Steven Universe and The Great Diamond Conspiracy
by Lemurian99
Summary: This Story takes place after Steven and Lars escapes the trial on Home world. I am not the creator behind Steven Universe. All Characters, Plots, future plots with the show, belong to (along with the rights) goes to Rebecca Sugar.
1. Concealed

Stevens universe Log FGXMO: The Diamonds conspiracy

This alternative story takes place after Steven returns to earth from The Gems Homeworld. After hearing Blue Zircon statement in the trial and the getting poofed afterward by Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond became furious knowing that there is some information that is eluding her.

[The Trial. Yellow Diamond poofed Blue and lime-green Zircon, Blue Diamond rose and approached Yellow Diamond)

Blue Diamond: YELLOW STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Yellow Diamond: WE DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM! LET'S JUST SHATTER ROSE QUARTZ AND BE DONE WITH IT!

Blue Diamond: CAN'T YOU RESTRAIN YOURSELF!

Yellow Diamond: BUT THIS IS POINTLESS!

Blue Diamond: NO IT'S NOT!

( Lars and Steven make a get away. Yellow Diamond incinerates a hole through the wall of the building)

Yellow Diamond: You think you can get away Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck of ground called Earth, but you're on our world now.

Blue Diamond: Look what you have done. Now we'll never know what happened to Pink Diamond!

(Yellow Diamond sighs)

Yellow Diamond: She was shattered by ROSE QUARTZ! There are no other versions to that story. What else do you want me to tell you?

(Blue Diamond turns her back and balls her hand into a fist)

Blue Diamond: Nothing.

Yellow Diamond: Now if you excuse me, I am going to send out a legion of jaspers to scour the lower levels of the city to find Rose Quartz and carry out her sentence.

(Yellow Diamond leaves. Blue Diamond punches the wall and shatters it in anger. The answer was to close to be unveiled. Now she may never know. Later that night, Blue Diamond is resting in Pink Diamonds quarters. She is restless and gets up. She walks to the balcony and sees Homeworld. To a human, it would seem like a utopia of technological advanced bliss. She stares out and looks up to the sky to observe their artificial moons. She senses that there is a darker twist to this story. Now she wanted to put her intuitions to the test)

Blue Diamond: Pearl, come here.

Blue pearl: Yes my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: My Pearl, you are my most loyal and faithful servant.

Blue pearl: I will always be... (Blue Diamond cuts her off)

Blue Diamond: Let me finish. Pearl, I trust you. I may be harsh sometimes and may be impossible to deal with. But as a Diamond, of the Great Diamond Authority, my word is the law.

Blue Pearl: I'm not sure how to respond to that my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: I want you to be honest with me Pearl. During the trial, did you feel that something was amiss to Zircon's statement? About Pink Diamond and her Pearl.

Blue Pearl: ...Yes. Something was off. A pearl would defend her Diamond before letting any harm to get near her. So where was her Pearl?

Blue Diamond: That is exactly what I was thinking. Her pearl just disappeared like that? No witnesses? Something just doesn't seem right. That is where you come in.

(Blue Diamond places her hand on the floor and picks up Blue Pearl)

Blue Diamond: As of right now, You are the only gem I trust out of the entire Homeworld. Trust that I would not place in anyone else, not even in Yellow or White Diamond

Blue Pearl: I don't know what to say. Thank you, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: I have a mission for you. I give you the choice to take on this particular assignment. I will not get angry if you do not want to.

(Blue Pearl is silent for a brief moment)

Blue Pearl: I accept this mission.

Blue Diamond: Very well. I want you to go to the military district's main library. Go into the library section "Planetary conquest". Official records should be stored there since the departure of Pink Diamond, her arrival on earth and the time she spent there.

Blue Pearl: But my Diamond, only military personel are allowed in there. I would be discovered quickly and the plan would fail.

Blue Diamond: That is why I am going to disguise you as an Agate.

Blue Pearl: An Agate?

Blue Diamond: Yes Pearl. Jaspers, Quartz soldier are slightly intimidated by Agates. Very few would dare challenge one, especially when they are occupied with an assignment. With your disguise you should be able to pass the security check points to get into the inside. Head to the section vault where you will find a lock. (Blue Diamond pulls something out of here sleeve) This Holo-Key will unlock that section (She gives the Holo-Key) Make sure no one see's you. If thats not possible, then hide. (She lifts her giant hand) Are you ready?

Blue Pearl: Yes, I am ready, my Diamond.

(Blue Diamond points a finger to Blue Pearl's fore head. Blue Diamond closes her eyes and Blue Pearl begins to reform. She emenates from a bright white light into an Agate form. Pearl is astounded. She takes a few steps. Its awkward at first but she get the hang of it. )

Blue Diamond: Don't worry about you new form. You can revert back to your Pearl form at any time.

(Blue Pearl/Agate feels the back of her head)

Blue Pearl/Agate: My gem did not change. The other gems might notice.

(Blue Diamond looks at Blue Pearl's gem.)

Blue Diamond: Agates are one of the most respected gems there are. Do not act with suspicion and they won't notice.

(Blue Diamond walks to the warp pad)

Blue Diamond: Oh and if this ruse is going to work authentically, you must not behave like a Pearl. You must act like an Agate. You've seen how Holly Blue acts in Pink Diamond's zoo. Demonstrate your standing, prestige, social stature, and the gems will not question you. One more thing, take this identification Holo. Just incase you are questioned by anyone.

(She places Blue Pearl/Agate on the warp pad)

Blue Pearl/Agate: I will not fail you my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: May luck be on your side, my pearl.

(Blue Pearls/Agate is warped to the destination. Blue Diamond walks back to the balcony. In the distance is White and Yellow Diamond's palace's. So many questions are rooted in her mind).

Blue Diamond: (Low, soft, serious voice) What are you both concealing from me?.


	2. Trials for Answers

(We pick up where Pearl/ Agate is warped to the Military district. She is somewhat nervous. This is nothing like what she is used too. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk. She salutes some Agates and Jaspers while keeping her composure. She witnesses a Jasper and Agate armwrestling which draws in a crowd. This distraction draw the attention on many quartz soldiers who cheer in the crowd. Sure enough she see's the Military Library up ahead. The Amethyst Guards look at her while she approaches the check point.)

Amethyst Guard ATY986Cut7: Identification Agate. (Pearl/Agate is somewhat confused)

Pearl/Agate: I'm sorry its been a while since i've been here eversince I was assigned to Pink Diamonds zoo. Perhaps you can show me what are the new system requirements.

(The Amethyst raises her eye brow)

Amethyst Guard ATY986Cut7: Hmmm...Well I can't judge you if you came from Pink Diamond zoo. Some of those technologies they use up there are pretty primitive. You got a identification holo?

Pearl/Agate: Yes..right here.

(Pearl/Agate hands her the Identification Holo. She pulls out some strange scanning device. Pearl/Agate gulps as her anxiety starts to build. The Amethyst looks at her and looks at the Identification Holo. She hands her the holo back to Pearl/Agate)

Amethyst Guard ATY986Cut7: Everything checks out. Just insert your Identification Holo in the registration input scanner and proceed to the library.

(Pearl/Agate anxiety levels drops. There is a mental sigh of relief)

Pearl/Agate: Thank you I'll make sure your manager gives you a promotion for your assistance.

(Pearl/Agate leaves. The amethyst looks at the Jasper)

Amethyst Guard ATY986Cut7: Strange, I thought Agates were very rude?

Jasper Guard B11FG930Cut7: They all act the same to me.

(Pearl/Agate approaches the library and enters. She is astounded of all the knowledge that is there. She see's generals, captains, commanders and lieutenants , having discussions and debates while looking at star maps. Pearl/Agate looks around for the Planetary Conquest Section. After several minutes she is hopelessly confused. She walks to the kiosk map. She enters the information to locate this section. The Holo inform her that the section is on the seventh floor of the Military Library. Suddenly someone approaches her. She is surprised)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Going to the Planetary Conquest section. So am I. (she turns around to see an Onyx general. She has lots of emblems on her Marine Style Coat. Pearl Agate salutes the general in respect. She thinks of something to say)

Pearl/Agate: General Sir.

(General Onyx Salutes her back)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: At ease . So what are you here for soldier? (Pearl/Agate thinks up something for her response)

Pearl/Agate: I'm just here to be briefed on my next assignment.

Onyx general 8892WQ2Cut1: Well since you and I are heading in the same direction lets talks for a bit, shall we?

(Pearl/Agate is wondering what to do next. She she might blow her cover if she is not careful at this point they walk up the stairs)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: So what planet are they assigning you at?

Pearl/Agate: Well... I believe its in one of the sectors near (She makes up random number) 11290.

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: 11290? Hmmm...I'm not to familiar with that sector. May I see you I.D Holo.

Pearl/Agate: Yes, of course.

(Pearl/Agate anxiety just shot way up as she hand her the Holo.)

Pearl/Agate mind: I'm done for. (she readies herself to be exposed)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Well how about that. You are being assigned to planet Jagnuva for cluster deployment. I envy you soldier. That planet has organic life forms that are almost impossible to destroy. But I guess your cut out for that. (Pearl Agate is relieved but she has to keep up ruse.)

Pearl/Agate: So General Onyx do you have a current mission? Are you being deployed somewhere?

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Yes in fact. I'm just meeting up with the troops I've commanded before, when we served under Pink Diamond. (This captures Pearl Agates attention)

Pearl Agate: You served under Pink Diamond?

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Yes.

Pearl/Agate: What was she like?

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: She was quite a character. She had a way to bring joy to other gems. She was young, fair and quite comedic. I was assigned to her when White Diamond gave Pink Diamond her first mission of the Great Diamond Authority. Her mission was on a planet called earth for cluster deployment. At first she was doing as she was ordered. Taking human specimens to study. She found them rather fascinating, even though they were organic life forms. Then something happened. (there is a slight pause)

Pearl/Agate: She was shattered.

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: I will never understand how such a thing was possible. But the uprising of the crystal gems caught us off guard. Our own comrades turned against us. With that uprising Rose Quartz, that defective gem, got though our defenses and commitied that horrendous act. Our forces suffered massive casualties and we treated to Earth's moon base. That is where we made our final stand before we warped our remaining troops back to Homeworld.

Pearl/Agate: Did you see anything strange before the battle?

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: What do you mean?

Pearl/Agate: Like did something seem out of place?

(The onyx general takes a moment to think)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Well come to think of it..there was a large ship that landed by Pink Diamonds Colony during the uprising. It was scheduled for supplies drop off for the newly formed kindergarten. (This clue was beginning to unravel the mystery of Pink Diamonds demise. They arrive at their destination)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Well this is your stop soldier. I will be seeing you later. I have to brief the troops with their mission.

Pearl/Agate: Until next time. (The Onyx General walks further down the section. and enters another room. It quiet. Pearl Agate immediately begins to search the section for official records. She searches frantically while keeping a watchful eye for anyone who might bepassing through. She finds the section. Its under restriction. Pearl/Agate inserts the Holo key that Blue Diamond gave here. The vault opens. She enters and sees a area with Pink Diamonds gem insignia. She begins to open the files. She is on high alert. She inserts the holo key and begins to download the data files. She notices several files label classified. She tries to open them but there is some kind of encryption that prevents her. So she uses the Key Holo to copy the encryption files. Suddenly she hears a commotion in the library. She steadily rushes out the section to see what was happening.

Onyx General: All Hail the luminous, powerful, omnipotent White and Yellow Diamond.

(All the gems salute. She begins to panick. She rushes back to the vault. She is in a rush.

Pearl/Agate: What are the other Diamonds doing here?! Come on.. finishing copying.. (she hears the Diamonds approaching. The encrypted files are fully copied. She removes the Key Holo and closes the vault. The Diamonds are almost to her section. There is no time to hide. She remains calm. The Diamonds see her. She salutes them. She hears Blue Diamonds voice.)

Blue Diamonds Voice: Behave like an Agate.

Pearl/Agate: My Diamonds. My gracious, luminous, lustrious, flawless, radient, resplendent, glorious, sublime.. (Pearl/Agate is interrupted by Yellow Diamond)

Yellow Diamond: That enough Agate.

Pearl Agate: Yes, my Diamonds (Pearl/Agate walks away very assertive of herself as if he had nothing to hide. White Diamond looks back with a brief glance as if she was inspecting the Pearl/Agate. Yellow diamond enters the vault along with White Diamond and they close the door behind them. The mission was a success. Pearl/Agate walks out from the Library, past the check point and reaches the warp pad. She signals Blue Diamond and she is transported to Pink Diamond room of the Pink's Palace.

Blue Diamond: I was wondering what took you so long, my Pearl. Did you retrieve any information of Pinks Diamonds mission on earth?

Pearl/Agate: Yes, My Diamond. I was able to retrieve quite a bit of information and there is something in the Key Holo I think you would want to see..


	3. Searching for Truth

(We pick up after Pearl/Agate leaves the library. Yellow and White Diamond are in the vault uploading data for future purposes. Then something catches the attention of White Diamond.)

White Diamond: How interesting. (Yellow Diamond turns around)

Yellow Diamond: What is?

White Diamond: It would seem that we were not the only ones who were here. According to my Holo Key there was a gem that was in the vault earlier downloading information on Pink Diamond. Not only that but they copied the encrypted files as well.

Yellow Diamond: You can't be serious. If they took the encrypted files then thats... (White interrupts Yellow Diamond)

White Diamond: I noticed that you get worked up way to quickly Yellow.

Yellow Diamond: How could you be so calm when...

White Diamond: I have good pretty good idea on who copied those files. Do you remember the Agate that crossed our path earlier?

Yellow Diamond: What about the Agate?

White Diamond: That was not an Agate, Yellow. That was a Pearl in disguise as an Agate.

Yellow Diamond: A..PEARL?

White Diamond: I'm not sure how she pulled it off. But her illusion was not complete due to the pearl gem on the back of her head. And it was a Blue Pearl at that.

Yellow Diamond: Then we will have to interrogate all the Blue Pearl's that reside on Homeworld.

White Diamond: That won't be neccessary Yellow. (She pulls up the vault footage of The Pearl/Agate in the vault.) Who ever she is working for will need both of our encryption keys in order to gain access to the classified files. Otherwise the Pearl, or whoever she is working for will only see the regular files on Pink Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: So what are we going to do about this? There is sensitive information out there. We can't just let it stay that way.

White Diamond: Exactly. That is why our little thief, our little pearl, is going to come for the encryption keys. Without it, the Information will stay secured. They will try everything to open those files and they won't be able to.

Yellow Diamond: I still can't believe that I fell for that charade. If she every shows her face to me again I will shatter her until there is nothing left but dust. Do you think it was a Crystal Gem?

White Diamond: Oh I doubt that. But she is working for someone. All we need to do is find out who? Until then Ssshhhhhh. We have other matters to attend of great importance. Let's not waste anymore time here. (The Diamonds leave the library and head to the warp pad. White Diamond stops just before she reaches the warp pad.)

Yellow Diamond: Aren't you coming White?

White Diamond: There's something I need to do. I'll join you momentarily. (Yellow Diamond warps out. White Diamond walks out of view and into the shadows. She puts a hood on. She reaches into her sleeve and pulls out five white gems. She places them onto the ground.) Awaken! (The five white gems light up and take form. They are wearing some type of corruption armour.)

Corrupted Vanguard 1: You summoned us, White Diamond.

White Diamond: I have a mission for the four of you. Your mission is to retrieve sensitive information regarding the Great Diamond Authority. A Blue Pearl Has stolen the information from the Military Library. You four are to go to the Pearl District and interrogate the Blue Pearl's living there. I believe there is nineteen in all. Use whatever means necessary to extract information.

Corrupt Vanguard 1: And if they don't cooperate?

(White Diamond gives an evil smile)

White Diamond: Then shatter them.

(The Corrupt Vanguard give an evil grin.)

Corrupt Vanguard 1: You three come with me. Our hunt begins now. (They get on the warp pad and are teleported somewhere else.)

White Diamond: As for you. I have a special task for you.

(The scene switches to Blue pearl and Blue Diamond viewing data logs.)

Blue Diamond: Lets start with this one (Blue Diamond activates the Holo file. An image begins to form. on screen if the face of Pink Pearl)

Pink Pearl: It's recording, My Diamond. (Pink Diamond steps out from her Palanquin.)

Pink Diamond: Such a wonderful yet strange world. I mean look at all the vegetation and their colorations. The ground is firm yet soft. There are mountains in the distance. There seems to be some kind of settlement inhabited by organic lifeforms of some sort. This is the perfect spot to build the colony.

(footage changes to Agates, Jaspers, Rubies, Amethysts, Quartz soldiers setting up the colony and setting up defences. Pink Pearl sees a butterfly land on her hand. She smiles.)

Pink Diamond: What do have there Pearl?

Pink Pearl: It looks like some kind of organic life. It has wings. It has alot of colorful patterns.

Pink Diamond: May I see it?

(Pink Pearl hands Pink Diamond the butterfly. She is amazed by it. Then it flutters away. Blue Pearl looks at Blue Diamond. She notices a tear rolling down her face. Blue Diamond wipes it away. She taps on another file )

Pink Pearl: My Diamond, I believe that the natives of the near by settlement are rallying some kind of force. They are heading this way.

Pink Diamond: Do they possess weapons?

Pink Pearl: I believe so. They are very primitive design

Pink Diamond: Leave it to me

( several dozen warriors approach the colony. The Gems are ready for the conflict. They say something in earthen language and lead a full scale charge. Pink Diamond approaches them calmly. They point the spears at Pink Diamond. Pink Pearl conjures a large spear, ready to protect Pink. Pink Diamond raises her hand and lifts them off their horses. They are scared and confused. Pink Diamond then turns them pink, Literally. From their weapons, to the clothes , From skin to their hair. She puts them down and they run away in panic. Pink Diamond laughs along with the other gems. Blue Diamond slightly chuckles. Blue Pearl smiles. The log switches again)

Pink Diamond: Look Blue. Some of the natives of this planet call this place "The Ocean" and the substrate that i'm walking on is called "Sand". It can take different shapes when exposed to water. Look Pearl just made a sculpture of herself. I think you will love this place. (Pink pearls waves at her. Blue Diamond is enjoying these moment seeing Pink Diamond again. Then she comes back to reality.)

Blue Diamond: Pearl how many more files are there?

Blue Pearl: About fifty five, My Diamond.

Blue Diamond: As much as I want to watch them all, we must stay on track with our mission. Please play the last file before the encryption.

(Blue Pearl plays file. It show Pink Diamond in her Palanquin. But something seemed a little off. Pink Diamond had a very serious look on her face. She stands up and steps out from her Palanquin. Someone is approaching. Blue Diamonds eyes widen in alarm. It was White Diamond and Yellow Diamond in the footage.)

Pink Diamond: My sisters, what brings you to my planet.

White Diamond: Well, I came here to see the development of the Cluster Project. According to the files, we recieved intel that you did not deploy the Cluster. Is there a reason why?

(Pink Diamond is hesitant to answer)

Pink Diamond: Well I thought I needed more time to study the ecology of this planet and the organisms that live on it. Not only that but I am looking for a suitable spot for the Cluster's development.

Yellow Diamond: A Cluster can develop anywhere within this planet. You already know this. The Clusters are needed to further expand our empire. These organic beings that inhabit this planet will eventually fade away and perish over time. You already have collected enough specimens for your zoo. I do not see any reason for your hesitation?!

White Diamond: Not only that, but the status of your Kindergarten draws concern. One-Third of your gems are deformed and off-colored. We do not need such blemishes in our society. They have no purpose.

Pink Diamond: I grant you its odd that some did not develop as designed. But that doesn't mean they deserve to be shattered. Those Off-colored gems may possess new abilities or powers we have yet to discover.

White Diamond: Really, then let's see one in action. (She points at one of the Off-Colors) You Rutile, Step foward. (The Rutile twins are nervous. The salute the Diamonds out of respect. Yellow Diamond gives a sly smile)

Rutile: We are at your service, my Diamond.

White Diamond: So little Rutile, what sort of abilities do you possess. (The rutile gets nervous)

Rutile: Well we can serve an an offense and defensive unit when engaged in combat but our main strenght lies in defense.

(There is a tense pause. White Diamond walks up to the Rutile and kneels at eye level with her.)

White Diamond: I...am not convinced. (She shatters her. Pink Diamond is shocked. White Diamond looks at Pink Diamond.) Surely you did not have remorse for a defect. Organic life and Off-Colors have no place on this planet. Now Pink, you will carry out your mission for the cluster project without any more delay. We need to have it ready soon. Understand?!

(Pink Diamond Gives a response with a dark tone.)

Pink Diamond: No..

White Diamond: What did you say?

Pink Diamond: I said no!

White Diamond: YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY?!

Pink Diamond: The organic life of this world do not deserve to be wiped out just because their existence is only temporary and Off-Colors don't deserve to be shattered just because they may be defective. AS A DIAMOND OF THE GREAT DIAMOND AUTHORITY MY WORD IS ALSO LAW! AND MY LAW IS THAT ALL LIFE ON EARTH FOR HUMANS AND OFF-COLORS WILL BE SPARED FROM DESTRUCTION. I AM LOYAL TO HOMEWORLD AND TO OUR KIND, BUT NOT TO YOUR DECISIONS OR ACTIONS THAT DICTATE THE FATES OF OTHERS.

(White Diamond is shocked at the response. Her right hand begins to glow a light aura. Pink Diamond left hand begins to give off a Pink Aura. Yellow Diamond Left hand begins to glow yellow. Pink Pearl readies her weapon.)

Pink Diamond: Stand down Pearl. This is between us Diamonds. (After the intense moments passions cooled down quite a bit.)

White Diamond: Yellow, We are leaving. (White Diamond entered her ship. Yellow Diamond looks at Pink Diamond)

Yellow Diamond: You're a real disappointment Pink.

(She boards the ship along with her subjects. The ship leaves the planet. Pink Diamond suddenly falls to her knees and covers her face with both her hands and quietly sobs. Pink Pearl places her hand on Pink's shoulder in a sign to comfort her. The data log end. Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl cannot comprehend what they have just seen.)

Blue Diamond: She...challenged her..


	4. Keys to the Past

(We pick up where we left off. Blue Diamond is on the verge of Discovering what happened to Pink Diamond. Even though she watched the footage she can only speculate what happened next. The encryption files are the final pieces of puzzle of solving this elusive mystery. However, Other forces are at work to prevent the truth from emerging.)

Blue Diamond: Pearl, have you found a way to break the encryption lock to the classified files?

Blue Pearl: No, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Does the Key Holo reveal who encrypted those files?

Blue pearl: Yes. The encryption indicates that Yellow and White Diamond are responsible for sealing the information. Not only that but they used encryption technology unlike anything we have on Homeworld.

Blue Diamond: Does the Key Holo need the encryption keys in order to bypass the lock?

Blue Pearl: Yes , my Diamond. According to the Key Holo both encryption keys must be inserted simultaneously in order to access the files. (Blue Diamond sighs and sits on Pink Diamonds chair. There is a slight pause)

Blue Diamond: We are going to have to steal those encryption keys. The question is how? Yellow and White palaces are heavily guarded. There are Quartz soldiers on every level. I can't do anything that will not draw suspicion. This is something we are going to have to plan very carefully Pearl.

Blue Pearl: I can use the Agate disguise you have given me.

Blue Diamond: That won't be enough. We need a distraction... a diversion of some kind that will buy us enough time to get those keys. (There is a slight pause. Pearl has an idea)

Blue Pearl: My Diamond, mabye we can use...the Roaming Eyes.

Blue Diamond: The Roaming Eyes?

Blue Pearl: Yes. They can be auto-piloted. ( Blue Diamond thinks)

Blue Diamond: If you can sabotage the systems after reprograming the ships, it would appear that they malfunctioned in the docking bay. It might just work. After you are dealing with that I can pay a visit to White Diamond at her Palace while you infiltrates Yellow's palace.

Blue pearl: How will I be able to signal to signal you when the task is complete?

(Blue Diamond thinks, she pull something out of her pocket. A small white gem. The kind of gem used when peridot contacted Yellow Diamond on earth)

Blue Daimond: Take this gem. Tap it twice and it will glow blue. It will resonate with its other half and it will let me know its done. You know what to do afterwards.

Blue Pearl: How many ships should I...malfunction. (substitution word for sabotage)

Blue Diamond: Well I don't want it to create something obviously planned. Five Roaming Eyes should be enough.

Blue Pearl: As you wish, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Let's move. Every moment is crucial now.

(our scene switches to earth. The location is Beach City. At the crystal gem location Steven briefs the others about the trial he took part of while he on Homeworld. The Garnet, Lapis, Pearl, Peridot, Greg, Connie and Amethyst are trying to understand he situation.)

Steven: I'm telling you guys that's what happened while me and Lars, Lars who is currently stuck on Homeworld, witnessed after the trail.

Pearl: That can't be Steven. Rose shattered Pink Diamond, I was there.

Garnet: Something just doesn't add up Pearl. As a former sapphire I would have seen such an event transpire long before it happened. And its got me thinking why Yellow Diamond would destroy both Zircons at the trial.

Greg: Are you guys saying Rose..was innocent.

Amethyst: I think she was, but what does all this have to do with Pink Diamond.

Peridot: I refuse to believe that a Diamond shattered Pink Diamond. Also it wouldn't make any sense. Think about it. If that statement was true all of Pink Diamonds army, or what's left of them, would not stand for such a thing. They would assemble their forces and march on Homeworld. Thats just one possible scenario. Another would be that if the Homeworld gems knew that information they would go rogue, abandoning Homeworld and begin searching for their own destiny than what they were created for. There would be no law or order resulting in total chaos of gem society.

Steven: Well I'm going back for Lars and the off colors. I ain't going to leave them there at the mercy of the Diamonds.

Pearl: Steven, portals cannot pass through other portals. When you arrive on homeworld you are going to need a ship to get you back to earth.

Steven: Wait, you guys aren't coming?

Garnet: We are going to oversee the defences incase you are followed back to earth.

Peridot: You are going to need a pilot and a navigator,so I will be going with you.

Lapis: Let me go with you too Steven. Your going to need some extra muscle incase things don't go as planned.

Steven: Connie, you up for space adventure?

Connie: Of course I am, even NASA astronauts don't get this kind of opportunity. Let me grab a few things. (Connie gathers her things)

Steven: Dad you coming?

Greg: No Steven. I'm just going to stay here. Adventures like this are best left to young people.

Steven: Dad are you alright?

Greg: I'm fine Steven. Just be careful while you're out there okay.

Amethyst: Don't forget about me Steven. I ain't going to let you hog all the action. (she smiles)

Steven: Alright you guys operation OFF-COLORS begins now.

( Blue Diamond and Pearl/Agate arrive at the central platform. Three paths lie ahead. Two paths to Yellow and White Diamonds palaces. The other paths lead to the docking bay main hangar where hundreds of Roaming Eyes are kept. Blue Diamond looks at Pearl/Agate)

Blue Diamond: Good luck.

(She takes the platform to White Diamonds palace. Pearl/Agate Takes the Platform to the lower levels of the hangar bay. She walks by several Jaspers, Jades, Morions and Copals. A few Peridots here and there, But the majority of the gems there were rubies. She is looking for an area where there are hardly any eyes around. She find a spot. She opens the navigation systems and starts adding false coordinates. She looks around continueously. One might say she is on her toes. She tries to make quick work of her task. She is finishing adding the last coordinates to the fifth ruby ship when she realizes its way too quiet outside. She finishes up. And steps outside. She is shocked to see that every gem on that level is standing still. Frozen in time. Not even a blink of an eye.)

Voice: Well, well, well, what do have here. An Agate. (Pearl/Agate looks around) Up here.

(Pearl/Agate look up at the Corrupt Vanguard who is sitting on a large metal pipe)

Pearl/Agate: What do you think you are doing up there?! Get down at once! (The Corrupt Vanguard gives a slyful smile)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: As you wish. (She does a front flip and lands on her feet. The force of he landing causes cracks on the ground.)

Pearl/Agate: I..I demand to know what's happening here.

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Oh I just didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. So I froze time in this Hangar level so we could have a private chat.

Pearl/Agate: If you don't undo this little trick than I shall inform..

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Blue Diamond. (Pearl/Agate was not expecting that response) Oh I know who you report to Agate. (moments pause) Or should I call you..(sinister voice)Pearl.

(Busted. Pearl/Agate cover has been exposed)

Pearl/Agate: How did you know? (Corrupt Vanguard shows her a recording holo. She in it copying the files onto the Key Holo.)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Besides that, your gem on the back of your head is not that of an Agate but a Pearl.

Pearl/Agate: So you know why I am here.

Corrupt Vanguard: Yes I do. ( She summons a two handed sword) But I'm done talking now. Care to play a game with me?

Pearl/Agate: Whats the name of the game if I may ask? (She gets ready)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: The name of the game..is Shatter or BE SHATTERED! (She lunges at Pearl/Agate. Pearl/Agate conjures up a shield and blocks the barrage of attacks. The Corrupt Vanguard swipes Pearl/Agate off here feet with her leg. She stumbles while getting back up.) Perhaps I'm not being fair to you pearl but I love games like these. How about this I'll give sporting chance. So hit me with everything you got.

Pearl/Agate: If you say so. (The edges of the shield become sharp like a blade. She attacks the Corrupt Vanguard. She body slams her with the shield. The force of the impact throws her into a ruby ship. Pearl/Agate is not convinced that this fight is over. Sudden the Roaming Eye is slashed into four parts, falls apart like apple slices)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: That what I'm talking about. Guess you not as worthless as those other pearls.

Pearl/Agate: What do you mean by that?

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Oh you didn't know. My superior ordered the other Blue Pearls to be interrogated my other Corrupt Vanguards. Off course, if you terrify a pearl they are bound to tell others. We didn't need witnesses of any kind. So, with all options tallied and weighed, we shattered them. (Pearl/Agate go wide open. A tear rolls down her face. Then her look of sadness slowly dissipates to one of rage.) Does that motivate you?

(There is a brief silence)

Pearl/Agate: I was planning on letting you go, but now only one of us is leaving this place unshattered.

Corrupt: Well bring it on! (The Corrupt Vanguard and Pearl Agate charge at each other. Our scene switches right before they collide. We rewind time to the scene where Blue Diamond takes the central platform to White Diamonds Palace. The Critine Guards Salute her. They Open the door for her)

Critine Guard: All hail her radience, Blue Diamond. (She enters the palace. She is greeted by White Diamond)

White Diamond: Welcome Blue. It's so good to see you again. Yellow, Blue is here.

(Blue Diamond is slightly confused)

Blue diamond voice: What are they both doing here?!

Blue Diamond: Yellow is here too?

White Diamond: Why of course. You can't have a a grand meeting with just two Diamonds.

(Yellow Diamond enters the scene)

Yellow Diamond: Hello Blue. (Yellow gives Blue Diamond a hug. It feels awkward. But she hugs her back.) Its been sometime. How are you feeling?

Blue Diamond: I've feel better.

White Diamond: I'm shocked that Rose Quartz and the human creature stole your Palanquin. Such audacity.

Blue Diamond: True enough buts its no loss. I can always instruct the other gems to construct a new one.

Yellow Diamond: Well now that we are hear we have much to discuss.

(The Diamonds enter the counsil chamber. Blue looks at Pink Diamonds seat. They all take seat.)

White Diamond: Today we shall be discussing the progress of Pink Diamonds colony. (Blue Diamond sighs) As you two knows Pink Diamonds was never able to complete her task on earth due to the uprising of the Crystal Gems.

Yellow Diamond: They keep on halting our plans for that planet. Let just send a army to earth and eliminate those Crystal Gems once and for all.

Blue Diamond: Why focus our attention to earth now? It would be a waste of time and resources. There is no point on going back there.

(White and Yellow look at each other, then at Blue)

Yellow Diamond: It turns out that that planet has the ability create limitless kindergartens. It also possessive minerals that would allow gems to become even stronger than what we have now.

White Diamond: With such evidence, I have decided to organize a massive Armada to take Earth.

Blue Diamond: The last time we massed such a force, we were defeated by the Crystal Gems. Because of that Pink Diamond was cut off from our forces which led to her demise. (But Blue Diamond doesn't believe that)

White Diamond: That uprising did catch us off guard but now we are prepared for it. Only a handful of Crystal Gems remain. Our forces can easily overrun them. Yellow Diamond have you contacted our associate?

Yellow Diamond: I have and she's here now.

(Blue diamond is confused)

Blue Diamond: Who's here?

(The door opens to the counsil room. A tall gem , as tall as a Diamond, enters the room. She is of green color and long spikey hair. She has a green gem for an eye on the right side of her face.)

White Diamond: Blue, This is our guest..Green Emerald (Green Emerald enters the room.)

Emerald: I don't care about formalities. Lets just get straight to the point. May I have a seat? Surely you don't want you associate to stand the entire time.

(white Diamonds lifts her eye brow)

White Diamond: Sure, have a seat.

( Emerald walks to Pink Diamonds seat. Blue Diamond stands up)

Blue Diamond: You can sit on my seat if you wish but I will not allow you to sit in Pink Diamonds chair.

Emerald: Ah yes the virtuous Pink Diamond. Always caring about others before herself. And look how she ended up. If she wasn't so soft and more cold hearted like White, Yellow or you, perhaps she would still be here in one piece.

(Blue Diamond becomes furious at Green Emeralds response. She conjures up her power. Her power radiates thoughout the room.)

Blue Diamond: Say one more word about Pink Diamond and you will be a pile of dust on the ground!

Yellow Diamond: THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH. THE BOTH OF YOU!

Blue Diamond: How could you let this gem say such things about Pink Diamond?!

(Yellow Diamond sighs)

Yellow Diamond: From a point of view she is ...somewhat correct.

White Diamond: However, It would be unwise to insult my generosity Green Emerald for I am far more powerful even than you and my patience has its limits.

Emerald: I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm just here for business.

(Green Emerald takes Blue Diamonds seat. Blue Diamond takes Pink Diamonds Seat)

Blue Diamonds thoughts: Pearl what is taking so long?

(our scene switches to the hangar bay. Pearl/Agate is fighting the Corrupt Vanguard Gem)

Pearl/Agate: This is taking too long!

Corrupt Vanguard 5: What's the matter? Are you running out tricks?

(Pearl/Agate blocks multiple attacks. She hides behind a ship. She looks around and see's a spring loaded contraption. She has an idea. Pearl/Agate jumps out from hiding)

Pearl/Agate: Vanguard, (Corrupt Vanguard turns around) catch! (she throws the shield, The Corrupt Vanguard ducks)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Ha. You missed Pearl.

Pearl/Agate: I didn't miss. (The shield hits the contraption activating the spring mechanism. The shield is propelled with exorbitant force, it hits the Corrupt Vanguard right on her gem. The gem shatters. She falls on her knees. She slowly loses her form.)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Not bad for a pearl. But if you had trouble with me then you won't stand a chance against the other four.

Pearl/Agate: I'll be waiting for them. But there is something I want to ask. Where are the Encryption Keys?

(Corrupt Vanguard chuckles)

Corrupt Vanguard 5: So that's what you are after. Your Diamond is seeking the answer behind Pink Diamonds end. Both of you will...fail and you will cease to exist.

Pearl/Agate: You still didn't answer my question (Pearl/Agate takes a knee to get to eye level with The Corrupt Vanguard.) Where are those Encryption Keys?

Corrupt Vanguard 5: Persistent aren't we? Yellow and White Diamond have them. And they are currently in a meeting with your beloved Blue Diamond. What will you do now?

Pearl/Agate: I will do as my Diamond trusted me to do. I will not fail her.

Corrupted Vanguard 5: You are way over your head little Pearl. But I wish you all the luck you can get. Later.

(She manically laughs. She disappears. Time resumes in the hangar. Blue pearl Activates the Roaming Eye ships auto-pilot with a remote. She taps twice on the white gem. It Glows. Blue Diamond is listening to politics when she see's the gem light go off in her sleeve.)

Blue Diamond Thoughts: Well done Pearl.

(Blue Diamond readies herself for the action. Meanwhile back on earth, The gang is ready to recover lars and the Off-Color gems.)

Steven: Alright guys lets do this. (They enter lions mane).


	5. Break in the Moment

(We pick up where we left off. Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Connie and Amethyst enters Lion's Mane. They walk for a bit. Then one by one they all fall out from Lar's fluffly mohawk.)

Lars: Steven you're back. What kept ya?

Steven: I had to gather a few friends to bring all of you back.

Lars: Have you found a way to get us off this planet?

Steven: Peridot can explain .

Peridot: I need to find out our coordinates, only then will I be able to calculate the nearest docking bay where we can steal a ship.

Steven: All right lets plan this out.

(Lapis and Amethyst look around while the others discuss the plans. They see a glowing red light they both peek over the boulder. There are dozens of Robonoids gathered right outside of the boulder. They begin to generate energy.)

Lapis: Hey you guys , I think we have company.

Rutile Twins: Oh no. I thought we would have more time than this.

(The Robonoids begin to heat the boulder.)

Rhodonite: There's nowhere left to run too. This place was our last resort.

Padparadscha: Off-Colors. I just had a vision. The Robonoids have found our secret place of hiding and will begin to break in.

(The boulder begins to glow a deep red. The intense thermal output from the Robonoids machines are cracking the rock. Flourite has something on her mind)

Flourite: There is no more hiding after this. (She turns to them) Off-Colors, we must fight for our right to exist.

(Flourite glow white. The light dissipates and she is wearing a kind of scaled armour. She wields four swords)

Steven: Do any of you have weapons?

Rutile Twins: We have shields.

Rhodonite: I have a spear. (she conjures up the spear but it looks more like a halberd)

Lars: Steven I don't have a weapon.

(Steven reaches into his bag.)

Steven: Use this!

(He tosses the item. Lars catches it.)

Lars: A frying Pan?! What are you crazy?!

Steven: I couldn't think about anything else. Besides, it has a diamond covered surface so its pretty hard.

(The rock begins to crack even further.)

Peridot: I'll protect the... strange looking Sapphire. (She levitates steel plates)

Steven: Connie?!

Connie: I got your back Steven. (She draws Rose's sword.)

(Amethyst draws out her gem whips, Lapis draws up a ice spikes and Steven summons Rose's shield)

Amethyst: Get ready everyone, here they come!

(The rock explodes from the extreme thermal radiation. The Robonoids swarm into the lair.)

Steven: CHARGE! (Lapis unleashes a volley of spikes. Amethyst super rolls into a number of Robonoids. Lars smacks the hell out of several Robonoids. Connie slashes away with her sword. Rutile twins bash and defend at the same time. Flourite spins around taking out multiple targets. Rhodonite jumps over the Rutile Twins and impales several Robonoids. The Robonoids begin to cluster together. They target Lapis and Connie.)

Peridot: Oh no you don't!

(Peridot projects square mettalic plates that cuts the Robo-Cluster into pieces)

Peridot: Woah (suprised), this earth metal is strong.

(The Robonoids shift their attention to Peridot. She shields herself in the hole with Padparadscha. Amethyst picks apart the Robonoids attacking Peridot with her whips. Connie and Steven are back to back.)

Steven: Connie, fuse with me.

Connie: Right. (They fuse to form Stevonnie. Stevonnie resumes into the fight)

Rutile Twins: Help! (Two Robo-Clusters is overpowering the Rutile twins.)

Flourite: I'm coming. (She quickly slashes the Robo-Clusters. Lars enters a smashing frenzy. He has a surge of testosterone coursing though his system.)

Rhodonite: I need a hand here! (Rhodonite is dispatching the Robonoids but more seem to be coming. (Lapis forms an ice hammer and swings it into the Robonoids. The Robonoids have lost too many in their numbers and begin a retreat.)

Stevonnie: They're giving up. (The remaining Robonoids leave) Do you think they'll comeback?

Rutile Twins: That was just a scouting party. There are hundreds more out there.

Lapis: Is everyone else okay?

Amethyst: It seems like it.

(Peridot comes out from the hole with Padparadscha)

Padparadscha: I have forseen that we are going to win.

Peridot: Ugh, its been a while since i've seen those mechanical runts. But we have little time to lose.

Lars: Yes, lets get a move on. I want to get off this crazy world.

Peridot: The feeling is mutual. I probably have wanted holo's all over Homeworld. (she pulls ups a holo-screen from her tablet, splicing Human-Tech with old Gem-Tech) According to the information the nearest hangar bay is by the central platform.

Lars: Where's it at?

Peridot: According to this holo it's right above us. Estimated time of arrival is about thirty earth minutes

Lars: Thirty minutes?!

Peridot: Hey, you wanted to know how long it was going to take and thats how long.

Lapis: Um.. you guys they're coming back again.

(They hear hundreds of buzzing sounds in the distance.)

Stevonnie: Everyone. Lets move!

Flourite: Climb on my back and hang on! (They all climb up on Flourite's back. Flourite begins the ascent to the surface with the speed like that of a centipede. Our scene switches off to the Counsil room. The Diamonds and Emerald are in discussion)

White Diamond: So this is our proposal to you. You will take your gems to earth Green Emerald and you will hold the planet until we arrive with the main army. (Green Emerald gives a slyful grin)

Emerald: And what will I get in exchange for my service?

(Blue Diamond is getting ready for the impact, Yellow Diamond gives Green Emerald a response)

Yellow Diamond: In exchange for your assistance you will be-

Gem Guard voice: Incoming!

White Diamond: Incoming?!

(A Roaming Eye smashes right into the counsil room. Yellow Diamond falls on her back. Something falls out from her pocket. Blue Diamond sees the Encryption key. This is the opportunity she has been waiting for. She rushes over to Yellow Diamond to protect her. Yellow Diamond is down and Blue Diamond quickly grabs the encryption key and puts it in her sleeve. She creates a shield just as Yellow Diamond opens her eyes to give the impression that she just saved her. The deception works)

Yellow Diamond: Blue...

Blue Diamond: I'm not sure what is happening but- (Another Roaming eye smashes its way into White Diamonds palace. She is furious. A Roaming Eye is headed straight to White Diamond. But she doesn't move. She catches the Roaming Eye with one hand while the ship is in motion She crushes it causing the ship to explode in front of her. She remains unscathed)

Emerald: What is going on? (she lifts a chunk of building off her) Is this some ploy of not paying my price?

(Roaming Eyes are smashing into buildings. Homeworld Gems are in panick trying to control the malfunctioning ships. The Crystal Gems and Off colors reach the surface. They notice that everything is in chaotic commotion)

Peridot: What is going on here? (They notice a broken buildings , a few explosions and smoke.)

Rutile Twins: Is homeworld under attack? (A Roaming Eye smashes into a building and makes ground contact leaving a giant skid mark. It stops right in front of them. A regiment of quartz soldiers appear on the scene. They see the Crystal Gems. The moment is tense. They see Lars)

Tanzanite Guard: Hey that was the human creature that was seen at the trial! They're Crystal Gems. (The Tanzanite Guard draws her axe.) SOLDIERS ATTACK! (the regiment draws their weapons and lead a full charge)

Amethyst: Great, out of the frying pan-

Stevonnie: And into the fire.

(Lapis conjures a wall of water and sweeps away some of the Quartz soldiers. Flourite lifts several container like structures at the regiment.)

Amethyst: We don't have time for this! Peridot how much farther to that Hangar Bay.

Peridot: Its not far. This way! (They all make a run for it. Lapis creates a wall of ice to hold off the regiment. The Tanzanite Captain gets her Contact-Holo. She sets up a communication to White Diamond Contact-Holo. White Diamond picks up and responds)

White Diamond: State your name.

Tanzanite: Im Tanzanite 8836108cut4, my Diamond. I believe we just encountered the Crystal Gems near the Hangar maintenance section level two. (Blue Diamond raises an eye brow in response after hearing that)

White Diamond: Crystal Gems?! Are you sure?

Tanzanite 8836108cut4: Affirmative! They were traveling with the human creature that was brought from earth for the trial, along with Off-Color gems. (Yellow Diamond snatches Contact-Holo)

Yellow Diamond: Listen to me Tanzanite! Resume pursuit. I shall send in three regiments to your location. Do not let them reach that hangar!

Tanzanite 8836108cut4: (Salutes) Yes my Diamond! (transmission ends)

Yellow Diamond: Excuse me all of you but I have an issue to attend too.

White Diamond: I will go with you. We end this war now. (She turns to Green Emerald) Emerald you will stay here and protect Blue Diamond. If any harm befalls on her you will suffer a fate much worse than shattering.

Emerald: Sure thing White Diamond, (Sarcastically) Whatever you say.

Blue Diamond thoughts: This was completely unexpected. Hurry my pearl.

(The Crystal Gems reach the Hangar Bay. Lars, the Off-Colors and the Crystal Gems are exhausted from running.)

Peridot: Okay this is it. I need you guys to fend off any gems from entering the Hangar. I have to enter the codes in order to access the ships.

Stevonnie: We'll do our best

(Peridot tries to access the module to unground the ship. The others stand guard over various positions in the Hangar. Flourite peeks her head out. She immediately ducks)

Flourite: We need to leave now.

Peridot: You can't rush things like this. (She's accessing as quick as she can.)

Rutile Twins: Take your time. Its best to be thorough than rushed. ( But they look outside and see the regiments approaching with the Diamonds.) Actually can you speed it up a bit

(Peridot accesses the final part of the module There is powering down sound)

Peridot: We're clear!

(Tanzanite makes her move. She jumps through a hole on the roof and lands in front of Peridot. Peridot has no time to react. Tanzanite hits her with a destabilizer. Lapis turns around to see this. The Tanzanite raises her foot in an attempt to smash Peridot's gem.)

Lapis: NO! (reaching the limit of her power, She makes a mad dash. She impales the Tanzanite soldiers gem, shattering it. The Tanzanite soldier is no more. Stevonnie rushes over)

Stevonnie: Is she cracked?

Lapis: She was destabilized. However, she was the only one who could have flown any of these ships. What do we do now?

(Stevonnie looks around. They see a green ship. It's large enough to transport them all.)

Stevonnie: Thats ship, quickly!

( They enter the ship and they close its door. The Regiments enter the Hangar Bay. They are all exhausted but they're not out of the woods yet. Lars heads to the control room. He looks around and notices something. The controls of the ship are almost identical to that of a videogame touch screen console. Lars touches a few icons and the ship turns on. The engines begin to start up. Lars realizes this and tells the others.)

Lars: You guys I think I can fly this ship. But I am going to need some help. Have any of you Off-Colors flown a ship before?

Flourite: I use to be the mechanic of our old ship.

Rutile Twins: We have some flight experience

Rhodonite: I use to be a navigator trainee.

Lars: Thats good to hear from all of you. I have an idea of how to get off this rock but we need to get to cock pit. I'll explain on the way.

(the regiment is looking on every level for the intruders. They reach emeralds ship. Suddenly the engines fire up , blowing the homeworld gems off that hangar level. Our scene switchs back to Green Emerald watching the events throw a scope. Then she see's something coming out from the Hangar Bay. Her eyes grows wide in alarm)

Emerald: What a second.. is that- (The ship comes into view) MY SUN INCINERATOR! THEY'RE STEALING MY SHIP! (Blue Diamond covers her mouth and giggles. Green Emerald turns around with a furious look on her face) You think that is funny!?

Blue Diamond: Kind off. (Green Emerald Looks at her ship taking off. Pearl/Agate arrive. She tries not to catch attention)

Pearl/Agate: (She whispers) My Diamond.

(Blue Diamond notices her. she gives her a gesture to approach. The Pearl/Agate walks toward her very quietly. Blue Diamond picks her up and places Pearl/Agate into her sleeve. The other Diamonds are coming back.).


	6. The Calm before the Storm

(We pick up where we left off. Lars had just realized how to pilot the Sun Incinerator. The Homeworld regiments led by White and Yellow Diamond enter the Hangar. They search every vessel, every ship to find the Crystal Gems and Off-Colors. They reach the ships bridge. Lars gives them instructions)

Lars: Alright, this is what we are going to do. (He points at Flourite) Flourite you are going below deck to turn on the engines. When I give the word crank up the engines with full power.

Flourite: Got it. (She goes below deck. He points at Rutile Twins)

Lars: Rutile Twins, you will man the Portside guns. Rhodonite, the Starboard.

Rhodonite and Rutile Twins: Yes Captain. (they take their positions)

Lars: Padparadscha (Shes just smiling at him) You take the bow gun.

Padparadscha: Yes Captain Lars. (she happily sits on the seat. The gem regiments reach the last ship. Lars looks out the window. They are about to reach the ship. Colbalt Soldier contacts the Diamonds)

Cobalt Soldier: My Diamonds we have searched every ship in the Hangar Bay. There is only Green Emerald Ship, the Sun Incinerator. How should we proceed?

White Diamond: Tear the ship apart without delay.

Colbalt soldier: Wait, won't Green Emerald get mad is we take apart her ship?

White Diamond: I don't give a care if she gets mad. TEAR THAT SHIP APART!

Colbart Soldier: Yes , my Diamonds. You heard her Gems. Lets take it apart , right down to its frame. They approach the ship. Lars is waiting for the opportunity)

Lars: Wait for it...wait for it...NOW FLOURITE!

(Flourite turns on the engines. The Gems are blown away from the thrusters. Lars manuevers the ship in the hangar. The hangar doors are closed)

Lars: Padparadscha, take out those doors.

Padparadscha: Yes Lars. (She touches a few icon on the screen and the gun powers up. The Diamonds are outside)

Yellow Diamond: What is taking them so long? Thats it i'm going in! (White Diamonds see's a light piercing though the cracks of the hangar door)

White Diamond: LOOK OUT! (She created a shield around the both of them. The Hangar bay doors blow wide open with an explosion. The Sun Incinerator takes off. White Diamond helps Yellow up. She looks up at the sky as the ship leaves the planet) Well played Crystal Gems. But this fight is just getting started.

(Our switches off to White Diamonds palace. Green Emerald is pissed. Her ship was stolen. Worst was she had to watch the whole thing. Blue Diamond is just sitting on her seat as Emerald kicks and tosses things around.)

Emerald: HOW COULD THEY HAVE LET THEM SLIP THROUGH THEIR FINGERS!? THEY BETTER PAY MY PRICE FOR THIS EMBARRASSMENT! ( Blue Diamond sits up and begins to walk towards the demolished section of the chamber. She see's The Diamonds returning to the warp pad. )

Blue Diamond: Well, what are you going to do about your situation?

Emerald: That was my favorite ship because it was a prototype. I conclude this to be a major inconvenience. However, that ship has a tracking device that constantly gives out a signal. From there, we can follow it on our star maps no matter where they take it.

Blue Diamond: What will you do when you catch them? Will you take them prisoners once you retrieve your vessel?

Emerald: Prisoners? I don't take prisoners. But I will make them suffer for this insult.

(The Diamonds return to the counsil room. Green Emerald turn around and looks at them)

White Diamond: I assume the you watched the whole thing Emerald.

Emerald: You call yourselves powerful and yet you can't take action against some rogue gems. But this little incident can be forgotten..if you pay my price.

Yellow Diamond: Fine then. You reward for you service will be a position in the Great Diamond Authority and you will be referred to as Green Diamond from that moment foward. You satisfied now?

Emerald: Those words are like music to my ears. Well I'm taking off now. I hereby relenquish my Gem sitting duties.

(Yellow Diamond roles her eyes)

Yellow Diamond: Fine. Just go already.

(Green Emerald contacts her ship with a Com-Holo. A gem appears on the Holo.)

Turmaline Gem: Yes Captain Emerald.

Green Emerald: Turmaline I need a pick up. We have some rebels to catch.

Turmaline: Aye Captain. (Emerald steps on the warp pad and is transported somewhere else. Blue Diamond gets up. She brushes of some debis off her clothing)

Blue Diamond: Well , My Diamonds, I believe I have had enough of negotiations for one day.

Yellow Diamond: Wait Blue, we still have much to discuss about the Armada planning. ( A piece of ceiling falls to the floor right after she says that)

Blue Diamond: I think we should postpone our next meeting until this place is fixed up. I will see you both again. (Blue Diamond begins to walk away. Yellow Diamond tries to stop her but White Diamond gives her a gestured look. Blue Diamond reaches the warp pad. She is transported to Pink Diamond's Palace. She removes Pearl/Agate from her sleeve. Pearl/Agate reforms into Blue Pearl.)

Blue Pearl: My Diamond.

Blue Diamond:There has been a surprising turn of events. Tell me what happened in the hangar while you were there.

Blue pearl: My Diamond...(A tear rolls down her face)...

Blue Diamond: What is wrong pearl?

Blue Pearl: Nothing. I was attack by a gem. A white gem that had some form of corruption. She called herself "Corrupt Vanguard". I managed to defeat her but she told me that her superior wanted all Blue pearls interrogated and then shattered. (Blue Diamond is moved by what her pearl just said. She gets to eye level with Pearl and wipes her tear away)

Blue Diamond: If anyone is to blame for their shattering its me Pearl. I didn't think that was going to happen. I am sorry. (Pearl is shocked to hear those words coming from a Diamond)

Blue Pearl: You don't have to apologize to me my Diamond. I knew some risk were involved with this plan. (Pearl wipes away the last of her tears) I believe that one of the Diamonds, or both of them, have suspicion of your intentions.

(Blue Diamond walks towards a mirror table. The looks at the mirror)

Blue Diamond: It is entirely possible that they do not want me to know the truth behind Pinks shattering. If those Corrupt Vanguard we're sent to destroy the blue pearls, then that would mean they want to keep that information quiet. (She pulls out Yellow Diamonds encryption key.) The Crystal Gems provided an unexpected aid with our mission. They managed to keep the other Diamonds of our scent, for now.

Blue Pearl: What will we do now, My Diamond?

Blue Diamond: I managed to get only Yellow's encryption key. I would still need the other one in order to gain access to the files. I feel that we should keep to ourselves until things calm down. However, the more time passes the chances for our success will greatly diminish. (Blue Diamond turns to Pearl.) Pearl, there is something I want you to do.

Blue Pearl: What is it my Diamond?

Blue Diamond: You will stay here until I return. Do not leave this place. If you are being hunted by these Corrupt Vanguard Gems ,then you will not be safe outside. I will get my hands on the other key.

Blue Pearl: How will you do that my Diamond?

Blue Diamond: (Slight Pause. She inhales and exhales) It's a foolish attempt that will buy us time..but It will expose us.

Blue Pearl: With all due respect, my Diamond. Your decision to go through with this is to great a risk. Perhaps we should wait.

Blue Diamond: Time is everything now Pearl. Yes everything that we have done up to now has been a great risk. But, the reward of such risks is discovering the truth about Pink Diamond. If you were in my position, wouldn't you like to find out too?

(Blue Pearl slightly lowers her head. She recalls memories of her and Pink Pearl, when Blue Diamond visited Pink on Earth. Good memories)

Blue Pearl: Yes, I would. (Blue Diamond gives her the Yellow's encyption key)

Blue Diamond: I trust you Pearl. I place my hope in your hands. Guards. ( A Colbalt Guard and a Hyacinth Guard appear)

Colbalt/ Hyacinth: Yes, Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond: You are to guard my pearl until I return. You will not allow any other gems to enter this palace. Even if its those gems are Yellow and White Diamond. Understood.

(Her guards seem confused but they respond)

Colbalt/Hyacinth: Yes, My Diamond.

Blue Diamond: I want doubled the guards on this level as well. See it done.

(The Guards salute her and leave. They close the door behind them. Blue Diamond steps onto the Warp Pad. She turns to Pearl.)

Blue Diamond: I will signal you Pearl when I have the Encryption Key. (She teleports)

Blue Pearl: Good luck, my Diamond.

(Blue Diamond arrives at White Diamond's Palace. off course the guards salute her)

Satin Guard: All hail the marvelous Blue Diamond.

(They Salute. White Diamonds appears)

White Diamond: Blue Diamond, I was not expecting you.

Blue Diamond: I have given it much thought and would like to discuss the plans for the Armada. Do you time to spare?

White Diamond: Yes, off course. Lets go in the Grand Hall.

(Mean while Back at Pink Diamonds Palace, the Guards are patrolling the perimeter. A Colbalt Guard stop for a brief moment to remove an abrasion from her weapon. Suddenly A pair of hand emerge from the shadows, grabs the Colbalt Guard and drags her into the darkness. There is a shattering noise. Then three Corrupt Vanguard emerge from the darkness. They assess the situation. One of them pulls out a Gem Holo that reveals a detail layout of the palace)

Corrupt Vanguard 2: Our little Blue Pearl has taken refuge inside of Pink Diamonds palace. There seems to be extra security on level where she is at. Seems that is only one way in is through the front door. Perfect.

Corrupt Vanguard 3: I can't believe that that Pearl managed to defeat one of our own. She's probably reveling from her victory.

Corrupt Vanguard 4: All that does is add more thrill to the hunt.

Corrupt Vanguard 3: I call claim in shattering her.

Corrupt Vanguard 2: Remember Vanguard, we also have to retrieve the Key Holo for White Diamond. First come, first serve for the one who shatters the Blue Pearl. Now lets do this.

(The Corrupt Vanguard come out from hiding. They approach the front gate. A Colbalt and Siam Guard see the Corrupt Vanguards approaching.)

Colbalt Guard: Halt. Under Blue Diamonds authority, no gem can enter until she returns.

Corrupt Vanguard 2: Authority hmmm. Well Colbalt Guard, here is my authority.

(She quickly pulls or a sword and shatters the Colbalt Gem. The others overpower the Siam Gem and shatter her aswell. They kick open the front door at the same time)

Corrupt Vanguard 4: Knock, Knock.

Corrupt Vanguard 3: Room service

Violet Guard: GET THEM!

(The Guards charge. The Corrupt Vanguards take the fight to all the guards. One by one, the guards fall. As the scuffle takes place White Diamond and Blue Diamond are in the Grand Hall.)

White Diamond: I am suprised that you want to take part of this campaign after you said it was a waste of time. What made you change your mind?

Blue Diamond: I carefully thought things through with your plan. Yes, Earth was Pink Diamonds colony. A colony yet to be finished. But I thought it would only be appropriate to commemorate a statue of Pink Diamond for gems to acknowlege her late success.

White Diamond: A statue?

Blue Diamond: Yes, a statue. A symbol of great respect towards her. Even though she is gone, her legacy won't be forgotton.

Blue Diamonds thoughts: I can't believe I just said that.

(White Diamond puts some thought into it. Our scene switches to Yellow Diamonds room. Yellow Diamond has just changed into her night garbs for the evening. She hangs her attire in a wardrobe. Right before she reaches the bed she remembers something. Our scene switches back Blue and White Diamond.)

White Diamond: Well, I suppose that is something we can do. Very well you may have your statue of Pink Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Thank you for honoring my request White.

(Our scene switches to Yellow Diamond approaches the wardrobe. She opens it. Our scene switches back to Blue and White Diamond. Blue Diamond is walking away when she stops)

Blue Diamond: There is one more thing I have to ask of you White.

White Diamond: What is it Blue?

Blue Diamond: I wish to give you my appreciation in the form of embrace.

White Diamond: An embrace? Thats rather odd don't you think?

Blue Diamond: I use to hug Pink Diamond all the time. It was a way of appreciation for her. Its my proper thanks for you.

White Diamond: Very well, come here.

(our scene switches off to yellow Diamond reaching for the Encryption Key in the pocket of her jacket in slow motion. Blue Diamond embraces White Diamond. Our scene switches back to Yellow Diamond. She reaches into the pocket of her jacket. Her eyes go wide in alarm. The Encryption Key is gone. She yanks the jacket out from the wardrobe and shakes it, but nothing falls out. She throws the jacket onto the floor.)

Yellow Diamond: IT'S GONE!

(our scene switches off to Blue Diamond and White Diamond embracing each other in a hug.)

Blue Diamond: White...

White Diamond: Yes Blue.

Blue Diamond: I'm sorry. (Blue Diamond puts one hand into her pocket and begins pulling out something. White Diamond is unaware)

White Diamond: For what?

Blue Diamond: For this.

(Blue Diamond pulls out a destabilizer and shocks White Diamond. Her form begins to fall apart. She has a look of disbelief before she poofs. Her gems falls to the ground, but Blue Diamond catches it. With uttermost care she places White Diamonds gem on her seat. She walks away. She picks up the Encryption Key on her way out. As she walks down the hallway she notices a large group of Aurore elite guards heading in the direction of the Grand Hall. She speaks to them. They salute the approaching Diamond.)

Blue Diamond: If You are going to the Grand Hall, White Diamond wanted me to inform you to wait outside. She wishes to be alone at this time.

Aurore guard: Yes. Blue Diamond

(Blue Diamond calmly walks towards the Warp Pad. She pulls the Gem-Holo out of her pocket an taps it. But there is no response. she hastens to the Warp Pad. Meanwhile back at the Pink Diamond Palace. The Corrupt Vanguard have shattered all of Blue Diamond Guards. They knock on the door)

Corrupt Vanguard 2: Little Pearl, little Pearl. Let me in.

(Blue Pearl is hides The Key holo and the Key encryption. She realizes that there is no place to hid. She transforms into Pearl/Agate and summons her shield. The Corrupt Vanguard kick down the door. Pearl/Agate readies herself)

Corrupt Vanguard 2: So this is the Pearl that shattered our Corrupt Vanguard. You don't seem like much but you are full of suprises now, aren't you. But first of all tell us where you hid the Key-Holo and the Encryption Key. If you surrender that information i'll make sure we shatter you quickly.

Pearl/Agate: I won't tell you worthless, cold hearted minerals anything

Corrupt Vanguard 2: Well then I guess its time to have fun.

(They have Pearl/Agate in a tight corner. There's no way out of this for Pearl/Agate. Suddenly Blue Diamond appears in the room. The Corrupt Vanguard are not watching their backs. Blue Diamond conjures up a sword. She gestures to Pearl/Agate with a shush hand signal)

Corrupt Vanguard 3: Any last words?

Pearl/Agate: Yes actually. Don't look back. (Just as they are about to turn around, Blue Diamond swings her sword and shatters the three Corrupted Vanguard)

Blue Diamond: Are you hurt? (Pearl/Agate reforms back into Blue Pearl)

Blue Pearl: No I'm fine. You made it just in time. Did you get the Encryption Key?

Blue Diamond: Yes, I was successful in attaining the other one. But I used a destabilizer on White Diamond.

Blue Pearl: You did what?! My Diamond that is considered high treason according to the law of the Diamond Authority.

Blue Diamond: I am well aware of the consequences Pearl, but there is no going back now. Bring me the Encryption key and the Key-Holo. We must do this now before White Diamond reforms.

Blue Pearl: Yes, my Diamond. (She quickly sets up the Key-Holo. Blue Diamond Grabs one Encryption Key and Blue Pearl grabs the other)

Blue Diamond: Now. (They insert the Keys simultaneously. They Encrypted Files are bypassed and unlocked. They are now free to be viewed. Now Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl will know the truth)


	7. The Grand Resurgence

(We pick where we last left off. Blue Diamond has risked everything in an act of treason in order to attain the truth about Pink Diamond. Now that the Encryption Keys have been put in place, the Key-Holo starts playing the files. Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl watch anxiously. An image appears on the screen. It shows Pink Diamond's Colony. Pink Diamond is nowhere to be seen at this time. However, Yellow and White Diamond are there. Yellow is sitting down while White is standing up.)

White Diamond: Well she has certainly made some progress, just not the way I envisioned it. Is she still showing Blue Diamond around this planet? Its been one planetary rotation and they're still not back yet. This is quite bothersome.

Yellow Diamond: I just can't understand why Blue Diamond would devote so much time for Pink when she has systems to watch over and subjects to rule. Not only that, but I believe that Pink's strong constitution for organic lifeforms is starting to have some influence over Blue's actions.

White Diamond: She is different from us, Yellow. I fear that her very nature will generate issues for the Diamond Authority.

Yellow Diamond: I think that might be pure speculation White, nothing more. Besides, What kind of change is Pink capable off? (White Diamond turns around)

White Diamond: You call it a mere speculation, I on the other hand call it an obstacle and I can back up my theory. (She pulls out a Screen-Holo. She accesses the data.) Take a look at this.

(Yellow Diamond takes a look at it)

Yellow Diamond: Soldier registration forms?

White Diamond: Before the emergence of Pink Diamond our forces would have place their service to me, you and Blue Diamond. (Yellow scrolls down the screen) However, When Pink Diamond emerged an effect started to show. Pink had little to no in followers since she was a new diamond in existence. I expected great potential in her. I saw that she can be just a great a leader as any one of us. But something was off the after moment she emerged. She was always cheerful and acted like she had little care for the Diamond Authority. She would plan festivities with gems rather than start her own chapter in planetary conquest. You noticed that too, right Yellow?

(Yellow Diamond attention is focused on the Screen-Holo, reviewing data, but she is listening)

Yellow Diamond: I never spent too much time to notice due to her extreme annoyance. There was even a time when Blue Diamond use to pay little attention towards Pink.

White Diamond: Until recently that is. It was brought to my attention that a pattern was starting to develop over thousands of years. But I was not a Diamond to judge immediately. I just needed to know if she was loyal to our interest, our cause. So thats when I gave her an official assignment of conquering this planet. She left with such enthusiasm. I actually thought that she was more than capable of completing her task. I could'nt have been more wrong.

Yellow Diamond: That stunt she pulled was embarrassment too us and in front of our loyal subjects. That's something that will never be forgotten.

White Diamond: What have you seen so far on the Screen-Holo, Yellow?

Yellow Diamond: Well so far gem soldiers are registering themselves to Pink Diamond's Authority regime. A steady increase to their allegiance for her.

White Diamond: And what about our registry?

Yellow Diamond: A slow increase yet steady. What are you getting that? (Yellow Diamond hands the Screen-Holo back to White Diamond. She pulls up a statistical graph. White Diamond hand the Screen-Holo to Yellow Diamond. It shows that a projection of Pink Diamonds registered forces. It greatly outnumbers White and Yellow Diamonds forces. She drops the Screen-Holo out of disbelief) That is impossible.

White Diamond: Pink Diamonds nature is attracting alot of Gem soldiers to her Authority. It will only be a matter of time until she possesses most of homeworlds military might. Not only that, but I fear that Blue might succumb to Pinks influences and principals.

(Yellow Diamond stands up)

Yellow Diamond: If Blue Diamond was to join forces with Pink and they combine their military strength then that would mean-

White Diamond: It would mean a division within The Great Diamond Authority.

(Yellow Diamond turns around and looks outside. Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond are coming back. They are talking to each other, Blue laughs at something she said. Yellow Diamond looks on with annoyance.)

Yellow Diamond: I just can't stand watching all this. Look at her, she's always messing around when she should be focusing on her mission.

(White Diamond looks at Yellows facial expression and turns to the other two Diamonds in the distance, then looks at Yellow again. White Diamond notices something and a slyful smile appears on her face)

White Diamond: Ah, so that's what this is all about.

Yellow Diamond: What are you talking about White?

White Diamond: I am no fool Yellow, its more than the mission. The way you talk about Pink Diamond and the way you observe Blue's interaction with her, indicates jealousy. You have feelings for Blue Diamond don't you? Pink Diamond is your obstacle isn't she.

(Yellow Diamond stammers and has blush marks on her face, Similar blush marks like the ones you see in the show)

Yellow Diamond: I just don't understand what she sees in her.

(White Diamond suddenly has an epiphany)

White Diamond: Perhaps there is something we can do in dealing with our slight ...dilemma. Pink Diamond is a risk I do not need and you want Blue Diamond all to yourself. I think I know of a way that can benefit both of us in the long term.

Yellow Diamond: And what is that?

( White Diamond gets close to and whispers in her ear. If gems have ears I haven't seen any in the show. Anyways, back to Yellow and White Diamond. Yellow is surprised at White Diamond suggestion)

Yellow Diamond: That's not possible. And even if it was, how would do it.

White Diamond: Pink's character is the key to this plan. Her gems , her subjects share strongly in her ideals. Now what would happen if she had a sudden change of..mind. That she started acting more like a true Diamond. How do you think her gems are going to react? How would you see the situation?

Yellow Diamond: They would be confusion and fear in her subjects. But there will be those who are willing to follow Pink Diamond , whether by orders or out of sheer loyalty.

White Diamond: Exactly Yellow. For those who do not agree with Pink Diamond's...future decisions, they will find a way to oppose her.

Yellow Diamond: You want to fabricate ... a war?

White Diamond: Yes Yellow. However, it will be Pink Diamond who starts it not me.

(Yellow Diamond thinks for a moment)

Yellow Diamond: How will you get Pink to start the war?

(She slightly chuckles)

White Diamond: Leave it to me.

(The data log ends, The second file starts to play. It shows Pink Diamond inside her colony. She is looking at blue prints for the construction of small gem city. Somebody approaches her Palanquin. She looks up to see White Diamond.)

Pink Diamond: White, I was not expecting you.

White Diamond: We barely spend any time together Pink. I was wondering if we could take a walk together. Just me and you.

Pink Diamond: Well...I suppose I could spare some time. General Onyx would you come here please.

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Yes, my Diamond.

Pink Diamond: I need you to keep an eye on the progress of the construction. Can you do that for me?

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Off course , my Diamond.

Pink Diamond: Thank You.

(Pink Diamond walks off with White Diamond. They walk throughout the colony. Gem Soldiers and Off-Colors are working on the infrastructures of multiple soon to be facilities.)

White Diamond: I am impressed with the progress Pink. You really are putting effort into your colony.

Pink Diamond: I'm carefully utilizing available resources for the expansion while retaining the natural beauty of the land.

White Diamond: And what about the human settlement that's nearby? Have you had any trouble with them.

Pink Diamond: No. It seems that they're afraid of us ever since our first encounter and have kept their distance.

White Diamond: You don't see them as a threat?

Pink Diamond: They are a young species that possess the potential to do great things. I don't think conflict is useful when there is so much our cultures could share, what we can learn from each other.

White Diamond: I see.

Pink Diamond: Why are you so interested in my progress all of a sudden White? The last time you inspected my progress it ended on bad terms.

(White Diamond pauses for a moment)

White Diamond: I admit there was an exchanging of words that left tension between the two of us. But, I realize now that it was all my fault. I didn't give you a chance to explore your ideas for your colony.

(Pink Diamond is moved by her response)

Pink Diamond: That all I ever wanted to hear from you.

White Diamond: I am curious about the place the natives call "The Beach". Would you take me there? I want to see is the sunset on the horizon.

Pink Diamond: Sure White. Its really is a sight to behold on this planet.

(They use the warp pad which transports them there. The sun has begun to set.)

Pink Diamond: We're here. (They walk towards the shore line. White Diamond looks around her surroundings. The cliff wall provides a spot for cover.)

White Diamond: This world is very different from the ones we have seen.

(She steps on the sand. She lift her shoe up to see a imprint on the sand. Pink Diamond is watching the setting sun.)

Pink Diamond: I know that this world will provide everything my colony will ever need without destroying anything. This planet is the future for our kind.

(White Diamond approaches next to Pink.)

White Diamond: It really is a sight to see. (The moment to act is quickly approaching, she seals the deal with false emotions) I am proud of you Pink. (Pink Diamond gets a tear in her eye. She wipes it away. She extends her arms towards White Diamond)

White Diamond: What are you doing?

Pink Diamond: When human show appreciation or gratitude they embrace each other with something call "A Hug". I always embrace Blue Diamond like this everytime she arrives and leaves. Now I want to show you my appreciation.

(White Diamond approaches Pink. They embrace each other. The sun is almost gone.)

Pink Diamond: Thank you for believing in me (White Diamond removes a piece of her hair, The hair transforms into a type of corrupted gem)

White Diamond: No, Thank you.

(She inserts the gem in the back of Pink's head. Something happens. Pink Diamond suddenly breaks away from White Diamond. She stumbles backward.)

Pink Diamond: White..what did you..What did you do to me?!

(Pink Diamond falls on her knees. Her hands are on the side of her head and hair. It sounds like she is struggling in pain)

Pink Diamond: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

(White Diamond just smirks. A sly smile on her face with cold eyes)

White Diamond: I just inserted a corruption gem in the back of your head.

Pink Diamond: WHY?! (She is in pain. White Diamond responds as is everything was fine)

White Diamond: Well you see Pink, you are a powerful Diamond. However, you were growing too powerful. If not now, then in the future. (Pink Diamond painfully responds)

Pink Diamond: What?!

White Diamond: Let me explain in further detail Pink. You are a threat to the Great Diamond Authority. Your kindness and your principals would have destroyed everything that me, Yellow and Blue Diamond worked so hard to build. Not only that but your actions were being noticed by our gem subjects. They favored you more than us. Soldiers from our own military force began to register their service to your cause. So you see I created this ruse in order to take over your operations.

Pink Diamond: You've been lying to me about my successes, my hard work. Everything I have done was to make you proud, White.

White Diamond: Proud. You were quite a long ways from making me even content. If you wanted to make me proud, you would have carried out your orders as I instructed. (Pink Diamond struggles to get on her feet. White Diamond is impressed). I admit your resolve is even stronger than I thought. But soon your mind will be mine along with your thoughts, for our minds will be connected. Involuntarily you will do as say. Think of this like a deep sleep while you are awake.

(Pink Diamond manages to get up. Everything is going hazy. She looks at the sunset. She speaks weakly)

Pink Diamond: My gems, the humans, please...spare them.

White Diamond: That will depend entirely on you Pink. Or rather, me.

(Pink Diamond head slumps down. The struggle is over. White Diamond approaches her and raises her hand in front of her.)

White Diamond: Awaken. (Pink Diamonds head raises up. Her eyes open. The primrose pink coloration of her irises have been reduced to a pale vintage violet.) Who are you?

Pink Diamond: I am Pink Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority.

White Diamond: What is your mission?

Pink Diamond: To conquer this planet for our kind.

White Diamond: And what will you do with the organic life that lives on this planet?

Pink Diamond: I will purge them.

White Diamond: Now, that is a good answer Pink Diamond. Come lets return back to your colony and show your gems the new Diamond that you've become.

(The data log ends. The Third file begins to play. The screen reveals the gem colony. There is a battle going on. The sounds of explosions and weapons clashing are heard in the distance. Pink Diamond is sitting in her Palanquin. General onyx approaches.)

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: My Diamond the Crystal gems and the Off Colors are breaking through the defenses! The humans are also helping them. What do we do?! What are your orders?!

(Pink Diamond just sits there. She replies)

Pink Diamond: You will hold the lines and push the enemy back. You may use my personal guard and my Pearl for assistance.

Onyx General 8892WQ2Cut1: Yes my Diamond. (She speaks to Pink Diamonds personal guard) Alright all of you with me, including you pearl! NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

Pink's Bodyguards are heading into battle. Pink Pearl however stays behind)

Pink Pearl: My Diamond. I can't leave you here unprotected. Let me stay at your side.

(Pink Diamond places her hand on the ground, pearl walks on it. She brings pearl up to her face)

Pink Diamond: If your really want to protect me pearl, you must fight. I'll be fine. Go.

(Pink Diamond places her hand on the ground. Pink Pearl is hesitant but she complies)

Pink Pearl: I will be back my Diamond. (she leaves to the battle field. Pink Diamond walks off to the landing strip, where all spaceships land for dropping off supplies. In the distance a troupe of Off-Color Soldiers, Flourite, Paparadscha, Rutile Twins and a crystal gem Ruby have managed to sneak though the defenses and follow Pink Diamond to the area. There is a noise of an approaching ship in the distance. Pink Pearl is in the middle of the great battle. She destroys three crystal gems but she sees the ship landing by her diamond's location. She believes that Pink Diamond is in danger.)

Pink Pearl: My Diamond!

(She fights off any crystal gem in her path. The ship lands in front of Pink Diamond. The doors open and White Diamond steps out. She hears the battle going on in the distance.)

White Diamond: Ah, music to my ears. You have played your part well Pink Diamond. How unfortunate that your usefulness has come to an end. (Pink Diamond cannot respond because of White Diamond's mind control power.) However, I don't want to tarnish my hands with your shattering. So I decided to let my own creation have that honor. She is first of her kind. I proudly present to you, Rose Quartz.

(the Rose Quartz approaches. She is also under White's mind control. Her eyes are nulled and emotionless.)

White Diamond: Rose Quartz, here is my only command to you. You will shatter Pink Diamond and afterwards let Pink Diamond's soldiers shatter you.

Rose Quartz: Yes my Diamond.

(The Off -Colors are shocked and confused from the situation at hand. Rose Quartz draws out her sword. To the readers, this sword is just a plain sword. It would much later when Bismuth would give Rose her personal sword like that in the show. Back to the scene, Pink Pearl rushes quickly to reach Pink Diamond. Rose draws out her sword. Pink Pearl runs even faster. Rose Quartz Brings her left arm back.. Pink Pearl makes it but Rose runs the sword through Pink Diamonds gem. Pink Diamond is released from the mind control, she falls on her right side, She's laying on the ground. Pink Pearl is stunned. White Diamond senses someone near by. She looks slightly left and sees Pink Diamond's Pearl. A branch snaps, The Off-Colors and the Crystal gem Ruby hit the ground. White Diamond looks at them too.)

White Diamond: I don't have time for witnesses. (She taps on a a small Screen-Holo. She speaks at it.) Pursue and destroy. Authorization code 7789. (The Robonoids suddenly swarm out from the ship and target Pink Pearl, Off-Colors and the Ruby. Pink Diamonds weakly says something)

Pink Diamond: Pearl...run.

Pink Pearl: OFF-COLORS, THIS WAY! HURRY!

(The Off-Colors follow Pink Pearl while running. The Ruby is falling behind. Pink pearl grabs the Ruby. While they are running they end up fusing, but they don't have time to notice. The Robonoids are is quick pursuit. The Off-Colors reach the Warp Pad.)

Rutile Twins: We don't know where this warp pad leads too!

Rhodonite: I don't know either but hang on!

(They escape the robonoids by mere seconds. But A great number of robonoids are teleported as well. Our scene switches back to White Diamond.)

White Diamond: Well my work here is done. Goodbye Rose Quartz

Rose Quartz: Farewell my Diamond.

White Diamond: Goodbye Pink. Enjoy your final moments.

(White Diamond enters the ship. The ship takes off. Pink Diamond is starting to slowly fade away. She notices the Rose Quartz. She extends she hand slowly emits a pink aura right at Rose Quartz. She peers into her thoughts and discovers that White Diamond had instilled false memories within her mind. Pink Diamond erases some of those memories but not all of them due to her digressing state. She fills the voids with memories of her own experiences of earth and the wonderful life the planet had given her. The transfer is complete. Now we recognize the Rose Quartz from the Steven Universe show. Rose approaches Pink Diamond. She notices the tears sliding down on the sides of her face. With the last of her strength, Pink Diamond whispers one word)

Pink Diamond: Blue...

(She closes her eyes and conjures up a small smile. She's gone. The data log ends. There is an eerie silence in the room. Blue Diamond and Pearl are in a state of shock, disbelief and stunned. Blue Diamond has tears rolling down her face. Then her sadness dissipates to great anger, even hatred. Blue Pearl shares the mutual feeling and they both have a new resolve. Blue Diamond stands up and walks to her wardrobe. She pulls out what appears to be a helmet and places it upon her head. She also takes out two arm guards and equips them)

Blue Diamond: Pearl.

Blue Pearl: Yes my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: We are leaving.

Blue Pearl: Where are we going? (Blue Diamond looks at her)

Blue Diamond: Earth..


	8. Blue's hope and Pink's will

(We return where we left off. The truth has been revealed and the pieces are in motion. Blue Diamond and her faithful Pearl make plans to leave homeworld and head to earth. The Intention of why they would go to earth is unclear at this point but nevertheless they are leaving. Now we continue.)

(White Diamond's Gem is on a seat in the Grand hall. It begins to illuminate. She slowly begins to reform. She stumbles but gets up. She is very angry)

White Diamond: Guards! (The Guards waiting outside suddenly hear her voice and rush in. They are shocked to see that she is leaning on the wall to support herself. Probably from the side effects from the destabilizer)

Aurore Guard: My Diamond what happened!? Who did this to you!?

White Diamond: It..was Blue Diamond.

Aurore Guard: Blue Diamond?! Are you sure?!

(White Diamond shatters the Aurore Guard. The others are nervous)

White Diamond: Yes, I am sure. I want her found! Not in a few moments, not one planetary rotation, NOW! Send word out to every soldier we have on homeworld to ground all Hangar bays on the planet! Blue Diamond is wanted for treason for the attempt of shattering me! Now go!

Aurore Guard: Yes,my Diamond! You heard her soldiers. Find her!

(The Aurore Guards and other gems soldiers secure the palace while orders are being carried out. Yellow Diamond arrives and seems to be in a hurry. The gems salute)

Alabaster gem: All hail the illuminated-

Yellow Diamond: Not now soldier! I need see White Diamond immediately. (She opens the door to the grand hall. She see's White Diamond in her current state) White Diamond what happened?!

White Diamond: What happened? What happened?! Blue Diamond, thats what happened!

(Yellow Diamond is shocked)

Yellow Diamond: Blue..did this?

White Diamond: She used a destabilizer on me and stole my Encryption Key. I assume she took yours as well? (Yellow Diamond can't answer that) That's what I thought. You told me that you would have her all to yourself and you would have control over her. Now looks whats happened. I was a fool to think you would have anything but control.

Yellow Diamond: Where do you think she is right now?

White Diamond: My Vanguard just informed me that Blue's Palace is completely deserted. She might be attempting to leave the planet. I have issued an order of apprehension for Blue Diamond, using force if necessary. She does not leave Homeworld at any cost. When they catch her and they will, We, You and Me, will deal with her. (Yellow Diamond thinks about the possible scenario) I know you love Blue Diamond, but the information that she has in her current possession that can destroy everything we have worked so hard to build.

( As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Yellow Diamond agrees with her.)

Yellow Diamond: You're right. Our priority is to retrieve the classified information. What should we do?

(Our scene switches off to Blue Diamond is on the move. She is currently using some kind of transport, similar to a Palanquin without the hood. She is heading to her personal Hangar Bay where her personal ship, that giant blue metallic arm from the Steven universe show, is being kept at. She notices a blockade of White Diamond Soldiers as they approach. They set up a gem communication speaker.)

Alabaster Soldier Gem: Blue Diamond on behalf of the Great Diamond Authority, you are wanted for treason against Homeworld. If you surrender now you will be given a fair trial. Stop your transport at once. Please my Diamond, don't make this any harder than it is.

(Blue Diamond slows down the transport. She looks at her Blue Pearl.)

Blue Diamond: Pearl, hold on.

(Her Pearl nods. Blue Diamond begins to accelerate. The gems at the blockade have no choice)

Alabaster Soldier gem: Well my gems we gave her a choice. Raise the shield!

(Blue Diamond transport is speeding up. They are about to make contact with the shield. Blue Pearl holds on to the Encryption keys and Key-Holo. Blue Diamond concentrates her power into her hand and aims it towards the shield. She projects the energy at the shield causing a massive explosion. Gems are thrown about from the impact. Blue Diamond speeds through the blockade. The Alabaster gem contacts White Diamond. White Diamond receives a message though the Com-Holo)

Alabaster Soldier Gem: White Diamond, Blue Diamond has broken through the blockade and is heading for her ship.

White Diamond: Send in reinforcements. We'll be right there.

Alabaster Soldier Gem: Yes, my Diamond.

(Blue Diamonds reaches the hangar. She gets off the transport but she greeted by her own gems subjects. They draw their weapons at her. A Aquamarine approaches Blue Diamond.

Aquamarine Soldier: Blue Diamond please don't make us do this. We swore our oath to serve and protect you. All of us. Please give up this foolishness.

Blue Diamond: All of you are unaware of the events that have happened in the past. What you've all been fighting for is a lie. (Blue Diamonds soldiers weren't expecting that response)I have information, The truth in the shattering of Pink Diamond.

Aquamarine Soldier : My Diamond, Everyone knows the truth about Pink Diamonds shattering. It was Rose Quartz who committed the crime.

Blue Diamond: That was a false story to envelope the truth.

Blue Pearl: We have evidence to prove it. But if Blue Diamond does not escape, the truth will be gone forever. Please let us go.

(The soldiers seem conflicted. Not too far from there Yellow and White Diamond have arrive on the warp pad. They see Blue Diamond in the distance. She sees them.)

Blue Diamond: No..

(The Aquamarine suddenly responds)

Aquamarine Soldier: Fight us (Blue Diamond turns to her. The aquamarine slightly nods. Blue Diamond understands) Just don't shatter us.

Blue Diamond: I promise.

(Aquamarine jumps back)

Aquamarine soldier gem: STOP HER! DO NOT LET HER GET TO THE SHIP!

(Blue Diamond reluctantly fights her gems, destroying their forms but restraining herself from using too much power that would cause them to shatter. White and Yellow are shocked to see this act.)

Yellow Diamond: Fighting her own gems. She is a true Diamond. Too bad she chose the wrong side.

(Blue Diamond finishes off her personal guards, enters the hangar and cast a bubble around the entire station. She welds the doors shut with her power. They reach the ship. The doors open. Blue Diamond gets in and starts inputting the coordinates to earth. There is a sudden sound outside the ship. It sounds like an explosion. She looks from the cock-pit and sees a white light. The hangar bay doors are turning bright red. The ship is firing up slowly because the engines are still cold.)

Blue Diamond: They're breaking through. We won't be able to get away! (She looks at Blue Pearl while she is stashing away the Encryption keys and Key-Holo. Blue Diamond then realizes that there is only one thing to do at this point. She gets up from the seat and walks to the ship door. She opens the doors. Blue Pearl notices this)

Blue Pearl: My Diamond, what are you doing?!

Blue Diamond: Pearl, those doors aren't going to hold for much longer. I will deal with them both.

Blue Pearl: Then I will stay with you.

Blue Diamond: No Pearl.

(There is a moment Blue Pearl realizes what she means)

Blue Pearl: You're not coming, are you?

Blue Diamond: I am not. And, I will not place you at the mercy of those two Diamonds. This is my final order for you pearl. Take the ship to Earth. Inform them about everything that has happened here. They deserve to know the truth as well. ( Blue Pearl has a tear coming down her face.) Pearl you have been my most loyal and faithful servant for thousands of years. There is no one better in whom I place my complete trust, or accomplishing this task. (Blue Diamond takes a knee). You carry my hope and Pink Diamond's will with you. Please do not fail me now. ( She whispers something in her Pearls ear, Blue wipes a tear from Blue Pearl's face) I will be fine, you must trust me on that.

(Blue Pearl hugs Blue Diamond, she does the same)

Blue Pearl: I will come back, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Go now. (They let each other go. Blue pearl re-enters the ship and closes the doors the engines are almost hot enough for take off. Just a little bit more. The Hangar bay doors explode. White Diamond and Yellow Diamond enter. Blue Diamond turns towards them)

White Diamond: There is nowhere left to run Blue. I suggest that you submit now or things are about to go very bad with you.

Blue Diamond: Submit? You make me want to laugh. Submit to the very Diamond who conjured up this absurd war all because you were afraid of Pink.

White Diamond: So you know the truth.

Blue Diamond: Yes I do. (She looks at Yellow) And I know that you collaborated with her Yellow.

White Diamond: Yellow and I had come to understand the threat Pink Diamond posed for us. You would understand if you had paid closer attention Blue. You would be on our side and understanding our cause of concern.

(White Diamond summons her power. Blue Diamond does the same. Blue Pearl watches the whole debacle. The ship icon blinks. The ship is ready to take off. Blue Pearl gets on the helm. The ships engines ignite.)

Yellow Diamond: There is no reason to have your ship running when you aren't going anywhere. Surrender now and we will show you leniency, and have your crime against Homeworld erased.

(White Diamond looks at the cock-pit to see Blue's Pearl watching them. She then realizes what's going on.)

White Diamond: She's not the one escaping and she doesn't have the Encryption Keys. HER PEARL IS THE ONE WHO IS ESCAPING!

(Blue Diamond makes the first move. She summons her sword at attacks White Diamond. White Diamond blocks it with a double sided sword. White Diamond Reforms her weapon into a type of war axe and swings it. Blue Blocks it. However, the impact makes Blue stumble. White Diamond then pins her against the wall with her weapon. Yellow Diamond draws her weapon and jumps into the air with her weapon drawn, ready to damage the ship. Blue Diamond slips her hand out, uses her power to grab Yellow by her foot and slams her to the ground HARD! The engines are hot enough for take off. Blue Pearl maneuvers the ship into position. White Diamond turns her attention at the ship. She breaks off the pin and goes after the ship. Blue Diamond pursue her but Yellow Diamond intervenes. She wields a sword. They enter a weapons lock. Yellow Diamond summons energy into one of her hand and lunges it at Blue Diamond. Blue catches it. Steam evaporates from the grip)

Yellow Diamond: THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU ARE THROWING AWAY BLUE! WOULD YOU SACRIFICE YOUR STATUS FOR THE TRUTH?! A NECESSARY LOSS?!

Blue Diamond: A NECESSARY LOSS?! PINK DIAMOND WAS EVERYTHING TO ME!

(She pushes away Yellow Diamond with her power. Yellow Diamond slams into a pillar and parts of the building collapse on her. Blue Diamond pursues White Diamond. Blue Pearl pilots the helm, all ahead full. But then the ship comes to a grinding halt. Something is stopping the ship. she looks out the window and sees White Diamond. She formed her power into energy chains and is holding the ship. She is digging deep onto the ground, her boots slowly leaving marks on the ground. Pearl divides more power in the ships thrusters. White Diamond slowly, but forcefully, brings the ship down.)

White Diamond: I..AM NOT (She ship closer to the ground) LETTING ...YOU...GET AWAY...SO...EASILY.

(Suddenly an energy projectile hits White Diamonds back, exploding in the process, Losing some of her grip. She looks back with an angry frustration. Its Blue Diamond. Blue takes aim and fires another energy projectile. The projectile hits White Diamond on the left shoulder. She loses her grip on the ship and the Blue's ship takes off into space. White Diamond gets up and turns towards Blue Diamond. She walks towards her)

White Diamond: Well Blue, I guess I was wrong about you. When all is said and done, you were just another defective gem like Pink Diamond. And, according to the Diamond authority, gems that show some defective characteristics, whether by appearance or by their actions, have no place in existence.

(White Diamond charges at Blue Diamond and Blue does the same. But then all off a sudden White Diamond withdraws her weapon. Blue swings her sword downwards but White Diamond catches the blade with one bare hand. She breaks the sword in half with ease. Blue Diamond is shocked. Blue Diamond conjures up her full power. However, White Diamond grabs Blue Diamond by her neck and lifts her off the ground. She squeezes her hand so hard that Blue is gasping for air. She looks down at White Diamond in the face)

Blue Diamond: You will not succeed White... that I can promise you. Everyone will know the truth and there is nothing you can do about it. You will pay for everything that you have done. The Crystal gems and our subjects will know.

(White Diamond brings her in close)

White Diamond: Pink Diamond would have dismantled our absolute rule over our kind for what she believed in. You should have seen this coming as well, but you started to cling onto the delusion that Gems and organic life can live side by side in harmony, Pink Diamonds ideals. She even wanted to keep gems that were defective in your service, pleading before you not to shatter them. She had too many weaknesses and that would have led to our destruction. Everything I have done was for the Diamond Authority, for gem kind, for us Blue.

(Blue Diamond slightly chuckles at White Diamonds response)

Blue Diamond: Everything...you have done was only for yourself. You are so.. infatuated with power, that you would get rid... of anyone who would stand in your way. You are just using Pink Diamond as an excuse to cover up your ambitions. You..are...Pathetic!

(White Diamond becomes infuriated and shocks Blue Diamond with her power. Blue Diamonds form is destroyed. Her gem falls into White's hand. and she brings it close to her face)

White Diamond: You think that you can challenge me? I am White Diamond, the Supreme Diamond and the most powerful of the Diamond Authority. And, I will not be undermined by no-one, even you. I will not shatter you..yet, but you are going to be wishing that you were.

(She clenches Blue Diamond's gem in her hand. She gets on the Com-Holo. An image appears on the screen. It is the Corrupt Vanguard.)

Corrupt Vanguard 1: Yes, my Diamond.

White Diamond: Corrupt Vanguard, I have a mission for you. You will take a Roaming Eye and pursue Blue Diamonds ship. Her pearl must not reach earth! And if she does, make sure that she is shattered beyond recognition and destroy the Encryption Keys in her possession.

Corrupt Vanguard 1: With pleasure, my Diamond.

(Yellow Diamond emerges from the rubble. She rushes over to White.)

Yellow Diamond: What happened? Where's the ship? Where's Blue?

(White Diamond shows Yellow Diamond, Blue's gem in her hand. She places it in Yellow's hand.)

White Diamond: We have work to do.


	9. Two Captains, One Gun

(Our journey continues in the vast cosmos. The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors have managed to steal the Sun Incinerator from Homeworld and have planned a course back to earth. Lars walks up to the bow window. He sees a reflection of himself in the window. He sees his old self and his last moment with Sadie. Rhodonite reflection appears in the mirror..)

Rhodonite: You alright Lars?

Lars: No Rhodonite. You see I let down someone close to me. The last time she saw me I was acted like such a coward.

Rhodonite: Was this another human? May I see her?

Lars: What? I don't understand Rhodonite.

Rhodonite: You see Lars, when gems fuse they can discover new kinds of abilities or powers. In my fusion form I can read the memories of gems .

Lars: Would you powers work on a human?

Rhodonite: Only one way to find out?

Lars: Fine, lets give it a try

(Rhodonite places her hand on lars's head. His hair starts to glow brightly. Rhodonite sees his memories. She sees Sadie working at the Big Donut, hanging out at the movie theaters, even their first kiss. Then she sees the moment of Lars cowardice. She removes her hand from his head.)

Lars: I told you, I was a coward. That is what I am Rhodonite.

(He turns towards the window in shame. Rhodonite places one of her hands on his shoulders

Rhodonite: You want to know what kind of person I think you are Lars?

Lars: Like what?

Rhodonite: I think you are a human who has progressed a long way in a short amount of time.

Lars: You think so?

Rhodonite: I know so. You remember the fight against the Robonoids? That was all you. You didn't fight as a coward. You fought with bravery. You fought like a soldier.

Lars: That still doesn't change the fact that Sadie won't forgive me.

Rhodonite: I think she will. It may take some time though, but I think she will.

(Lars takes a deep breath and exhales)

Rhodonite: Well if you need anything Captain, or if want to talk to someone, just let us know.

(Lars is suprised that she called him captain.)

Lars: Lars...(He looks at the stars) stars..Lars of the Stars. That has a good ring to it.

(Down below Lapis is taking care of Peridots gem. The gem begins to glow.)

Lapis: Stevonnie.

(Stevonnie is alerted. The OFF-Colors and Crystal gems watch Peridot reform. She's back but she is a bit shaken.)

Peridot: Oh my stars...(she looks at herself in a mirror) I am still in one piece.

Lapis: You were very lucky Peridot. A second or two more and you would not be here.

Peridot: Where am I? Where are we?

Amethyst: We stole a ship from Homeworld and we are cruising our way back to the big E.

Peridot: Wait, who piloting the ship?

Rhodonite: That would be Lars, Peridot.

(Peridot is somewhat flabergasted)

Peridot: I'm suprised to see that a human is capable of flying this ship. Their species never ceases to amaze me.

Stevonnie: We're just glad everyone made it in one piece. We beat Homeworld yet again.

(They cheer in victory. The Off-Colors approach them)

Rhodonite: There is something that just crossed my mind. What were you doing on Homeworld anyway?

Rutile Twins: Why would homeworld hold a Human and Gem Hybrid captive? For what purpose.

(Stevonnie closes her mind for a quick moment. She answers)

Stevonnie: Well you see. I was captured and put on trial for the shattering of Pink Diamond. My mother , Rose Quartz, fought in the Great Rebellion and defeated Pink Diamond in order to liberate earth from the Diamond Authority. I would have memories of such an event but I don't due to the fact that my mother gave up her form in order for me to exist. (He shows them the Rose Quartz Gem.) Lars was just an innocent bystander who got caught up in all this mess. But then something happened in the trial. The Zircon, who represent me in my defense, came out with a story saying that one of the Diamonds was responsible with for Pink's shattering.

(Lapis and others over hear what Stevonnie is saying. They approach)

Peridot: Do you believe that Stevonnie.

Stevonnie: Yes. I do believe that. I think that Rose Quartz was framed.

(There is a silence amongst the Off-Colors.)

Rhodonite: Well it was a good thing you escaped that trial. Crystal Gems, Stevonnie, there is something I have to tell you. Rose Quartz is innocent.

Lapis: How would you know that? Were you at the battle of Pink Diamond's Colony?

Amethyst: Did you see what really went down with Pink D?

(Rhodonite closes her eyes, She transforms, the fusion separates into their individual forms. A Ruby forms first and then a Pink Pearl. The others are shocked to see her. Stevonnie can't make out their expression)

Pink Pearl: I was there when I saw Pink Diamond shattered. A Diamond was involved.

(Lars is currently thinking about something. Suddenly there is a beeping noise. Lars looks at the screen. There is a second signal approaching them at break speed. He hits the com)

Lars: All crew all hands on deck! All hands on deck! We have company!

(Pink Pearl and the Ruby refuse into Rhodonite. They Off-Colors and Crystal Gems jump to action. They gather on the flight deck.)

Peridot: What's going on?

Lars: Something is approaching us on radar. Portside.

(They look out on the portside is a sillouette shape in the distance. A ship appears. A much larger ship. It pulls up right next to them. There is an insignia of the side of the ship. Peridot recognizes it)

Peridot: Oh..my..stars. Is that who I think it is?

(The com holo is sounding off)

Ship Voice: In coming transmission Captain

Lars: Accept transmission and play it on the main screen.

(The transmission opens on the main screen. Emerald makes her appearance.)

Emerald: I finally got you now you miserable Off-Colors.

Lars: And who exactly are you?

Emerald: Wha..you never heard of me?

Lars: Nope, perhaps you should give me your name before I give you mine.

(Emerald gives Lars a mean look)

Emerald: I am Emerald, the Pirate.

Lars: And I am Lars of the Stars. So what can we do for you Emerald.

Emerald: Well I want my ship back. The one you have stolen from Homeworld.

Lars: This is your ship?

Emerald: Yes , That is my ship. You have some real bars to steal from me Off-Color. If all you surrender now and return what is mine, I'll let you live. I probably leave stranded on a barren planet out of gratitude.

Padparadscha: Off-Colors were about to be discovered by Emerald.

Rhodonite: We know Padparadscha. We are looking right at her

Lars: Barren planet huh...Um you guys, A quick huddle.

(They get in a football huddle, Lars thinks for a moment.)

Emerald's thought: What are they doing?

Lars: Well what do you guys think?

Peridot: I know her reputation of breaking promises of mercy.

Lapis: I heard that she tortured Crystal Gems for fun before shattering them.

Lars: Stevonnie?

Stevonnie: We can't survive in outer space.

(Lars looks at the Off-Colors)

Lars: What what about you guys?

Rutile Twin: I don't want to take a chance.

Rutile Twin: Its a chance we don't want to take.

Lars: Well its settled then. Get to your post. (They all nod and disperse)

(Lars confronts emerald on the screen)

Emerald: What is your answer?

Lars: My answer is this. You'll never take us alive Emerald!

(Emerald has a shocked look on her face. Then all of a sudden she begins laughing)

Lars: Huh?

(She stops laughing)

Emerald: Sweet heart, I wasn't planning too.

(She snaps her fingers. The guns and cannons of Emerald's ship take aim)

Lars: Oh! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! RAISE THE SHIELD NOW!

(Rhodonite activates the shield)

Emerald: Fire!

(Emerald ships fires the entire battery. The impacts from the weapons forces the Sun Incinerator back. The Sun Incinerator takes the hits)

Peridot: This is not good!

Lars: What is it?!

Peridot: Shield levels just decreased by eighty five percent. We are sustaining too much damage.

Lars: I'm getting us out of here. I need some cover fire! ( Lars takes the ships helm)

Padparadscha: I'm on it captain! (The Sun Incinerator manuevers to the Starboard side and engages Emeralds ship.)

Lars: I need all turrets manned and ready for retaliation. (Everyone is at a turret) Ready, Fire!

(Paparadscha takes the bow cannon and begins laying cover fire. They start attacking on the portside of the other vessel. Its an all out fire fight.)

Peridot: Scans are showing that we are not causing enough damage to Emerald's Ship. Our shields are almost gone.

Lapis: Lars we can't take another bombardment. We need to get out of range and quick!

(Lars is under pressure. He sees an asteroid belt.)

Lars: I'm taking us in the asteroid belt!

Lapis: What are you crazy?! That the dumbest thing to do!

Lars: Exactly! Emerald is not going to expect it. She won't risk following us in where ship can get damaged.

Stevonnie: Give Lars's idea a chance. It might be the only chance we get to make it out of this.

(The Sun Incinerator takes off towards the asteroid belt. Emerald see's this)

Emerald: So trying to lose me in the asteroid belt. Amateur. (She announces to her crew) Follow them in!

Turmaline: But Emerald, they are heading directly towards the asteroid belt. They will not make it through in one piece.

Emerald: Are you questioning my orders?!

Turmaline: No, my Emerald.

Emerald: They are going use the asteroids as a cover for their escape. We aren't going to give them that satisfaction. Have all turrets, cannons and guns at the ready. Raise all the shields to the very front of the ship.

Turmaline: Yes Emerald. You heard her, GET TO YOUR POST!

(The Olivines, Turmalines and Cintrines pirates take to their post. Emerald's ship enters the asteroid belt. The Sun Incinerator manuevers through the asteroids. Lars looks back, he notices that emerald is following them)

Lapis: It didn't work Lars. She's still on us.

Emerald: Fire!

(They fire all the battery, destroying any asteroids that the Sun Incinerator may use for cover)

Lars: What the heck?!

Peridot: At this rate were are going to run out of places to hide. We'll be sitting targets.

(Lars plots his next move. He notices a large asteroid. He gets an idea)

Lars: Peridot, does this ship have an anchoring system?

Peridot: Yes. Why?

Lars: I want you to launch it at a steep angle on that asteroids surface. Tell Flourite to get the thrusters ready.

(Peridot understands what he trying to perform)

Peridot: Wait, thats what you planning to do?

Lars: Yes, but we need to let Emerald get close in order for this to work. Peridot I want you to divert all shields to the rear of the ship. (He turns his attention to Rhodonite.) Rhodonite, tell the others to load all weapons, use all available ammunition. Be ready to fire when I give the word. We'll get only one shot at this!

Rhodonite: Yes Lars!

(Lars dims the lights of the ship to give it the appearance that it has lost power. Emerald ship is getting closer to the Sun Incinerator.)

Emerald: Why are they slowing down? Maybe I inflicted too much damage to their ship.

(The ship is almost upon them)

Emerald: Gems at the ready! Prepare a boarding party! Its time to take the prize.

Lars: Wait for it.

Stevonnie: Lars?

Lars: Wait.

Rutile Twins: Lars?

Rutile Twins: Captain?

Lars: Hold. Hold.

Amethyst: I think we waited long enough!

(Emerald Ship is close enough)

Lars: Now Peridot!

(Peridot takes aim and launches the anchor at the asteroids surface.)

Peridot: Flourite hit the thrusters!

Flourite: Yessss. ( The thrusters ignite. Lars turns the helm hard to port. They swing around the asteroid. Emerald eye go wide open in alarm)

Emerald: WHAT THE HECK!?

(The Sun Incinerator swings right behind Emerald's Ship. She looks at the radar to confirm their position)

Emerald: DIVERT ALL SHIELDS TO THE REAR OF THE SHIP, NOW!

(But its too late)

Lars: FIRE EVERYTHING!

(The Off-Colors and Crystal Gems fire every weapon at the other vessel. Sun Incinerator takes out the left thruster of Emeralds ship. There are explosions. Emerald stumbles onto the floor due to the explosions.)

Lars: Yes, we did it! Take that Emerald! Alright gems, lets go home. Rhodonite chart a course for Earth.

Rhodonite: Sure thing Captain.

(Rhodonite looks up the navigation to find earth. she sees that it is very close. she re-plots the course.)

Lars: Flourite, foward all remaining power to the Hyperdrive.

Flourite: Yess Captainnn.

(The power is all diverted.)

Lars: Alright you guys, we are out of here.

(He places his hand on the button. The hyperspeed activates. Emerald gets up and rushes over to the bow cannon. She takes aim. She fires a shot and hits the Sun Incinerator)

Lars: Hit the hyper drive now!

(They are gone. Emeralds ship is damaged. While her gems are scrambling about, keeping the fires under control, Emerald looks out the window.)

Cintrine: My Emerald, the left thruster has suffered heavy damage.

Emerald: Really?

Cintrine: Yes

Emerald: Can we still pursue?

Cintrine: Yes, as long if we don't use the Hyper Drive often. Why?

Emerald: Because we are still heading to earth. We have a job to do. Go tell the others.

Cintrine: Yes, Emerald.

(The Cintrine leaves. Emerald looks out to the sight of space)

Emerald: Well played Lars of the Stars. Game on!

(Our scene switches to earth. Pearl is with Greg and Garnet. She is using some old gem tech. Trying to see if Steven or anyone else responds)

Greg: They have been gone for a long time. You think they're okay pearl?

Pearl: I believe they are.

Garnet: They have Steven with them. Steven is not some defenseless gem. Not only that but they have Lapis and Peridot. Everything should be under control.

Greg: Well, I believe you're right.

(Suddenly Pearl starts receiving a transmission. Peridot appears on screen)

Peridot: Pearl.

Pearl. Thank the stars you guys are okay? Is everyone else-

Peridot: No time to talk Pearl. We're coming in. Its going to be a rough landing!

(Pearl gets up and readies her trident)

Pearl: Garnet , Greg, we need get to the beach Right now.

(They rush to the beach. They hear a noise the Sun Incinerator appears in the sky)

Lars: Everyone get to the back of the ship!

(They all move quickly to the rear of the ship. The ships makes impact the sandy surface, it leave a giant skid make on the ground. It comes to a complete stop.).


	10. Reunion and Remembrance

We continue where we left off. The Sun Incinerator has crashed on the beach. Greg, Pearl and Garnet rush over there. The top latch pops open. Garnet and Pearl Ready their weapons and approach slowly. Suddenly a small green hand waves at them.)

Peridot: It's us. (There is a sigh of relief. Pearl and Garnet assist the others out of there. One by one the gems and Lars emerge from the ship.)

Greg: Steven!

Stevonnie: Dad! (They rush at each other and hug).

Greg: Are you alright? Are you hurt?

Stevonnie: We're okay dad.

Pearl: Thank goodness you guys are alright.

Amethyst: Yeah it was one heck of a trip. And we could not have done it without Lars.

(Pearl looks at Lars an notices something different about him)

Pearl: Lars why are you Pink?

Lars: Steven can explain.

Stevonnie: You see Pearl, Before I came back to earth Lars suffered an accident that...took his life. I'm not sure what happened next. A tear fell from my eye and landed on his face. Next thing you know he's up and about.

Pearl: Really. That's absolutely amazing. I mean-

Garnet: Pearl you can ask that question later. We need to know what happened while you guys were out there.

Peridot: Well I was almost shattered so I can't remember any details before we escaped Homeworld. In my temporary abscense the Crystal Gems and Off Colors manage to steal a ship.

Lapis: However, the ship belonged to Green Emerald.

Garnet: Emerald? As in Emerald the Pirate?

Peridot: That's her.

Amethyst: It was not fun at all when we she caught up to us. But we got the jump on her and really messed up her spaceship.

Lapis: We managed to bring all the Off-Colors here. And we have surprised guest.

Garnet: Surprised guest? Who?

Rhodonite: That would be me.

Pearl: You're a fusion?

Rhodonite: A fusion and witness to Pink Diamonds demise.

Pearl: What do you mean. (Rhodonite unfuses into the separate forms. Pearl and Garnet are shocked) You..you are..

Pink Pearl: I am Pink Diamonds Pearl. (Garnet readies her weapon. The Ruby takes a fighting stance) Easy there fusion, I am not your enemy anymore. Ruby stand down.

Pearl: Garnet... (Garnet shields her weapons)

Pink Pearl: There is much we have to discuss crystal gems.

(Lars is walking on the beach. He picks up a scoopful of sand. Somehow it feels different than before. He looks in the distance. He see's Sadie sitting on a rock. She looks sad. Lars approaches her, he is slightly hesitant. She doesn't notice for she is deep in thought. She sees a shadow on the ground.)

Sadie: Mom, I told you already I'm fine. I just need some time for myself.

Lars: I'm not your mom

(Sadie tiresome eyes go wide open. She looks up.)

Sadie: L...Lars?

Lars: Yeah its me.

(She gets up and they look at each other. Tears start forming in her eyes.)

Sadie: Lars! (She jumps in his arms. Lars embraces also form in his eyes.) You idiot... we've been so worried about you. I was scared that I'd never see you again.

(Lars kisses her. She is surprised. She slowly closes her eyes and places her arms around Lars's neck. They are both blushing. Its a very long kiss. He breaks the kiss and looks at her. They both have tears in her eyes.)

Lars: Sadie. I'm so sorry I left you behind. You did'nt deserve that-no one did.

(Sadie wipes the tear from her face)

Sadie: I don't care about that. I'm just so relieved that you're here. (Lars wipe the tears from his face. Sadie takes a good look at him) You really have changed, haven't you?

(They hold hands and sit down)

Lars: Where do I begin?

( Sadie's mother, Barbara, is delivering mail to Frymans. She notices Sadie and Lars on the beach. She smiles at the thought that her daughter is happy again. Our scene switches to the Crystal Gem Temple. Pink Pearl is sitting on the couch. Garnet and Pearl are in a state of silence. The information they have just received is hard to accept.)

Pearl: This can't be.

Pink Pearl: I know that this is hard to accept. But, the fact is that we witnessed Pink Diamond shattering by White Diamond creation, Rose Quartz. Regardless of which, it was White Diamond.

Pearl: Your wrong Pearl. Rose Quartz is not White Diamonds creation. She was a crystal gem, created on earth.

Pink Pearl: Let me ask you both this. When was the last time you've seen another Rose quartz soldier? How did she just magically appear on the exact same day when the battle of Pink's Colony took place?

Pearl: Well I...um. I'm pretty sure that-

Pink Pearl: You see, even you can't explain it.

Garnet: If what you claim is true there must be evidence to support it.

Ruby: We are that evidence. We saw everything. Padparadscha, Flourite and the Rutile Twins were there as well.

(Pearls stands up and begin to walk away)

Pink Pearl: Where are you going?

Pearl: I need to clear out my head.

(She slams the door behind her)

Garnet: Well that went well.

Pink Pearl: I don't blame her actions. After hearing something like that, I also would be very upset.

Garnet: What I don't understand is why would White Diamond shatter Pink by...using Rose Quartz. What's there to gain?

Pink Pearl: Power, Garnet. There was a time when Pink Diamond defied the Diamond authority. I'm guessing that was the cause of her demise. But, something happened to Pink Diamond. She was a very loving gem. She cared about humans and defectives gems, such as the Off-Colors. She taught us that we can be more than what we are. Pearl knew that once. One day White Diamond visited Pink Diamond. I was shortly notified afterwards about her arrival. However, I was managing a section of the colony at the time. When I met up with Pink something was different about her.

Garnet: What could have been different?

Pink Pearl: Her eyes, they were dull and so cold. Was I looking at the same Diamond that I was made to serve? Was I looking at my friend? But, I did not question her orders. I remained faithful at her side. I just don't know what caused her to change so much. Mabye I will never know. I just really want to know the truth behind all of this.

(Garnet is silent to that response)

Garnet: This place has been our home for thousands of years. You, and your Off-Colors, are more than welcome to stay.

(Pink Pearl and Ruby hold hands and fuse into Rhodonite)

Rhodonite: Thank you Garnet.

(They are both leaving. Garnet notices Pearl leaning against the wall)

Pearl: Do you actually trust her Garnet?

Garnet: Yes. Her actions are sincere.

Pearl: Let's keep an eye on her for now. Just incase she tries to pull anything.

Garnet: I'll let you know before she does.

(Meanwhile at the crash sight, Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst are at the crash sight. Peridot is trying to salvage any gem tech that has not been destroyed. Lapis is getting frustrated)

Lapis: How much longer are we going to be here for?

Amethyst: Yea, I've got better things to do. Like eating this burrito. (She munches on the burrito.)

Lapis: What are you looking for anyway?

(Peridot is tossing things out of the ship. There is banging and crashing sounds)

Peridot: Just looking for any gem tech that I can salvage and use. However, I was trying to figure out something. (crash noise) Ouch. (Tossing things)

Lapis: Like what?

Peridot: This is probably sounds like a far fetched theory, but I don't think Emerald just happen to stumble on our coordinates while we we're out in space by mere coincidence. I think she knew where we were.

(Amethyst finishes the burrito)

Amethyst: Like she was tracking us?

Peridot: Thats what I am trying to find out. This ship belonged to her and I think there is some kind of transmitting device hidden in this wreckage. If you guys want to leave, then go. I am going to be here for a while.

Lapis: Alright then. I'll be heading back to the barn.

Peridot: Since you are heading that way, can you take some of this stuff over there?

Lapis: Sure thing. (She takes some of the scraped equipment and she flies away)

Peridot: Amethyst, if you could take the rest that will be a great help.

Amethyst: What do you plan to to with all this junk?

(Peridot comes out with a clever Idea.)

Peridot: Splicing the Gem Tech with Human Tech. My idea would allow us to intercept any of Homeworlds transmissions. Thus giving us the opportunity to prepare against any incursions ahead of time.

Amethyst: Yeah I suppose it does make sense.

Peridot: There is some doubt in your response. What's wrong.

Amethyst: Well I was just thinking about Jasper. What she said before she became corrupted. That she would not stop until she avenged her Diamond.

Peridot: You feel bad for her?

Amethyst: More like pity. I can't imagine doing the same thing over and over until you get results. That would drive anyone insane.

Peridot: Yeah, I can relate to that.

(Amethyst and Peridot carry stuff back to the barn. Meanwhile Stevonnie and Greg are at Its A wash. Stevonnie tell him about everything that went on in outer space.)

Greg: So let me guess this straight. This Pink Pearl is a valuable witness that needs protection from Homeworld.

Stevonnie: Yeah that sums everthing up.

Greg: And that why the Pirate Gem attacked you guys?

Stevonnie: That's what we were thinking.

Greg: Well I'm just glad its over now and you both are safe and sound. Usually I would have panic attack but you two are really holding out on your own.

(There is a vehicle approach the wash. Its Connie's mother, Maheswaran. Stevonnie can't let her see them like this. But there is no time to unfuse. She stops the vehicle and steps out. Greg and Stevonnie look at each other as she approaches.)

Greg: Oh Boy? Does she know?

Stevonnie: No she doesn't.

Priyanka: Hello do you have a moment?

Greg: Yeah, Sure. What can I do for you?

Priyanka: I was wondering if you have seen Connie. She left me a note saying she was going on a science trip to the exploratorium. I called them but they haven't seen her. I was wondering if she was with your son.

Greg: Yes, she is with Steven and-

Stevonnie: Dad she needs to know the truth.

Priyanka: Who are you?

Stevonnie: I should have told you earlier about my trip but I didn't get a chance too.

Priyanka: What are you-

(Stevonnie separates herself into Steven and Connie. is speechless.)

Connie: I was going to tell you mom about the fusion. It just happened by random.

Priyanka: You could have told me about this Fusion thing. (There is an angry look on her face. Then it changes to a look of content) But, I have to say you still keep on amazing me with you talents.

Connie: Thanks mom.

Priyanka: Thank you for watching her for me.

Greg: Sure thing.

Connie: Mom you won't believe the adventure I just had with Steven.

Priyanka: Tell me about it while I drive.

Connie: It's a story that will leave you at the edge of your seat.

(They get in the car and drive off. Steven and Greg wave them off.)

Greg: Wow I was expecting a scolding. I mean she is usually overprotective and uptight about Connie going out somewhere.

Steven: She'd seen Connie fight cluster gems at the hospital. Connie expressed how she felt and her mom understood.

Greg: This kinda takes me back when I was young. My Parents didn't allow me to play rock with my guitar because they thought it was only distracting me from college. I told them that playing guitar was my passion. At first they were disappointed about my decision but they wanted me to be happy. I moved to beach city where I met new people that would eventually become my friends and where I met your mother for the first time Steven. Those are the memories that last for a lifetime. Make sure you enjoy those memories.

(Steven hugs Greg)

Steven: I will dad.

(They get in the universe van)

Greg: Man I'm starving, what do you say about Pizza for tonight?

Steven: That sounds great.

(the scene switches to Lars home. He thanks Barbara for the ride and kisses Sadie on the forehead. They drop off Lars. Lars walks to the front door of his parents house. He is hesistant on knocking, but he does so regardless. His mother opens the door. She has a look of shock on her face. There is no voices to be heard for this part. Use your imagination for the imagery. Lars's mother rushes at her sun and gives him one hell of a hug. The Father is wondering what is the commotion and heads to the front door. He sees Lars, he also rushes over and hugs his son. His mother looks at his hair and wonders why its so different, along with his skin color. In the living room, Lar's explains to his parents why he was missing for the last three days and how his appearance changed. He tells them about all about Crystal Gems and the roles they commit too in defending earth. His parents are just glad he is alright. Lars has had a long day. He tells his parents thats he's going to bed. They give him a goodnight. Lars enter his room and closes the door. He looks around in his room. everything inside is exactly how he left it but at the same time looks so different. He falls on his bed, He doesn't even bother taking of the cape. He closes his eyes and dozes off. Our scene switches back to the Temple. The Off-Colors and the Crystal gems are getting ready to retire for the evening. Garnet sets up a pull-out couch for Rhodonite, Pearls gets an Inflatable matress for the Rutile Twins and Padparadscha. Flourite curls up in a ball.)

Garnet: Good night you guys. If you need anything, let us know.

(The lights turn off. Everyone is starting to doze off. Flourite is still curled up in a ball. Rutile twins are knock out. Rhodonite can't sleep. Being back on earth brings back so many memories, both good and bad. She turns on her left side. She looks and realizes that Padparadscha is not there. She gets up in a panic, frantically looking around for her. The she sees Padparadscha sitting on the railing of the balcony. She looks towards the ocean. Rhodonite opens the door and joins her. She leans on the rail. she waits for a few moments)

Padparadscha: Hey Rhodonite, You can't sleep either?

Rhodonite: You can say that. What are you thinking about? (She waits for a few seconds)

Padparadscha: I was thinking about Earth and Pink. I remember the moment I emerged from the earths crust, seening my Diamond for the first time.

(Flash back. Pink Diamond places her hand to the ground. Paparadscha is hesitant due to a minimal sense of fear. She soothes away her fear with her kind voice)

Pink Diamond: Come here. It's alright.

(Padparadscha slowly approaches her. She walks onto her hand. Pink Diamond raises her hand. She brings Paparadscha to her face.)

Pink Diamond: Hello gem. Do you know who I am? (Padparadscha gestures no with her head.) I am Pink Diamond, your creator. Do you know what you are?

Padparadscha: I am a sapphire.

Pink Diamond: And what is the power you possess?

Padparadscha: I have the power to predict the past.

(Pink Diamond is suprised to that response. Nevertheless, she smiles at her.)

Pink Diamond: That's right my little sapphire. Your power is to predict the past. That is a wonderful gift. Never doubt that.

(Padparadscha smiles. Yellow Diamond appears on the scene.)

Yellow Diamond: Is that suppose to be your personal sapphire? Just look how Off-Colored it is.

(Pink Diamond content mood goes away with a look of annoyance)

Pink Diamond: That's enough Yellow.

Yellow Diamond: It's an embarrassment to all the other sapphires in existence. You know this Pink.

(Pink Diamond stand up with a stern mood)

Pink Diamond: If you have nothing better to say Yellow, you are more than welcome to leave my colony.

Yellow Diamond: Fine I'll leave. I can't stand watching something like this.

(She leaves the area. Pink Diamond turn her attention towards the Off-Colored Sapphire)

Pink Diamond: Don't pay attention to her. The only thing Yellow Diamond knows is how to critisize something that is not perfect. (she notices that tears are falling from her cheek. She moves Padparadscha bangs to see her eye.) Let me tell you this sapphire. If all things were perfect there would be no moment worth living. Imperfections is what makes a gem unique, beautiful and wonderful in everyway. (She wipes the tears from her face. Pink Diamond gets an idea) You know what, because you are so unique I've decided to give you a new name. Instead of Sapphire, You will be called Padparadscha. Would you like that?

(A few seconds to respond. Padparadscha smiles)

Padparadscha: Yes, I would like that.

Pink Diamond walks away. Yellow and another Diamond watch from a distance. While Yellow looks on with disappointment, Blue Diamond looks on with a slight form of captivation on her face)

Yellow Diamond: What did I tell you Blue, Pink is too flawed to have any reasoning. I am returning back to Homeworld. Are you coming?

Blue Diamond: I'll be along shortly. (Yellow is somewhat surprised that she wants to stay. Blue Diamond head off in Pinks direction. Yellow follows her, just keeping Blue within her sights. Yellow sees Pink Diamond place Padparadscha on the ground. Many Gems, Normal and Off-Colors greet Padparadscha. Pink Diamond smiles in contentment.)

Blue Diamond: Yellow is right you know. (Pink Diamond turns around and sees Blue Diamond) As a Diamond I too desire things to be perfect, including our subjects who serve the us, The Great Diamond Authority. So tell me this Pink, why would you want defective and Off-Colored gems in you service? What do you possibly see in them? What could they contribute to Homeworld and to us Diamonds?

(Pink thinks for a moment then responds)

Pink Diamond: Love.

Blue Diamond:Love?

Pink Diamond: Yes.

Blue Diamond: Show me then.

(Yellow Diamond watches from afar. The look of jealousy has ignited in her eyes as she watches Blue spend time with Pink. The Flash Back ends. Rhodonite knows that Padparadscha has seen a glimpse of the future. Padparadscha yawns)

Rhodonite: I miss her too paparadscha. But there is nothing that can be done do. We cannot undo the past. (A few seconds pass)

Padparadscha: I know Rhodonite.

Rhodonite: Well its late Padparadscha, lets get some sleep while we can.

Padparadscha: Okay.

(Rhodonite picks up Padparadscha and enters the beach house. The night goes by and the dawn draws near. The sun rises over the mountains, lighting up the city with a red hue of dawn. For this part you guys listen to Edvard Grieg morning mood , to set the theme. The restaurants open for bussiness. , Peedee and Ronaldo Fryman prepare the kitchen of Beach Citywalk Fries with a sense of balet fashion. Next door Kofi, Kiki, Jenny and Nanefua do the same thing. Barbara is delivering mail. Sadie and Lars are working a shift at Big Donut.)

Sadie: Lars can you hand me a tray of carrot creme donuts?

Lars: Coming right up.

(Bill Dewey is at the office looking at legislations to approve)

Secretary: the public is wondering when you are going approve parking meter payment reductions?

Bill Dewey: Tell the reporters that I will approve a twenty five cent reduction rate for hourly parking in Beach city.

(Vidalia is selling her art on the beach front with sour with Onion. Sour Cream plays his music at a beach party. Yellowtail is out fishing on his boat. Greg is teaching kids how to utilize the electric guitar. Harold Smiley is operating and managing Beach City Funland. Mystery Girl is racing Kevin on the outskirts of the city. All is normal at Beach City. Meanwhile Peridot has been up all night altering the ipad, the one steven gave her, to be compatible with gem technology. After many trials and errors, she finally create the Gem-Pad.)

Peridot: Yes! YES! I finally done it. Oh, how I waited to get my hand on new gem tech.

(She hold the gem tech with her hands. She touches the location app. Suddenly the screen goes black. There is a bandwidth signal going out. Its making a blip noise, kinda like 80's technology)

Peridot: Wait. Wait a moment. What is this? Where is this signal coming from.

(She navigates the barn with the Gem-Pad. The signal is coming from the salvage equipment. She digs through the materials and finds a small glowing metallic alloy based sphere. She puts the Gem Pad next to it. Sure enough the signal is coming from it)

Peridot: You're sending out a signal. Where too?

(She uses the Gem Pad to calculate the distance of the signal endpoint. There is an end to the signal. But its moving. Then Peridot uses the Gem-Pad to map out the signals endpoint. The Gem-Pad reveals the layout of a large gem ship heading straight toward earth and at beach city's location.)

Peridot: OH MY STARS. (She darts upstairs) Lapis! LAPIS WAKE UP! (Lapis is half asleep)

Lapis: What's your deal? It's only (looks at the clock) nine in the morning.

Peridot: We got to go to beach city. We got to leave right now! We have to warn the Crystal Gems.

Lapis: Why? What going on?

Peridot: It's Emerald. She's coming. (Lapis snaps out of her sleepiness)

Lapis: Get on! (Lapis throws Peridot on her back and flys off towards Beach city with great haste.)


	11. Battle for beach part 1

(We pick up where we left off. Peridot and Lapis head towards beach city.)

Peridot: Can't you fly any faster

(Meanwhile the rest of the Crystal Gems and unaware of the incoming threat.)

Pink Pearl: The humans of this time are much stranger and more unusual than the last time I saw them. Their style of music is also very different, especially his.

(She points at Greg who is playing his guitar)

Pearl: It's an interesting instrument but it's a bit too noisy for me. They are a continually evolving species based on the need to survive on this planet. They are constantly inventing things to make their lives even more better.

Pink Pearl: I'm still surprised that the rest of the planet is unaware of the Crystal Gems existence. Why don't you guys ever reveal yourself to earths populous?

Pearl: Humans have not progressed enough for us to show them that they are not alone in the universe. Last thing we need is to create unnecessary panic.

(They watch as Ruby an Garnet have an arm-wrestling contest. Ruby tries to bring down Garnets hand. Garnet is just sitting there like if she wasn't trying. Rutile, Flourite and Padparadscha stay close to the temple for cautionary reasons. They are not ready to "Enjoy" being back again. Amethyst and Steven build a sand castle. Lars and Sadie are taking the day off from Big Donut, enjoying the beach. Then in the distance Pink Pearl notices something in the distance.)

Pink Pearl: What is that? (Pearl is looking around)

Pearl: Where?

Pink Pearl: There. (She points out to the distance) Right there.

(Pearl summons a spyglass. She focuses it on the object. She notices that its Lapis and Peridot coming in fast)

Pearl: What on earth?! (She yells out to the others) Hey you guys, Lapis and Peridot are coming in fast.

Steven: Are you sure?

Pearl: Yes, I'm sure!

(Lapis is flying at break speed. Peridot is barely holding on)

Peridot: Lapis slow down!

Lapis: I am slowing down!

Garnet: I don't know what's going on. Amethyst.

Amethyst: Right

(Amethyst transforms into a big pillow. Lapis and Peridot smack right into her. The force of the impact leaves a giant skid mark on the beach. The others rush towards them. Amethyst reforms to her regular form)

Amethyst: Yo Lapis, Peridot, what happened.

Peridot: I got some really bad news. Where are the others?

Pearl: We're right here.

Garnet: Something has happened. You came to warn us.

Lapis: What? How did you know?

Garnet: Possible future vision.

Steven: What's happening?

Peridot: IT'S Emerald! She's on her way here! We have got to get these people out from this city!

Pearl: Peridot calm down. Listen to me. How much time do we have before she gets here.

Peridot: According to my gem-pad, twenty, maybe thirty minutes at the most.

(This information was not expected. Pearl jumps into action)

Pearl: Crystal gems, we are now at war. Garnet I want you to go the mayor and tell him that the city needs to be evacuated.

Garnet: I'm on it. (Garnet departs)

Pearl: Amethyst, I want you to go to the armory. Get every artillery based weapon you can find. Bring the Armor of the Fallen to the temple.

Amethyst: Got it.

(Amethyst departs. The Off-Colors approach Pearl. Ruby and Pink Pearl fuse into Rhodonite.)

Rhodonite: Where do you want us?

Pearl: Make sure that the civilians are out of the city. No one gets left behind.

(Rhodonite nods)

Rhodonite: Come on Off-Colors. Let's get these people out of here.

(The Off-Colors take off. Pearl notices Lapis. She looks worried)

Pearl: Lapis, you have seen the affects of war. If you don't want to participate in the upcoming battle, I'll understand.

Lapis: Its not that. I just didn't think something like this would happen again. I don't think I can relive something like that.

Peridot: I understand your fear Lapis. I cannot even comprehend what you were going though while you were trapped in the mirror. Memories of war constantly reoccurring in your mind, that is something that would keep anyone from fighting. But there is nothing wrong with fighting to protect what we care about. I fight for our farm, for pumpkin, for our friends and the lifeforms that live on this planet. Earth is our home now. Isn't it worth defending? (Peridot extends her hand towards Lapis) Help us, please.

(Lapis is moved by Peridots words. Lapis grabs Peridots hand)

Lapis: Then let's show Emerald and her forces what happens when they threaten our home.

(Peridot smiles. They head to the temple to put on some gear. Our scene switches to Steven in the Gem Temple. He looks up and reaches out for the bubble containing Bismuth's gem.)

Steven: Bismuth, can you hear me? If you can I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything my mom did. I'm going to release you from this bubble. Please don't destroy me.

(He unbubbles Bismuth's gem. Bismuth reforms and looks down at Steven with the full bearing of her enormous height)

Bismuth: What do you want Rose?

Steven: I am not Rose, I'm Steven. I need your help Bismuth.

Bismuth: Why on earth would I help a liar like you.

Steven: If you don't want to help me, then help the others.

(Bismuth did not expect that response)

Bismuth: What going on?

Steven: My home is about to be attacked by Homeworld Gems.

Bismuth: So, the Diamonds have decided to finish earth off for good. I knew it was only a matter of time.

Steven: No, not the Diamonds. These gems are led by one called Emerald.

Bismuth: Emerald. I know that gem. She personally shattered thousands of Crystal Gems.

Steven: I don't think she is the type to show any mercy.

Bismuth: She isn't. She shattered them in front of my eyes and she made me watch. I swore to avenge my friends, my comrades. I escaped and retreated to the forge. I used every available resource to create the Breaking Point. Then when I finally forged the ultimate weapon, Rose bubbled me because I did not share her opinion in shattering our enemies as they have done so to us.

Steven: I will never understand her decisions, but there's not much time left. Emerald will be here soon. We are preparing for a fight to protect this city and the people who live in. Please help us.

Bismuth: There's no need to beg. We may have our differences, but I am still a Crystal Gem and I will protect this planet. I need to get back to the forge to retrieve the Breaking Point.

Steven: Um, actually about that, I kinda destroyed it after our fight, threw it into a pool of lava.

(Bismuth chuckles)

Bismuth: Rose have you forgotten. When I forge things, they are built to last. I'll be back in time for the action.

Steven: I will. Thanks Bismuth.

(She gets on the warp pad and teleports away. Our scene switches. Garnet is at Mayor Dewey's office. Dewey is sweating from this new development.)

Bill Dewey: You want me to evacuate every on from this city? Has it ever occurred to you if such a threat was coming, you could have warned us ahead of time?! How am I supposed to address the city?

Garnet: Remaining calm would be preferred. Second, that you come up with a story that will help speed up the evacuation. Every second is crucial to the citizens.

(Bill Dewey thinks for a moment)

Bill Dewey: Alright, I will address the citizens that there is a natural gas leak and the city must evacuate. Lets just hope everything goes according to plan, otherwise I'll be ruined.

Garnet: Lets hope so. Now get to it.

(Garnet leaves. Our scene switches, Connie talking to Steven on the cellphone.)

Steven: So that's what's going. Beach City will soon become a battle ground. You and your family must leave immediately.

Connie: What am I supposed to tell my mother and father?! (Connie doesn't realize that her mother, , heard that as she passed by.)

Priyanka: Is that Steven on the phone?

Connie: Mom? I..

Priyanka: Is that Steven, Connie?

Connie: Yes, it is.

Priyanka: I want to speak with him.

Connie: Steven, my mother wants to talk with you (Steven braces for the conversation)

Priyanka: Steven.

Steven: Yes.

Priyanka: What is going on?

Steven: What do you mean?

Priyanka: Don't play dumb with me Steven. I was doing some shopping down at the supermarket when I noticed all of the Crystal Gems rushing away from the beach. So, tell me, why is that?

Steven: I can't lie, so tell I'm going to tell you the truth. Beach city is about to be attacked by the enemy of the Crystal gems.

Priyanka: HomeWorld.

Steven: How did you know?

Priyanka: Connie told me all about it.

Steven: I see. Well anyway, I just called to warn your family to leave Beach City as fast as you can before the enemy arrives. Please hurry. Time is not on our side.

Priyanka Thank you Steven for letting us know. We will get going.

(She hangs up the cell phone. She looks at Connie.)

Connie: Mom… I need to-

Priyanka: I know what you are going to say, and the answer is no.

Connie: But mom-

Priyanka: Fighting gem mutants are one thing, but fighting in a war is a whole different level. I will not risk the life of my daughter for this conflict. My goal as a mother is to keep you safe and I will not do anything to jeopardize that. Now, take only what you need. I will go pick up your father from work. I'll be back in five minutes.

(She gets in the Van, reverses and floors the gas pedal. She's gone. Connie picks up a pen and writes on a paper. Our scene switches of to Lars. He frantically puts on the cape.)

Dante: Lars where are you going?

Lars: Mom, Dad, I have some really bad news. Remember the Sociopathic Green Gem that I told you about when I was in outer space?

Martha: Yes, you told us about her.

Lars: Well it turns out she's coming to destroy us all. I'm not sure how much time we have left before she gets here, but I want the two of you to leave. If I join the fight, which I will, I don't want you guys anywhere near this city.

Martha: What about Sadie? Barbara? Does she know about this?

Lars: They do know, and it wasn't easy to convince Sadie to leave.

Dante: You really do care about her, don't you?

Lars: Yes, I do.

Martha: Are you sure you want to stay? You can come with us.

Dante: You will be safe with us.

Lars: I wish I can. But If I run, what kind of man would I be? I'm tired of being afraid of everything. I need you guys to go now. I'll be fine.

(Martha and Dante hug their son, they take the car keys and drive off. Lars waves off at them)

Martha: He really has changed after all.

(Meanwhile from outer space Emerald ship is approaching earth's atmosphere.)

Emerald: What's going on down there?

Turmaline: Looks like something has caused them to panic.

Emerald: And the Crystal Gems?

Hessonite: It seems that they are mobilizing their forces.

Emerald: Well, I think I we've waited long enough for some action. Citrine take us down right above the city. Use hyper-speed. We'll catch them off guard. OH, and I say this to all of you. If you encounter the one called Lars of the Stars, I will deal with that gem myself. (She turns to her crew, they number about four hundred strong) Is that understood?

Emeralds Army: Yes Captain.

Emerald: Alright then, lets begin.

They position them above the city in less than the blink of eye. Steven, Connie and Lars see the ship. The Crystal Gems are wearing the Armor of the Fallen. Pearl looks up at the sky from the beach wall. The ship hangar bay opens on the left side. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst ready the cannons. Lapis and Peridot are ready to project artillery at the enemy)

Pearl: Take aim, wait until they reach the shoreline.

(Back up on the ship Emerald is ready.)

Emerald: Deploy the first wave.

Hessonite: Take the beach front and engage the enemy.

Turmaline: Let's do this!

(One hundred gems enter the pods. Each pod containing five gems each. They rain from the sky and splash into the shallows.)

Pearl: Ready! (The gems march out of the shallows and onto the beach.) Fire!

Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, fire the cannons at the enemy. Some of the enemy gets their forms destroyed. The others advance. Lapis conjures multiple ice spikes and hurls them at the enemy.

Citrine: Shield formations.

(The enemy gems created a shield wall on their left flank. The cannons continue to fire at the enemy from the wall. Peridot lifts dozens of cars into the air and throws them at the advancing gems. They land on some gems.)

Hessonite: Don't stay in one place! Spread out! Scatter!

(The enemy gems utilize this tactic and get closer to the beach wall.)

Pearl: Amethyst, we need Opal!

Amethyst: Right

(They do a quick fusion dance. Opal make her appearance. She fires a barrage of arrows from a single shot. The enemy gems are outmatched.)

Olivine: That's does it! Bring out the main artillery!

(Rising from the shallows comes two huge Gems, both wielding shoulder like cannon weapons. They take aim. Peridot recognizes the weapons)

Peridot: Everyone get down!

(Peridot pushes Lapis to the ground. The enemy gems fire the energy based weapons. They blow a hole in the beach wall. Opal is stunned by this. They enemy gems take aim at her. They fire their weapons. Amethyst and Pearl separate, narrowly avoiding the attacks. With breaches in the wall, the Homeworld Gems advance.

Garnet: Crystal gems, prepare for close combat!

(Emerald watches from the ship. She conjures an eyeglass and observes the battle. She notices the Off-Colors in the center of the city, the suburbs area, evacuating the people who live there. Mayor Dewey tries to keep everyone calm even thought the sounds of battle can be heard)

Bill Dewey: Come on people, we got to move. Take only what you need.

(Padparadscha steps out of a house holding a baby kitten. She passes the kitten to a family. They take off. Vidalia puts Onion in the baby seat, Sour Cream puts a case of water bottles in the trunk of the Van. Flourite keeps a look out. She can see smoke coming from the beach)

Flourite: The battle has begun. Off-Colors we must make sure that no one is left behind.

Rutile Twins: We got Kofi and the Frymans family. The only ones we haven't seen is the Maheswaran family.

Connie: Hey Off-Colors! (The Off-Colors turn around to see Connie) Have you seen my mother?

Rhodonite: What is her name?

Connie: Her name is Priyanka Maheswaran.

Rhodonite: I have seen her. She went with Steven and Greg.

Connie: Where? Where did they go?

Rhodonite: They went go to help evacuate the people at the Library and the Hospital.

Connie: Thank for telling me. (She mounts on her bike again and heads towards that direction. The civilians make out of the suburbs and start driving out towards the city limit.)

Emerald: Where do those humans think they are going? I am going to need them for leverage. (She looks at the Erinite and gives a slyful smile) However, where's the fun in cutting the battle short. Deploy the second wave towards the outskirts of the city.

Erinite: Yes Emerald. You heard her! Get your minerals into those pods!

(The Second wave begins their deployment; the sound of the pods is like a fighter jet. The Off-Colors see the pods land off in the distance.)

Rhodonite: Oh no..No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Off-Colors We got to bring those people back NOW!

The Evacuation, led by Mayor Dewey, almost reach the City Limit. That is until they see the pods land not to far from the exit. Dewey realizes what happening. Their exit has been blocked. The enemy gems begin to emerge from the pods. Mayor Dewey gets on the speaker.)

Bill Dewey: Everyone turn back now! Back to the city! (Everyone pulls of the road. The vehicles make a mad dash back to beach city. The enemy gems laugh at seeing them running away with terror. Mayor Dewey sees Rhodonite. He hits the brake.) Our way out is blocked by the enemy!

Rutile Twins: Is there another safe place? A place to protect these people?

Bill Dewey: There is, an old war shelter build beneath City Hall. But it will take us too close to the beach.

Rhodonite: It's a risk we are going to have to take. Well provide you with cover. GO!

(Bill Dewey makes the announcement)

Bill Dewey: Everyone make for the City Hall!

(The enemy gems see the Off-Colors. Fluorite transforms into the armored version of herself, Rutile Twins summon their shields, Rhodonite summons the halberd. And as for Padparadscha, she summons a sword appropriate to her small height.)

Morganite: ATTACK!

(The enemy gems lead a charge right at the Off Colors. Flourite extends her arms and summons her swords. She then curls into a ball and spins at high velocity. She projects herself forward, right into the enemy ranks and takes out multiple enemy gems. Rhodonite and Rutile engage the enemy. Now the enemy gems have their sights set on tiny Padparadscha. Five of them lift their weapons high in the air)

Rhodonite: PADPARADSCHA!

(They swing downwards. But they miss. In the moment before contact, Padparadscha uses her speed to evade the attack. Multiple Enemy gems come at her from all angles. She dodges the attacks.)

Citrine: Stand still you little runt!

(Padparadscha jumps on the blade of a swinging sword and sits on it. The enemy gems are taking themselves out in the attempt of shattering Padparadscha. She even sits on one of their heads. The enemy gems take out their own comrade as she evades the attack. Now Padparadscha goes on the offensive. She attacks the enemy while dodging. Back at the Beach wall, The Crystal gems are getting pushed back.)

Pearl: This is too much. We can't hold the wall. Especially with those weapons

(Lapis and Peridot are struggling and are exhausted. Amethyst is having trouble. Garnet's strength is the one thing stopping their advance. The other Crystal Gems get a small boost in their morale and continue the fight.)

Garnet: We can't….

(In the midst of the battle there is a loud voice)

Bismuth: Crystal Gems, remember what you are fighting for! You fight for Earth. You fight for the life forms that live on this planet! You fight for freedom! When we have something to protect, our strength grows! We are the hope for this world! (The smoke clears revealing Bismuth to the Crystal Gems and HomeWorld gems.) We are the CRYSTAL GEMS!

(Armed with the Breaking Point, Bismuth attacks the Homeworld gems. The others morale if lifted!)

Garnet: Crystal Gems, press forward!

(Meanwhile Emerald watches the battle from her ship.)

Emerald: I'm impressed with their determination. However, they cannot fight on three fronts. I'll step into this battle now. The rest of you get in the pods. We are going to attack the city!

(Emerald and the remaining forces take the pods down the eastern side of beach city. In the midst of the battle, Pearl see's the pods land over the distance. The Homeworld gems emerge from the pods )

Emerald: Sweep and collect any human you find. Get to it!

(The homeworld gems lead a battle cry and swarm into the city. Pearl realizes what's really going on.)

Pearl: Emerald, she's trying to cut us off!


	12. Battle for Beach part 2

We resume our story where we last left off. Emerald has sprung her trap and makes her move against the city while the Crystal Gems and Off-Colors are occupied with the enemy forces. The ones who are unaware of this trap is Lars, Connie, Steven, Greg and Priyanka. Connie rushes on her bike to the hospital. She arrives and see's that Priyanka, along her father, Doug, are loading up the last of the patients into the ambulances.)

Connie: MOM!

Priyanka: Connie?!

Doug: Connie? What are you doing here?! Your supposed to be with the evacuation.

Connie: I'll be going with them, but I need to find Steven.

Priyanka: I told you already that you will not be involved in this fight. I'm not going to put you in danger.

(Connie gets frustrated)

Connie: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD MOM, JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! I AM TRYING PROTECT ALL OF YOU. THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRAINING FOR, EVERSINCE I STARTED TRAINING WITH STEVEN. I'VE TRAINED SO THAT I WOULD HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU SHOULD THE TIME COME! THAT TIME IS NOW!

(Doug and Priyanka are speechless to that outburst. That was an answer that they did not expect at all. Suddenly they hear dozens of approaching vehicles in the distance. They see mayor Dewey approaching in the distance. Priyanka flags him down. He slows down and stops. The others do so too. He frantically turns around)

Dewey: Don't stop! Keep going! Get to City Hall!

(The Citizens keep on route)

Priyanka: What's happening?!

Dewey: The invaders have blocked our way out. We are heading towards City Hall, to the old war shelter. Is everyone accounted for in the hospital?

Priyanka: We still have a couple patients that are in critical care that need to be moved. (They hear sounds of explosions in the distance.)

Dewey: They're getting close. (he turns to Priyanka) Is there any way to evacuate them at a faster pace?

Priyanka: We can't just move them around. If we act to hastily, we might injure them.

(Connie draws Rose's sword)

Connie: I'll hold them off.

Steven: Not without us!

(Connie turns around to see Steven, Greg and Lars.)

Connie: Steven!

(She hugs Steven)

Greg: Sorry if we're late. We got everyone out from the library and ran into your evac-convoy. But you weren't with them. Is there anything we can do here? Anything we can do to help out?

Priyanka: There is. You and Doug are going to move a patient out from the second floor in room 201.

Doug: Got it. Let's go Greg. (They run Inside the building)

Priyanka: Bill, I could use your help. There is a patient on the third Floor, in room 302, that needs to be moved.

Dewey: Sure thing! (they are about to enter the building when Priyanka addresses Connie)

Priyanka: CONNIE, BECAREFUL!

Connie: I promise mom! Go! (They enter the Hospital)

(During this moment, something interesting is happening below the surface of the planet. The Cluster, the one Steven bubbled, begins to glow. Our scene switches back on the surface, Connie, Steven And Lars hold their line of defense. They look out towards the buildings and street. There is low visibility due to the smoke. They hear something approaching in the distance, the sounds of footsteps.)

Lars: You guys see anything?

Connie: Nothing. I see nothing. Steven?

Steven: Make no mistake, they're out there. Keep your guard up.

(A figure appears from the smoke, then two, then five. The enemy has arrived. A huge Hematite gem see's them. She draws out her sword)

Hematite: Attack.

(multiple Homeworld gems charge at them.)

Lars: Here we go!

(Lars grabs several cement blocks and throws them at the enemy gems, his new-found strength is derived from Rose's resurrection power. Connie slashes away with her Rose's sword. She destroys a Homeworld gem's form and attacks three others. Greg watches from the hospital window. He seems worried)

Doug: Greg, look at me. I need you here right now buddy. Help me unhook the Hospital bed.

(They unhook the hospital bed and head down the hall to the elevator. The sounds of fighting can be heard. Priyanka and Mayor Dewey unhook the patient's hospital bed.)

Priyanka: Slowly now. Push

(They move the patient down the hall and reach the elevator. She hears the fighting)

Priyanka's mind: Everything is alright. They got this.

(Bill, Doug, Priyanka and Greg meet up at the loading area. Priyanka sticks her head slightly out the door. She see's the battle between their kids and the Homeworld gems. She see's notices that the two ambulances are untouched and undamaged in anyway. Two Homeworld Sphalerite gems attack Lars. He fights them.)

Priyanka: Alright you guys, this is it. We need to remain as calm possible as we load the patients into the ambulances. If we do this in a rush, we are sure to attract the enemy's attention. Understood? Slowly now. Let's go.

Priyanka and Dewey take the first patient to the nearest ambulance. They secure the patient. Steven is thrown against a wall. He dodges the enemy attacks and retaliates. Priyanka signals Greg and Doug. They calmly take the last patient to the second ambulance. They load the patient in and secure the bed.)

Doug: We got them. (A telephone pole falls down on their escape route)

Priyanka: Are you kidding me?!

Mayor Dewey: What's wrong?!

Priyanka: The telephone pole is blocking our way out.

(Mayor Dewey looks around and sees a wrecking crane.)

Mayor Dewey: I have an idea, I'll operate the wrecking crane. When you see your opening, take it! Tell the others.

(Priyanka gets on the radio)

Priyanka: Greg, Doug, the mayor has a plan. Be ready to follow me if you see me take off.

(Mayor Dewey moves around the battle as he makes his way toward the wrecking crane. Steven uses his shield to bash the enemy gems. The Homeworld Hematite attacks Steven. She unleashes a barrage of attacks at Steven. Each strike is more Intense. Steven is brought to the ground)

Hematite: Is that all you got Rose Quartz? Your shattered gem will look good on my wall.

(Suddenly a fist punches the Hematite on the left side of her face. It sends her flying into a garbage truck. Lars grabs Steven)

Lars: Get up, Steven!

(Steven looks in alarm. Behind Lars is a Homeworld gem with a shoulder cannon taking aim. The weapon charges up.)

Steven: Lars, get down!

(Lars ducks just as the weapon fires. Steven uses his shield to deflect the energy projectile. Connie cuts the barrel of the shoulder canon in half and destroys the gem.

Connie: You guys alright?

Steven: Connie, behind you!

(Connie turns around to see a Homeworld Hessonite gem. She draws her swords and connects them in the middle to form a double-sided weapon. Connie takes her fighting stance)

Hessonite: Alright, little human. Show me what you can do with that (Sarcastic tone) sword.

Connie: Whatever you say gem.

(The Homeworld Hessonite attacks Connie with a variety of sword fighting techniques. Connie is almost on par with her. Hessonite is amused.)

Hessonite: Not bad, not bad at all. However, can you stop this? (Hessonite utilizes a whole new set of sword fighting techniques. Connie is getting pushed back. The Hessonite uses a finishing move and knocks Rose's sword of from Connie's hand. She kicks Connie to the ground. Connie looks up at the Hessonite) You know what, I don't think Emerald will care if a one human is terminated.

(She raises her weapon. Priyanka see's this. Steven turns around and run as fast as he can to her)

Steven: CONNIE!

(Connie closes her eyes. Just as the Hessonite is about to strike, a massive wrecking ball swings right into her and into a building. Mayor Dewey swings the wrecking ball taking out multiple hostiles.)

Mayor Dewey: You kids, get to the ambulances NOW!

(Steven picks up Connie, Lars follows them. he maneuvers the crane and swings the wrecking ball at the downed telephone pole. The route is now open. The kids get in the ambulance.

Doug: We got the kids, lets go!

Priyanka: We aren't leaving the mayor behind!

Doug: Well be surrounded if we don't leave NOW!

(Mayor Dewey YELLS at the top of his lungs)

Mayor Bill Dewey: GO! GET OF HERE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

(He uses the controls swinging the wrecking ball at the Homeworld Gems. Priyanka acknowledges his plan)

Priyanka: STEP ON IT!

(The ambulances proceed towards city hall. Bill Dewey holds his position. Several Homeworld cannoneers take aim at the wrecking crane. Mayor see's them and jumps out the crane. The Homeworld gems destroy the crane. The mayor tries to get away. But he is surrounded by the Homeworld Gems. In the distance he see's a large shadowy silhouette behind all the smoke and dust. The gem makes its appearance. It is Emerald. The Homeworld move aside. Bill is afraid. She encloses his body with her massive hand. She lifts him up to her face.)

Emerald: Your actions of saving those other humans will be for nothing. That is something I can assure you. Tell me, what is your role in this dump of a city?

Mayor Dewey: I'll never tell you.

Emerald: Really. (She squeezes her hand. He winces in pain). Will you tell me now?

Mayor Dewey: Alright! Alright! I'll tell you.

Emerald: Good. Now, what is your position in this city?

Mayor Dewey: I (He hesitates) am the mayor of this town.

Emerald: Mayor? Is that another word for leader?

Mayor Dewey: Yes.

(Emerald has a sly smile run across her face.)

Emerald: Well, in that case, I may have some use for you yet.

(Emerald summons a type of surveillance equipment. She sees all the evacuees heading towards city hall. The Off-Colors are being pushed back. She also notices the Crystal Gems are having some struggle, even with Bismuth)

Emerald: How convenient. It seems they are walking right into my trap. All they need to do is take the bait. (She turns to her gems) Soldiers march! (They march on city hall. The Crystal gems are fighting for their very lives. Bismuth has her work cut out for her against two Homeworld Tanzanites. Pearl and the Amethyst are exhausted. Lapis and Peridot are running on fumes. Several Homeworld Hematite gems dog-pile on Garnet. She manages to get two of them off from her. The last Hematite holds her down with her elbow on Garnet's neck.)

Hematite: Is that all you got fusion?

(Garnet struggles to get the Homeworld gem off and her strength is fading fast. Then something lifts the Hematite from Garnet. Its Bismuth. The Hematite Gem swings back quickly, Bismuth ducks and uses the Breaking Point to shatter the Homeworld gem. Suddenly they hear approaching vehicles in the distance. Pearl is confused about the situation.)

Pearl: What on earth? What's going on back there? Is that the evacuation? Amethyst I need your eyes.

Amethyst: I'm a little busy at the moment!

(she is pinned down. The Homeworld Sphalerite has Amethyst cornered. Bismuth tackles Sphalerite and shatters the Homeworld gem. Amethyst stretches out her neck and turns her eyes into binoculars. She looks around. She spots the evacuees. They are entering city hall. Steven and Connie are with them.)

Amethyst: It's the evacuation. They are at City Hall. Steven, Lars, Connie, all of them!

Pearl: They were cut off. Their using the Old War Shelter.

(Amethyst then notices Emerald and her Regiment. They have some distance, but they are closing in.)

Amethyst: NOT GOOD! Emerald knows where they are.

Garnet: If she knows where they are, then we can't stay here!

Pearl: HEY LAPIS!

(Lapis hears Pearl)

Lapis: What?!

Pearl: We need a wall of ice between us and them!

Lapis: I'm almost all out of power. If I do that, I will have to wait at least a day until it comes back.

Pearl: We'll figure something out! Just do it! Make it as dense as you can!

(Lapis uses the remainder of her power to create the Ice wall between them and the Homeworld Gems. This is it)

Pearl: Everyone to City Hall! (she gets the small mic next to her shoulder. She speaks into it) Off-Colors come in! (No answer) Off-Colors can you hear me?!

(The Off-Colors hold their defensive line. But they have lost too much ground to the enemy. Rhodonite hears Pearl's transmission. She responds)

Rhodonite: I hear you Pearl.

Pearl: Listen to me, we've been outflanked. Emerald is heading toward the center of the city where the evacuees are! Fall back and meet us at City Hall!

Rhodonite: Copy that! (she notifies the others) Fall Back! Everyone fall back!

(Flourite picks up Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins and Padparadscha. Flourite makes a dash for it. A Homeworld gem notices this. She alerts Emerald with a com-tech.)

Olivine: Emerald, the Crystal Gems and Off-Colors have taken the bait.

Emerald: Outstanding work! Regroup and head in my direction.

(Emerald continues her march. Far from the battle, a motorcyclist is seen heading towards beach city. The scene switches to City Hall. The Crystal Gems, Off colors and Steven's group meet up. Priyanka, Doug and Greg direct the evacuees into the old war shelter. Vidalia and Kofi help out the Hospital patients from the ambulances. Bismuth stands guard over the shelter, wielding the breaking point. Connie hugs her parents. But she looks them in the eyes)

Connie: Mom, Dad, this fight is not over yet. So, I won't be heading in the shelter.

Priyanka: I knew you were going to say that. I saw you fighting, back there at the hospital, I know how you feel. (she turns to Doug) Doug?

Doug: I'm proud of you Connie. We are proud of you. You do what you need to do. (Connie hugs them and departs. She looks back at her parents as the war shelter doors close. The doors close. On the other side, her parents just stare at the metal doors in front of them)

Doug: That's some kid we got there, Ey Priyanka.

Priyanka: You're wrong Doug, she ain't a kid anymore.

(Connie takes a deep inhale, and exhales, she leaves the Old War Shelter to join the others. Pearl yells out to the Crystal Gems and Off-Colors)

Pearl: Set a perimeter in front of City Hall! No Homeworld Gem passes through!

(Pearl, Bismuth, Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst, Rhodonite, Rutile Twins, Flourite, Padparadscha, Connie, Lapis and Steven hold their ground. Lars arrives but he hears something. All the noises of chaos are drowned own by a multitude of echoing voices.)

Cluster: Unbubble. Unbubble. Unbubble. Temple. Unbubble.

(Lars shakes his head.)

Lars: I must be hearing things.

(He starts hearing the voices again)

Cluster: Unbubble. Unbubble. Unbubble. Temple. Unbubble.

(Lars is concerned, he approaches Steven)

Lars: Hey Steven I think I must have hit my head or something because I'm hearing voices.

Steven: What kind of voices?

Lars: I don't know. All I know is that I'm hearing the words "unbubble" and "temple".

(This captures Pearls attention)

Pearl: Are you sure that is what your hearing Lars?

Lars: Yes.

Pearl: Steven, what do you think?

Steven: Lars…. I think you should go to the temple.

Lars: You sure?

Steven: If something is telling you to go to the temple, then go. Maybe there is something there that will help us win the fight.

(Lars thinks about Sadie. This is something he must do)

Lars: Alright, I'm off. I hope that this decision is one I am not going to regret.

Steven: We got this Lars, now go!

(Lars leaves. The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors. Take their positions. Peridot takes out her Gem-Pad.)

Lapis: Peridot, what are you doing?!

Peridot: I have some security measures in place with Old Gem technology. I was going to use them to lead Homeworld forces through the galaxy warp, But I've modified it to create a shield mechanism. I just hope it will work.

Lapis: What do you mean you hope?!

Peridot: I never tested it before. We will need a few minutes to-

Lapis: JUST START IT ALREADY!

(Peridot activates the Great Mechanism. A force field is emitted from different points and unit together to form a sphere surrounding City Hall.)

Pearl: Peridot, did you create this?

Peridot: I sure did. But I'm not sure how its going to last for. Let's just some hope this buys us sometime, so we can figure something out

Pearl: Everyone regroup! We're coming up with a new plan!

(The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors come together. Pearl assesses the condition of the others. She notices that Lapis is in terrible shape)

Pearl: Lapis are you feeling alright? Can you still fight?

Lapis: No, not now. I have used up all of my power and I must rest in order to regain them.

Bismuth: You fought well for a Lapis Lazuli. You got spunk kid.

(Lapis smiles, Peridot clears her throat)

Peridot: Don't forget that my metal bending powers assisted greatly in our battle. A "Your welcome" will suffice for an answer.

Bismuth: Your welcome? HA! The day I say, "your welcome" to a Peridot, I'll be a pile of dust.

Garnet: We noticed Peridot. That's Bismuth way of saying thank you.

Flourite: So, what do we do now?

Peridot: The Homeworld gems will have to standby and wait. Nothing is coming in or out, as long as we have this shield up.

Pearl: How long will the shield last?

Peridot: The shield is comprised of Old Gem-Tech I salvaged from the kindergartens and abandoned Homeworld warships)

(They suddenly hear a marching sound. They all look in the distance. Emerald emerges from the dust filled air, she approaches the shield with her forces not to far behind her. Emerald reaches the shield. She can see all of The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors. Emerald sees Bismuth and points a finger at her. She softly says a single word to Bismuth)

Emerald: Bang.

(Bismuth gets a sudden jump in her war mood. She points to Emerald and then the Breaking Point)

Bismuth: Oh, I remember you Emerald. (She points the breaking point at Emerald.) This right here, has your name on it.

(Emerald puts on an evil smirk. She continues to look around, its like she is specifically looking for someone in particular. She walks back towards her Gems)

Emerald: Bring out the Disruptor.

(Twenty Hematites bring forth a great weapon. It looks a lot like some kind of energy cannon. Peridot recognizes it.)

Peridot: Oh, my stars, is that what I think it its?

Connie: What is that Peridot?

Peridot: That is a shield inhibiting weapon called a Disruptor. This is a weapon, created for the Diamond Authority, that has the ability to destroy force fields.

Pearl: What does that mean for us?

Peridot: If we had advanced Gem-Tech, the shield could withstand a Disruptor for at least several hours. With the primitive archaic Gem-Tech I managed to piece together to make the force field shield generator, the shield will probably last five minutes. Maybe six at most.

(That did not sound good at all to the others, you could see the expression of concern on their faces. Except for Bismuth, she's is eager to get into the fight)

Steven: Alright, then that means we got five or six minutes to come up with a plan.

(The Homeworld Gems arm the weapon. Weapons charged)

Emerald: Fire!

(The weapon discharges an energy bases projectile that impacts the shield.)

Steven: Actually, lets make that three.

(Lars uses stealth to move behind enemy lines. Lars makes it to the Gem Temple. The voices start up again.)

Cluster: Enter, unbubble, enter.

(Lars enters the temple.)

Cluster: Portal, portal.

(Lars steps onto the portal. He is transported to The Burning room. He sees dozens, hundreds of bubbled cluster gemstones and corrupt gemstones, including Jasper)

Cluster: Unbubble…..unbubble all.

(Lars remembers how Steven bubble gems)

Lars: Okay, here we go.

(Lars lifts both his hands out towards the bubbled gems. He concentrates, then all of a sudden Lars begins Illuminate, the bubbled gems glow. The gemstones fall to the floor as they are unbubbled.)

Lars: Well, what now? Say something! Anything!

(There is nothing but silence. Lars gets pissed off)

Lars: I knew it. I should have listened to my instincts and stayed with the others. This was a waste of time!

(He walks back to the portal and teleports away. There is a delay in time, then the gemstones begin to glow. Back at City Hall, The Off-Colors and the Crystal gems are getting ready for the moment that is to come. The Disruptor Cannon dissolves the shield.)

Pearl: Alright you guys, this is it. When the shield comes down, we won't give quarter. No mercy of any kind. If we do, it will mean that we have failed Beach City's citizens and Earth.

Bismuth: You don't have to remind me.

(Connie and Steven look at each other. They hold hands. They fuse into Stevonnie. Rhodonite looks at little Padparadscha. She's just waiting there.)

Rhodonite: Padparadscha, if we lose this battle, I want you to run. Get as far away as you can. And whatever you do, don't look back. Promise?

(Delay in response)

Padparadscha: If anything, I'll stay with you guys. Even to the very end.

(Padparadscha's answer was very moving, Rhodonite wipes a tear from her eye. The shield gives way to the Disruptor. The shield collapses.)

Bismuth: The shield is down, nothing is stopping them now! Get ready!

(They all prepare for the fight. But nothing happens. Emerald just watches them.)

Bismuth: Well, come at us you cowards!

(A Homeworld Hessonite approaches Emerald.)

Hessonite: They're in position Emerald.

Emerald: This battle was entertaining. However, it is time to conclude our mission. Activate the Restrictor.

Hessonite: Sure thing. (She gets on com Holo.) Activate the Restrictor.

Turmaline: Activating now.

(Emeralds Warship descends on City Hall, The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors see the ship, its right on top of them. They don't have time to react. The Restrictor beams fires on the group. Its forcefully brings them to their knees. They can't move. Bismuth and Garnet use sheer strength and will to stand up. Emerald maximizes the beam on those two with a controlling device. They are brought back to their knees.)

Emerald: This battle is now over. Move in everyone!

(Emeralds entire force regroups, they surround City Hall. Emerald stands at the very front of City Hall with the mayor clutched firmly in her hand. She brings the mayor up to her face)

Emerald: Now it's time to play your part.

Mayor: You agree to what you promised?

(Emerald rolls her eye)

Emerald: Yes, I promise. (She places Mayor Dewey on the ground. He walks to the City Hall.)

Stevonnie: Bill, what are you doing?

Mayor Dewey: Me and Emerald worked out some kind of deal.

Stevonnie: What kind of deal?

(Mayor Dewey doesn't respond to Stevonnie's question. He gets on a loud speaker)

Mayor Dewey: Citizens of Beach City, may I have your attention please. (all the Citizens of Beach City hear his voice)

Vidalia: What does he want?

Priyanka: Shhhhh.

Mayor Dewey: If all of you come out from the shelter, Emerald will …grant you mercy. No harm of any kind will happen to any you. If you don't come out, Emerald will use her gems to tear open the doors and drag all of you out.

Greg and the rest of the people are scared. They don't know what is going to happen. Priyanka looks through a small hole and see's Emerald. She is getting impatient)

Emerald: I guess diplomacy has failed us (The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors are powerless, they can't move, not as long as the Restrictor is in operation) I guess I'm going to have to count to ten. (Emerald uses her strong voice) If you don't come out, (She summons her sword) then your mayor will be nothing more but a stain beneath my boot. Here we go. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven (Mayor Dewey is starting to sweat out of fear) eight, NINE, TE-

(There is a loud voice)

Lars: Hey Emerald! Why don't you pick on somebody your size!

(Emerald turns around to see Lars of the Stars standing on a rooftop. His cape sways from a breeze.

Emerald: I was wondering when you'd showed up, Lars of the Stars. So good for you to join us on this special occasion.

Lars: Yeah, I guess it would be a good thing for you. We are at your mercy.

(Emerald laughs and all her gems too.)

Emerald: Oh, that's rich. (Two HomeWorld Tanzanites appear behind Lars) Bring him here.

(The two Tanzanites grabs Lars by his arms. They simultaneously jump of the roof with lars and land in front of the Emerald.)

Emerald: Mercy, now that is not in my vocabulary. So, no I will not show any mercy to your Rebel Gems or the humans that are in that primitive shelter behind you.

(Mayor Dewey is alarmed and becomes furious)

Mayor Dewey: Emerald, you sadistic backstabber, you promised me you wouldn't harm them!

(Emerald turns to the Mayor Dewey with a furious look)

Emerald: Don't say that I did not keep my word human mayor! I agreed to not to harm or hurt anyone, but it was you who failed to specify for how long. (She laughs, Her gems laugh.) Put him with the others. (They put Mayor Dewey with the others. Emerald returns her focus to Lars)

Emerald: But you, you're are a different story.

Lars: What do you mean?

(Emerald gives an evil smile)

Emerald: You see, you are a gem with such great talent and potential. That little farce in outer space was unexpected. Yes, you damaged my ship. None of my gems or myself would have thought up a clever strategy like that. I would love nothing more than to shatter you here on the spot. However, I am a Gem who recognizes talent when I see it. So, I want to make an offer.

Lars: What kind of offer?

Emerald: Join my crew. We could use your intellect and talents. Why not put those gifts to good use?

Lars: Your offering me a job.

Emerald: Well that's one way to put it. But there is a little entry fee you must provide in order to accept the position.

Lars: I got a bad feeling about this. What is the position?

(Emerald gives an evil smirk)

Emerald: Bring the Lapis Lazuli and the Fusion here. And line the others up (Hematite grabs Stevonnie and Lapis. The others are maneuvered into a straight line)

Lars: What does this offer have to do with these two?

Emerald: I give you a choice. One way or another, by accomplishing this, you will be a part of something great. You will shatter one of these gems to prove your loyalty to me and my crew. Here. (She unsheathes her cutlass and reforms it for him to handle.) But don't take too long. I don't like to be kept waiting. Go on, take your pick.

Peridot: NO!

(A Homeworld Hessonite, forces Peridot face to the ground.)

Hessonite: Quiet Peridot, enjoy the show.

(Lars grabs Emeralds cutlass and turns to Stevonnie and Lapis. Lars begins to chuckle, then starts laughing. Emeralds gems, Crystal Gems and Off-Colors are confused.)

Lars: You really do have a heart, don't you Emerald?

(Emerald is flabbergasted)

Emerald: Wha..What?!

Lars: Giving me opportunity to join your crew is a sign of weakness. You may have a rough exterior, but deep down your as soft as clay.

(Emerald becomes furious.)

Emerald: Fine then, you had your chance! (She uses telekinesis to take back her Cutlass. She reshapes it.) Such a pity. You threw a way a promising life. Everything you could want would have been yours.

Lars: I already have everything. I have earth, this city, my friends and the girl I love, Sadie. There's nothing more I would want than what I have now.

Emerald: Poor choice of words for your demise. (She says a command) Executioners at the ready!

Bismuth: Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, it has been a privilege fighting beside you all.

(The Homeworld Gems raise their weapons. The Crystal Gems and Off-colors close their eyes. Emerald Raises her sword. Then all of a sudden, there is a loud explosion in the sky. This catches everyone's attention Blue Diamond's Ship rams, pierces, smashes through Emerald ship. The Restrictor machine is destroyed, the Off-Colors and Crystal Gems are freed)

Emerald: WHAT THE…BLUE DIAMOND?! WHAT IS SHE DOING?! MY SHIP!

(Emeralds ship falls apart. Blue Diamonds ship lowers above City Hall, another interstellar vessel appears not so far behind, it's Pink Diamonds zoo. The Hanger Bay in Blue Diamonds ship open. Blue Pearl appears and another gem beside her.)

Amethyst: Is that who I think it is?

Pearl: Holly Blue.

(Holly Blue summons her armor)

Holly Blue: Eliminate Emeralds forces and secure the City. (She summons a chain mace.) FOR BLUE DIAMOND!

(They both jump from the ship, then dozens of Pink Diamonds gems, from both ships, descend to the surface. Blue Pearl summons her sword.)

Blue Pearl: Attack!

(Emerald points her sword at Pink Diamonds forces)

Emerald: DESTROY THEM ALL!

(Emerald forces engage Pinks forces. Both forces collide. Pearl has realized that this is a break in the moment.)

Pearl: Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, attack! (They engage the Homeworld Gems. Suddenly there is a sound of another approaching force. Emerald turns around to see an army of Cluster Gem Mutants led by Tongue gem. It flails its tongues and the Cluster Gems Mutants attack.)

Emerald: Deploy the rear guard!

Hematite: Shield wall! (a group of Homeworld Hematites form a shield wall. However, there are far too many, they break through the shield wall with overwhelming force. A roar is heard in the distance. It is Lion, next to him is Centipeedle and her crew. They also attack the Homworld Gem Invaders. The motorcyclist has arrived. She wraps a fat metal chain around her hand and wrist. She wields a large metal bat and rides into battle. She swings the bat at the Homeworld Gems. She shatters a few of them. A Homeworld Sphalerite takes a ranged weapon, she opens fire. The bike is destroyed, but the Motorcyclist jumped about thirty feet in the air. With the fury of her baseball bat, she shatters the Sphalerite. The motorcyclist sees that Pearl is out numbered. She rushes over to her. Pearl is knocked down by a Erinite. The Motorcyclist body slams her which sends Erinite flying into several gems. She takes off her helmet and tosses it. She looks at Pearl and extends her hand)

Sabina Rose: Need a hand.

(Pearl smiles. Amethyst uses her whips to grab the enemies feet. Peridot hurls huge chucks of metal towards the enemy gems. Lapis uses the very last of her powers to defend the others, Holly Blue swings the chain mace. One Tanzanite punches Holly in the face. Holly drops the chain mace and headbutts the Homeworld Gem so hard it causes her to shatter. Blue Pearl takes on a Hessonite. Tongue Gem stomps on a Homeworld Turmaline. Stevonnie defends Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins and Flourite. Padparadscha dodges the enemy attacks, she moves so quickly that it makes it impossible for the enemy to shatter her. Lion and Centipeedle fight alongside with Bismuth and Garnet. Emerald looks concerned. Her forces are being decimated.)

Lars: Hey Emerald. (She turns around. She is PISSED)

Emerald: You knew this would happen, didn't you?!

Lars: Yeah. You see I went to the Crystal Gem Temple and I found an interesting piece of Gem technology. It predicted that there where two ships on the way to this location. I spoke to the commanders and they told me that they were not affiliated with Homeworld. They asked me to buy them some time as they arrive. Luckly enough, you gave me that opportunity. I used your offer as a distraction. So, you fell into my trap Emerald. All of us have come together to stop you. And that's is what we intend to do.

(She draws her sword and shrinks down to size until she is a bit taller than Lars)

Emerald: Why YOOOOUUUUUUU!

(She charges at Lars with her cutlass, Lars picks up sword from the ground. The two engage in a sword fight.)

Emerald: I will shatter you into so many pieces for making a fool out of me! You cost me the position of becoming a Diamond in the Great Diamond Authority! AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL PAY!

(She attacks with such a ferocity. She is really pissed off. Lars blocks the attack. She pins him against a wall. Lars tosses the sword. Emerald lunges with her sword while uttering a mighty battle cry. Lars catches the swords blade with both his hands. Emerald pushes down on the cutlass hilt.)

Emerald: I will make sure that your shattered Gem shards are scattered across the universe and Gems will respect me out of fear once again!

Lars: Shattered, I wouldn't exactly use that term.

Emerald: Why?!

Lars: Because Emerald, I am not a Gem. I am Lars of the Stars…(He pushes the cutlass back) and I (he starts moving the blade it to the side) am a (he gets it into position) HUMAN!

(He lets go. Emerald plunges the sword into the wall. Lars makes his move. Emerald has no time to react. Lars punches Emerald's gemstone. It cracks. She yells out in pain and backs off while covering her gemstone with her left hand. She looks at Lars. He holds the cutlass in his hands.)

Emerald: Well go on, do it, prove yourself. Prove that you are superior than me.

(Lars snaps her cutlass in half and tosses them aside.)

Lars: No one is superior than anyone. Leave this planet and never return. You can call this an act of mercy. Something that you have never given.

(Emerald looks back. Her forces are overrun. There are very few left. She makes the call.)

Emerald: Fallback! Back to the Pods! (Emeralds places a type of portable warp pad on the ground. Whats left of her troops makes a dash for the Temp-Warp.

Bismuth: Don't let them escape.

Garnet: Bismuth, let them go. There's nothing more they can do.

Bismuth: Are you kidding me?! If Emerald escapes, she'll come back one day.

Garnet: And when she does, we'll be ready.

(Bismuth is reluctant, but she takes in Garnets advice. The HomeWorld gems teleport to the pods. Emerald is the last to go. Lars climbs up the side of a building and over the roof. He sees them teleporting. They teleport to the pods. Emerald opens the door to her pod. She gets in and sets her coordinates. The Pod Door begins to close. She sees Lars in the distance. The doors close as she speaks) This isn't over Lars of the Stars, not by a long shot.

(The pod door closes. The Homeworld Gems use hyperspeed and the pods vanish instantly into outerspace. This battle for beach city is over. Everyone is battered and bruised. Peridot has a swollen left cheek. She helps Lapis up. Lapis has a black eye)

Peridot: You see Lapis, we won.

Lapis: We sure did Peridot.

(A few miles away there is a ship that has observed the battle. The last Corrupt Vanguard makes a report to Yellow and White Diamond)

Corrupt Vanguard: My Diamonds, the status of Emeralds mission was a failure.

White Diamond: I guess she was a useless gem after all. Return to HomeWorld. We will begin our preparations.

Corrupt Vanguard: Yes, my Diamond.

(They Corrupt Vanguard preps her ship and returns to outerspace)


	13. The Crossroads of Fate

(We resume where we left off. The battle for beach city had reached its conclusion. Emerald and her forces were defeated. The Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, Pink Diamonds soldiers and the Cluster gems had all come together to protect earth once again. With Emeralds failure, White Diamond is about to take a drastic measure in order to complete her plans.)

White Diamond: Well that was a complete waste of time hiring Emerald to take earth. But, now we know that they are not so defenseless than we anticipated. Now it is time for our next move.

(They walk down a hall)

Yellow Diamond: And what is that?

White Diamond: Tying up all loose ends. Blue Diamonds Pearl has reached earth. It is only a matter of time before the others witness the truth about Pink Diamonds shattering.

Yellow Diamond: What do you intend to do?

(White gives a look at Yellow)

White Diamond: As you know, our gem subjects have learned that Blue Diamond has been arrested. They are starting to ask questions about her crime, especially the gems at her colonies.

Yellow Diamond: We must silence all those rumors. But, what are our choices?

White Diamond: I have a solution to this inconvenience. A test of loyalty.

Yellow Diamond: A test? What do you mean?

White Diamond: My power. You see, I managed to control Pink Diamond and all her actions when I visited her on earth. That power was the power of corruption. I absorbed Pink's power and replaced it with my power of corruption. Now, I will give that power to all our subjects. It will make them stronger than what they are now.

Yellow Diamond: How does bestowing your power on our subjects aid us?

(White gives a sly smile.)

White Diamond: Because when they accept it, I will have complete control over their minds and actions, a hive mind. They will see what I want them to see, feel what I want them to feel and the best part is that they won't even know it's happening. Those that do not accept my power will be placed under heavy surveillance to prove that they are not traitors to the Great Diamond Authority.

(White Diamond pulls something out of her pocket. Yellow recognizes it.)

Yellow Diamond: Those are the encrypted files!

White Diamond: Exactly Yellow. I will make some alterations to those recordings that will strengthen our resolve. Once everything is in place, there will be a public execution for Blue Diamond.

(Time around Yellow surroundings seemed to have stopped after hearing those words. She snaps out of it She places a hand on White's shoulder and turns White around to face her)

Yellow Diamond: You're going to execute Blue?! That's going too far!

(White Chuckles)

White Diamond: I don't it so. If there is a hole in a ship, it needs to be patched and sealed. As of right now, Blue Diamond is the only gem who can stop us. She knows the truth. Could you imagine what would happen if she showed the gems what we did? (Yellow can't respond to her) You know Yellow, none of this should have happened. If Pink Diamond had carried out her mission as I instructed, she would still be here with us. She chose her fate.

Yellow Diamond: White, what is the reason behind all this ruse? What is earth to you? I just want to know the truth. No secrets. We are on the same team, but what good is it if you are not telling me everything.

White: Do you really want to know?

Yellow Diamond: Yes.

White Diamond: Homeworld is withering. This planet has only enough resources to sustain itself for next thousand years. Earth is a unique planet. It has the ability to regenerate its resources. Earth will be our new Homeworld. That's all I'm telling you for now. Now the question is should I trust you Yellow? Are you really on my team as you claim to be?

(Yellow seems nervous)

Yellow Diamond: I am a Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority and I will never betray Homeworld or you White.

White Diamond: We'll see.

(She turns around and begins to walk off. Yellows says something.)

Yellow Diamond: White, does Blue Diamond need to be executed? Can't we work out an alternative solution for Blue?

White Diamond: You can't be serious. Even after everything that has happened, you still have feelings for her?

Yellow Diamond: Just give me a chance to convince her to join us. I want her to be on our side.

(White Diamond turns around and looks at Yellow)

White Diamond: To be on (obvious tone) YOUR side that is. (Yellow Diamond blushes) Look I know you're in love with her, but we have to do what is best for us, Homeworld and the continuity of our race, our species. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

Yellow: Yes, I know.

(White Diamond thinks about it)

White Diamond: I'll give you that chance. But, are you ready to accept the part if she refuses?

Yellow Diamond: I know what I'll have to do.

White Diamond: Good

(They both part ways without saying another word to each other. As Yellow Diamond make her way to Pink Diamonds Palace, where Blue is being held Prisoner, White turns around and gets on the Com-Holo. The last Corrupt Vanguard appears on the Com-Holo.)

Corrupt Vanguard: My Diamond, you have something to request from me? How may I serve you?

White Diamond: I want you to keep an eye on Yellow Diamond. Inform me if you sense any plot that would indicate treason from her.

Corrupt Vanguard: As you wish, my Diamond.

(Our scene switches to beach city. A battered Garnet approaches the doors of the Old War Shelter. She knocks on the door.)

Garnet: Everything is alright now, you guys. It's safe to come out.

Greg: You sure?

Pearl: Yes, were sure.

(Greg and Doug unlock the door from its many locks. The doors open. The residents of Beach City slowly come out. There is so much devastation from the battle, beach city looks unrecognizable. Holly Blue gives her orders and Pink Diamonds gem carry them out.)

Holly Blue: Surround this city and set up surveillance. If you see anything that would be a possible threat, report it in and we'll check it out. Go!

(Pink Diamonds Gems, in a military tactic, spread out and set up a surveillance stations throughout Beach City. Pearl, along with the rest of the Crystal Gems and Off-Colors, approach Holly Blue.)

Pearl: Holly Blue, (Holly Blue turns around) thank you for helping us. Thank you for saving all these people.

Holly Blue: Don't thank me, thank Blue Diamond's Pearl. (Blue Pearl makes her appearance to the others) If she didn't convince me, all of you would be shattered or worse.

Pearl: What do you mean by "convince"?

Holly Blue: Pearl, come here. Inform them of the latest developments and the evidence that swayed me to betray the Diamond Authority.

(Blue Pearl performs a curtesy)

Blue Pearl: Greetings, I am Blue Diamond's Pearl, Pearl. On behalf of my Diamond, Blue Diamond, I am here with evidence to prove that we were led on a false truth regarding Pink Diamonds demise. (She shows them the Key-Holo) In this Key-Holo lies the answer behind everything we did not know. Blue Diamond even committed the highest form of treason just to make sure that all of you received this information before it was destroyed or altered. Here, take it and know the truth.

(She hands over the Key Holo to Pearl. Pearl holds the Key-Holo, so many questions are racing through her head.)

Pearl: The truth…of everything

Blue Pearl: I must warn you, some of the information may bring anger or grief.

(Steven is trying to comprehend on what will happen next)

Steven: The truth about mom.

(Blue Pearl recognizes Steven)

Blue Pearl: Say, you're the human that was placed in Pink Diamonds Zoo. How did you manage to return to your native world?

Steven: It's kind of a long story. I know we just met, but I was wondering about the evidence. Does it have to do anything with Rose Quartz?

Blue Pearl: It does contain information about Rose Quartz. Why does it concern you?

Steven: It's because…she's my mother.

(Blue Pearl inspects Steven. She notices his Rose Quartz Gem)

Blue Pearl: I see. Well in that case, you better mentally prepare for what you're about to see. That is all I can tell you, Steven.

(Mayor Dewey looks around. Beach City has been greatly devastated from the battle. Homes are burning, businesses destroyed, even the favorite local areas, where families brought their kids to play, where people grew up in and shared fond memories, was destroyed. The only structure that withstood the assault was City Hall. Doug approaches Mayor Dewey)

Mayor Dewey: There is so much damage. I don't think this city will ever recover from this incident.

Doug: At least we all got each other. I just wanted to say thanks for helping us back there.

Mayor Dewey: I feel like such an idiot for trying to make a deal with Emerald. I genuinely thought that she wasn't going to hurt anyone if I told the Crystal Gems to stand down.

Doug: She was an unpredictable person. You didn't know that that would happen. Nobody blames you for that. You just wanted to protect us and that is what we are grateful for.

Mayor Dewey: Thanks.

(Garnet witness, over heard what they were conversing about. She walks to the direction of the temple.)

Bismuth: Hey Garnet, where are you going?

Garnet: There Is something I need to do. I'll be right back.

Bismuth: Sure, Garnet. I'll let the others know.

(Pearl talks to Peridot)

Pearl: Who would have thought that the cluster was going to play a role in protecting the planet, then to destroy it.

Peridot: I must admit it was unexpected. Perhaps the cluster used a form of sentient thought to communicate with the Cluster mutants. Maybe it sensed that there was a danger posed to it. It's one surprise after another. I didn't expect another human, besides Steven and Connie, to put up a fight against Emeralds Gems.

(she see's Sabina helping the citizens out with Steven and the other gems)

Peridot: Excuse me, I don't want to be rude, but I didn't quite catch your name.

(Mystery Girl smiles)

Sabina: My name is Sabina Rose. You can call me Sabina or S for short.

Pearl: I don't how you found out about our situation, But I am grateful that you fought beside us. We all are.

Steven: Yeah, you handled yourself pretty well out there Sabina.

Lapis: You whooped butt.

Sabina: Ain't no sweat, after all, we gems must stick together.

(The other seemed confused to her response)

Pearl: We Gems?

Sabina: Oh, you didn't notice? Well, I don't blame you. I take more of my father than my mother.

Connie: Wait a sec, are you a….

(Sabina turns around and slightly lifts the back of her shirt, revealing her gem. The others are shocked, especially Pearl)

Steven: YOU'RE A GEM?!

Sabina: Yep, A Human gem just like you Steven.

(Steven gets excited)

Steven: Oh wow! What do you like to do for fun? What are your powers? Do you have any powers? What's your favorite food? What are your hobbies? Do you always drive a motorcycle? What cities have you been too? Have you traveled around the world?

Sabina: Woah, slow down Steven. Give me a moment to answer some of those question. I have super strength, Which I got from my mother. I like burgers, medium well. As for hobbies, I like talking a stroll on the beach. I have traveled to different places, but I have been everywhere on earth.

Pearl: Hold on a sec, how did you come to be?

(Sabina is quiet for a moment)

Sabina: I'm afraid that my existence does not come with a happy beginning. Steven is proof of that. No two forms of the same gem can exist. My mother, a Fuchsia gem, gave up her form so that I may live, to exist. That all happened five thousand three hundred years ago.

Bismuth: Around the time when the rebellion started huh.

Sabina: That's right.

Bismuth: Do you remember any of it?

Sabina: Although I am not Fuchsia, I do have some of her memories. Especially those of memories of the one called Pink Diamond.

Bismuth: I see.

Sabina: There is one thing I can tell you all, there is more to Pink's story than what we may already know.

Bismuth: We already know that Pink Diamond started the war, I was there.

Sabina: According to my mother's memories, Pink Diamond was a joyful, loving gem. Even my mother was confused in her sudden change of personality, which led to the Great Rebellion.

Bismuth: She wasn't different at all. Pink was a Diamond. And, like the other Diamonds, they had a strong attitude when it came to conquering worlds. Those who stand in their way end up shattered or worse.

Sabina: I don't believe that. Fuchsia didn't believe that either.

(Bismuth emits a stern voice)

Bismuth: Then you are a fool, like your mother.

Sabina: You want to go Toe to Toe with me?! (Sabina gets in a fighting stance and so does Bismuth. Pearl intervenes)

Pearl: That's enough you two! We all want the answers from the past. But if we fight amongst ourselves then we will never know the truth.

Sabina: I understand.

Pearl: Bismuth?

Bismuth: Fine.

(Blue Pearl talks with Holly Blue Agate)

Holly Blue: Blue Diamond's objective has been complete. The information has reached the Crystal Gems. What do we do now?

Blue Pearl: I am not sure. Blue Diamond only gave that order and nothing more.

Holly Blue: How do you think the others will react when they see the evidence.

Blue Pearl: I'm not sure, despite everything that has happened I am only concerned about Blue's wellbeing. I can only hope she is alright.

(Flashback before Blue Pearl's departure from Homeworld.)

Blue Diamond: You carry my hope and Pink Diamond's will with you. Please do not fail me now. (She whispers something in her Pearls ear) I release you from my service. (Now pearls were made to serve other gems. It was their only and sole purpose. They had no free will of their own. For Blue Pearl, those words meant that Blue Diamond genuinely cared about her. To prevent her from being shattered, Blue Diamond would stay behind to give her Pearl the opportunity to escape. This touches Blue Pearl emotionally. Blue wipes a tear from Blue Pearl's face) I will be fine, you must trust me on that.

(Blue Pearl hugs Blue Diamond, she does the same)

Blue Pearl: I will come back, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Go now.

(Flash back ends.)

Holly Blue: Pearl?

Blue Pearl: Its nothing. Just something I remembered.

(Rhodonite observes Blue Pearl from a distance. She wasn't sure at first, but she finally recognizes her)

Rhodonite: Hey, Pearl.

(Blue Pearl turns around to see Rhodonite)

Blue Pearl: Yes, Off-color?

Rhodonite: I was wondering if we could talk for a moment.

Blue Pearl: Sure. Excuse me Holly Blue.

Holly Blue: Let me know if you need anything else.

(Holly Blue walks away)

Blue Pearl: So, what can I do for you Off-Color?

(Rhodonite gets straight to the point)

Rhodonite: Well this may sound a little awkward, but do you remember me?

Blue Pearl: Do I remember you?

Rhodonite: Yes.

(Blue Pearl looks at Rhodonite more closely. She notices the color of the pearl gemstone.)

Blue Pearl: Are you…(She places both her hands on her mouth, tears are forming in her eyes, Rhodonite diffuses into Pink Pearl And Ruby.)

Pink Pearl: Hello Pearl.

Blue Pearl: Pearl! (she rush/ hugs Pink Pearl, she cries a bit, Pink pearl hugs her back. Ruby gives them some space)

Blue Pearl: I missed you.

Pink Pearl: It's okay, it's okay. I got you now.

(She moves Blue Pearls hair to see her eyes.)

Pink Pearl: I'm so sorry that I couldn't contact you. I can't imagine you being alone all this time.

Blue Pearl: I was alone for some time. But Blue Diamond watched over me and cared for me. If it wasn't for her, I would not to be here.

Pink Pearl: Then I will make sure that I repay Blue for all that she has done in my absence. For the meantime, let's talk. Is that alright?

(Blue Pearl wipes her tear from her eye)

Blue Pearl. Yes, I would like that.

(Amethyst look around. She sees the Amethyst, Carnelian, Skinny, from Pink Diamonds zoo)

Amethyst: Hey you guys!

Amethyst 8XJ: Looks guys, its 8xM.

(They all greet her)

Amethyst: It's good to see you guys again. Did you guys play nice with Holly Blue when we left?

Amethyst 8Xl: Well….

(Flash back. The Crystal gems make their exit, Leaving Holly Blue with the Famethyst. Humiliated, Holly Blue can't even give them a command. She gets up and leaves for her quarters, Her room in other words)

Holly Blue: How could I let this happen?! I am a Former General, I commanded legions against these rebel outcasts that destroyed Pink Diamond. Has my position in this zoo dulled my instincts, my intuitions? I can't believe that I fell for that charade.

Carnelian: Look nobody is perfect, Holly Blue.

(Holly Blue turns around)

Holly Blue: What the- How did you get in here?!

Skinny Jasper: Oh, we use the ventilation shaft to sneak into you room to chill out and do nothing.

Holly Blue: Why YYYYYYOOOOUUUU! (She summons her whip, she transforms the whip into a chain mace)

Skinny Jasper: Ah, Ah, Ah, you don't want to do that, Holly Blue. If you did, Blue Diamond would be wondering why you shattered one of Pinks Gems and you will have to explain how Crystal Gems got in the zoo in the first place.

Holly Blue: Resorting to blackmail, that's a new low for pathetic defect.

Skinny Jasper: Look, why are you like this all the time? You give orders and enforce them harshly. You don't have any sense of humor because you want everything to be spot on.

Holly Blue: I was created to make sure order was established.

Amethyst 8XG: What you need is some much-needed laughter, Holly Blue.

Holly Blue: How are you gems keep getting in my room?!

Amethyst 8XG: Oh, Carnelian opened the door.

(Carnelian does a peace out sign)

Amethyst 8Xl: You gotta admit that's pretty funny.

Carnelian: Hey Skinny, tell Holly Blue the joke you told us yesterday.

Holly Blue: I don't want to hear it.

Skinny Jasper: Discretion is being able to raise your eyebrow instead of your voice.

(Holly Blue raises her eyebrow. They all start laughing. It looks like the joke is starting to have a small effect on Holly. It looks like a smile is starting to form. She snaps out of it.)

Holly Blue: If your all done with this nonsense, GET BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!

(They all leave laughing. Holly Blue is alone in her room. She looks in the mirror. She raises her eyebrow. She starts chuckling, then starts laughing. Skinny Jasper is right outside her door listening to Holly Blue's laughter. Skinny smiles and goes back to her post)

Amethyst: Wow, so Holly Blue changed that much.

Carnelian: Yeah, she was real cool afterwards. That is until recently.

Amethyst: What happened? Did she get all sour again?

Skinny Jasper: Pearl (The blue one), she showed up in Blue Diamond's ship. Holly Blue was surprised that Blue was not on the ship. Pearl spoke with Holly Blue in her room for some time. Next thing you know, she tells us to get ready for battle.

Amethyst: Really? You guys don't know what's going on?

Amethyst 8XJ: We don't. All Holly told us is that we were here because it was Blue Diamond's order and all will be revealed. Whatever that means.

(Garnet returns to City Hall with a large sack on top of her left shoulder. Mayor Dewey is talking to Kofi Pizza and Fryman.)

Fryman: We sunk everything we had into this business. Is there nothing that can be done to rebuild?

Kofi: We lost everything.

Mayor Dewey: You don't think I know that. Look around you, many citizens have lost everything they owned. The only thing I can think of is finding a way to start over. It will not be easy.

Garnet: It will not be easy for all of you. (Mayor Dewey turns around and sees Garnet.) But maybe, this will help along the way.

(She places the large sack on the ground, she opens it. Mayor Dewey is shocked an amazement, Kofi and are it a state of shock. Inside the sack are piles and piles of gold coins and precious gems)

Garnet: I've collected things over many years and I never put them to good use. I hope this will be enough to help the town.

(Tears start wallowing in Dewey's eyes, A tide of emotion. He wipes his tears away.)

Mayor Dewey: I can't thank you enough for what you have just done for our town. Kofi, Fryman, tell the others that everything will be fine. (They leave with the sack of treasure. Mayor Dewey turns around briefly) Thank you.

Garnet: Your welcome. (Then suddenly garnet gets a future vision. She sees what happens next) It's time.

(She goes back to meet the others. Everybody is spending time with each other. Holly Blue realizes that too much time is being taken up with conversation. She approaches Pearl, the blue one. She interrupts Blue Pearl's conversation with Pink Pearl)

Holly Blue: I know you two haven't seen each other in a very long time, but time is not on our side. Every moment we waste seals Blue Diamonds fate.

Blue Pearl: You're right. We can save this conversation another time.

Pink Pearl: Of course.

Holly Blue: Hey, Crystal Gems, Off-Colors and the rest of you (this catches the attention of the groups) I didn't travel to this planet, just so we could all reminisce. I came here to make sure you saw the truth and to take action afterwards. The fate of Blue Diamond depends on it. Pearl, set up the Key Holo so we can all watch.

Pearl: Sure thing.

Pearl Seems anxious as she sets up the Key-Holo. And not only Pearl, but the rest of the Crystal gems Off-Colors feel the same way. This is the big moment. Now everyone will know. Pearl is about to activate the Holo, someone interrupts)

Greg: Mind if I watch? (Pearl thinks about it)

Pearl: Greg, I don't think you should. You may see something you wish you didn't. Are you sure?

Greg: Rose was my wife. I have the right to know what happened.

(Pearl looks at Steven)

Pearl: Steven?

Steven: It's okay Pearl.

(Pearl takes a deep breath and exhales. She taps the Key-Holo. Its starts up. Our scene switches back to Blue Diamond, who is currently being held prisoner in Pink Diamond's Palace. Her strength is being suppressed by some force field Restrictor weapon, her garments are slightly torn, and her hair is a mess. She looks at the ceiling where hundreds or rose quartz gems are suspended in bubbles. Even though most of her power is being suppressed, she forcefully raises her hand in the directions of Rose Quartz Gems. She unbubbles them. The Rose Quartz gems fall to the grounds. She waits to see what happens. The Gems turns into regular clumps of rock and dirt. Blue Diamond scoffs at seeing this.)

Blue Diamond: Even up until now, I was caught in an illusion. (Yellow Diamond enters the Pink Diamonds room. Blue looks at her.) Have you come to give me give me another lecture? (Yellow pauses for a moment.)

Yellow Diamond: Blue, I want you to think about your fate, where your path ends if you continue this course of foolishness.

Blue Diamond: Foolishness? Foolishness.

Yellow Diamond: Homeworld needs you. You are a Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority. Without your cooperation, without you, Homeworld would be in dire straits.

Blue Diamond: HomeWorld? Do you even know what Homeworld is? Homeworld is a source of greed, created from White Diamond. If my guess is right, Homeworld has very little time left.

Yellow Diamond: How did you know that?

Blue Diamond: It was an eventuality that Homeworld would find itself in this situation of withering. That is why White commanded us to colonize other planets, using their resources and exterminating the organic life to fuel our eroding world. Am I correct?

Yellow Diamond: If you knew all that, why fight against our cause? Why did you turn your back on us?

Blue Diamond: It was the same song and dance, the same routine over and over. I will not lie in saying there was a time when I was delighted in conquering entire worlds, just like you and White. However, my existence yearned for something more than the power of dominion over others. And then, she came into existence. Do you remember that day, Yellow?

Yellow Diamond: Yes. Pink Diamond. I was there when she emerged from the ground. But, she was very different from us. She lacked the ambitions of a Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority. Why couldn't you see that.

Blue Diamond: Oh, I did notice that Pink Diamond had her flaws. And like you, I thought she would be a nuisance. But she ended up teaching me that that there is more to a gems existence that what we were made for.

Yellow Diamond: You sound just like her. Why can't you see that she would have destroyed everything we have built. She could have over thrown the three of us Diamonds. She would have erased our future

Blue Diamond: You sound just like White. Those are her words. So, I'm going to say this to clear up this tense atmosphere. Pink Diamond was thinking about our future and the future of Homeworld. But her vision was different then what White wanted. Not only that, but she was capable of giving something that you and White could never have shown.

Yellow: And what was that?

Blue Diamond: Love. Her love is what inspired gems, even myself, to be more that what we were, than what we are. She cared for things that were different, Imperfect, because she saw that all creation, Organic and Inorganic, could live together side by side. Colonization without destruction.

Yellow: Destruction was need in order to create something new. That is why we have the kindergartens to created gems and improve them even better. Our place is absolute in the cosmos, no matter what we do. You can call me a power mad tyrant, but I care about our gems.

Blue Diamond: If you cared about gems, then you and White would not destroy them just because they came out different.

Yellow Diamond: You are such a hypocrite, Blue. You were just like us when it came to choosing perfection.

Blue Diamond: And that is why, when this is over Yellow, I shall make atonements for my past.

Yellow Diamond: I just didn't understand why you couldn't love me.

Blue Diamond: Your definition of love, is control. When it came to Pink Diamond, her love was genuine.

Yellow Diamond: I know, I was there the day you two fused.

(Blue Diamond is silent. It was a most cherished memory. We now go to a flash back of that day. Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond are watching the sunset from a cliff overviewing the shore, and the sea.)

Pink Diamond: It sure is beautiful, isn't Blue. Even Homeworld would pale in comparison to what I have here.

Blue Diamond: This world is truly something else. It's a shame that I must leave again.

(There is a brief pause)

Pink Diamond: You know, you don't have to leave. You could stay here.. with me.

(Blue Diamond slightly turns her face away with a slight blush. Same goes for Pink Diamond. The two muster up courage to gaze at each other.)

Blue Diamond: Pink I-

Pink Diamond: Yes?

Blue Diamond Well, you see..

Pink Diamond: Yes…

(She slightly turns her face down. Pink sees this. She places her hand over Blue's hand. Blue looks up to her)

Pink Diamond: Don't be embarrassed to say it. Just say it. (Pink smiles. Blue Diamond says the words)

Blue Diamond: Pink…...I love you.

(Pink Diamond gets a little red from her face. She smiles. There is a look of happiness in her eyes)

Pink Diamond: Blue, I feel the same way about you.

(The sun is setting. Blue and Pink Lean slowly lean closer to each other until their faces are mere inches apart. They both smile and close their eyes. I bright light emanates from the two Diamonds. The light clears to reveal a new Diamond. This Diamond watches the sunset disappear in a green flash on the oceans horizon. The sky is an array of color of orange, deep rose color, and magenta. Purple Diamond takes a deep breath and exhales)

Purple Diamond: It doesn't get any better than this.

(Yellow Diamond, watching from a distance, is shocked from this event. A great anger festers within her, it is reflected from the look on her face. She leaves with great haste. Yellow Pearl is attending the ship when Yellow Diamond approaches. Yellow Pearl is concerned for her Diamond)

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond, is everything alright?

(Yellow responds with anger)

Yellow Diamond: Pearl, we are leaving right Now!

(Yellow Pearl is scared)

Yellow Pearl: Yes, my Diamond.

(They enter the ship and leave earth. The flash back is over.)

Blue Diamond: That was a good memory and it still is.

Yellow Diamond: Time is running out Blue. Join me and White Diamond. If you do I will make sure that all your crimes against Homeworld are erased. (She places her hand on Blue's face.) I want the three of us to be together. I don't want us to become separated. I do love you, that's the honest truth I know. Please Blue. (There is a silence. Blue raises her head and looks at Yellow)

Blue Diamond: Never, I will never join White Diamond.

(Yellow retracts her hand from Blue's face very quickly, she did not expect that answer)

Yellow Diamond: If… If you refuse, you know what the penalty is for treason against the Diamond Authority.

Blue Diamond: I know.

Yellow Diamond: So be it. Since I care about you Blue, out of my love for you, I will be your executioner. I truly wish things could have turned out different.

(Yellow begins to leave)

Blue Diamond: Do you really think that White Diamond is on your side Yellow? She will betray you just as she did with Pink and me. Why can't you see that?

Yellow Diamond: White Diamond knows that I am on the winning side and I'll never betray Homeworld, as you have. I will never betray who we are as Diamonds of the Great Diamond Authority. I stand with White Diamond because she cares about me.

Blue Diamond: White Diamond has only cared for one thing Yellow, power. It has always been about power. That was her true alibi. She used Homeworlds withering state to absorb Pink Diamonds power. It was a test for her and she succeeded. Her lust for dominion, power over everything, has no end. She will turn on you.

Yellow Diamond: That's a lie!

Blue Diamond: Its not too late for you, Yellow. You have a choice. There still is time to correct what's been wronged. Yellow, please help me. (There is a brief pause)

Yellow Diamond: Never.

(Yellow begins walking away. There is nothing left to say)

Blue Diamond: Goodbye Yellow. I can only hope that you find peace.

(Yellow Diamond exits Pink Diamond's Palace. She is surprised to see White waiting for her outside. White Diamond approaches her)

White Diamond: So, what was her answer? Will she join us.

Yellow Diamond: She will not.

White Diamond: Such a pity, but there is nothing more we can do. Come, it is time to show Homeworld our evidence.

(The two Diamonds walk on a warp pad and teleport away. Back on Earth, Blue Pearl, Holly Blue, The Famethyst, Pink Diamond's gem from her zoo, Steven, Greg, Connie, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Peridot, Garnet, Lapis have all seen the truth. It is so hard to believe what they have just seen. They are all speechless. It's hard to process. Even I, the author of this FanFiction, cannot comprehend their reactions. Anyway, back to the story.)

Steven: This explains everything. Pearl we have to-

(Everyone gets up and begins leaving in different directions. Greg walks away.

Steven: Dad.

Greg: Steven, your old man needs some time for himself. I'll be back soon. (He continues walking)

Steven: Dad…

Connie Let him go Steven.

(Holly Blue and Blue Pearl watch as everyone leaves)

Holly Blue: Their reaction is to be expected. After all this time, we were all being used for White Diamond's gains. Have you ever regretted something in your existence Pearl (the blue one)?

Blue Pearl: Yes. I regret bowing down to White Diamond every time I was in her presence.

Holly Blue: I regret shattering so many gems, both Crystal and Off-Colors. I was so proud to perform a service such as that on the battlefield, for the glory of HomeWorld, for the Diamond Authority. I look back and it all was for White Diamond and her scheme's. I remember their faces before I shattered them. They had a look in their eyes that spoke to me saying "Why".

Blue Pearl: It's not your fault Holly Blue. We were all played for fools. But I can tell you this. When we see White and Yellow Diamond on their knees before Blue Diamond, then our past mistakes will be undone.


	14. Redemption and Action

(We resume where we left off. Our scene switches to Homeworld at White Diamond's palace. Yellow and White walk to the balcony. Yellow and White Diamond have assemble the their gems, their armies, their loyal subjects, to their grand unveiling of Pink Diamonds demise. White Diamond readies her speech. The Homeworld gems are confused on whats going on.)

Yellow Diamond: As all of you may have heard, Blue Diamond has been arrested. She has been accused for treason against Homeworld and conspiring to overthrow me and White Diamond. But we have discovered something that has us in a state of disbelief. White Diamond will explain.

White Diamond: My Gems, my loyal and faithful subjects, I have summoned all of you to witness the truth of the one behind Pink Diamonds shattering. I had an investigation ordered to figure out how such an incident took place. Now, without a doubt, Yellow Diamond and I have discovered the answer. The one who shattered Pink Diamond….was Blue Diamond.

(there is controversy amongst their gems)

White Diamond: I understand that you feel conflicted and confused with that statement. But it is the truth my gems. See for yourselves. Behold!

(She plays the altered files. It shows the moments when the battle of Pink's Colony takes place. Pink is in her Palanquin. The battle is not going according to plan. Suddenly a ship arrives. Its Blue Diamond's ship. Pink steps out from her Palanquin and rushes out to meet Blue. Blue Diamond steps out of her ship. Pink is relieved.)

Pink: Oh, Blue, Thank goodness you are here. My Gems have turned against me, even my Pearl. The only ones who are protecting me are loyal guards, but they're vastly outnumbered. I need your help, Please!

(Blue's expression is dull. She respond)

Blue Diamond: You are pathetic Pink.

(Pink Diamond is shocked by Blue's response)

Pink Diamond: B..Blue?! Wha…What are you saying?!

Blue Diamond: Did you really think that being good or kind makes for a great Diamond leader? You are shameful disgrace towards the Great Diamond. Your gems serve a true leader, me. The Crystal Gems are under my command.

Pink Diamond: Why are you doing this?!

Blue Diamond: Well, why indeed? Well….to get rid of you that is. And with my Rose Quartz soldier (Pink turns around to see Rose Quartz) I will correct the other Diamonds mistake of allowing you to exist.

Pink Diamond: Yellow and White will know about this! (Pink summons her sword.)

Blue Diamond: Maybe they will. (Blue summons her sword) But they won't be a concern. Want to know why?

(Pink gets in a fighting stance)

Blue Diamond: Because after I shatter you, I will shatter them. Homeworld belongs to me and there can be only one Diamond.

(Blue Diamond lunges forward against Pink. They engage in a sword fight. Rose Quartz joins the fight. Pink fights them both. She kicks Rose Quartz into a building. She faces Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond launches a series of projectile attacks. Pink summons a shield in front of her. She pushes the shield towards Blue Diamonds. Blue Diamond focuses her energy against Pink's shield. Pink pushes back Blue Diamond's attack and grabs her by the throat. She pushes her onto the ground with the sword tip pointed at Blue Diamond's gem. Pink looks furiously at Blue.)

Blue Diamond: Go on, do it Pink. Be a true Diamond and shatter me.

(Pink wants to, but she can't. A look of mercy and pity is seen on her face)

Pink Diamond: I am not a shatterer. You will face trial by the Yellow and White Diamond. But I will not shatter you. For some unknown reason, I still care about you because I have always looked up to you.

(Pink slowly draws back her sword. A sudden grin appears on Blue Diamond's face)

Blue Diamond: You're a fool. Now Rose Quartz! (Rose Quartz approaches rapidly from behind. Pink has no time to react. A sharp crack is heard. Pink looks down to see that a sword has pierced through her gem. She is in shock. Pink sword falls out from her hand. Rose Quartz draws back her sword. Pink stumbles back, her hand on her shattered gem, every moment she make causes her gem to crack and splinter even further. She falls on her knees. Blue Diamond approaches)

Blue Diamond: It's over Pink. I've won.

(Pink Diamond looks at Blue Diamond. Its starting to rain, at first droplets, then the rain shower.)

Pink Diamond: You will never succeed Blue, White and Yellow will stop you. I believe in them.

(Pink Diamond form begins to slowly disappear. The last thing seen of Pink is her closed eyes and her smile. She's gone)

Blue Diamond: Rose Quartz

Rose Quartz: Yes, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: You will take command of the Crystal Gems. For the meantime we'll take our separate ways. We don't want White or Yellow to catch onto our plan. When the time is right, we will convene and take care of those two.

Rose Quartz: As you wish, my Diamond.

(The altered file stops playing)

(There is a deep silence.)

White Diamond: The mystery has been solved and a treasonous plot has been foiled. My Gems, (she grabs a lever, pulls it down, a platform raises on the balcony. Blue Diamond is in a prison sphere, her hand bound in energy chains.) I present to you Blue Diamond.

(Blue Diamond looks on the Homeworld gems. The boo her, calling her traitor, Pinks shatterer. Blue Diamond, once loved and respected by many, now hated. Blue Diamond doesn't say a single word, she only listens)

White Diamond: So my Gems, what should her punishment be for her crimes? I will let you all decide her fate.

Homeworld Gem: Shatter her!

Homeworld Gem: Shatter her!

Homeworld Gem: Shatter her!

Homeworld Gems: Shatter her! Shatter her! Shatter her! Shatter her! Shatter her!

(White Diamond turns to her left, she approaches Blue Diamond.)

White Diamond: You heard the verdict, you will be shattered. Such a pity that it come to this. Oh, yes, I still have one last thing to do. (White Diamond walks back to the balcony she raises her hand.)

Yellow Diamond: Order! Order!

(The HomeWorld gems become silent)

White Diamond: My Gems, in these times I wonder where any loyalty is placed. So I say this to all of you. For those who are loyal to me (Yellow looks to White, she was suppose to say "us") and to Homeworld, I will bestow unto them a portion of my power, a piece of my strength, a gift for your services. With my power you will crush any who would threaten us, Homeworld and your interest. For Pink Diamonds memory, will you accept my generosity? (The Homeworld Gems begin to cheer.) Go now and rest, for tomorrow is start of a brighter future for Homeworld.

(The Homeworld gems leave with feelings of inspiration. Yellow and White leave together. They leave Blue alone on the balcony platform)

Blue Diamond: Pink, our dreams, your legacy now lies in the hands of our gems.

(Yellow and White walk down the halls of white's palace.)

Yellow: That was a spectacular performance White, but there is something that crosses my mind.

White Diamond: And what is that Yellow?

Yellow: You said "Loyalty to you". You were supposed to say us, right?

White Diamond: The reason why I didn't say us is because you have already proven your loyalty to Homeworld and to me. Didn't you see the crowds? They cheered, they are literally asking for what we planned. Once I give them my power, no one will be able to oppose us. After Blue Diamond has been disposed off, we will assemble the Great Armada to take earth.

Yellow Diamond: What becomes of Blue Diamond army and whats left of Pink's Army? You really think they will join us like that?

White Diamond: Of course they will. Once they see the altered evidence, I will welcome them in our ranks and to our cause. (they walk past the great armories, great warships, it looks they are preparing for war)

Yellow Diamond: I hope that this planet turns out to be quite the payout. Are you sure your information is correct?

White Diamond: The information in credible. No matter how many kindergartens are created, earth will continue to regenerate its resources. From earth our might will grow, extending to every corner of this galaxy and all those that lie beyond. Nothing will stop us, Yellow.

(They reach the divided hall, where the warp pad is)

Yellow Diamond: I guess this is where we part ways. I will see you soon.

(Yellow Diamond walks away with her pearl. They take the warp to Yellow Diamond's Palace. Yellow sighs, She puts one hand on her head, the kind of gesture that a human makes when under stress or the sign of a headache. Her pearl notices this.)

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond is everything alright?

Yellow Diamond: Yes Pearl everything is fine. Why do you ask?

Yellow Pearl: I just seem concerned about you.

Yellow Diamond: Everything is under control Pearl. There are many task ahead of me and I want to make sure that I complete them.

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond, I have to tell you something. I know its not my place to do so, but I feel like it maybe necessary.

Yellow Diamond: Go on.

Yellow Pearl: I just have the feeling that White Diamond is…somewhat pushing you around.

Yellow Diamond: I am going to say this to you Pearl, its best if you don't talk that way about White. I am just as equal to her and what she is doing is providing a future for our kind.

Yellow Pearl: I'm just not sure that executing Blue Diamond will be enough to satisfy White. I just have…have a feeling that White may try to harm you in someway.

Yellow Diamond: I am not White's enemy pearl, but I would never let that happen. I hope that answers your question. You're dismissed.

(Yellow Pearl bows and leaves. However, Yellow Pearl feels conflicted, she walks off. But lurking in the shadows, the last Corrupt Vanguard keeps watch. Meanwhile, back on Earth, everyone is trying to grasp what they have seen. Some gems are taking it somewhat hard, especially Greg.)

Greg: Rose, were you really like that before I met you? Was everything that we've done together a lie? (Sense of heart break. He remembers the times he spent with Rose. The memories of bonfires on the beach, festivals and fair date, playing music and singing together. The love they shared with each other. Something true, authentic, genuine, even the moment when Rose and Greg had to make the decision to allow Steven to exist. He remembers how Rose was carrying Steven before she gave up her form, and giving Greg one last hug kiss. Greg comes back to his senses) It was all real Rose because of your actions and I will never have any doubt about that again.

(He takes a deep breath and smiles at the sky. We switch to Pink Pearl, she is sitting on a bench next to Blue Pearl)

Pink Pearl: I thought something was wrong with Pink Diamond, ever since she left with White that day. I failed my Diamond, Pearl. (She is speaking to the Blue Pearl) I was responsible to protect her. I'm just as responsible for her shattering. (a tear falls out from her eye. Blue Pearl consoles her.)

Blue Pearl: You didn't know that she was under White Diamond's control. That order she gave you was White, not Pink. You have no blame in any of this.

Pink Pearl: We Pearls are made to serve, But in that moment, I wanted to defy that order. I should have stuck with that instinct

Blue Pearl: Maybe fate had spared you in that moment, perhaps to witness the truth instead of becoming shattered in that battle and correcting the past. Perhaps it brought you back to me.

Pink Pearl: You're probably right. Maybe I was spared for a greater cause. Now, I know what I must do. I will help you, all of you, for Pink Diamond.

(Blue Pearl smiles. They sit together just a bit longer. We switch to Pearl, Garnet and Bismuth.)

Bismuth: So White Diamond started a civil war between ourselves. I feel like such a piece of obsidian.

Garnet: This was not part of any future realities I would have foreseen. (Pearl is quiet)

Bismuth: Pearl?

(Pearl snaps out of it)

Pearl: Sorry, wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about Rose. She was a creation with the purpose of carrying out White Diamond's evil intentions.

Bismuth: You feel conflicted, that's understandable.

Pearl: I looked up to her, she was the monument of inspiration for..me. And not just for me, but for all the Crystal Gems.

Garnet: But you saw what happened in the last moment in the recording. Pink Diamond changed Rose. She gave her a choice that her creator did not. To continue doing what she was created for or to do what was right of her own free will.

Bismuth: She chose what Pink Diamond believed in. The Rose we know is our Rose Quartz. She was our friend, a great leader and what we believed, and still believe in.

(Pearl gets up after hearing all that. There is a new resolve in her eyes)

Pearl: Then for Rose, Pink Diamond and all the gems that we have lost from this fraudulent civil war, were are going to find out a way to rescue Blue Diamond.

Bismuth: That's our Pearl.

(Pearl looks around)

Pearl: Where is Amethyst?

Garnet: She's by the beach. She is thinking to herself.

Bismuth: Should we go get her?

Garnet: No, she'll come to us with news.

Pearl: What kind of news?

Garnet: Im not sure, but it will be unexpected.

(Amethyst takes a stroll through the woods. She never met Rose, but she was inspired by her.) Now She doesn't know what to believe in. She kicks a rock quite a distance. Then she hears a growling like noise in the distance. She peeks though the bushes. There in the distance, prowling the shoreline, is Jasper in her Corrupt Form. Jasper scratches on the ground. Amethyst is taking some time to think after seeing the evidence of Pink Diamonds shattering. She can't help but remember Jaspers last words to Steven and her.)

Flash Back: Because what you did to my colony! What you did to my planet! What you did to my DIAMOND!

Steven: Who, Yellow Diamond?

Jasper: What the- My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!

(Flash back ends.)

Amethyst: If only you knew the truth Jasper, then maybe you wouldn't have hated us that much.

(Amethyst suddenly gets an idea)

Amethyst: No, you will know the truth! I promise you Jasper. Just don't move from this spot. Stay right there.

(Amethyst transforms into a helicopter and takes off for Beach City. Peridot and Lapis are sitting on a bench. Peridot hands her a soda, Lapis takes it.)

Lapis: What is this?

Peridot: Its called "Soda". The humans drink it after a celebration, for special occasions or as a relief from completing an arduous task.

Lapis: So, why are you giving me this?

(Peridot takes a sip)

Peridot: Because we made the right decision when it came to protecting this planet. I never met Pink Diamond, but I heard stories about her.

(Lapis takes a sip of soda)

Lapis: I met her once.

Peridot: You did?

Lapis: Its been so many years, but I remember it like yesterday. (She takes another sip). Pink Diamond was different from the other three. One day, I was in the midst of a flying practice, the other Lapis Lazuli's and myself were getting ready for the Diamond selection. We had been training for months for this event when we are chosen to serve a Diamond. I tried so hard to keep up, but it wasn't enough. In the end I was left out from the selection. The other Lapis Lazuli's were celebrating while I was at my lowest. That is when I met her.

(Flash back. Lapis is crying on the steps of a gem facility.)

Voice: Why are you crying?

(Lapis looks up. She see's Pink Diamond)

Lapis: You're…you're Pink Diamond. (She quickly wipes her tears away) I'm not crying, I'm just a little upset.

Pink Diamond: So, why are you upset?

Lapis: I tried so hard to make it into the Diamond selection. I put in so much time and dedication for that event, only to fail.

(Pink Diamond sits next to her)

Pink Diamond: Let me tell you something Lapis Lazuli, May I call you Lapis?

(Lapis is shocked, A Diamond has asked a gem what she prefers to be called)

Lapis: Lapis would be fine.

Pink Diamond: Well Lapis, Just because you didn't get this opportunity to get into the Diamond Selection doesn't mean that you are a failure.

Lapis: What do you mean?

Pink Diamond: Those the Lapis Lazuli's have acquired their opportunity, it is true, but they will not have the luxury of choosing other opportunities that might present themselves. So, in a way, you have that benefit. There is a great chance that you will find something better than they will ever know. So feel bad okay. Instead, be happy.

(Pink Diamond smiles. Lapis wipes away another tear. She smiles)

Lapis: Thank you Pink Diamond.

(Flashback ends)

Peridot: Lapis? What did she tell you?

Lapis: She told some inspirational words. Sometimes I wish she was still here.

(Peridot takes a sip)

Peridot: Wow, she sounded like a truly caring gem. Well its good thing that Steven got rid of my limb enhancers, otherwise I could never have accepted my flaws or myself.

(Peridot raises her can of soda)

Peridot: To Pink Diamond.

(Lapis raises her can of soda)

Lapis: Here, here.

(We switch back to the crystal gems)

Pearl: What is taking Amethyst so long?

Garnet: Here she comes.

(Amethyst arrives, she catches her breath)

Steven: Amethyst, what happened?

Amethyst: I.. found... Jasper.

Pearl: Oh dear, that's the last thing we need right now.

(Pearl summons her trident)

Amethyst: Pearl, wait! I want to help her. I want to help Jasper.

Garnet: You can't help her. She's gone Amethyst

Amethyst: Are you sure about that. Can you see any possibly future or timeline that could prove you wrong? She needs to know about the real Pink Diamond and not the one she knows about. Maybe we can still bring her back

(Garnet is silent)

Garnet: And how do you plan on doing that?

Amethyst: For that part, I am going to need the Key-Holo. Maybe if we show an image of Pink Diamond to Jasper, she might snap out of it.

Pearl: She will not just sit there and let us help her. She will attack without hesitation and I am not taking that chance.

Garnet: Let's do it.

Pearl: Garnet are you sure?

Garnet: No Pearl I'm not sure. But Amethyst wants to help her and that action is good enough for me.

Steven: Pearl?

(Pearl sighs)

Pearl: Alright, Amethyst, I'll help. What do you want us to do?

Amethyst: Call Holly Blue, Peridot and Lapis. We are going to need them.

(Back on Homeworld, Yellow Pearl is in her room, she is thinking about plot she is involved in, but she has an intuition that White Diamond is going to turn on Yellow Diamond.)

Yellow Pearl thoughts: I am no traitor to Homeworld, but I sense that Yellow Diamond is in danger. If I don't do this I might just regret it.

(Yellow Pearl opens the door to her quarters in the Pearl District. She walks around. She sees a large Screen Holo playing a message of White Diamond advertising the results of her power.)

White Diamond: Those who accept my power will be more powerful than they could ever imagine. Hear it for yourself from gems that have taken the opportunity to do so.

Homeworld Topaz: Thanks to White Diamond, I have become more stronger than I could ever be. This is me before (she tries to lift a heavy object), and afterwards (She lifts the object far to easily). This is the best decision I've made and it can be yours too.

(Some pearls are amazed at the result of White Diamond's power and discuss amongst themselves)

Yellow Pearl: So, it begins. (Yellow Pearl takes the warp to White Diamond's palace. The balcony section is heavily guarded by Yellow and White Diamond soldiers. She can't be scene. She puts on a cloak to conceal her identity. She grabs a crystal vase and throws it down the stairs. The soldiers check out the commotion. She enters the balcony section, she see's Blue Diamond. She is a mess, her hair is a mess. She approaches Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond: Who's there?

(Yellow Pearl removes her hood, revealing her face.)

Yellow Pearl: Do you know who I am?

Blue Diamond: Yes, You are Yellow Diamond's Pearl. Why are you here? Have you come to persuade me to join Yellow and White Diamond? I told them, as I am going to tell you, that my answer is no.

Yellow Pearl: I'm not here to persuade you Blue Diamond. I'm here for the interest of Yellow Diamonds safety.

Blue Diamond: You care about her safety? Yellow made her decision to aid White's madness. There's nothing that can be done to undo her fate.

Yellow Pearl. Make no mistake, I am loyal to my Diamond and her decisions, but I will not allow any harm to come to her and I am willing defy my Diamond in order to keep her safe.

(Blue Diamond is surprised by Yellow Pearl's response)

Blue Diamond: What is happening as of now?

Yellow Pearl: White has begun to give her power to her gems, my guess is that she will do the same for Yellow Diamond's gems and subjects as well.

Blue Diamond: And you know what her power is, don't you?

Yellow Pearl: Corruption, power of of making them stronger at the cost of controlling their actions and thoughts.

Blue Diamond: If you are truly willing to protect Yellow Diamond from White, then you must help me. Before White Diamond sets her mind on controlling my gems, I want you to contact my Aquamarine General and her Topaz. Tell them not to accept her power and to contact Holly Blue Agate. Tell them, " Two gems are set in one, the one reaches the door". They will understand what it means. That is all I can say.

(Yellow Pearl conceals her face with the hood)

Yellow Pearl: I guess I am a traitor now, but as long as Yellow is safe that's all that matters.

(She walks away, leaving Blue Diamond where she is. Meanwhile back at Beach City, The Crystal Gems and Off-Colors have surrounded the area where Jasper was seen at. Amethyst comes up with the plans. Pearl peeks through the bushes)

Pearl: She's still there. What do you want to do?

Amethyst: Alright this is how its gonna go down. Peridot, you are going to set up a barrier to make sure Jasper doesn't escapes, use all the metal you can find.

Peridot: Right

Amethyst: Lapis, I want you to freeze Jasper with ice.

Lapis: I'll try, but I am still exhausted from the last fight.

Amethyst: Off-Colors, you are going to make sure that if Jasper gets past us, you will have to stop her. The last thing we need is people getting hurt.

Rhodonite: You can count on us.

Amethyst: Garnet, Bismuth, Pearl, you guys will be the muscle. Try to hold her down. I'll play the Key-Holo and hope that it works. Ready guys, we only get one shot at this.

Pearl: And what if it doesn't work.

Amethyst: Then we will have to bubble her up and quick. Oh and Pearl, you're the bait

(Pearl is caught off and confused)

Pearl: Wait what?!

Amethyst: Just catch her attention so Garnet and Bismuth can get the jump on her. Go!

Pearl: Ugh. (Pearl get a distance away with Jasper. She gets into a sweet act) This is ridiculous.

(She clears her throat)

Pearl: OH JASPERRRRR (Jasper turns around and sees Pearl.) I was wondering if you- (Jasper Roars and charges at Pearl)

Amethyst: Garnet, Bismuth!

(Garnet and Bismuth jump on Jasper. They grab her enormous arms and stretch them out, this causes Jasper to crash onto the ground.)

Amethyst: Lapis now!

(Lapis freezes Jasper's legs. They are trying to immobilize her. The ice is breaking. Bismuth and Garnet are struggling to hold her down)

Garnet: Too strong.

Amethyst: Peridot!

(Peridot uses huge quantities of metal and slams it down on Jasper. Jasper is subdued. Amethyst approaches with the Key-Holo.)

Amethyst: It's time you know you know the truth. (But right before she grabs the Key-Holo, Jasper breaks out from the hold sending Garnet and Bismuth flying back. She shakes of the metal cage off from her back and shatters the ice surrounding her legs. She lets out a mighty roar and goes on a wild rampage. Steven throws his shield at her face, Jasper charges at Steven. Amethyst pushes Steven out of the way. Jasper rams into a boulder, shattering it.)

Pearl: Amethyst there is nothing more we can do! We must bubble her now!

( Pearl attacks Jasper with her trident. Jasper bucks trying to shake off Pearl. She bites onto the trident and flings Pearl quite a distance. Jasper curls up into a ball, her hair turns into pointed spikes, just like those of an echidna, and she starts rolling. Bismuth, Amethyst and Garnet try to stop Jaspers attack. She pushes them back forcefully. Suddenly she knocks Bismuth and Garnet out of the way. She kicks Amethyst into a rock wall. Jasper has her sight set on Amethyst. She raises up her hand, the claws stick out. Steven and Pearl, rush as fast as they can.

Steven: WE WON'T MAKE IT.

Pearl: AMETHYST GET OUT OF THE WAY!

(Amethyst realizes that this may be her end, But at the last second she holds the Key Holo in her hand and shows an image of Pink Diamond. Jasper is at a stand still. She slowly lowers her hand. They Crystal Gems are ready to attack.)

Amethyst: NO, WAIT!

(Bismuth, Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot hold their attack, but are ready to attack. Jasper slowly extends her hand towards Pinks Hologram. She slowly mutters two words)

Corrupt Jasper: My…Diamond.

Amethyst: Yes Jasper, remember.

(Jasper looks at her hands. Suddenly she starts to growl and roars, Her voice becomes multi toned as she struggles. She start emitting a glow that appears and disappears, back and forth. Jasper is still struggling but the glow is now stable. She slowly begins to reform. The glow is gone. Amethyst slowly approaches Jasper)

Amethyst: Jasper? (Jasper slowly looks up at Amethyst)

Jasper: It's me runt. (She stands up. Jasper looks at Pink Diamonds Holo-gram. She looks around. She see's Holly Blue Agate. The Crystal Gems didn't even see her there. Holly Blue approaches Jasper, she stops in front of her)

Holly Blue: Jasper.

Jasper: Holly Blue. What's going on? Why are you here?

Holly Blue: Well Jasper, one might say that I am a rebel against Homeworld.

Jasper: So your a traitor too, Rose's influence has no bounds.

Holly Blue. That not why I have defected from Homeworld, Jasper. In your absence, there have been a series of events that have occurred. Those events came to be with undeniable proof from the culprit who shattered Pink Diamond. They Key-Holo, that Amethyst is holding, is that evidence. If you want to know what really happened, the answer is right in front of you.

Steven: We have nothing to gain by lying to you about this Jasper. You have to know.

(Jasper is hesitant, she takes the Key-Holo from Amethyst and starts playing the files. Back on Homeworld, Yellow Pearl searches out Blue Diamond's Aquamarine General and Topaz. She looks in various districts but doesn't have much luck. She passes by the Military District and observes the gems that area entering and exiting from that area. Then out of luck she sees them coming out from that district. She approaches them.)

Yellow Pearl: General Aquamarine?

Aquamarine: I am she, what do you want with me Pearl?

Yellow Pearl: Two gems are set in one, the one reaches the door.

(Aquamarine recognizes the code. She looks at Topaz. Topaz slightly nods)

Aquamarine: Let's talk someplace more private. Follow me.

(They walk a small distance away from the other districts and arrive at her residence. They enter and close the door. Before Yellow Pearl has a chance to speak, Aquamarine draws her wand and Topaz draws her spear.)

Aquamarine: Who sent you and who told you that code?

Yellow Pearl: Blue Diamond told me for I was sent by her.

(They withdraw their weapons)

Aquamarine: So, why did she send you?

Yellow Pearl: She told me to tell you, and all her gems, not to accept White Diamond's power.

(Aquamarine looks around. To see if they are safe to disclose information)

Aquamarine: Topaz, unfuse and secure the first and second story of my residence.

Topaz: Yes, Aquamarine. (they infuse and patrol the complex)

Aquamarine:Why should we refuse such a gift from White Diamond?

Yellow Pearl: Because that power will be used to control those accept it. Your mind and action will not be your own.

Aquamarine: There is something else to all this, isn't there. I am loyal to Blue Diamond and if you know something, and refuse to tell me, I will shatter you right here, right now.

Yellow Pearl: The reason why I went to go visit Blue Diamond is because I fear the Yellow Diamond, my Diamond, is in danger.

Aquamarine: From who?

Yellow Pearl: From White.

Aquamarine: Does this have to do with the evidence of Pink Diamond shattering?

Yellow Pearl: Yes it does. The evidence that Homeworld gems witnessed was falsified by White Diamond.

Aquamarine: Hmmmmmm…. My instincts were correct then. I knew Blue Diamond would never have done such a thing towards Pink Diamond. Their love for each other was very strong. If the evidence was falsified, where is the original evidence now?

Yellow Pearl: It's on earth.

Aquamarine: Earth? I was just there recently.

Yellow Pearl: Blue Diamond wants you to contact Holly Blue Agate. She fill you in on the rest of the details from there. That is all I can say for now.

Aquamarine: Very well, thank you for sharing this information. Topaz.

(One Topaz approaches them.)

Topaz: Yes, Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: Escort Yellow Diamond's Pearl back to the Pearl District.

Topaz: Yes, Aquamarine.

(Topaz does a gem salute and the both leave. Aquamarine thinks for a moment.)

Aquamarine: Topaz.

Topaz: Yes, Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: I want you to relay a message to General Onyx 8892WQ2Cut1 (Pink Diamonds General). Tell her, and Pink Diamond's army, to postpone the acceptance White Diamond's power. When I have more information, I will brief them myself. Until then, do not accept her gift.


	15. Gathering Forces

(We continue where we last left off. Yellow Pearl is carrying out her plan to keep Yellow Diamond safe from White. We switch over to Beach City. It is late into the night, the air is rather warm and the waves are heard in the distance shore. Jasper is watching the Crystal Gems, Blue's Gems, Off-Colors, and Pink's Gems helping out the citizens build shelters. There are gems patrolling Beach City, making sure that it is secure. Jasper is disturbed by witnessing this, even more disturbed while watching Steven resting by the bond fire. It has been a long day for both Steven and Connie. Greg covers both of them with a blanket. Jasper starts hearing the sounds of battles, She has a flash back. She had just emerged from her hole.)

Jasper: You Traitors! (She attacks with brute force and ferocity. One by one she shatters them. Jasper is then joined by Pink Diamond's soldiers. She charges into the enemy ranks without hesitation. She sees Rose Quartz in the distance. Jasper shatters any Crystal Gem in her path just to get to Rose Quartz. Rose see's Jasper approaching quickly. She charges at Jasper. The flash back ends right before they clash.)

Holly Blue: What's on your mind Jasper?

Jasper: To be honest with you Holly Blue, I'm not sure. Up until now destroying Rose Quartz was the drive that kept me going, even in the face of defeat. I would have done anything and everything in my power to see her shattered with my own eyes. I never would have guessed that it was White Diamond behind it all. (slight pause) I thought I knew what Pink Diamond was like. I would have never have guessed, in all my existence, that she was a kind and caring Diamond. Even after seeing the truth, I find this hard to accept.

Holly Blue: What will you do now?

Jasper: I will avenge Pink Diamond, that is my main priority. White and Yellow are going to pay for what they did to her. What is happening to Blue as of now?

Holly Blue: She is currently being kept as a prisoner by White and Yellow. She has lost everything, her prestige, standing, status, even attacking White just to learn the truth of the Diamond that she loved. Me personally, I would rally all of the gems that I have brought with me to commence a rescue operation. A swift and sudden attempt that the other two diamonds would never expect. But my gems are only a few compared to Yellow's and White's combined military might, it would be reckless. No, we would need army and one of considerable size if we are to stand a chance against Homeworld.

Jasper: It will take time to come up with something but we aren't sure if time is something we have, especially for Blue.

Holly Blue: I guess we are going to have to wait. However if I know Blue, she'll have some sort of back up plan in this situation.

(Sabina is looks around the destroyed areas of the battle ground. She finds her motorcycle. Its been trashed up, mangled and spread out all over the place. She goes through the rubble and finds the chrome-stainless steel gas tank. She pick its up and wipes of the residue. She see's her reflection, then she sees Pearls reflection.)

Pearl: Was this bike yours?

Sabina: It was. I forged every single part of my motorcycle and even built it myself. She reminds of my old motorcycle crew that I use to roll with a long time ago.

Pearl: Do you need help finding the rest?

Sabina: I would appreciate that Pearl. (Sabina slightly blushes. They go through the debris. Garnet smiles at this new sight)

Pearl: So Sabina, there was something I wanted to ask you.

Sabina: Go on.

Pearl: Have you every returned to the site of Pink Diamond's colony?

Sabina: I did about seven hundred years ago. I wanted to see where my mother came from and where she met my father.

Pearl: Seven hundred years ago.

Sabina: Yes, feels almost like yesterday when I was there. I have been around a very long time. Sometimes I'm still amazed how much time has passed. Just recently I thought I was the only one of my kind. That is until the day that you guys showed up in the Big Donut.

Pearl: Oh yeah, I remember. (laughs nervously) I still remember that I dropped all those cups on the floor. That was kind of embarrassing.

(Sabina starts chuckling. Pearl feels really embarrassed.)

Sabina: I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you Pearl. I was laughing at myself. You see, I was going to ask if you could hand over some sugar cubes. But when you dropped a the cups, for some reason, I couldn't say a single word. One might say that I had gotten the butterflies in that moment.

(Pearl blushes)

Pearl: Well, I think I've gather all the pieces from this spot.

Sabina: Same here. You want to help me build a new Motorcycle?

Pearl: I'd love too. I know a gem who would allow us to use her forge to improve your motorcycle.

(Garnet smiles at the sight of Pearl and Sabina. Perhaps Pearl has found a new spark in her life. Mean while back on Homeworld, Aquamarine waits patiently for the other Topaz to return. There is a knock on the door.)

Aquamarine: Who is it?

Topaz: It's Topaz.

(They open the door and let her in)

Topaz: The Pearl is safe. What are your orders now?

Aquamarine: I'm not sure. I think that we-

(Second Topaz approaches with a com-holo in her hand.)

Topaz 2: Aquamarine you have an incoming transmission.

Aquamarine: From whom?

Topaz 2: White Diamond.

(Aquamarine is in a situation now. She answers the com-holo)

Aquamarine: Answer it

(Topaz answers)

Topaz: Greetings my Diamond, how may we be of assistance to you?

White Diamond: I need to speak to Blue's Aquamarine general. Is she around?

Topaz: Yes, she is right here.

(Aquamarine salute)

Aquamarine: My radiant Diamond, how may I serve you?

White Diamond: You are hereby summoned to my palace in two planetary rotations (thats equivalent to four earth days) to receive a portion of my power. As you know, Blue Diamond's colonies no longer have Blue to oversee them. With no Diamond to lead them, there is a high chance that they will collapse due to anarchy. To prevent that from happening, you shall be my left hand to command them until they serve their new Diamond, me. Will you accept this great and generous honor?

(This was very bad timing. Aquamarine thinks hastily)

Aquamarine: I am more than honored, White Diamond. I will see you soon enough.

White Diamond: Oh, and make sure that you contact Pink Diamonds general. Inform her that she is also summoned to my palace to receive a portion of my power as well.

Aquamarine: As you wish, my Diamond. Thank you for your generosity.

(The Com-Holo turns off.)

Topaz: What do we do now?

Aquamarine: There's are several things we must do. Prepare my ship. We are going pay a visit to General Onyx.

(Back at White Diamonds Palace, White Diamond is overseeing preparations of the Great Armada. Her Corrupt Vanguard approaches)

White Diamond: Do have something to report, my Vanguard?

Corrupt Vanguard: Yes, my Diamond. Yellow Diamond's Pearl paid a secret visit to Blue Diamond. It would seem that she is plotting with Blue Diamond to over throw you.

White Diamond: Are you sure that?

Corrupt Vanguard: More than certain.

(White Diamond begins to chuckle and lets out an evil laugh.)

White Diamond: She just made my plan so much easier to accomplish. You know I've always thought that pearls were just servants to serve others who would deem them useless and now, for the first time, there is a Pearl that actually has proven to be quite useful to me.

Corrupt Vanguard: There is also something else. Shortly after meeting with Blue Diamond she made contact with her Aquamarine General. She had an Topaz quartz soldier escort her back to the Pearl District.

White Diamond: Do you think that Yellow knows about her Pearls most recent actions?

Corrupt Vanguard: I don't think so.

White Diamond: My thoughts exactly and I want to keep it that way. (They walk in observation factory hall) I have a feeling that Aquamarine knows the truth and she is going to meet up with General Onyx to discuss a way to liberate Blue Diamond from her chains.

Corrupt Vanguard: Did you tell them about your generous gift?

White Diamond: I did. That offer was to snuff out any form of resistance and now that opportunity has now presented itself.

Corrupt Vanguard: I like where this going. What's the plan?

(White Diamond snaps her fingers, A large group of corrupt gems arrive.)

White Diamond: I want you to trail Aquamarine, follow her from a distance. These Corrupt Quartz soldiers will be under your command. Find out where Aquamarine is heading. If she does meet up with General Onyx, and contemplate a plot against me, I want you to get the drop on them. However, I want you to spare a few and let them escape.

Corrupt Vanguard: You want me to spare a few?

White Diamond: Yes, just the important ones.

Corrupt Vanguard: And what of Yellow's Pearl?

White Diamond: She is a unexpected piece in all this. However, my plan could have never truly come to fruition without her. So I will let Pearl (the yellow one) keep on assisting the rebellion in any way. That will be all Vanguard, your mission starts now.

Corrupt Vanguard: Yes, my Diamond. (She salutes and turns to her assigned Corrupted Quartz Soldiers) Move out! (White Diamond thinks for a moment)

White Diamond: Soon I shall become the Ultimate Diamond and all shall bow before me. It is only a matter of time.

(Our scene switches back to beach city It is a brand new day. The sun is rising in the east. The sky illuminates from a deep magenta, to red, to orange and then yellow. The citizens of Beach city continue to rebuild. Mayor Dewey assist in rebuilding Vidalia's home. Everyone take part in restoring their lives. Greg uses his great fortune to rebuild the hospital. Its a good start towards the day)

Bismuth: There, thats the final touch. Well Sabina, what do you think?

Sabina: It's perfect. (she looks at the motorcycle she touches the handles) Thank you Bismuth and you too Pearl. (Sabina gets on the motorcycle) I'm just gonna give it a little test run. Hey Pearl, care to tag along?

(Pearl stammers with a blush)

Pearl: I don't think I can. There is still so much work to do and-

Bismuth: Nah we got it covered here. Go have some fun Pearl. The work will be here when you come back.

Pearl: Oh, Okay. (She approaches Sabina) So, how does this work?

Sabina: Get on the back seat. (Pearl climbs on the back seat) Now place your hands and arms around my waist. (The blush deepens as she does that. Sabina starts the engine.) Hang on. This will be fast!

(she takes off with a wheelie trick, Pearl cheers with excitement as they speed off)

Garnet: Its been a while since I seen her like this.

Bismuth: Yeah, its a good thing. I just wish things could have been different for Crazy Lace, Biggs and Snowflake. I sure miss them. That's when I realized that good things don't last for long. Do you know whats that like Garnet?

Garnet: I do Bismuth. However, we continue this struggle to ensure that we can make something good last. Pink Diamond worked on that dream, and White and Yellow Diamond wanted to tear that down. But I will keep on fighting to make sure that Pink and Rose's dream lives on.

Bismuth: Can you see the future right now? Is there something you have already seen?

Garnet: I can't see the future anymore because all this has happened. I see now that the future will be shaped through our actions. That's probably what scares me the most right now. Everything is now uncertain.

Bismuth: If the future is shaped through our actions, then I'm with you all the way just like before.

(They grab each others hand in comradeship.)

Garnet: Lets see the future through.

(We switch to the off colors. They are assisting With the rebuilding, all except one.)

Rutile Twins: Hey where is Padparadscha? I don't see her anywhere

Flourite: I will go look for her.

(Flourite searches high and low. She finds Padparadscha sitting on a boulder at the beach)

Flourite: Is everything okay Padparadscha?

Padparadscha:…Hello Flourite. Everything is alright.

Flourite: What are you doing here?

Padparadscha:…I was enjoying the sound on the shores. This place reminds me of Pink Diamonds colony.

Flourite: I feel exactly the same way when we arrived to this place.

Padparadscha: …Sometime me, and the Sapphires, would make a sand castle to put on a play for Pink and the gems.

Flourite: I remember that play. You were the Princess that needed to be rescued from the evil Ruby. And Pearl (The pink one) was your rescuer.

Padparadscha:…..When the play was over, the other gems would start clapping, even Pink Diamond. She would always have a smile on her face. Making her happy is what made me happy. I think she would have loved this place.

Flourite: She would have.

Padparadscha:…I will stay here a bit longer. Then I'll help you guys.

Flourite: Take your time.

Padparadscha:…Thank you.

(Back at the main encampment there is much commotion and debate)

Holly Blue: This is insane. How much time are we going to waste before we take action. I will take my chances to rescue Blue with the force I have brought with me here.

Jasper: Its a foolish decision Holly Blue. You wouldn't get within three hundred rects of White Diamond's Palace (In Homeworlds measurements about seven hundred feet).

Holly Blue: Well what do you suggest?

Jasper: Well if my guess is correct, I believe that White and Yellow are going to divide up her subjects amongst themselves. White would want to make sure that they can they have someone to serve. So I believe that she will wait until they are assimilated into their ranks.

Holly Blue: If only there was a way to contact someone on Homeworld to give us details on what's going on. Unless…

Jasper: Unless what?

Holly Blue: Unless I can get a transmission to Aquamarine.

Jasper: General Aquamarine? What makes you think that she will listen to you. For all we know she might have sided with White or Yellow Diamond.

Holly Blue: Aquamarine is fiercely loyal to Blue. She's not the kind of gem who would betray her. If anything, I believe that she is trying to find a way to rescue her like we are. But a rescue attempt will have to be very well timed and accurate without any flaws to be successful.

(A warm breeze kicks up. Jasper pauses for a moment)

Jasper: Alright then, What do you have in mind?

Holly Blue: I will send out a signal, frequency coded transmission that only Blue, myself and Aquamarine know. We used it during the great rebellion to call for reinforcements.

Holly Blue: Those transmissions might be compromised if we send some out. But I think this is a risk that we are going to take.

(They gets to the transmission gem pod.)

Holly Blue: To all of Blue Diamonds colonies, servants and soldiers, the door is opened but the key is needed to close it. I repeat, the key is needed to close it.

Jasper: What does that code mean?

Holly Blue: It means that Blue Diamond is in danger and she needs us. I just hope it is not too late.

(meanwhile on a planet Nijunwe, Aquamarine ship lands on a landing platform. The doors opens and Aquamarine, along with her Topaz guards (Fusion Form) and an entire regiment of Blue Diamond soldiers accompany her to the meeting. Not to far from the landing platform, the Corrupt Vanguard and her troops observe them from a distance. They move silently and stealthily. Aquamarine approaches a table. Waiting for her is General Onyx and a regiment of Pink Diamond soldiers.)

General Onyx: Welcome Aquamarine. Please, have a seat.

Aquamarine: You know why I am here?

General Onyx: I got your message saying to refuse White Diamonds offer. Is there a reason why?

Aquamarine: White Diamond falsified the evidence. You probably heard about Blue Diamonds arrest. White Diamond and Yellow Diamond had a hand in Pink Diamonds shattering. Blue Diamond, my Diamond, has been framed for discovering the truth. Now she is due to be executed.

General Onyx: I thought something felt out of place when I heard about the trial. Blue would never have shattered Pink. How did you come across this information?

Aquamarine: From Yellow Diamonds Pearl. She contacted Blue Diamond and passed on that information to Pearl, to me.

General Onyx: And you actually trust that Yellow Diamond's Pearl?

Aquamarine: I would be here if I didn't. That and I may have shattered her if I felt that there was something that didn't feel right. She came to us in the interest of Yellow Diamond safe being.

General Onyx: Safe being? Safe from who?

Aquamarine: Pearl (the Yellow one) believes that White Diamond plans to harm Yellow. Thats the reason she has agreed to help us and Blue.

(Corrupt Vanguard and her forces are slowly moving in. She sees a Indicolite gem patrolling. She signals her corrupt gems soldiers to stop. She slowly sneaks up on the indicolite. She shatters her in a stealthy tactic. She signals the others to proceed.)

General Onyx: If what we saw was altered evidence at Blue Diamonds trial, where is the original evidence now?

Aquamarine: Its on earth.

General Onyx: Earth? That place is a bad memory to me and to my soldiers.

Aquamarine: There is a chances that the crystal gems may have come into possession of the evidence.

General Onyx: The Crystal gems. I lost many of my friends, my comrades, my family to that renegade group. I would love nothing more than to go back and settle the score. But I have no time for grudges. What do you have in mind?

Aquamarine: Blue Diamond wants us to go to earth to discover the truth.

General Onyx: You mean she wants us to defect from Homeworld.

Aquamarine: Well thats one way of putting it.

General Onyx: And what about this promise of power that White Diamond wants to give us?

Aquamarine: Its not worth it. That gift she wants to give to those loyal subject is a form of corruption that takes away freedom and free will. Yellow's Pearl told me this. And for some reason I believe her.

General Onyx: I will need a moment to think about all this, of what you're asking of me. I don't want to be labeled as a traitor or the rest of Pink's gems that follow me.

(Corrupt Vanguard watches this.)

Corrupt Vanguard: My Diamond are you seeing this? (White can see through the Corrupt Vanguards eyes)

White Diamond: Attack now, but remember the rest plan.

Corrupt Vanguard: As you wish.

Aquamarine: Well General? What is your answer?

(A Morion Gem is attacked from behind by a corrupt gem.)

Aurum Gem: IT'S AN AMBUSH!

Heliotrope Gem: Traitor!

(She attacks the Corrupt Vanguard, but the Corrupt Vanguard shatters the Heliotrope)

General Onyx: BACK! PROTECT THE SHIP!

(The Corrupt gems begin the attack. Aquamarine and General Onyx suddenly draw their weapons. Pink's and Blue's gems fight against the corrupt gems. Aquamarine shatters several corrupt gems with her wand. General Onyx swings a massive war hammer. She clears corrupted gems out of her way. A corrupt Lapis attacks Aquamarine with ice spikes. But Aquamarine sends the attack right back at her.)

Aquamarine: SPLIT UP! REGROUP BACK ON EARTH!

General Onyx: FINE!

(General Onyx shatters more corrupt gems in her path. Aquamarine, Topaz 1 and 2, and the rest of her troops make a break for their ship. Suddenly a large groups of corrupt gems attack from the left flank. The Corrupt Vanguard calmly walks through the battle. She shatters any gem that decides to challenge her. They are getting close to their ship)

Topaz 1: Aquamarine, LOOK OUT!

Aquamarine turns around to see a giant corrupted Vitrail Light Gem. There is no time to react. The corrupt gems whacks Aquamarine with a shield. She is poofed. Topaz 1 grabs the Corrupt Vitrial Light from the leg and throws her into a bunch of Corrupted gems. Topaz 2 grabs Aquamarine's gem. Some of her gems make it to her ship but the enemy is not far. They form a defensive line to prevent the corrupt gems from attacking the ship, but they are losing ground.)

Topaz 1: We can't stop them. Topaz!

Topaz 2: What?!

Topaz 1: Get Aquamarine to safety.

Topaz 2: What about you?

Topaz 1: I'll hold them back. Just go!

Topaz 2: Soldiers don't leave each other behind. I'm staying too!

Topaz 1: Were outnumbered, We wont make it! Remember, Blue Diamond fate is in our hands. Do this for her. Aquamarine and General Onyx are our best chance to rescue our Diamond. Please go! I know what I am here for, this is what we are made to do.

(Topaz 2 salutes with respect. Topaz 1 joins the fight. A few soldiers manage to get into the ship with Topaz 2, The doors begin to close, one by one Blue Diamonds gems are being shattered, but they keep on fighting. Aquamarine reforms)

Aquamarine: What happened? Where is Topaz?

(Topaz only looks out the window, Aquamarine looks only to see Topaz as the last one standing. She comes face to face with the Corrupt Vanguard. The enemy gems are not interfering. Topaz lunges at the Corrupt Vanguard with her club. The Corrupt Vanguard uses a destabilizer to destroy Topaz's form. The gem fall into the Corrupt Vanguard's hand. She looks at Aquamarine and Topaz. She encloses her hand around the Topaz gem. A cracking sound can be heard. Topaz looks away but Aquamarine looks on. The Corrupt Vanguard gives an evil smile and throws the topaz shards against the ship. Shards bounce off the ship and lands on the ground.)

Tanzanite: Aquamarine, the engines are ready! (Aquamarine is really angry)

Aquamarine: Take off! (The ship takes off. Corrupt Vanguard watches them leave.)

Corrupt Vanguard: It is done my Diamond.

White Diamond: Very good, return to Homeworld for the next stage of my plan.

Corrupt Vanguard: Yes, my Diamond

(Meanwhile in outer space, Aquamarine gets on a Com-Holo)

Aquamarine: Is it ready to Broadcast?

Topaz: Yes it is. Go ahead.

Aquamarine: I am General Aquamarine, Blue Diamonds servant. All Colonies must be evacuated! All gems, quartz soldiers who faithful, or those who are loyal to Blue must abandon the colonies immediately. We will regroup back on Earth. Blue Diamond, our Diamond's life depends on it. I repeat, abandon the colonies! Make your way to Earth. I will explain everything once you get there.

(The Com Holo Ends.)

Aquamarine: Topaz, head a course to earth.

Topaz: Yes general. (They take off at light speed)

Aquamarine mind: Hang on just a little longer Blue, were coming for you.

(Meanwhile back on Homeworld, Yellow Pearl is getting ready to carry out her role as Yellow Diamonds devoted servant once again.)

Yellow Pearl: I am here my Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: you have been absent for an unusual amount of time. What kept you?

Yellow Pearl: I was just running an errand to have an upgrade to my residence. Please forgive me if I took to long.

(A sweat mark rolls down the side of her face.)

Yellow Diamond: Very well. Come, we have much to attend too.

Yellow Pearl: Of course, my Diamond.

(from a distance White Diamond watches, she gets an evil grin on her face)

White Diamond: Keep it up Pearl, you are doing a marvelous job.


	16. The Informant

(We resume where we left off. White Diamond initialed her plan. The Corrupt Vanguard and her force ambushed General Onyx and Aquamarine. The two generals have gotten away. Everything seems to be in the clear. However, White Diamond wanted this to happen. Lets see what happens next. Our scene opens up to Blue Diamond, who is currently held prisoner in White Diamond's palace.)

Blue Diamond: Pink…..Pink…. Why has everything come to this. Why could Yellow and White have just accepted the way you were. In my perfect existence, I felt so alone. You were the one good thing I cherished in my life. I just wish, more than everything, that you were still with me.

(There is a slight breeze on the balcony)

Pink Diamond: In a way Blue, I am still here.

(Blue Diamond looks up to see an Pink Diamond. She has a look in disbelief)

Blue: Pink? Is that you? I'm not just seeing things out of grief, am I? Are you really here?

Pink Diamond: I'm afraid that what you see before you is a memory of me, Blue.

(Blue Diamond has tears wallowing in her eyes. She starts crying)

Blue Diamond: I should have stayed. If I did I would have been able to protect you. I would have kept you safe from any harm. I left you at the mercy of White and Yellow. I left you all alone. (Tears are running down Blue's face) I AM SO, SO, SORRY PINK. I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING THERE FOR YOU.

(Pink Diamond approaches Blue. She hugs Blue to comfort her. Pink's arms are somewhat transparent.)

Pink Diamond: Its not your fault Blue. We could have never known that White Diamond capable of such cruelty. So don't blame yourself okay.

(Blue Diamond gathers her composure)

Blue Diamond: Earth is in danger. Your colony and your dream might be destroyed. White will do everything in her power to make it so. Even if it means stealing another diamonds power, like what she did to you. I speculate that she will do the same to me and…Yellow. Nothing will prevent her from reaching that goal. Once she has what she needs, there will be no-one to stop her

Pink Diamond: You might be right Blue. But I believe there is a way to stop her.

Blue Diamond: How?

Pink Diamond: Power, Blue. Power can be taken, but it can also be released.

Blue Diamond: I don't understand Pink.

Pink Diamond: The answer will come to you in time.

(The breeze slowly passes by.)

Blue Diamond: Pink, will we be together again?

(Pink Diamond looks at Blue.)

Pink Diamond: That is entirely up to you Blue.

(Pink places her hands on both sides of Blue's face. She places her forehead on hers. The two take in this moment, There is a bright light. Suddenly Blue gasp as she becomes wide awake. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep. It was all a dream)

Blue Diamond: Power can be taken but it can also be released. What did you mean by that Pink?

(Our scene switches over to the Military District. Yellow and White Diamond inspect the new corrupt gems soldiers. They salute the Diamonds as they walk by. The corrupt gems are training for war. There are thousands of them)

White Diamond: Impressive isn't it Yellow. I have made our gems perfect. Soon I will give my power to Blue's gems and Pink's.

Yellow Diamond: Where is General Onyx and Aquamarine?

White Diamond: I told them to arrive in two rotations to receive my power. They are probably gathering the others.

Yellow Diamond: What about the Pearls?

White Diamond: Pearls are made to be servants to serve others. I don't think it will be necessary to give them my power. (Yellow Pearl seems slightly nervous) Once Blue Diamond has been executed, we will evacuate this planet and take earth as our new Homeworld. I don't think that the Crystal Gems will be a problem once we arrive.

Yellow Diamond: What about the human pest that inhabit that world? I doubt that they will just stand by and allow us to take their planet.

White Diamond: We'll just incinerate them with the Corrupting Light. That will solve that problem. Once the planet is ours, and the Crystal Gems turned into space dust, I will get the kindergartens operating again. We will make new gems and our empire will grow.

Yellow Diamond: That sounds magnificent White.

White Diamond: Your voices doesn't seen too enthralled.

Yellow Diamond: Blue Diamond was a perfect gem. It is quite sad. She could have been a part of our greatness.

White Diamond: Blue Diamond chose to be weak. If she had common sense then she would have seen what kind of damage Pink could have done to the Diamond Authority and Homeworld. Our decision to eliminate her was our best and only option.

Yellow Diamond: Pink was a pest. Im glad that she's gone.

White Diamond: You have done well Yellow. I could have been more proud of you. You know what, I am going to give you a promotion. Once we have settled in our new home, I will grant you the title of Supreme Diamond. I will see you as my equal in everything from actions and status. This is your reward for seeing things clearly in these unstable times.

(Yellow Diamond is shocked. Yellow Diamond has never been given such a title)

Yellow Diamond: White…I don't know what to say.

White Diamond: There is nothing to say, just accept the position.

Yellow Diamond: Thank you White.

White Diamond: Its my honor yellow

(Yellow Pearl feels disgusted by White Diamond trying to sweet talk things to Yellow. She interrupts.)

Yellow Pearl: Excuse me my Diamonds, ( They stop and look at her) But it appears that I have forgotten the Record Holo back at Palace. Would you allow me to retrieve its for you?

Yellow Diamond: Sometimes I wonder why I enlist you in my service Pearl if you keep forgetting to bring these things with you.

White Diamond: Its alright Yellow. I am sure that she doesn't do this on purpose. You may go Pearl. But remember not do repeat this mistake again and I will shatter you myself. Understand?

Yellow Pearl: Of course …..my Diamonds. I be with you as soon as I can.

(The Yellow and White walk off. Yellow Pearl walks off and gets in a transport. She takes off. The Corrupt Vanguard trails her transport. Yellow Pearl arrives in the Pearl District and enters her residence. She gets on a com-holo and sends a message)

Yellow Pearl: To Holly Blue, General Onyx and Aquamarine, I send you this message. Time is running out for Blue Diamond. I need you to respond to this message as soon as possible. The fate of my Diamond, Yellow Diamond, might be in jeopardy too!

(Back on Earth beach city is rebuilt. Holly Blue approaches mayor Dewey.)

Holly Blue: Excuse me, Mr. Dewey?

Mayor Dewey: Yes, can I help you.

Holly Blue: Can you use your communication device and call all the humans for a mandatory meeting.

Mayor Dewey: Sure thing. What do you want me to say?

Holly Blue: That we are expecting guest.

Mayor Dewey: Guest?! Like are we going to be attacked again?

Holly Blue: No. That we are expecting friendly company. I want them to gather on the beach to greet them.

Mayor Dewey: Sure thing. (He pulls out cell phone) Is there anything else you want me to tell them?

(Holly blue thinks for a moment)

Holly Blue: Not to do anything of rash behavior.

(Bismuth is making weapons and armor when she hears a sound coming from the sky. She arms herself with the Breaking Point. Pearl is with Sabina on her motorcycle. Suddenly she hears her cellphone ringing. She picks it up)

Pearl: Hello? (suddenly the look of her face has changed)

Sabina: Who is it Pearl?

Pearl: We need to go back. Something is happening at Beach City.

Sabina: Alright, hang on!

(Sabina turns the motorcycle around and the head back. Meanwhile Greg, Steven and Connie are showing the Famethyst about musical instruments. Greg looks up in the sky)

Greg: Ummmm Steven.

Steven: What dad?

Greg: Look.

(Steven looks up. In the heavens above Beach City, are a lot of Homeworld ships moving in. Mayor Dewey arrives)

Mayor Dewey: Scuse me you guys, Holly Blue wants everyone to get to the beach. She also said not to panic.

Steven: Okay, well be right there.

Greg: Steven do you know whats going on?

Steven: I don't know. But were are going to find out.

(Kofi looks out the window of his restaurant)

Jenny: Dad should we be concerned about this?

Kiki: Yeah we don't know what may happen.

(Kofi reassures them with a smile)

Kofi: Its okay girls, everything will be alright.

Nanefua: Trust your father girls. Lets just turn everything off and head to the beach like Mayor Dewey instructed.

(Meanwhile at Beach City Walk Fries, The Frymans boarding the place up.)

Fryman: Make sure you board up those windows good.

Reynaldo: Dad is this really necessary?

Peedee: Yeah dad, I mean Dewey said everything was going to be alright.

Fryman: We finally rebuilt this place after it was destroyed. I'm not taking any chances. Nail those boards onto the windows. After we lock the door, board it too.

(Two of the ships begin making the descent onto the beach. The Crystal Gems, Crystal Temps, Off-Colors, Famethyst, Gem mutants, Centipeedle, Holly Blue, Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl hold their position as the ship makes its landing. The citizens arrive at the beach but the stay on top of beach wall. The doors of the ships open. General Onyx emerges from her ship, Aquamarine does the same too. They are both escorted by their gems soldiers.

General Onyx: So this is the rebellion. Not what I expected. (Aquamarine approaches Holly Blue.)

Aquamarine: Holly Blue.

Holly Blue: Aquamarine.

(There is a look of tension between the two, along with a look of past deceit.)

Aquamarine: Who is in charge here?

Holly Blue: I am.

Aquamarine: Well that is a surprise.

Holly Blue: I assume that you are not here to bicker about the past.

Aquamarine: No I'm not. But we need to talk.

Holly Blue: Has something happened?

General Onyx: Yes. I thinks it best if have a seat. Oh, and you can tell your gems to stand down. They look tense.

Holly Blue looks back, the rebels seem ready to fight, she looks at the humans, they seems nervous.)

Holly Blue: They are not going to hurt any of you. Stand down. You humans may go back to whatever task you were doing before.

(Holly's words puts them at ease. Beach City Citizens go back to their daily routines)

(Aquamarine pulls a device out of her pocket and summons a table with seats.)

Aquamarine: Lets talk.

(Pearl and the others watch from a distance as the generals and former general talk privately)

Pearl: Whats the deal between Holly Blue and Aquamarine?

Jasper: Its a long story. During the time of the Great Rebellion, Holly Blue Agate was deployed to take earth by orders of Blue Diamond. Holly Blue was an exceptional general, one of the best in her ranks. When the rebellion had decimated most of Pink Diamond's armies, leaving the most skilled elite gems still standing, Blue Diamond entrusted Holly Blue to put an end to the insurgency once and for all.

Bismuth: What happened?

Jasper: Holly Blue underestimated enemy numbers, no offense you guys.

Garnet: None taken.

Jasper: She assumed that she was fighting only the Crystal Gems. Never did she realize that she would also be fighting a large Human army too. These primitive organics were skilled in the ways of combat. Holly Blue's forces suffered great casualties. Out numbered, defeated by both Crystal Gems and Humans, she pulled back her forces back to the moon base where they made a final stand. Blue Diamond demanded to know why she lost. Holly Blue gave an answer that displeased her. Then in that moment, Aquamarine made a statement saying that she could accomplish where Holly Blue had failed. Aquamarine forces took back the moon base, then pushed the Crystal Gems back to the Earth warp. Blue Diamond, impressed with Aquamarine promise, demoted Holly Blue and named Aquamarine her Grand General.

Bismuth: That sucks.

Jasper: However, Blue Diamond showed an act of mercy upon Holly Blue due to her past services. She placed her in charge as Care Taker of Pink Diamond's Zoo. Holly Blue accepted her new position without question. It was very humbling experience. The Diamonds then began to realize that earth was not worth all the losses. The three Diamonds launched an attack that was to obliterate all life on earth. White thought she was clever in erasing all the evidence that would have connected her to Pink's shattering.

(Pearl looks back at them. They are discussing amongst themselves)

Pearl: What could they be taking about?

Jasper: The only thing that any general would be talking about Pearl, war.

(Our scene switches to the three generals)

General Onyx: So thats the story behind this war. Now it makes sense why White Diamonds gems ambushed us during our meeting. She knew that we would learn the truth eventually. Now she tying up all loose ends.

Holly Blue: If it wasn't for her faithful Pearl, we would have still believed that Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems was responsible for Pink Diamonds shattering.

Aquamarine: If White Diamond knows that we escaped the ambush then she will execute Blue Diamond as soon as possible. Then she will focus her attention towards Pink Diamonds Colony.

Holly Blue: General Onyx, how many Gems soldiers are at your command?

General Onyx: A thousand strong, the Elites of Pink's army

Holly Blue: How many are at your command Aquamarine?

Aquamarine: Fifty-thousand Gem Soldiers ready to fight for Blue Diamond.

Holly Blue: Thats good to hear. We better make preparations for war. ( She turns towards the others) Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, we are going to do something that has never been done before. We are going to attack Homeworld.

(They all look shocked, even Jasper)

Jasper: So its come to this. So be it.

Aquamarine: Your jobs now are to start preparing for the upcoming battle. Those who have never taken part of a war better start training now, because once we arrive on Homeworld there is no turning back.

(Greg overhears aquamarines words. Garnet looks at Greg, She sees the look on his face)

Steven: This is pretty serious. But I'm not afraid. Hey Connie, (He summons his shield) care for a little sparring.

Connie: Your on Steven.

(Pearl smiles at Stevens enthusiasm, she looks at Sabina. Sabina has a look of a warrior.)

Pearl: Is something wrong Sabina?

Sabina: War is not for children Pearl, even if they have a fusion form

Pearl: Me, Garnet and Amethyst have personally trained Steven, and Connie, in the ways of combat. I am certain that they can handle themselves.

Sabina: Oh I believe you there. I can tell by their confidence. But I sense that this battle will be more than they can handle mentally.

Pearl: How can you be so sure?

Sabina: For as long as I can remember, I have fought in many wars. I have seen strong willed men and women boast about the courage they would muster on the battlefield. But when the time came, when they were given the chance to do so, they bailed out.

Pearl: Bailed out? I'm not familiar with this expression.

Sabina: It means that when they were given the chance to prove that they had what it took to fight in a battle, they withdrew. Its alot to take in. You trained them, but I would have to see if they can prove themselves to me in combat.

Pearl: Your not going to be rough on them, are you?

Sabina: I have to Pearl, its the only way to be sure that they are ready. Please understand.

(Pearl looks at Steven and Connie)

Pearl: Alright.

(Meanwhile Jasper is taking to the Famethyst)

Jasper: Attention! (The Famethyst look at Jasper. Skinny looks at her.) Its time to whip you guys into shape. You have spent so much time in Pink Diamond's zoo that it has made all of you lazy. Now I am going to reshape all of you as gems soldiers. Find yourselves a partner, observe my fighting techniques and practice them. I will let you know if you are doing it right. Don't do it because I'm telling you to do so. Do it for Pink Diamond, our Diamond, the Diamond that kept you safe from White and Yellow. Begin!

(Garnet and Amethyst are with the Off-Colors and Centipeedle)

Garnet: Alright you guys, we are going to utilize new battle tactics. We don't know what we are up against, but we have to be ready. Take position. (The Off-Colors ready themselves. The ruby is with out a partner. Pink Pearl sees this)

Blue Pearl: You two have been fused for quite a while. Both your skills in combat will be in sync.

Pink Pearl: Are you sure?

Blue Pearl: Yes.

Ruby looks at Pink Pearl and Blue Pearl, she feels kinda bad. It is if she was interfering in their relationship. Ruby approaches them.

Ruby: I can help but overhear. Listen Pearl (The Pink one) I am not one to interfere in a relationship. Our Rhodonite form was based out of necessity, not a relationship. So do not take it the wrong way. Do you understand?

(Pink Pearl has a feeling of alleviation. Same goes for Blue Pearl. Any misunderstanding has been cleared up)

Pink Pearl: Alright, lets do this.

(Ruby and Pink Pearl hold hands and fuse into Rhodonite.)

Rhodonite: I'm ready.

Garnet: Hey Pearl (The Blue one), you are more than welcome to join us if you wish. We are all in this together, no matter what gem you are.

(Blue Pearl smiles and reforms into her agate form.)

Pearl/Agate: Thank you.

Amethyst: Alright gang, lets show White and Yellow Diamond how the Crystal Gems get down!

(Steven and Connie are practicing their fighting skills. Sabina takes a breath and approaches them.)

Sabina: Interesting swordplay and shield blocking. Perhaps I can teach you a few things about combat?

Steven: Sure.

Sabina: Alright then, I need you two to become Stevonnie.

Connie: Why?

Sabina: Because I will show you both what it means to be a warrior, a soldier of war. We don't know what is waiting for us out there and you two must be ready to meet any challenge that may present itself at any point in time.

Steven: Come on Connie, we have handled ourselves before. This will be easy.

Connie: Hmmmm….Okay Steven. (they perform a fusion dance and form into Stevonnie. Pearl watches)

Sabina: Come at me with everything you got.

Stevonnie: Here I come.

(She lets out a battle cry. Sabina moves out of the way and trips Stevonnie. It all happens in an instants. Stevonnie shakes the sand from her hair. And looks back at Sabina.)

Sabina: Sloppy Stevonnie. I told you to come after me with everything you got.

(Sabina summons A Spartan spear and Shield, gets into phalanx position. Stevonnie charges right at her. Rose's sword hits the Sabina's shield. Stevonnie tries to pin Sabina. Sabina pushes them away. Stevonnie stumbles back. Sabina charges. She lunges her spear forward. Stevonnie ducks. Stevonnie counter attacks. Sabina blocks. She emits the full force into another spear lunge, hitting Stevonnie's shield. The impact sends Stevonnie flying back. Stevonnie is getting really frustrated.)

Sabina: This isn't some prom get together, Stevonnie. I told you to give me everything you got. Or maybe your just not capable.

Stevonnie: Shut Up!

(Stevonnie charges at Sabina once more changes her weapon from Spartan Spear and Shield into a Two handed Viking War axe. Stevonnie attacks furiously. Sabina blocks Stevonnie's attacks. Stevonnie blocks and spins, Sabina ducks and kicks Stevonnie in the abdomen. Stevonnie falls to her knees. Sabina swings the Viking Axe downwards. Stevonnie blocks with Rose's shield. She yells to the top of her lungs and pushes Sabina back. Stevonnie looks exhausted. Sabina seems displeased with Stevonnie's effort.)

Sabina: Your comrades, your friends are counting on you. If you can't pick yourself up, you will let everyone down.

Stevonnie: I won't let them down! I can't. (Stevonnie attacks Sabina once more. Sabina reforms her weapons into a a pair of Chinese Cresent Swords. Stevonnie attacks furiously. Sabina blocks. She locks and knocks roses sword out of Stevonnie's hands. Sabina sheathes her weapons and pins Stevonnie with he arm. Then she grabs Stevonnie's shield and throws her far to the shoreline. Stevonnie is beat up pretty bad. She is on her hands and knees. She looks up to see Sabina pointing Rose's sword right at their face. Pearl runs towards them.

Pearl: Thats enough Sabina!

Sabina: Hold on Pearl. I only want to ask her one question. I will not hurt them. (She turns her attention towards Stevonnie.) Your performance was truly sad. Even a slug can perform better than you and they don't even have arms or legs. You can't protect anyone the way you are now. Maybe you stood a chance against Emerald, but she and her gems were nothing more than hired grunts. If you were on Homeworld, you would not last five minutes. (Stevonnie has tears rolling down her face.) You can just give up. Why do you continue to fight?

Stevonnie: I fight because I'm scared. (Pearl is surprised I fight because I don't want to lose everyone I care about. Steven's and Connie's parents, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lars and Sadie, everyone in this city and this world.I don't want to lose that. Steven and Connie thinks about that everyday while caring about everyone else. That is why they continue the fight, that's the reason why I keep fighting.

(Sabina is momentarily silent, she travels through her memories of all the friends that have passed on, Both men and women in arms, fighting wars for selfless reasons over thousands of years. Sabina smiles from such memories. She looks at Stevonnie and offers her hand. Stevonnie grabs Sabina's hand, Sabina lifts her onto her feet.)

Sabina: Well done, Stevonnie. True warriors fights to protect the one's they care about, putting the lives of others before their own. You are ready. I am sorry if I had to get under your skin for you to realize that.

Stevonnie: It's okay, Sabina.

(Pearl has tears of happiness coming down her face. She embraces Stevonnie.)

Pearl: I'm so proud of you Stevonnie, both of you. You have grown in such a short amount of time. Rose would- no, Rose is proud of you.

Stevonnie: Thanks Pearl.

Sabina: The shadow of war has not yet passed. There is still time to train if you want to. Both of you.

Pearl: What do you say Stevonnie, do you want to continue?

(Stevonnie takes a deep breath, Wipes her tears with a smile on her face.)

Stevonnie: Yes.

Sabina: That's the spirit. Get into position.

(Back on Homeworld, Yellow Pearl has tried reaching the Holly Blue, General Onyx and Aquamarine, but there is no response.)

Yellow Pearl: Why can't I get a signal through?! Yellow Diamond will not be kept waiting. (She takes a Com-Holo and leaves her residence. She rushes to the warp pad and teleports to White Diamonds palace. Meanwhile the Corrupt Vanguard sneaks into the Yellow Pearl's residence. She looks around the place, she lifts object and searches the Residence. She finds something of interest.

Corrupt Vanguard: Well, well Pearl, you have been quite busy. (She uses her telepathy to contact White) She found it, my Diamond.

White Diamond: Good. Let her continue. I still have preparations to make before the rebellion arrives on Homeworld and I still need the other two Diamonds. Keep watch until Pearl (The Yellow one) provides sufficient to the rebellion. After that, apprehend her and bring to her before Yellow Diamond as the final act.

Corrupt Vangaurd: Yes my Diamond.

(The scene switches to White Diamond and Yellow Diamond)

Yellow Diamond: Is everything alright, White?

White Diamond: There was something that I was thinking of.

Yellow Diamond: About what?

White Diamond: Happiness. (She's lying)

Yellow Diamond: Happiness?

White Diamond: I just wish that Pink could have realized how truly special she was, even if she was Off-Colored. Perhaps sending her to Earth was my misdoing. It made her turn against us. I should have been more strict with her. Poor Blue, now she's going to meet her end over something so trivial. All this does break my heart, Yellow. Do you feel the same?

Yellow Diamond: She doesn't matter anymore. Blue Diamond is someone who belongs in the past. And, I only look towards the future now.

(That's exactly what White Diamond wanted to hear)

White Diamond: There was something I thought of a while back. You may call it a gift. The creation of a new Diamond.

Yellow: You want to create another Diamond?

White Diamond: Not just any Diamond. A Diamond made just for you, Yellow.

(Yellow remains Speechless)

White Diamond: Have you nothing to say?

Yellow Diamond: White…are you telling me that…

White Diamond: I only want to see you happy again Yellow. More than anything now. The Diamond I shall create will always make you happy. She will give you the love that Blue never showed you even once and she will always care about you. That will be my gift.

(Yellow walks over and hugs White. Their are a few tears in her eyes.)

Yellow Diamond: You do care about me. You care about my feelings. Thank you White.

White Diamond: Now, now don't cry. What would our subjects think if they saw you with tears in your eyes.

(Yellow Pearl has overheard everything. She puts on her face and approaches Yellow and White Diamond.)

Yellow Pearl: My Diamonds, I apologize for being late. I have brought the Record Holo.

Yellow Diamond: It's alright Pearl, I let it pass. (Yellow Pearl is shocked by Yellow Diamonds behavior.)

White Diamond: There is still one rotation left before our exodus to earth. Are all the ships ready?

Yellow Diamond: Yes. Once we arrive at earth, we'll perform a full scale bombardment on the planetary surface.

White Diamond: Did the scans show any human military like structures on the planet?

Yellow Diamond: They have somewhat of a military force. However, they are equipped with primitive technologies that won't be of a concern.

White Diamond: What of the Crystal Gems, Do they have numbers that might repel our assault on earth?

Yellow Diamond: They are just a small renegade band consisting of a fusion, A defective Pearl, a small Amethyst and Rose Quartz (Steven Universe). It would be hopeless for them to stand against five hundred thousand Homeworld Gem Soldiers, including us. We would have a much larger force, but I have not seen the Commanders of Pink and Blue Diamond's Armies.

White Diamond: They are scheduled to arrive in half a rotation. When they get here, I will bestow my power unto them and will merge their force with ours.

(Unbeknownst to Yellow Diamond that Blue and Pink Diamond armies are on earth. Yellow Pearl listens closely)

Yellow Diamond: Well then everything is almost ready. Soon we will have a New Homeworld.

White Diamond: I can't wait to see what it will be like.

(There is a brief moment of silence as they both over look their assembling armies)

Yellow Diamond: Well that concludes our meeting, I will see you at the execution then. For Victory and Homeworld.

White Diamond: Same here. (They both salute each other. Yellow Diamond leaves with her Pearl, White Diamond is all alone. Her voice turns sinister.) I will see you there too Yellow…very soon.

(Yellow Diamond takes the warp to her palace.)

Yellow Diamond: You are dismissed for the evening Pearl.

Yellow Pearl: Yes, my Diamond. Pearl walks to the warp and teleports to the Pearl district. She speed walks over to her residence. She opens the door and closes it. She gets on the

Com-Holo once more.)

Yellow Pearl: Perhaps Earth is to far for the signal to reach. Lets see…(She summons an Amp-Holo.) If this doesn't work, they're all doomed along with my Diamond. Please work. (She clears her throat and uses her strong voice.) Hello, can anyone hear me on earth?! (The signal travels through time and space. The signal reaches Blue Diamonds ship. A Silk gem in the control center see's a transmission incoming onto Blue Diamond's Ship Holo. She answers.)

Silk Gem: This is Blue Diamond communication line. Identify.

Yellow Pearl: I am Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

Silk Gem: I will need the clearance code.

Yellow Pearl: This is an urgent transmission, I must speak to Holly Blue Agate.

Silk Gem: I will need the code in order for you to contact her.

(Yellow Pearl get frustrated. Then she remembers Blue Diamond told her)

Yellow Pearl: Two gems are set in one, the one reaches the door.

(There is a slight silence)

Silk Gem: Stay on the line, I'll be right back. (The Silk Gem walks onto the beach were the war council is taking place. The Generals, Holly Blue, Aquamarine, Onyx are viewing Holograms of Homeworlds capital for the assault to take place.)

Holly Blue: If we can use the ships and hover above the the capital, I can send out our most skilled Gem soldiers to take White Diamond's Palace.

General Onyx: The palace will be too guarded with corrupt gems. We don't know enemy numbers. Not only that but they will have a strong, almost unbreakable, anti-air artillery defense. Our ships wouldn't get close and would make easy targets.

Aquamarine: Is this the best strategy we can come up with?

General Onyx: There is one other tactic, but there is no logic to it.

Holly Blue: What is it.

General Onyx: We utilize our full strength, route the enemy force, destroy their armies completely and apprehend Yellow and White Diamond.

Aquamarine: This is a rescue mission. Our objective is to save Blue Diamond. It will have to be a quick victory. Time is key for that. Time we might not have.

(Silk gem Interrupts)

Silk Gem: Excuse me Generals, I have a Pearl on Blue Diamond's ship com-holo.

Holly Blue: Are any of you expecting a transmission?

General Onyx: No

Aquamarine: Not really. (They enter the ship and look at the Com-Holo)

Holly Blue: Who are you? How did you acquire this Diamond Control Line?

Yellow Pearl: I am Yellow Diamond's Pearl.

Holly Blue: Wait, your Yellow Diamond's Pearl?

Yellow Pearl: You heard correctly.

Aquamarine: YOU! YOU SET US UP! I LOST ONE OF MY TOPAZ GEMS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Yellow Pearl: What are you talking about?!

General Onyx: KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. YOU GAVE US INFORMATION THAT LED US RIGHT INTO AN AMBUSH! Silk, end the transmission!

Holly Blue: No, Wait! Pearl what do you want?

Yellow Pearl: I was not aware that something like that happened. I truly didn't know. I am sorry if what you say is true. I am contacting you to make an offer. Time is very short so I ask that you pay attention to what I have to say.

(The Generals look at each other)

Holly Blue: What is this offer?

Yellow Pearl: Crucial information if you are planning an assault on HomeWorld. I have come across specific information involving enemy numbers, secret routes that lead directly under the capital near White Diamond's Palace where Blue is to be executed.

Holly Blue: She still alive?

Yellow Pearl: Yes, but won't be much longer if you keep delaying me.

General Onyx: Go on.

Yellow Pearl: Everything you need to know is on the files I will sent you. All that information is yours for a price.

Aquamarine: What is your price?

Yellow Pearl: Spare Yellow Diamond, my Diamond.

(This is an unexpected response)

Holly Blue: Give us a moment.

(The generals talk)

General Onyx: You are not seriously considering this, are you?

Holly Blue: This maybe the best lead we can get on rescuing Blue Diamond.

Aquamarine: This could be another trap. I am not going to put my gems at risk.

Holly Blue: War is all about risk. We know this already.

(There is a brief silence amongst themselves)

Aquamarine: So, we are really going through with this then. (Holly Blue and Aquamarine look at General Onyx)

General Onyx: So be it.

(Holly Blue looks at the com-holo)

Holly Blue: We will give your price. However, I feel slightly curious about something. Yellow Diamond has just as much fault for this war like White Diamond. Why should we spare her?

Yellow Pearl: Because I know that this is something she does not want. She is conflicted within. She doesn't want to be considered weak before any gems, even White Diamond. She is trapped in this plot and cannot escape. If White Diamond stole Pink Diamond's Power, there is no telling if she will turn on Yellow Diamond. I will not allow that to happen, even if I am labeled as a traitor. Is that a good enough answer for you?

(Holly Blue, Aquamarine and General Onyx are moved by her loyalty to her Diamond)

Holly Blue: Good enough. Send the files and we will accommodate your request.

Yellow Pearl: Thank you.

Silk Gem: We are receiving the files now, Holly Blue.

Yellow Pearl: Before I end this transmission I want you to promise me something.

Holly Blue: What is that?

Yellow Diamond: Destroy White Diamond without hesitation. If she escapes during the battle, we will lose the war.

Holly Blue: Consider it done.

(The transmission ends.)

General Onyx: Are those files ready?

Silk Gem: Yes.

(She hands over the file to General Onyx, she looks at the files)

General Onyx: By the stars..

Holly Blue: What is it?

General Onyx: See for yourself.

(Aquamarine and Holly Blue Agate look at the files. Back on Homeworld, Yellow Pearl is exhausted from all this situation. She steps outside and locks her residency. The Pearls in that district are going about as usual. They don't know that there is a traitor amongst them. She walks for a while and sits on a bench. She has a flash back.)

Yellow Diamond: Pearls are made to serve without question. If they can't follow an order given then they are useless and have no place in existence. Swear to me that you will always be a loyal and faithful servant to me.

Yellow Pearl: I swear, from this day forward to be your servant to command.

Yellow Diamond: The day you break that oath will be day you will be shattered. Do you understand.

Yellow Pearl: I understand.

(Flash Back ends)

Yellow Pearl: Forgive me, my Diamond.

(A voice appears from behind Yellow Pearl)

Corrupt Vanguard: Forgiveness indeed.

(Yellow Pearl turns around quickly to see the Corrupt Vanguard)

Yellow Pearl: Wha..What are you doing here?

Corrupt Vanguard: I only came to congratulate you on a job well done.

Yellow Pearl: What are you talking about?

Corrupt Vanguard: Don't play dumb Pearl. I know you contacted the Crystal Gems on Earth, along with Blue and Pink Diamond's Gems, who have also defected against White Diamond.

(Yellow Pearl is very nervous but keeps her cool)

Corrupt Vanguard: There is an old Earth saying, "Cats out of the bag". Before you decide to panic there is something you should know. Now this is the part I think you're going to find be very interesting. Those plans that you gave to them, the rebellion, are accurate in every detail, but I wanted you to give it to them.

(Yellow Pearl realizes what she has done. It was a trick)

Yellow Pearl: Why?

Corrupt Vanguard: Why indeed. I'm just following my Diamonds orders.

(Corrupt Vanguard draws her sword)

Yellow Pearl: Think carefully for what you are about to do. Are you really going to shatter here in the middle of the pearl district? That's not wise in the least.

(Corrupt Vanguard pulls out a gem-holo from her pocket. She taps it and the pearls disappear. They were all holograms)

Corrupt Vanguard: As you can see we are all alone pearl. Just you and me.

(Yellow Pearl gets up and faces the Corrupt Vanguard)

Yellow Pearl: (She summons a sword, similar to Pearl's sword) If you think I will allow myself to be shatter by a gem like you, think again. But tell me this, what is White Diamond planning? What is she trying to accomplish?

Corrupt Vanguard: I'll give you a hint as I would never spoil a good surprise. She will become something absolutely magnificent.

(Yellow Pearl and the Corrupt Vanguard charges towards each other. A brief sound of a sword clash is heard, followed by a poof noise. Yellow Pearls gem falls onto the ground. Corrupt Vanguard picks it up)

Corrupt Vanguard: I am not to shatter you, yet. You still have one final part to play.

(Back on earth there is a great commotion amongst Blue and Pink Diamond's gems. A Indicolite Gem approaches the Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, Crystal Temps and Famethyst.)

Indicolite: Excuse me all of you, But the generals have issued an emergency meeting. Everyone must attend immediately!


	17. Siege of Home

(We pick up where we last left off. The rebellion has received information to plan the assault on Homeworld. The board is set and the pieces have been put in place. Fate will determine the endgame for this Diamond Conspiracy. The gems are gathering by the Generals headquarters. Stevonnie and the others arrive.

Garnet: What's going on here?

Holly Blue: Crystals gems I'm glad you are able to attend this emergency session. Come.

(There are arguing commotions and debates amongst the gems.)

Aquamarine: ORDER! WE WILL HAVE ORDER!

General Onyx: Allow me Aquamarine, (She clears her throat, she take a breath) QUIETTTTT!

(The commotion dies down)

Aquamarine: I know that the choice we face is not an easy one. But we have to act now. There is no more waiting.

(Pearl/Agate reforms to Blue Pearl)

Blue Pearl: What's happening?

(The gems all look at her.)

Aquamarine: I am glad you asked Pearl. It involves your Diamond, Blue Diamond.

(Blue Pearl face become wide alert)

Blue Pearl: Is she alright?! What have you heard?! Tell me!

General Onyx: She is still alive but is due be executed.

Blue Pearl: How much time do we have?

Holly Blue: One Homeworld rotation.

Stevonnie: How many days is that equivalent to?

Pearl: Two days, Stevonnie.

(Blue Pearl thinks for a moment)

Blue Pearl: What is the plan Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: This is what were are going to do. We face a large army of enemy gems, including Yellow and White Diamond. We are outnumbered, that is a fact. However, that doesn't mean we are outmatched. Our strategy will be this. The capital, White Diamond's Palace, will surrounded during the execution.

Blue Pearl: How do you plan to attack the capital if it will be heavily guarded?

General Onyx: Me, Aquamarine and Holly Blue will lure her forces out to engage our army as a distraction. Thats is where the second phase of the plan comes in. Jasper.

(Jasper speaks)

Jasper: There is a secret entrance to the First Kindergarten that lies directly below the capital. From there, I will lead Pink Diamond's army to the surface and we will take White Diamond's palace in a surprise attack. This battle is a rescue mission that must be carried out with a quick and decisive victory over the Yellow and White Diamond.

Blue Pearl: Wait a moment, where did you get the information to plan this attack?

(Aquamarine and General Onyx look at Holly Blue)

Holly Blue: It was Yellow Diamond's Pearl who gave us the information. She has belief that White Diamond is conspiring against Yellow in the attempt of stealing her power. Her price of for the information given to us is that we spare her Diamond. I gave her my word that we will do so. However, if Yellow Diamond does not submit then we will have no choice but to shatter her.

Aquamarine: Let's get back to the matter at hand. That is plan my fellow gems. Does anyone has something to say about our tactics? If there is something, speak now.

Lars: I have something to say.

(They all turn their attention to Lars. Aquamarine gives Lars a hard long look)

Aquamarine: What manner of gem are you?

Lars: I am not a gem, I'm a human. What is the success rate towards this operation?

Aquamarine: With every calculated risk, thirty percent, maybe forty.

Lars: and is there a contingency plan?

(Brief silence)

Aquamarine: If you're referring to a back up plan..…..there is none. We have only one chance at this. If we fail we'll end up shattered or worse. That is something I wanted to let you all know before the mission started. Does anyone else have something to say?

(silence, there is nothing to say.)

Aquamarine: We leave in one rotation. This meeting is dismissed.

Jasper: Alright get back to training! Come on MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! GET YOUR GEMSTONES BACK INTO GEAR!

(Everyone gets back to training for the upcoming battle. Lars approaches Garnet)

Lars: Hey Garnet, got a second?

Garnet: Yes I do, Lars.

Lars: Garnet, can you see the future? Will our mission be successful?

Garnet: I can't see the future anymore, Lars. I cannot say we will succeed.

(Lars thinks for a moment.)

Lars: Maybe we can improve the odds for success.

Garnet: What do you mean?

(Lars smiles, The scene switches to Bismuth)

Bismuth: Wait, you want me to do what?

Lars: You have the reputation of making weapons and armor. You think you can arm Pink Diamonds Army?

(Bismuth thinks)

Bismuth: Well…this planet does possess rare mineral elements that are extremely durable and almost indestructible, materials that I used during the Rebellion. It can be done but I am going to need some help.

Lars: I will find you that help.

Bismuth: Alright then. I'll get a head start.

(Scene Switches to Greg, Doug, Priyanka, Dante and Martha)

Greg: I know whats going on. Our kids our about to fight a war on some planet in a distant galaxy. Should we feel concerned? As a father, I feel like they shouldn't go. This is not their war. Do any of you feel the same?

Martha: We just got our son back. (She looks at Lars, He's talking to a couple of Hematites, Tanzanites, Citrines, Heliotropes, Fireopals and Morions.) He used to be scared of everything. I look at him now and he has changed. I'm proud of our son, but I don't want to lose him twice.

Doug: I have something to say. I don't going. Look I know that I can be a strict and over protective parent but this is something so much bigger than Steven or Connie. Both of them will be in space, the kind of opportunity that most people dream of and never get the chance to experience. But going off to war out there…

Priyanka: It's a frightening thought. What if they get trapped with no way to get back. We'll never see them again.

(Greg thinks long and hard)

Greg: We are going to have to convince them some how not to go. It won't be easy. Maybe I can talk to Pearl or Garnet.

Garnet: That won't be a problem.

(They are surprised to see her)

Greg: Garnet? Um…how much did you hear?

Garnet: I heard plenty and I understand where you're coming from. Yes, I know that this mission that they want to embark on is full of uncertainty. Connie and Steven are brave kids. Some of the bravest I have ever seen. I will bring them here so that you tell them how you feel.

Greg: No not yet, tomorrow.

Garnet: Okay Greg.

Greg: Thanks Garnet. We appreciate it.

(Garnet walks down the stairs Pearl is waiting)

Pearl: You know its not going to be easy to convince them.

Garnet: I know, but a parents instinct is to do what is right for their children.

Pearl: That's true.

(The sun is beginning to set over the horizon. The night approaches. The first star appears in the sky. Gems are preparing for battle. Bismuth, and her new smithing crew, work the forges and arms Pinks army with new weapons and armor. Jasper inspects the new equipment.)

Bismuth: Got a special request general?

(Jasper summons her head helm and hands its over to Bismuth)

Bismuth: Oh, wow. I've never seen one of these before.

Jasper: Can you improve it?

Bismuth: I sure can. Anything else?

Jasper: Just make sure its strong enough to shatter a Diamond. Thats all I want.

Bismuth: Sure thing Jasper.

(Jasper walks on, she observes her troops as they train into the night. She walks by the Famethyst group who are currently being trained by a Chrysolite soldier. Skinny, the Famethyst Jasper, is falling behind. Jasper sees this.)

Jasper: STOP! (Chrysolite stops. She salutes Jasper)

Chrysolite: General Jasper.

(Jasper walks up to Skinny who is currently catching her breath.)

Jasper: Get up.

Skinny: I can't….I just need a few a moments.

Jasper: A few moments is all it takes for the enemy to shatter you comrades. Are you going to give them a few minutes? Get up!

(Skinny slowly gets up.)

Jasper: You are a Jasper and a soldier, Now get up! What would Pink Diamond say if she saw you now?

Skinny: I already know what Pink Diamond would have said to me. But you wouldn't know because you never MET HER! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF JASPER!

(Jasper is raises her one of her eyebrows. Skinny realizes what she said and becomes nervous)

Skinny: Woah, Jasper let me explain. It's just-

Jasper: I agree with you there Jasper, Skinny as they call you.

(Jasper turns to Chrysolite)

Jasper: Chrysolite give them an hour to rest and regain their composure. After the hour is up, intensify their training.

Chrysolite: Yes General. Take a break troops!

(Skinny watches Jasper walking off to the direction of the beach. Jasper sits on a rock. She conjures the Key-Holo. She plays one of the files. Pink Diamond appears on the footage watering her garden in a section of her palanquin. She smells a rose that just blossomed. She steps out from her palanquin to observe her colony. Humans and Gems coexisting side by side. Pink Diamond smiles at the sight of this. This was her vision. Jasper slightly smiles. Then the footage shows how such a dream, such a future, came crashing down when White Diamond stole Pink Diamond's power, taking control over her mind, her actions and starting the war.)

Jasper: You have guts for sneaking up on me Skinny.

Skinny: How did you know I was here?

Jasper: The slightest movement from the shifting sand gave away your position.

Skinny: Listen, I just want to apologize for what I said. I was out of line.

Jasper: I don't blame you skinny, I never met Pink Diamond. I was created during a time of war after Pink's shattering . I have the mentality of a soldier, trained to fight for our Diamond ever-since I emerged from my hole. Fighting is all I know. Perhaps if I would have known what she was really like, much would be very different about me. Up until now, I was an ignorant gem caught in White Diamond's Conspiracy. She destroyed the one thing I was supposed to protect, my purpose.

(Skinny sits next to Jasper)

Jasper: What was Pink like before the war? What kind of Diamond was she?

Skinny: Well.. she was very different from the Yellow and White. She was kind and very understanding to all that was different. She never shattered gems that came out different than what they were designed to be, just like me. There was a time, long ago, when White and Yellow Diamond tried to force Pink to shatter her flawed gems. However, she refused to do so and told them to leave her colony alone. From that moment on we showed our uttermost respect for Pink Diamond because she valued our existence, even if we didn't fit our mold or design. The same went for the humans and all the organic life that exist on this planet. She was really something else. She treated them as if they were her own gems.

(Jasper thinks for a moment)

Jasper: I can see why White wanted to get rid of her. Pink would have been seen as weak Diamond in White's sight. Little did she know that Pink Diamond turned out to be the strongest of them all.

(Skinny is surprised by the response.)

Skinny: My thoughts exactly.

Jasper: Now, I will honor her memory by rescuing the Diamond she loved. You still have some time to rest Skinny. When your training resumes, give it all you got. Do it for our Diamond.

Skinny: Sure thing.

Jasper: Go join the others.

(Jasper watches more files on the Key-Holo. The pink sky fades into the night. Its a clear sky with a bright blue moon. Steven and Connie are resting while they still can. Lars and Sadie sleeping next to each other. Pearl lays a blanket over them. She turns to Sabina who is still awake.)

Pearl: You're not tired.

Sabina: I been trained never to sleep before the battle. It helps keep me on edge for anything unexpected that might occur.

Pearl: This will be the first time going back to Homeworld.

Sabina: Are you scared?

Pearl: I am. I know I shouldn't be. Things will not be the same when the battle begins.

(Sabina places her hand on Pearl's hand. Pearl looks down and looks at Sabina with a blush on her face)

Sabina: I got your back, Pearl.

(Pearl leans her head on Sabina's side, Sabina puts her arm around Pearl. They enjoy each others company throughout the night. Bismuth and her crew work into the early dawn. They used up all the mineral stores. Bismuth creates one last sword before shutting down her forge.)

Bismuth: That's should do it. Alright you guys, start handing these out.

(Bismuth's gems distribute the Weapons and armor. She pulls out the Breaking Point and begins to work on it. Improving it for battle. Blue Pearl can't help but notice the weapon)

Blue Pearl: What kind of weapon is that?

Bismuth: This, my Pearl, is the Breaking Point. A Weapon I forged with extreme craftsmanship.

Blue Pearl: Can it shatter gems?

Bismuth: It sure can. I forged this weapon from the strongest metals this planet has offer. Those who wield it can become unstoppable. When the old war reached a stalemate, something had to be done to turn the tide in our favor. This weapon was the key for that.

Blue Pearl: Could it be effective against White Diamond?

Bismuth: There's a high chance that it can. However, Rose thought that such a weapon was to dangerous to yield and insisted that it should be.. shelved. I thought maybe she was suffering from combat fatigue. We both had a disagreement. In the end she put me in a bubble. But in some unexpected twist, I am glad she did. If she didn't I might have shattered too many of Pink's gems. Now more than ever, I wished I didn't shatter those gems. They were just trying to protect Pink Diamond not knowing that White was behind the war.

Blue Pearl: Don't blame yourself. You have been given the chance to redeem yourself

Bismuth: Thanks Pearl but the only way I will be able to redeem myself is when I look down on White's shattered gem.

Blue Pearl: The feeling is mutual. What will you do when this war is over?

Bismuth: I'm not sure. I was considering a proposal to build a settlement in the countryside. It is beautiful piece of earth with all its flowers and natural scenery. It would be a good place to call home. I just hope that its a dream that will come true

Blue Pearl: It will come true Bismuth. All you got to do is have faith in it.

Bismuth: Thanks, Pearl.

(Back on Homeworld, White Diamond is very bored of waiting. She summons her Corrupt Vanguard.)

Corrupt Vanguard: You summoned me, my Diamond?

White Diamond: Has Yellow's Pearl reformed yet?

Corrupt Vanguard: Not yet, my Diamond. Perhaps I was a bit to rough with her.

White Diamond: I am eager to become complete. Did you inform the rebellion that Blue was to be executed in one rotation.

Corrupt Vanguard: I did everything as you wanted, my Diamond. Is there something you need?

(White Diamond stands up from her throne and approaches her Corrupt Vanguard)

White Diamond: I am bored, very, very bored. I believe it is time to bring the rebellion here.

(She extends her hand) Climb onto my hand. (Corrupt Vanguard does so. You will be transformed momentarily as Yellow's Pearl. I need you to act with great concern and contact the rebellion. Tell them it is time.

Corrupt Vanguard: That sounds like fun.

White Diamond: It sure will be. Now, stand still.

(White Diamond begins to reform her Corrupt Vanguard. She turns into Yellows Pearl.)

Yellow Pearl Impersonator: What next?

White Diamond: While you explain the terrible, horrible, most dire situation, I will go get Yellow and inform her that we are moving ahead of schedule. Sounds good?

Corrupt Vanguard: Sounds perfect

White Diamond: Lets get to it.

(The skies are turning bright red as the sunrise approaches from east. The sunrise makes itself known. Beach City is starting to wake up with a slight warm breeze to the morning. The gems continue to train for the war. Lars is the first to wake up.)

Lars: Sadie, wake up. It's morning.

(Sadie awakes)

Sadie: What time is it?

Lars: I think it's seven o'clock. Looks like everyone is still preparing. Its going to be a long day.

Sadie: We have to to start our shift soon. (Sadie yawns) I'm so tired. Let's get to the Big Donut.

(Steven and Connie wake up. They yawn and perform yoga stretches. On Homeworld, in White Diamonds Palace, the Impersonator Pearl begins her move. she gets into character. She activates the Com-Holo)

Yellow Pearl Impersonator: Contacting the rebellion! Please answer this transmission! Come in!

(Back on Earth, Blue Diamonds Line picks up the transmission. General Onyx is about to try a coffee express drink for the first time when the ship com alerts her)

General Onyx: Want do you want Pearl?

Yellow Pearl Impersonator: It is urgent to hear what I have to say general! Listen Closely!

(Garnet and Pearl approach Steven and Connie)

Pearl: Good morning Steven, good morning Connie, did you guys get a good night sleep.

Steven: Yeah, whats going on?

(Pearl seem hesitant to respond)

Pearl: Steven, Connie, your parents want to speak with-

(Suddenly the ships horns sound off. They see the rebel forces mobilizing. Rhodonite runs up to them)

Rhodonite: Pearl, Garnet!

Pearl: Rhodonite, what's happening?!

Rhodonite: Blue Diamonds execution is about to commence. General Onyx, Aquamarine, Holly Blue and Jasper have ordered all our forces back to the ships! The mission is a go and we are launching right now!

(Greg, Priyanka, Doug, Martha sees that the rebel gems are mobilizing. He sees the kids in the distance. They race down to the beach. Lars and Sadie step out from the Big Donut to see all to commotion. He knows its time. He turns to Sadie)

Lars: Sadie, I have to go!

Sadie: Lars, no!

Lars: Don't Worry Sadie, I'll come back. I promise!

(He kisses her. She closes her eyes. He places his forehead on hers and leaves for the ships.)

Sadie: I'll be waiting.

(Greg and the others catch up with the others)

Greg: Steven!

(Steven turns around)

Steven: Dad

Greg: You guys are not going!

Steven: What?

Priyanka: You guys don't have to go! This is not your war!

Connie: It is our war mom! If White Diamond takes our planet she will spare no one.

Lars: We can't stand by and let that happen. Its now or never. The fate of earth now lies within our hands.

Martha: Yeah and what if something goes wrong. You'll be stuck out there with no way to come back home. We'll never see you again. Thats something I don't want to see for you or any of your friends. Stay here, we'll come up with a plan!

(Jasper boards her ship. She notices that the Steven and the other Crystal gems are not on board yet)

Jasper: HEY CRYSTAL GEMS, YOU GOT TWO MINUTES TO GET ON BOARD OR WE'RE TAKING OFF WITHOUT YOU!

Steven: Dad, this is what we been training for. This is our moment. We are doing this for everyone, for our home, for all life that exist on earth. The sort of mission that mom was doing when given the choice. Please, you have to let us go.

Jasper: ONE MINUTE!

(Greg thinks for a brief moment. He takes a knee, gets to eye level with Steven)

Greg: You've grown up Steven. Be careful out there.

(He hugs Steven. Priyanka and Doug look at Connie. Tears are wallowing in their eyes. They take a knee.)

Doug: Are you sure?

(Connie nods yes, they hug her. Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie. Martha and Dante embrace Lars.)

Dante: We love you son.

Martha: Be careful.

Lars: I will.

(Pearl doesn't want to interrupt the moment, but its time)

Pearl: You guys, its time to go.

(The rest of the crystal gems enters a ship.)

Jonquil gem: General, all gems are accounted for in the ships.

Holly Blue Agate: Set the coordinates to the rest of the fleet. Destination, Homeworld.

Jonquil Gems: Distributing coordinates now.

(A gem emerges from engine room.)

Bermuda Blue: Hyperdrive is general, on your command.

Holly Blue Agate: Make the jump.

(The ships make a strange humming noise and suddenly disappear. Greg and the others, residents of beach city look at the empty sky. The sun illuminates the city. Greg is in a state of thought.)

Greg: Rose, watch over our boy. Keep him and all of his friends safe. They're in your hands now.

(The ships travel through time and space at the speed of light. Inside of Jasper's ship, the Crystal Gems and Pink Diamonds army begin to arm themselves with the weapons and armor that Bismuth forged back on earth. Bismuth walks to the bridge with Jasper's new improved helm.)

Bismuth: Jasper, catch!

(She chucks the helm at Jasper. Jasper catches it)

Jasper: Nice. (She dons the helm. Bismuth conjures her silver spiked armor)

(The scene switches to Aquamarine.)

Aquamarine: Iridium, is the Fleet communications holo ready?

Iridium: Yes, general.

Aquamarine: Activate the Holo.

(Iridium activates the Holo. It shows a hologram of the Generals. The gems notice this and lower the tone of their tones.)

Aquamarine Holo: Attention…(She looks for an appropriate word) Rebels, this will be our last briefing before we land on HomeWorld so pay close attention, I will not repeat myself. Blue Diamond's army will be led by General Onyx, myself and Holly Blue. Our Priority is will be to lure our the Corrupt army and engage them. The capital will be exposed. General Jasper, along with Pink Diamond's Army, will take White Diamonds Palace, Shatter White Diamond, and subdue Yellow Diamond. In addition, we have to make sure that no harm comes to Blue Diamond at any cost! She is our new hope. She is whats left of Pink Diamond's dreams of a better future. Today…we correct the past to make Pink Diamonds dream a reality. Today we end this war! (The gems cheer). Fight together as one! (The generals salute the gems, They salute back, including for the crystal gems)

(And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we reach the pinnacle of this Great Conspiracy. All moments have led up to this point in time. This is the endgame. Yellow Diamond walks into the prison where Blue Diamond is currently held. )

Yellow Diamond: Blue….its time.

(Blue Diamond, with her arms bound by White's energy chains. They walk down the corridor to the execution balcony. The gems boo at the sight of Blue Diamond. Her hair is a mess too. Anyway, She is led by Yellow Diamond up to Homeworlds version of an executioners block. The Homeworld gems continue to boo. White Diamond raises her hand, the Homeworld gems become silent.)

White Diamond: Thousands of years ago we lost our beloved Pink Diamond. The accused, now found guilty, is Blue Diamond. This traitor plotted for many years to overthrow me and Yellow Diamond in the attempt of ruling Homeworld for herself. However, this attempt was foiled. With the evidence to prove her conspiracy, I hereby sentence her to death by shattering. But before she meets her end, I will grant her any last words that she might want to express before her sentenced is carried out. (She looks at Blue Diamond) Is there something you would like to say to them? (Blue remains silent) The accused refuses to speak to all of you. Does the accused have something to say to her fellow Diamonds?

Blue Diamond: Not to you, but to Yellow Diamond.

White Diamond: Go on, say what you need to say.

(Blue Diamond turns to Yellow Diamond)

Blue Diamond: Yellow, I know you have gotten too far deep within White Diamond's plot. I pity you for choosing this path.

(Yellow Diamond is shocked from that response.)

Yellow Diamond: I just wish things didn't have to come to this Blue, but you left us with no choice. You brought this misery upon yourself because of a Pink, a defective diamond who chose to be lesser because of her ideals.

Blue Diamond: Misery, no. I was miserable because I felt so alone. Even with all my power, to conquer or destroy whole worlds, purging them of all life, I felt no happiness. I was in a never-ending cycle of the same routine of our authority. But all that changed when Pink Diamond entered my life. She showed me that we can be more than what we are. That we didn't need to destroy life, but to understand it. She took away my misery. She filled the void of my existence with meaning and that is why I fell in love with her. I will never regret none of that, even if I am shattered. As much as I would like to resent you, that's not something that Pink would not have wanted me to do. Despite of all this, I forgive you Yellow.

(Yellow Diamond is shocked by her response. They suddenly hear a growing roar in the sky Blue Diamonds ships have arrived and begin to land in the distance.)

White Diamond: Ah finally, Blue Diamond's gems have arrived at last. I am sure they will serve us well. It's over Blue.

(She gives the okay for carry out the sentence. Yellow Diamond summons a dagger and points it at Blue Diamond's gem. Yellow looks into Blue's eyes. Blue closes her eyes. Suddenly there is an interruption)

Corrupt Vanguard: Hold the execution!

(White Diamond turns to her Corrupt Vanguard)

White Diamond: There better be a good reason for interrupting this execution, my Vanguard.

Corrupt Vanguard: There is, my Diamond. I have come across a plot conspired against you.

White Diamond: By whom?

(The corrupt Vanguard takes out Yellow Pearl's gem and throws it on the floor. She regenerates. Yellow Diamond's eyes open wide in alarm.)

Corrupt: Yellow Diamond's Pearl. (Pearl looks beat up)

White Diamond: What is this plot?

Corrupt Vanguard: She conspired with the Blue Diamond to shatter you.

Yellow Pearl: Its a lie! I would never-

Corrupt Vanguard: Here is the proof! See for yourself.

(She activates a recording holo of her with Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond Rec: If you are truly willing to protect Yellow from White, Then you must help me.

Yellow Pearl Rec: I guess I'm a traitor now. But, as long as Yellow is safe thats all that matters.

Corrupt Vanguard: She also provided the Crystal Gems information to infiltrate Homeworld to liberate Blue Diamond so that she could attempt to shatter you once again.

(The recording ends. White Diamond looks at Yellow Diamond)

White Diamond: You conspire against me Yellow?! After everything I have done for you?!

Yellow Diamond: I didn't know, White!

White Diamond: Don't lie to me, Yellow! A pearl is a servant designed to carry out there masters orders without question. They are not created for any other purpose except that! You are a traitor!

Yellow Diamond: No, I am no traitor! I am loyal to Homeworld!

White Diamond: Words are not enough to convince me now. However, I see a solution to this predicament. If what you say is true, if you want to prove your loyalty to me….(White looks at Yellow Pearl) then shatter your Pearl.

Yellow Diamond: What?!

White Diamond: If you truly had no part in what your Pearl did, shatter her. Do so and I will pardon this transgression.

(Yellow Diamond has a choice now. What will she do? Yellow Diamond walks up to Yellow Pearl. She grabs her Pearl with her hand.)

Yellow Diamond: Do you realize what you did?

Yellow Pearl: I do, my Diamond.

(Yellow Diamond places her finger on Yellow Pearl's forehead. I describe a bright light as they both appear in Yellow Pearl's mind. A different time and place)

Yellow Diamond: Pearl.

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: I was such a fool, Pearl. I let envy and hate get the better of me. This is the last order I give you as my servant. Go to the Pearl District and head to the Palladium Center. Tell them the truth.

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond…..Off course, my Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: Can you land on your feet?

Yellow Pearl: What?

Yellow Diamond: Can you or can't you?

Yellow Pearl: Yes.

Yellow Diamond: Good.

(We return to the moment of the execution)

White Diamond: Well, I'm waiting Yellow.

Yellow Diamond: As you wish, White.

(Yellow Diamond throws Yellow Pearl like an American Football, she screams as she is thrown in the direction of the Pearl District.)

White Diamond: Well then, I guess thats your answer.

Yellow Diamond: I could never shatter my Pearl or Blue Diamond. That is the honest truth.

White Diamond: So you're accepting treason.

Yellow Diamond: No, redemption

(Yellow Diamond turns to the gems who seem confused to the current situation)

Yellow Diamond: Should we bear the loss of another Diamond? Its painful enough losing Pink. Do any of you feel this way? I sure do and I say that she should not be shattered.

(Some of the gems feel like that. You could see it in there eyes. The look conflicted.)

Random Gem: No, we don't.

Random gem 2: I agree.

Random gem 3: Same here.

Random Gem 4: Free her.

Random Gem 5: Free her.

Homeworld Army Chant: FREE HER, FREE HER, FREE HER, FREE HER-

Yellow Diamond: You heard them White, let her go.

Blue Diamond: Yellow.

(Suddenly White Diamond starts chuckling and lets out a burst of maniacal of laughing.)

White Diamond: I have planned this moment for thousands of years. Nothing will stand in my way. (White Diamond snaps her fingers and activates the Hive Mind. All the gems that accepted her corruption power begin to mutate, their eyes become pupiless. Yellow is horrified that her subjects are becoming mutated.)

Yellow Diamond: What are you doing to them, White?!

White Diamond: Giving them what they wanted. And as for you, Yellow Diamond. (She instills her Corruption Power and absorbs Yellow Diamonds power simultaneously. Yellow Diamond is powerless to move as she is being stripped of her power) You will take my corruption and you will be more powerful than you have ever been! And when my corruption has remade you, you will destroy this rebellion!

(Yellow Diamond falls on one knee, she is becoming corrupted. She takes one last look at Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond is horrified at this sight)

Yellow Diamond: Blue, I'm sorry.

(Blue Diamond become enraged)

Blue Diamond: YOU COWARD!

(White and Yellow Diamonds army have become the Corrupt Army.)

White Diamond Mind: Now, my gems, destroy them all.

(A Corrupt Gems lets out a creature like roar and the Corrupt Army swarms in the direction of Blue Diamond's Army.)

Serpentine: General Onyx, there is movement coming from the capital.

(General Onyx summons her scope. She sees the Corrupt Army)

General Onyx: Are you seeing this, Holly Blue?

Holly Blue: They're on the move. Stick to the plan. (She turns to Jasper) Jasper, use your ship's cloaking device and find this hidden passage that leads into the Capital. Signal us as soon as you get there.

Jasper: You can count on us. (She salutes the other generals and enters her ship. The doors close. She warps to the bridge) Lars, take us here. (She points to the location.)

Lars: Aye, aye General. Up we go!

(They fly to the location. The Corrupt Army begin to swarm out from the capital.)

Aquamarine: Form ranks!

(Blue Diamonds army form ranks. Holly Blue steps out between the two generals, action war music. She dons her helm and summons her chain mace)

Holly Blue: FOR PINK and BLUE DIAMOND!

Blue Diamond's Army: FOR PINK AND BLUE!

(They let out a might battle cry as they lead a full scale charge towards the Corrupt Army. Both armies collide and the fighting begins).


	18. Battle for Home

(Holly Blue summons two chain maces.)

Holly Blue: I need a lift!

(General Onyx gives her a boost. She hurls Holly Blue right at the enemy ranks. She starts to spin the chain maces until they give of a a pitch sound. She shatters through the Corrupt Gems.)

General Onyx: Hold the lines! (She summons her Axe-Hammer and smashes any Corrupt Gems in her path. Aquamarine uses her wand to levitate a large boulder. She turned the boulder into sharp spike and projects them at the Corrupt gems, taking out dozens of them. She gets on com)

Aquamarine: OPEN FIRE!

(Back at the ships, gems prepare the artillery battery.)

Vitrail Light: All ships, open fire!

(They begin a bombardment on enemy troops, but the corrupt gems still keep coming. Meanwhile General Jasper and her army, which includes the Off-Colors and the Crystal Gems, arrive at the hidden entrance. Lars sets the ship down. The ships bay door open)

Jasper: Move, move, move move, get out there! (The army emerges from the ship. Jasper looks at the Map-Holo.) It should be right here. I don't see it. All of you, help me find the entrance!

(Stevonnie, Lars, Fluorite, Rhodonite, Pearl, Sabina, Garnet, Bismuth Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, the Famethyst, Carnelian and Blue Pearl scale the surface of the cliff face to find the secret entrance. Padparadscha walks a distance and places her hand on the ground. She listens)

Padparadscha: Found it.

Rhodonite: Where?

Padparadscha: Here. (She taps her little shoe onto the ground twice. Suddenly there is a sound coming from the cliff face. Turns out Padparadscha was standing on the lever. The secret doors of the cliff face open.)

Jasper: Good job soldier. (Turns to her army) MOVE IN!

(They enter the hidden complex. They make their way down a large tunnel)

Skinny: Are we supposed to go this way?

Jasper: The Map-Holo shows that this tunnel will take us to the First Kindergarten. From there we will take the Capital. (Jasper looks at Skinny).

Skinny: Right.

(Stevonnie runs next to Sabina and Pearl. Sabina looks at Stevonnie)

Sabina: Remember your training Stevonnie. Don't hesitate. And above all else, fight for all that you care for.

Stevonnie: Got it.

(They reach the kindergarten. They see the stairs that lead up into the ceiling. The gems look around in amazement. The First kindergarten. This is supposed to be the place where White created Yellow and Blue Diamond, and soon afterwards Pink Diamond. It's quite a sight to behold)

Jasper: Keep moving, every moment determines victory!

(They climb up the stairs until they reach the ceiling. She signals the army to stop. She uses her strength to lift the a section on the floor. She is at eye level with the ground. She listens. She hears the battlements in the distance. She slowly sets the stone slab down.)

Jasper: The army is not in the Capital, which means that they are fighting Blue Diamonds Army. Listen carefully all of you. Tanzanites, Hematites, Iridiums and Bismuths will check the surrounding buildings to see if Corrupt gems are hunkering in them. If they are, flush them out. Hyacinths, Silks, Heliotropes and Cintrines will act as the rear guard incase White Diamond decides to call back some of her gems to aid her. Amethysts, Jaspers, Siams and Indicolites will secure a perimeter around the White's palace. They rest of you will go with me. We'll destroy the gates and take the Palace. Be ready to fight Yellow and White Diamond. We will try to subdue Yellow Diamond, if possible. But we must shatter White Diamond and liberate Blue. That is no option.

Bismuth: What if things don't go as planned?

Jasper: Then show no mercy! That goes for the rest of you!

Pink Diamond's army: Yes Jasper!

Jasper: Ready….MOVE!

(Jasper lifts the giant stone slab and they all start emerging from the hole. The groups start heading their positions. Jaspers troops are the last to emerge and make their way to the gate Inside the palace, White Diamond is watching everything from inside the palace.)

White Diamond's Hive Mind: Attack.

(Jasper and her troops almost reach the palace. She looks arounds she signals for them to stop.)

Pearl: Jasper, what is it?

Jasper: Somethings not right, its far too quiet.

(Suddenly sections of the walls begin to open up, Corrupt Gems begin to pour out from the walls.)

Garnet: Here we go!

(Sabina conjures her father's armor)

Jasper: ATTACK! (She turns around and sees Corrupt gems charging at her. She dons the Breaking Helm and a violent look appears on her face) Who gets shattered first!

(Jasper grabs two corrupted Montana gems by their necks and slams them into to ground. She shatters them with her bare hands. She blocks a Corrupt Jonquil attack and shatters her with the Breaking Helm. Amethyst is outnumber four to one.)

Amethyst: Aw man, no fair!

(Amethyst attacks with her spin dash move. She shatters one Corrupt Morion, but the others pin her down with a barrage of counter attacks.)

Carnelian: Heads up. (Corrupt gems looks up. Carnelian turns into a giant quarter and smashes the corrupt gems.)

Amethyst: Wooooo yeah, Carnelian.

Carnelian: Lets show them the power of us runts. Ready 8xm?! (She turns into a bowling ball.)

Amethyst: Lets do this!

(She throws Carnelian and she knocks down a bunch of corrupts gems like bowling pins. Amethyst turns into the Puma. The duo attacks the corrupted gems in a coordinated feat of skill and strength. Stevonnie faces of against two Corrupt Hessonites. Stevonnie blocks, attacks, parries and dodges their attacks. He poofs both of them.)

Stevonnie: We got this you guys.

(Stevonnie turns around to see a big Corrupted Morganite. Stevonnie takes the offensive. She lunges her sword. The Corrupted Morganite grabs Stevonnie's sword arm and throws them into a building wall. The force of the impact cracks the wall. Stevonnie is comprehending what happened when the Morganite attacks. Stevonnie blocks with the shield. The Morganite increases the power behind each attack for every block. Stevonnie can't withstand such brute force. Pearl sees this.)

Pearl: Stevonnie! (She rushes to their aid when a Corrupted Dolomite and Corrupted Laterite block her path) Get out of my way!

(Pearl summons her trident and projects a volley of energy. They block the attack and summon their weapons. They wield dual swords. Pearl transforms her trident into a sword. Pearl attacks whiles dodging. Garnet shatters a Corrupted Bauxite. She sees Stevonnie being overwhelmed by She rushes over. Stevonnie is forced to the ground. Garnet punches the Corrupted Morganite on the side of her face and in the torso. She goes for another punch. The Morganite grabs Garnets hand and kicks her into a building. Stevonnie uses this moment to pick up her sword. She swings it with all her force and poofs the Corrupt Morganite's right arm.)

Stevonnie: There, did you like that?!

(The Corrupt Morganite smiles. The right arm regenerates. The Corrupt Morganite then sprouts two more arms. Stevonnie is now up against an opponent that wields four massive swords.)

Stevonnie: You've got to be kidding me.

(The Corrupt Morganite attacks. Stevonnie prepares to fight. All of a sudden, Something runs past her. Its Sabina. She summons an English long sword and pins the Corrupt Morganite.)

Sabina: Stevonnie, I got this one! Go help the others!

Stevonnie: But-

Sabina: DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST DO IT!

Stevonnie: Alright then!

(Stevonnie aids Garnet as she fights another Corrupt gem. The Corrupt Morganite pushes Sabina back. Sabina transforms the English long sword into two Arab Scimitars. The battle is fierce betweens the two veterans of war. Sabina attacks with all her skills that she has acquired from the last five thousand years of her existence while the Corrupt Morganite relies on brute force. The battle is incredibly fierce as both of them finally gets the upper hand and shatters the Corrupt Morganite. The Off-Colors attack. Rhodonite fights an Corrupt Topaz with her halberd. She shatters the Corrupt Gem and takes on a Corrupt Hessonite. Fluorite uses her sword roll technique to destroy multiple enemies. Rutile Twins bash and defend with their shields. Padparadscha walks in the midst of the battle. The Corrupt try to shatter her, but she's fast on her feet. She does a front flip to avoid an attack and poofs five Corrupt Gems. She turns around to see a Corrupt Sapphire. They charge at each other and engage in combat. They are evenly matched. Lars uses the sword Bismuth gave him to fight. Centipeedle crushes Corrupt Gems with her powerful mandibles. The Famethyst, led by Skinny, form a defensive position on the steps of White Diamond's Palace.)

Skinny: Peridot, Lapis, NOW!

(Lapis takes to the sky and uses her power to freeze the corrupt gems solid. This creates a break)

Skinny: Open!

(The Famethyst defense opens up. Peridot makes her move)

Peridot: Take this you clods!

(Peridot uses her metal powers to create a spinning blade weapons. Similar to a boomerang in design. Her weapons takes out many Corrupt Gems. Back on the main battle ground, Blue Diamond's Army is holding off the massive Corrupt Army. A Hematite rushes over to General Onyx)

Hematite: Onyx, our left flank is losing ground. We won't hold the formation much longer!

General Onyx: Tazanites, Turquoises, with me. Aquamarine, send out the aerial legions!

Aquamarines: On it!. Gems with me!

(Aquamarine gives the signal to her troops. Hundred of Peridots, Lapis Lazulis, Light Azores, Aquamarines, Capri Blues, Limes, Fireopals, ascend and fly above enemy lines. Aquamarine joins them.)

Aquamarine: LET THEM HAVE IT!

(The Aerial troops bombard ice spikes, fire balls, plasma blasts, lighting and meteorite boulders onto the Corrupt Gems. Towers sprout out from the walls. From these towers emerge thousands of Robonoids)

Aquamarine: Robonoids! Break formations, engage all hostiles!

(Aerial Legions fight the robonoids. Blue's gems gain the momentum. Holly Blue shatters a Corrupt Gem.)

Holly Blue: Front lines, PUSH!

(The front lines push the enemy back. Meanwhile at the Pearl District, Yellow Pearl has reached the Palladium Center. She places her hand at the sensor. The doors open and she rushes inside. She reaches the auditorium where hundreds of pearls are waiting.)

Black Pearl: What are you doing outside? Our Diamond, beloved White, wanted us to stay inside here until she returns.

Yellow Pearl: Change of plans, you're all coming with me. All of us must get to White Diamond's Palace. White has betrayed the other Diamonds. She is the one responsible for Pink Diamonds shattering.

Green Pearl: White Diamond did not shatter Pink. It was Blue Diamond. We saw the proof at the assembly.

Yellow Pearl: Are you serious?! Do you pearls actually believe something like that?!

Red Pearl: White Diamonds word is truth. She would never lie. She is the pillar of order and justice.

Yellow Pearl: Everything noble that you believe about White Diamond is wrong. She is pure evil. She started this war to steal the other Diamonds power. She was planning this moment for thousands of years. Do you not hear whats happening outside?!

(They cannot deny that the sounds of battle can be heard from the distance)

Orange Pearl: Do you have some form of proof to accuse White of such an act?

(Yellow Pearl conjures the Key-Holo.)

Yellow Pearl: Care to see for yourselves? But I warn you, its a lot to take in.

(Yellow Pearl activates the Key-Holo. Back at the Capital, Pink Diamond's army is having a arduous securing the White's Palace. Blue Pearl shatters a Corrupt Gem. She fights her way to Jasper.)

Blue Pearl: We can't keep this up! We need to get inside the palace!

Jasper: All units, fall back to the stairs! Punch a hole!

Bismuth: Bismuths, foward!

Tanzanite gem: Clear a path!

Jasper: Crystal gems, Off Colors, with me! (They shatter every Corrupt gems. They reach the stairs. Pink Diamond's Army pulls back to the steps)

Jasper: Tanzanite, Hematites, form four lines of defense with our strongest gems. Hold them off!

Tanzanite gem: We're on it!

Jasper: Jonquils, take our light infantry and shatter any Corrupt Gems that get through those lines!

Jonquil: All of you with me!

Jasper: Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, Famethyst, we're getting into that palace right now! Bismuth, the doors!

(Bismuth nods. They run up to the palace doors.)

Jasper: Ready, NOW! (They both conjure the full power of the Breaking Helm and Breaking Point. They use their strength to hit the door. There are cracks that form on the door from the impact.) Again! (They hit the door a second time. More cracks form) One more! (They Hit the gate a third time. The doors give way and comes crashing down. A cloud of dust emerges from the debris.) Let's go.

(They rush into the Palace.)

Jasper: Where to, Pearl?

Blue Pearl: This way leads to the court yard and into the Inner Palace.

(They arrive at the courtyard. But they run into a small problem. Hundreds of Corrupt gems are waiting for them. Not good.)

Jasper: Hold. Form ranks.

(They are outnumbered. However, the corrupt gems are just standing there.)

Bismuth: Why aren't they attacking?!

(White Diamond, and Blue Diamond who is suspended in energy chains, make their appearance on the Balcony. Blue Pearl's becomes alarmed)

Blue Pearl: My Diamo-

Stevonnie: Hold on, Pearl.

White Diamond: I am impressed Jasper, you and your..troops have fought valiantly and well. Worthy to be recorded in history.

Jasper: Such kind words from a Traitorous Mineral.

(White Diamond gives a sly smile)

White Diamond: Before I destroy you all here and now, I wish to make all of you an offer.

Jasper: Go on.

White Diamond: Fight for me. You possess a great will and determination to conquer your enemies. You making it this far has proved to me that you are willing to rise to the occasion to achieve your goals. Now, thats the makings of a general. Serve me and not only will I make you my right hand, but all the gems you command here will each rule entire worlds. Nothing would be out of your grasp. What do you say, Jasper? Accept my offer and your lives your gems will be spared.

(Jasper chuckles and started laughing)

Jasper: Oh, I do possess great will, determination and strength. All that…to shatter you. You really think I would accept your offer. You shattered Pink Diamond, My Diamond. That is something I will never forgive. And for recorded history, I would never serve a pathetic mineral clod like you. I stand with Pink and Blue Diamond, along with their gems. And if we are shattered, we won't make it easy for you.

(Pinks gems are inspired by Jasper words, even Blue Diamond )

White Diamond: So be it. (Activates Hive Mind) Attack!

(The Corrupt gems summons their weapons)

Jasper: Alright Gems, LET'S MAKE THIS COUNT!

(They get ready for a fight. Suddenly hundreds of hooded figures emerges from the courtyard tunnel. Pink's Gems are surprised. Suddenly they cast off their hoods to reveal hundreds of Pearls. They make way for Yellow Diamond's Pearl. Yellow Pearl stands next to Jasper. She nods to Jasper. Jasper nods with approval. Yellow Pearl draws her sword)

Yellow Pearl: FOR YELLOW DIAMOND!

(Pearls draw their weapons)

Pearls: FOR YELLOW!

Jasper: CHARGE!

(Pink's Gems, Crystal Gems and the Pearls let out a battle cry as they charge at the corrupt gems. The fighting begins in the courtyard. White Diamond takes Blue Diamond inside. Blue Pearl sees this. She looks at the side of the building. There is a parapet station with a window opening. She fights her way to a corner of the court yard. She scales the wall and climbs over the parapet. She climbs into the window. Scene switches to White Diamond in the throne room. There are corrupt gems in there too. Including the Corrupt Vanguard)

Blue Diamond: You have failed White.

(White looks at Blue)

White: A minor inconvenience. I did not expect the pearls to rise up against me. I was planning to use them to serve the new gems I would have created on earth. Such a waste of servants. But now its a time to rejoice, for I have the means to end this war once and for all. Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond have both served me well. Pink, for giving me the opportunity to exploit from the war and Yellow for being easily manipulated. And now, you will too Blue. I'm going to shatter you. But before I do, (She places her hand a few inches above Blue Diamond's gem) your power now belongs to me. With it, I shall become Nova Diamond.

(White closes her eyes and smiles. So does her Corrupt Vanguard. The absorption process is similar to that of the Inuyasha character [Miroku's] wind tunnel. Anyway, White Diamond suddenly opens her eyes)

White Diamond: What is this?! (She increases the rate of her absorption technique. But there is nothing to absorb) Where is it? WHERE IS YOUR POWER?! (Blue Diamond smiles at her) What did you do?!

Blue Diamond: I got rid of it.

(White Diamond can't believe what she is hearing)

White Diamond: What do you mean you got rid of it?!

Blue Diamond: My power is gone for good.

(White Diamond becomes furious)

White Diamond: Your lying! You expect me to believe that.

Blue Diamond: At this point, call it a (Sarcastic tone) minor inconvenience. Now you will never become your so called "Nova Diamond". You're finished, White.

(White Diamond is pissed)

White Diamond: We'll see about that!

(Suddenly the doors swing open. Pink's Gems, Crystal Gems and Pearls fight their way in. The corrupt gems engage them. Yellow Pearl shatters two corrupt gems. She turns her attention to the Corrupt Vanguard)

Yellow Pearl: I apologize for running late.

Corrupt Vanguard: On the contrary Pearl, you're right on time!

(Yellow Pearl and the Corrupt Vanguard engage in combat. Blue Pearl sneaks behind White Diamond. Blue Diamond notices her Pearl. Blue Pearl sees the device thats suspending Blue Diamond. She draws her sword and pierces the device. Blue Diamond is freed.)

Blue Diamond: Hey, White!

(White Diamond turns around to see only to see a fist. Blue's fist make contact on the left side of White Diamond's face. The force of the impact sends her crashing through a wall. Blue Diamond summons her armor, like in chapter 7, and goes after White Diamond. She enters an area of the inner palace where there are dozens of pillars. Plenty of places to hide.)

White Diamonds voice: You are really something else Blue, but only one of us will be shattered.

Blue Diamond: And that's going to be you, White.

(Suddenly White Diamond attacks from behind a pillar with a energy projectile. Her attack sounds like a high pitch blow torch. Blue Diamond blocks with a bubble sphere. She summons a bow and shoots arrows at White. Call it rapid fire. Back at the inner palace the fighting continues. Yellow Pearl block several of the Corrupt Vanguard's attacks. They enter sword lock. Suddenly in a cheap move, the Corrupt Vanguard summons a destabilizer and shocks Yellow Pearl's left arm. Yellow Pearl backs off, clenching her shoulder in pain as her arm falls off)

Corrupt Vanguard: What are you going to do now, little Pearl?

(Yellow Pearl picks up her sword and points it at the Corrupt Vanguard)

Yellow Pearl: What do you think?

(Corrupt Vanguard gives a sly smile)

Corrupt Vanguard: I admire your spirit. Too bad I'm going to have to shatter it.

(Yellow Pearl attacks with everything she got. The Corrupt Vanguard blocks, then takes the offensive. Blue Pearl shatters a Corrupt Siam Gem. She sees Yellow Pearl becoming overwhelmed. She rushes over to her. The Corrupt Vanguard knocks Yellow Pearl onto the ground. The Corrupt Vanguard points her sword at Yellow Pearl's gem. Blue Pearl grabs onto a over-hanging bar and kicks the Corrupt Vanguard in the chest, causing her rolls back and onto her feet. Blue Pearl extends her hand and helps the Yellow Pearl up)

Blue Pearl: You fought well Pearl, but this is my fight. I'll take it from here.

(Yellow Pearl sees some of her fellow Pearls being shattered. The Crystal Gems, Off-Colors and Famethyst are fighting all around them. She turns to Blue Pearl)

Yellow Pearl: Be careful, she's crafty.

Blue Pearl: I know.

(Yellow Pearl assist the others. Blue Pearl confronts the Corrupt Vanguard. She summons her sword)

Blue Pearl: Now its just you and me Vanguard.

Corrupt Vanguard: I was bored toying around with that Pearl. But I'm glad you're here. I GOT PRETTY SICK OF WAITING!

(Corrupt Vanguard attacks. Blue Pearl blocks. Blue Pearl takes the offensive. She does a spinning sword attack but the Corrupt Vanguard ducks and cuts through Blue Pearl's armor, narrowly missing the Pearl gem on her navel. Blue Pearl looks at her armor, she got lucky. Blue Pearl attacks again, the Corrupt Vanguard blocks and cuts the front part of her hair off. Blue Pearl now has a bang hairstyle.)

Corrupt Vanguard: Is that all you got Pearl. Why don't you transform into your Agate form? Make it easier on yourself and a challenge for me.

Blue Pearl: No, not this time.

(Blue Pearl cast off her upper-body armor, shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets. She points the sword at the Corrupt Vanguard. The Corrupt Vanguard attack, Blue Pearl blocks. She tries to aim for pearl's leg. Blue Pearl counters this and kicks the Corrupt Vanguard on the side of the face with the full might of her shin. The Corrupt Vanguard looks at Blue Pearl with a maniacal smile on her face. She conjures a destabilizer. She fuses both weapons and they become two Destabilizing Swords. She wields them with an intimidating stance. Blue Pearl readies herself. Back at the Capital, Pink Diamond's gems hold the lines)

Hematite Gem: Hold! Hold!

(Suddenly there is a rumbling noise, the sound of monstrous footsteps. Yellow Diamond makes her debut in her corrupt form. What she looks like is a combination of FF7 Arch Azul, Ultimecea from FF8, Smaug from the Hobbit, Nergigante from Monster Hunter world and Quintessa from Transformers. Anyway, Yellow Diamond lets out a bellowing roar and charges at them with a galloping speed. Pink Diamond's gems are intimidated but act quickly.)

Tanzanite Gem: Interlock!

(They form a barrier of shields. Yellow Diamond hits the barrier with her horns, She breaks though. She goes on a rampage, breaking through the first line of defense.)

Tabac Gem: Don't let her through!

Satin Gem: Form up!

(Pink Diamond's gems form up another defense. Corrupt Yellow Diamond releases a beam of concentrated energy from her mouth that breaks through second defensive line. A gem gets on the com)

Gem com: Jasper! Come in, Jasper!

(Jasper shatters two corrupt gems when she hears a transmission)

Jasper: I hear you. What's-

Gem: We can't hold, She's too powerful!

Jasper: Who?! Who is too powerful?!

Gem Com: Yellow Diam— (the Transmission cuts off)

(Jasper fights her way back to the palace stairs. Yellow Pearl shatters a corrupt gem and happens to look out the window. She has is horrified look on her face.)

Yellow Pearl: Yellow, what did White Diamond do to you?

(Jasper runs past Lapis. Lapis notices this)

Lapis: Jasper!

(Pearl sees this. She looks at Sabina. Sabina looks at Pearl)

Sabina: I will help the others. Go!

Pearl: Garnet, Amethyst, with me!

(Sabina takes command)

Sabina: Secure the palace!

(Jasper makes it to the palace steps and witnesses Corrupt Yellow Diamond shattering dozens of her gems.)

Lapis: Jasper!

Jasper: Lapis, What are you doing here?!

Lapis: It looks like you could use a hand.

Jasper: If your suggesting that we become Malachite, that fusion may not be enough to stop her.

Pearl: How about two fusions?

(Jasper sees Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. The odds may be even now. Jasper gives the order.)

Jasper com: All gems get inside the palace NOW!

Zircon Gem: Everyone fall back! Fall back into the palace!

(Pink Diamonds gems retreat. Jasper and Lapis perform their fusion dance. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst do the same. Malachite and Alexandrite make their appearance. Corrupt Yellow Diamond senses this and turns around. She has a bunch of gems on in her hand, she shatters them. Yellow Diamond lets out a monstrous roar and challenges them head on.)

Malachite: Brace!

(Both fusions grab Yellow Diamond by the horns on the sides of her head. The force of impacts forces them back, creating skid marks the ground.)

Alexandrite: Lift!

(They throw Yellow Diamond into several buildings. Buildings collapse on top of her. Suddenly a beam of energy hits Alexandrite. Alexandrite block with a shield but is push backed. Malachite gets airborne. Yellow Diamond obliterates the debris on top of her. Malachite summons her Breaking Helm and flies at a high velocity straight for Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond and Malachites make contact on their foreheads with full force. It sends a shock wave which levels some buildings. Malachite is shocked. The Breaking Helm should have worked. Suddenly Yellow Diamond uses her tail to tightly wrap around Malachite. Yellow grabs her by the shoulder and opens her mouth at point blank range, right in front of Malachite's face. Malachite struggles To get out from Yellow's grip. Alexandrite roars and rushes towards Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond sees this and throws Malachite towards Alexandrite. Alexandrite jumps over Malachite and uses her fire breath. Yellow Diamond releases her energy beam attack. Yellow Pearl rushes into the capital and towards the action. Malachite and Alexandrite are outmatched. Yellow Diamond is just too powerful, even for these two fusions. She grows spikes on her tail and flings them. Malachite blocks with a ice wall. Alexandrite uses her every weapon in her arsenal out of desperation. Malachite uses hydrokinesis to create a water prison that chains Yellow Diamond.)

Malachite: I can't hold this forever!

Alexandrite: Just keep it steady!

(Alexandrite summons her bow and takes aim. She is aiming for the gem located on Yellow Diamond's chest. She fires a single arrow. However before the arrow makes contact, Yellow Diamond shields it. She breaks out of Malachites water prison. The two fusions are exhausted. Suddenly Yellow Pearl makes her appearance.)

Yellow Pearl: Yellow, please stop this madness!

Malachite: There is no use talking to her. She's to far gone.

Yellow Pearl: Just let me try.

(Yellow Pearl walks toward Yellow Diamond, Malachite tries to stop her)

Alexandrite: Wait.

(Yellow Pearl continues forward towards Yellow Diamond)

Yellow Pearl: This isn't you, My Diamond. You are stronger than White's Corruption. Don't give into it.

(Yellow Diamond Snarls. Yellow Pearl gets scared but continues walking towards Yellow Diamond)

Yellow Diamond: I know your still in there, my Diamond. Do you remember what I told you all those years ago? I promised to protect you from any harm. You gave me a purpose at a time when I did not meet the expectations of a worthy pearl. I could have easily been discarded like trash but you saved me. That's why I always looked up to you as a Great Diamond. I know, I went behind you back and putting you in this position and I am sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe. That is something I wanted to say to you for many years. (Yellow Pearl offers her hand) Come back to us.

(Yellow Diamond' eyes slowly open up and the color of her pupils return to normal. Yellow Diamond utters a single words)

Yellow Diamond: P….Pearl.

Yellow Pearl: Yes. I'm right here, my Diamond.

(Suddenly the White's corruption takes over Yellow Diamond once again. She lets out a bellowing roar and raises her hand, ready to shatter Yellow Pearl. Malachite grabs her just before Yellow's hand comes down.)

Malachite: There is nothing more we can do. She's gone Pearl.

(Yellow Pearl comes to term with this)

Yellow Pearl: Can the both of you can subdue her?

Alexandrite: We can try, but she is very strong.

Yellow Pearl: Just do so long enough. That is all I ask.

(Alexandrite and Malachite know what she means.)

Malachite: Sure thing.

(They get into a fighting position. Yellow Diamond roars and charges at them. Malachite tosses Alexandrite into the air. Yellow Diamond fires a energy beam. Malachite blocks with a ice wall. Then she turns those ice wall into ice spikes and bombards Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond shield herself from the front but her back is exposed. Alexandrite throws the flail weapon and warhammer onto Yellow's back. Yellow Diamond is slightly pinned. Malachite projects another ice wall towards her. Yellow stops the ice wall. Alexandrite lands on the opposite side of the ice wall and punches through with the gauntlets, hitting Yellow on the side of the face. Yellow Diamonds stumbles backwards. Malachite grabs Pearl, flies right at Yellow Diamond with the breaking helm and headbutts her. Yellow Diamond stumbles backwards and onto the ground. They pin Yellow on her back. Malachite keeps Yellow Diamonds mouth shut)

Malachite: Pearl, NOW!

(Yellow Pearl summons her sword and walks on top of Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond is regaining her strength. The fusions are losing their grip due to Yellow's unnatural strength)

Alexandrite: Hurry! We can't hold this much longer!

(Yellow Pearl lines her sword above Yellow Diamond's gem. She looks at Yellow to see that her eye color has returned to normal. Yellow Diamond nods and closes her eyes. Yellow Pearl understands)

Yellow Pearl: Forgive me, My Diamond. (She yells and she thrust her sword through Yellow Diamond's gem, shattering her in the process. Alexandrite and Malachite take a moment to breathe. Pearl falls onto her knees. Tears are falling down her cheek. She picks up the shards and stores them in her gem. The corrupted power returns to White Diamond. She senses this)

White Diamond: How interesting.

Blue Diamond: What's interesting?!

(White Diamond looks at Blue Diamond)

White Diamond: It would seem, even with my corruption, that Yellow Diamond been shattered. However, I expected that from a worthless gem.

(This infuriates Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond: You are going to regret those words, White!

White Diamond: I don't know why you are getting so upset Blue. You never cared about Yellow, only Pink.

Blue Diamond: Just because I never showed the same affection for Yellow, doesn't mean I did not care about her.

White Diamond: Well, all that sentiment means nothing to me.

Blue Diamond: Then I won't be feeling guilty when I shatter you.

White Diamond: I'd like to see you try.

(White Diamond runs towards the spire. Blue Diamond goes after her. Back at the Palace Blue Pearl and Corrupt Vanguard continue their battle. They take their fight outside onto the rear palace balcony, balcony has no railings. You can see the Spire tower in the Background and the two Diamonds battling each other. Blue Pearl and Corrupt Vanguard are fighting at the very ledge. Blue Pearl is blocking all of the Corrupt Vanguard attacks.)

Corrupt Vanguard: What's the matter Pearl, are you giving up? Such a waste.

Blue Pearl: You talk way too much, like a broken record-holo.

(Blue Pearl takes the offensive, her sword techniques become very aggressive. Corrupt Vanguard blocks her attacks. Blue Pearl does a spinning technique. The Corrupt Vanguard sees an opening and disarms Blue Pearl. Pearl's sword flies off the edge of the balcony. Corrupt Vanguard kicks Blue Pearl on the side of her face and does a leg sweep. Blue Pearl falls of her back. Corrupt Vanguard raises her Destabilizing Swords.)

Corrupt Vanguard: So long, Pearl!

(Blue Pearl does a front flip and grabs the Corrupt Vanguard's wrist as she swings down. Blue Pearl squeezes her hands. The pain become excruciating for the Corrupt Vanguard and she is forced drops her swords. Blue Pearl headbutts her three times and kicks her towards the ledge. Suddenly the mask, that concealed the upper part of the Corrupt Vanguard face, splits in two and falls onto the ground. We see what the Corrupt Vanguard for what she really is)

Corrupt Vanguard: Now you've gone and done it. (Slow motion in this part, Corrupt Vanguard looks up. Blue Pearl's eyes open wide)

Blue Pearl: You're a...Pearl?

(Corrupt Vanguard is the White Pearl from the Steven Universe show)

White's Pearl: What I am is irrelevant, Pearl. (White Pearl looks at the destabilizing swords.)

Blue Pearl: Don't try it. (Blue Pearl picks up a Destabilizing Sword and points it at White Pearl.) Submit or be destroyed.

(White Pearl chuckles as she picks herself up)

White Pearl: Submit. Only the weak submit, not the strong. (Blue Pearl has a certain look on her face, one of conflicting emotion) Don't give me that look of pity!

Blue Pearl: You are loyal to White Diamond. How can you serve someone so evil?

White Pearl: This isn't about good or evil, Pearl. Its all about who has the power. (She activates a small device on her arm.) Once you understand that, and you will, you'll be just like White Diamond. But I congratulate you, Pearl. Among all the Gems I have faced and shattered, you are a worthy adversary. I look forward to our next encounter and wish you luck against White Diamond (White Pearl runs towards the edge and jumps off. Blue Pearl rushes over to the ledge. A Homeworld ship takes off in front of Blue Pearl and takes off to space. Blue Pearl sees White and Blue Diamond fighting in the distance. She notices some stairs that will lead downwards to the Spire. Back on the battlefield, Blue Diamonds army have caused great casualties for the Corrupt Army. Many corrupt gems begin to flee, scattering in different directions )

General Onyx: There are retreating. Advance!

Holly Blue: Secure the Capital!

Aquamarine: We got the Corrupted Gems on the run! Eliminate the robonoids!

Aquamarine and her aerial forces hover over the battle field, bombarding any attacking Corrupt gems and any remaining robonoids. The Crystal Gems, Famethyst, Off-Colors and Pearls have taken the Palace. Blue Diamond has chased White Diamond to the top of the Spire )

Blue Diamond: Its all over, White. You have lost! Your armies have been defeated. Jasper's army have taken the Capital and the Palace. Surrender and face the judgement for your crimes against Pink and Yellow Diamond.

(White Diamond begins to laughs)

White Diamond: Surrender. Blue, Blue. You assume that victory for you, and your rebels, has been guaranteed. However, this battle is just getting started.


	19. Fading Hope

Blue Diamond: What are you talking about? You are surrounded. None of your Corrupt Gems can help you now.

(White Diamond thinks for a moment)

White Diamond: You know Blue, you do have a point. What good are gems that can't protect their Diamond? I don't have a use for them anymore.

(White raises a open hand)

Blue Diamond: What are you doing?

White Diamond: Taking back what is mine.

(White Diamond closes her hand into a fist. In that moment, in all directions, White Diamond shatters her Corrupt Gems instantaneously. The powers of White Diamond, bestowed by her, is returned. The Corrupt Gem shards that have been shattered in battle are relieved of White's Power. General Onyx Raises her weapon to shatter a Corrupt gem. The Corrupt Gem suddenly shatters itself. Blue Diamond Gems and Pink Diamond Gems seemed confused of what just transpired)

Aquamarine: What's going on? What's happening? Holly Blue?

Holly Blue: I don't know.

General Onyx: Is it over?! Did we defeat White Diamond?!

(Malachite and Alexandrite unfuse. The Pearls, Famethyst, Off-Colors step outside)

Stevonnie: Jasper, what happened?

Jasper: I'm not sure. But I don't like it

(Back at the Spire, White Diamond reabsorbs her Corrupt Power)

White Diamond: Ah, thats better.

(In that instant Blue Diamond throws her shield. It hits White Diamond in the side of face with a force and velocity that could topple a Diamond. She uppercuts White and kicks her into a pillar of the spire tower. White Diamond slowly looks up to Blue Diamond with a smile. Blue Diamond is shocked)

Blue Diamond: What?!

White Diamond: Perhaps those little moves would have worked on me earlier, but not anymore.

Blue Diamond: You weren't fighting me with your full strength?!

White Diamond: Off course I wasn't. What good is a battle if it ended so quickly? But now its time to end this little game.

(White Diamond places her hand gently onto the ground. Suddenly, Corrupt chains burst out from the ground, ensnaring Blue Diamond. She tries to break free. White Diamond levitates of the ground and begins to ascend over the Spire. The Blue Diamond Gems and Pink Diamonds gems see her hovering over the spire. Holly Blue takes action

Holly Blue: All SHIPS CONCENTRATE YOUR FIRE ON WHITE DIAMOND! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

(The Ships open fire, bombarding White Diamond as she ascends higher)

Jasper: All Gems, attack!

(Pink's army, Famethyst, Off-Colors, Crystal gems and Pearls use energy projectile based weapons and press their attack on White Diamond. She takes the bombardment without being fazed. She summons Yellow and Pink Diamonds power along with her own)

Blue Diamond: What are you doing?!

White Diamond: I am cleaning the slate.

(Blue Diamond realizes what she means. She struggles)

Blue Diamond: NO! YOU WOULD'NT DARE!

(White Diamond manipulates the chains, forcing Blue to look in the directions of her army)

White Diamond: I wouldn't want you to miss this before you get shattered, Blue. Witness the might of a True Diamond.

(The energies of White, Yellow and Pink Diamond take a triangular position and rotate, spinning in a spiral faster and faster until we see blur of a single color. Suddenly all other sounds, except for voices, is silenced. Holly Blue recognizes this)

Holly Blue: Oh no. No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! EVERYONE RUN TO THE WALL! TAKE COVER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. ALL UNITS, EVACUATE THE SHIPS! RUN!

(Blues gems run for the wall, dropping their weapons or any armor that might slow them down)

Jasper: Everyone get back inside! (Jasper gets on com). All of you in the Capital take cover in the Palace, Now!

(Pinks gem run to the palace. White Diamond sees this)

White Diamond: Yes, keep running. Recognize despair and fear.

(White Diamond takes aim some of Blue Diamond's army reach the wall. Jasper directs her gems into the Inner palace)

Jasper: MOVE, MOVE QUICKLY! (The last gem enters the Inner palace.) Close the doors!

(Bismuth and Fluorite close the doors but something goes wrong. It doesn't close all the way)

Jasper: I said close them!

Bismuth: We can't. Its jammed. The locking mechanism is broken!

(Jasper realizes what she has to do. She steps outside, transforms her hands and arms in the corrupted form)

Jasper: I am going to hold the doors shut. Whatever happens, do not open these doors.

Pearl: Jasper?!

(Jasper forcefully closes the doors.)

Jasper: Its up to you guys now.

White Diamond: Witness the power.

Blue Diamond: PLEASE, DON'T!

(White looks down at Blue)

White Diamond: Too late, Blue Diamond. (White Diamond sets her sights) Witness my Corrupting Light.

(Rhydonium Explosion sound effect. The Corrupting Light is unleashed. Buildings are leveled. Some of Blue Diamond's gems take cover from the blast in front of the wall. Jasper is engulfed by the Corrupting Light. Yet despite of that, she still holds the doors shut. After a brief moment of light a loud blast can be heard followed by tremors, a great quake. Pink's gems shield each other from falling debris. Blue Pearl witnesses this devastating event while embracing a pillar. The Corrupting Light attack dissipates as quickly as it started. Back on the main battlefield, few of Blue Diamonds gems have survived. Most of them aren't so lucky. The generals unbubble the survivors. Holly Blue, Aquamarine, General Onyx and the gems that were exposed to this attack appear fine. Then suddenly, and very slowly, they begin to show signs of disintegration. Realizing that their end is near, the three generals and affected gems perform one last task.)

Aquamarine: It was a great privilege…to fight alongside you all.

(She salutes and disintegrates)

General Onyx: I'm not one for speeches but it has been a great honor serving with you all. Stay strong and continue onwards.

(She salutes and disintegrates)

Holly Blue: The mission still stands. See it through to the end. Find a way to stop White Diamond.

(Holly Blue begins to disintegrates. She notices a little ruby crying while sitting down. She is disintegrating. Holly Blue walks to her and and takes a knee. She embraces the Ruby.)

Holly Blue: Its okay. Don't be afraid. (The ruby calms down and wipes her tears away) Thats it, be brave.

(Holly Blue and the Ruby disintegrates. The affected salute to the survivors as they disintegrate. They're gone. Blue Diamonds army have been reduced to just five percent from its original rebel force. The surviving gems begin to shed tears until one of them stands up)

Hematite: Pick yourselves up. This battle if not over yet, not while we have strength in us. We will not let their sacrifice, our mission, be in vain. For Freedom! For Justice! For Blue and Pink Diamond, move out!

(Blue's gems head to the capital. Pink's Army recover from the attack. Amethyst runs to the door. She bangs on the door once and the door opens vvvvvveeeeerrrrryyyyyyy slowly. She steps outside and returns quickly.

Amethyst: You guys, its Jasper!

(Pink's gems step outside. They see Jasper slowly showing signs of disintegration.)

Amethyst: Jasper! Jasper!

Jasper Stop yelling runt, I can hear you just fine. I already know whats happening with me. Its the risk I took to make sure you all survived.

(Peridot has a tear rolling down her eye)

Peridot: But why would you risk your life to spare all of ours?

Jasper: Generals must make a difficult decision to guide their troops to victory. The moment I knew the doors were jammed, I knew what I had to do even if that decision would cost me my existence.

Lapis: Jasper.

(she has tears wallowing in her eyes)

Jasper: Crying doesn't suit you, Lapis. You need to be strong now. This is my last order to all of you. When this is all over, live your lives to the fullest and have no regrets. And promise me that all of you protect our home, Earth.

(Jasper looks at her hand, its time. She walks up to Amethyst and offers her a fist bump. Amethyst accept the fist bumps. Jasper smiles at Amethyst, she's at peace. She's gone. Amethyst regains her composure and wipes the tears from her eyes.)

Amethyst: Alright you guys, lets get this mission over with. For Jasper.

(Suddenly they see the remnants of Blue Diamond's army arriving to the scene.)

Pearl: You guys, looks.

(Both armies meet up)

Sabina: You guys are all that is left?

Tanzanite: Yes. We suffered catastrophic losses.

Bismuth: Where is Holly Blue, Aquamarine and General Onyx?

Hematite: They didn't make it. (They look around) Jasper?

(Bismuth nods)

Light Azore: Where is Blue Diamond?

Yellow Pearl: I last saw her chasing White Diamond up to the spire.

Bismuth: Then that's where we go. Lets finish this!

(The rebellion unite and march on the spire tower. On the top of the tower, Blue has tears coming down the sides of her face. She is consumed by a great and terrible a rage.)

White Diamond: Looks like somebody is mad. Well, I probably overdid it a bit.

Blue Diamond: You sadistic, heartless….(Blue Diamond struggles to break free) When I get my hands on you I will make you suffer.

White Diamond: Try and struggle all you like, those chains are unbreakable.

Blue Diamond: As you wish!

(Blue Diamond uses her strength break the chains and punches White Diamond, sending her flying to the opposite side of the spire. She summons her bow and fires a volley of multiple one shots at White Diamond. White starts to chuckle and laugh)

White Diamond: Oh, you are truly something else Blue. Even when devoid of power, you're still a force to be reckoned with. But I have the upper hand in all of this. I will decide if this victory is yours.

Blue Diamond: Our cause will triumph over your evil. There is no escaping that fact.

White Diamond: A fact like that can be stated if you can pull it off. (She starts to conjure up Pink's, Yellow's and her power into a concentrated beam of energy.) This is your end, Blue. But if you tell me where you've hidden your power, I will spare your life at least.

Blue Diamond: I already told you, its gone!

White Diamond: I don't think, Blue. The way I see it, you most likely gave your power to someone. Perhaps to one of you subjects, or someone very close. I wouldn't believe that you simply discard the one thing that gives you status as a Diamond. You already have seen my power in effect. Why don't you tell me who you entrusted your power with?

Blue Diamond: Never! I don't care if I am shattered or worse, I will never tell you.

White Diamond: I was hoping you would say that.

(Blue Diamond conjures her shield. She focuses, ready to block the energy projectile Blue Pearl makes it to the top of the Spire. White Diamond notices this and smiles. Blue Diamond notices her White's face. White Diamond then aims the energy at Blue Pearl. Blue Diamond notices this. White Diamond fires the energy projectile. Blue Diamond gets in front of her Pearl and blocks the energy with her shield. Blue Diamond struggles. White Diamond increases the intensity of the attack. Blue Diamond's Shield begins to crack from the enormous strain. She looks back at her Pearl. The shield breaks. Blue Diamond uses her body a a shield to protect her pearl. She yells as she bears the brunt of the attack. An explosion light is seen which send Blue Diamond flying into the spire wall. Blue Diamond falls on her knee's and to her right side.)

Blue Pearl: MY DIAMOND!

(Blue Pearl rushes over to Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond winces in pain. Blue clutches her gemstone. Blue Pearl see's Blue's gemstone and places her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in horror. Blue Diamonds gemstone..is badly fractured. Blue Pearl is pissed. She stand guard before Blue Diamond)

White Diamond: Only a defective Diamond would protect her subjects than herself. Its supposed to the the other way around.

Blue Pearl: You ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

White Diamond: And what are going to do, little Pearl? Should I actually be afraid of some lesser gem that was manufactured to do our bidding?

(Blue and Pink's gems arrive. They bare shocked to see Blue Diamond in her current state. They jump into action)

Pearl: Protect Blue Diamond! Close ranks!

(The gems form ranks around Blue Diamond with shields. They draw their weapons towards White Diamond. The Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, Famethyst take the front most position.)

White Diamond: I wasn't expecting an audience, especially after using my Corrupting Light. But its a unexpected welcome. You can all witness my next act. I was hoping that I would save it to terrorize earth's lifeforms, but you shall all do. Now, behold!

(White Diamond begins to transform. Great gusts of wind and hot air emit from White Diamond. Some gems can't stand against and are pushed back. Blue Diamond, in her weakened state, shields Blue Pearl with her hand. A glowing orange lights emits from White's body. She grows a pair of metallic bladed wings from her back and sprouts 4 extra arms, two arms are yellow and two are pink. She takes up features of both Yellow and Pink Diamond. She develops 2 extra pairs of eyes. Her voice becomes multi-toned)

Stellar Diamond: Now, we begin.

Sabina: Attack!

(The gems charge. Stellar Diamond takes a deep inhale. They get close. Stellar Diamond exhales, blowing them away easily. The gems slowly get up)

Pearl: All she did was take a breath?! This is insane!

Stellar Diamond: You know, I just thought of something that would raise the stakes for all of you and provide last bit entertainment for me.

(She activates a device that is attached to her arm. All of them, including the top of the spire tower, are transported to the battlefield. A pillar raises in front of her. There is a handprint engraved on the pillar. She places a hand on the engraving. The mechanism activates. Not to far off, the ground opens up. A huge warp-pad appears.)

Stevonnie: Pearl thats a-

Pearl: The Main Universal Warp.

Stellar Diamond: A keen observation, Pearl. Yes, this is the Main Universal Warp. With it, I can transport myself to any location in any galaxy, to any planet, that has warp-pads installed in them. This one has it coordinates set towards earth. Can you guess, where exactly? I'll you a little hint. Somewhere close to home, a certain temple.

(Stevonnie eyes widen)

Stevonnie: Pearl, she's talking about Beach City!

Pearl: I know, this is bad.

Stellar Diamond: Here is your stake. This great mechanism requires five minutes to become fully operational and only a diamond can use it.

(Blue Diamond struggles to get up but the pain is to great. A sliver of her gemstone breaks off. Blue Pearl sticks close to Blue Diamond)

Stellar Diamond: I would advice against that Blue. If you try to strain yourself, your gem would shatter completely. I suggest you stay right where you are.

(She turns her attention back to the rebel gems. She smiles)

Stellar Diamond: As I was saying, this this is your stake. Five minutes, thats it. Five minutes to defeat me. Fail to do so and the earth will be rightfully mine. Are you all game for this last challenge? The time starts now!

Pearl: Garnet, Amethyst!

(They perform a fusion dance and become Alexandrite once again. She roars)

Alexandrite: Attack!

(The gems charge forward. Stellar Diamond unleashes a barrage of energy projectiles. The gems shield themselves)

Alexandrite: Fluorite! (she grab fluorite and tosses her like a baseball. Fluorite summons her swords spins. Stellar Diamond catches Fluorite with her six hand.)

Stellar Diamond: Is that all you got? (Fluorite uncurls and tries to shatter Stellar's gem. Stellar catches her hands) Not a chance!

(She spins and throws Fluorite, Lapis soars overhead. She summons a great bubble of water and turns them into ice spikes, she hurls them at Stellar. Stellar activates the yellow arms. She uses the power of levitation and stops the spikes in their tracks)

Stellar Diamond: I think these are yours. (She redirects them back at Lapis. She creates an ice shield to block her own attack)

(Suddenly she is hit from the back. She turns around. Lars and Peridot control an airship, one that survived the Corrupting Light Blast. Lars gets on speaker)

Lars: Stellar Diamond, this is Lars of the Stars. Surrender now or be destroyed. (Peridot gets on the speaker too)

Peridot: You heard him you over grown CLOD!

Stellar Diamond: Lars of the Stars, Ive heard about you. You bested that pathetic Emerald back on earth. And Peridot, the only gem with the audacity to call a diamond a clod. Come and get me!

(Peridot activates all weapons systems and labels the target)

Peridot: FIRE! (Lars presses the button and weapons systems activate and rain a hail of energy based projectiles. They bombard the area in a continuous fire. After mere moments they stop the bombardment. The ground is scorched and burned)

Lars: We got her.

(Peridot sits in her chair. She lays her head back with a sigh. She manages to look up and her eyes widen in alarm)

Peridot: Um, Lars

Lars: What?

(Peridot points upwards)

Peridot: Look!

(Lars looks up. Stellar Diamond is hovering right above them)

Lars: How?! We attacked her at point blank range, there's no way we could have missed her!

Stellar Diamond: Whats that phrase the humans use on earth, "You think you got the jump on me." Well, think again.

(Stellar Diamond uses Pink Diamond's power to open a hole through time and space. She managed to take some energy projectiles with her.)

Lars: Peridot, hard to starboard!

Peridot: No time, brace for impact! Activating bridge shields! (The projectiles hits the ship. Ship takes heavy damage)

Lars: Were going down!

(The ship crashes in the distance)

Stevonnie: Lars!

Stellar Diamond: Three minutes.

(Pressures on)

Alexandrite: Bismuth, Sabina, Stevonnie, I'm gonna rush her! Get on! (Alexandrite picks.)

Sabina: What's the plan?!

Alexandrite: I'll grab her arms or get close enough. You guys get on Stellar Diamond and shatter her gem. (Alexandrite charges at Stellar, Stellar Diamond charges at her. They collide.)

Sabina: Now! (They climb onto Stellar Diamond. Stellar Diamond grabs Alexandrite and slams her into the ground. She summons White Diamonds power)

Stellar Diamond: Now, its your turn.

Alexandrite: Is it? Now! (Alexandrite pins Stellar Bismuth, Stevonnie and Sabina slide down Stellar forehead until there are right on top of her gem. Bismuth uses the full might of the breaking point and hits the gemstone.)

Bismuth: For Pink Diamond!

(Stevonnie uses Rose's sword and hits the gemstone. Sabina summons a medieval maul weapon and hits the gemstone.)

Stellar Diamond: A bold tactic, but not enough!

(Stellar Diamond discharges White Diamond's power. It shatters the breaking point and stuns Bismuth, Stevonnie, Sabina and Alexandrite. Alexandrite defuse back into. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet.)

Stellar Diamond: Two minutes left.

(Stevonnie struggles to get up. They see the current state of their comrades and situation Stevonnie takes a calm, deep, breath and uses their power of telepathy.)

Stevonnie: Pearl. (Pearl looks up at Steven) There is no choice now

Pearl: I know.

(Stevonnie focuses his attention toward beach city. They see Greg)

Stevonnie: Dad, can you hear me?

(Greg is sitting on the beach next Crystal Gem Beach house. He hears Stevonnie.)

Greg: Stevonnie, are you guys alright? Did you beat White Diamond.

Stevonnie: Are Doug, Priyanka, Dante and Martha with you?

Greg: Yeah, they're next to me.

Martha: Greg, who are you talking to?

Greg: Stevonnie.

Priyanka: Are they okay?! Whats going on?

Stevonnie: Tell them to place their hands on you. I need them all to hear what I have to say.

Greg: Quickly place your hands on me. (They do so) Go ahead, Stevonnie.

Stevonnie: Dad, you guys, we thought we had it all figured out, that we could defeat White Diamond. We bit off more than chew. This is the current situation. White Diamond transformed into a newer version of herself called Stellar Diamond. She has activated a Warp-Pad here on Homeworld. She's planning to jump ship to Earth, Beach City to be exact. I need you guys to destroy the Warp in the temple.

Priyanka: Wait, but how are you guys going to get back?

Stevonnie: I'm sorry,... but I don't think we're coming back. We underestimated her.

(Those are words that no parent wants hear. Tears start wallowing from their eyes)

Stevonnie: If she escapes to Earth, its all over. Earth won't stand a chance. Destroy the Warp. (Tears fall down Stevonnie's face) I love all of you guys.

Greg: We love you too.

(Telepathy ends)

Greg: This is bigger than all of us. They're sacrificing themselves to ensure that Earth survives. Lets do it, for them.

(Greg wipes his tears and pulls out his cellphone)

Greg: Mayor Dewey, I need to hire a wrecking crane pronto. What am I demolishing? The beach house. I'll inform you on the details. Thank you.

(Back on Homeworld, Stellar Diamonds boast with victory.)

Stellar Diamond: Time is almost up. Only sixty seconds left. Now its time to make these last moments count. (Blue Pearl turns to Blue Diamond)

Blue Pearl: My Diamond, we got to get you out of here. There is no-one left who can stop Stellar Diamond.

Blue Diamond: No, there is someone.

Blue Pearl: Who?

Blue Diamond: You.

Blue Pearl: Me? You think I can stop her?

Blue Diamond: Yes. Because you possess my power.

(Blue Pearl is shocked)

Blue Pearl:Your power? But how?

Blue Diamond: It was the time when I transformed you into an Agate. I speculated over time that White Diamond would have tried to steal my power. That is why I entrusted my power to you. Now, you must use it to defeat Stellar Diamond. You're our final hope.

(Blue Pearl sees the Warp activating. time is running out)

Blue Pearl: How do I use it?

(Blue Diamond extends her hand. Blue Pearl walks onto her hand. Blue Diamond uses all her strength to stand up, several more slivers of her gemstone break off. Stellar Diamond sees this)

Stellar Diamond: Still got some fight left in you, Blue. In your current state, do you actually believe that you are a match for me?

Blue Diamond: No, Stellar Diamond. I am in no condition to fight you in my deteriorating state. But I'm not the one you're fighting, she is.

(Blue Diamond unfurls her hand and reveals Blue Pearl to Stellar Diamond. Blue Pearl begins to glow and transform. She grows in height. The blue aura and glow dissipates. Blue Pearl has a design similar to The Opal Fusion, clothing is a cross between Sophitia SC IV costume with armguards and leg greaves. She has a female warrior braid. The Crystal gems, Off-Colors, Pink's and Blue gems look in amazement.)

Stellar Diamond: Ah, so you bestowed your power to your Pearl. I figured that you did when you jumped in harms way to protect her. (The Warp is fully activated) The Warp is ready. I can depart to earth immediately should I choose. However, I am feeling somewhat generous. I will give your rebellion two more minutes in the effort of defeating me. I suggest that you give it everything you got. You will not get another chance.

Blue Pearl: Oh, I will.


	20. The Endgame

(Blue Pearl charges at Stellar Diamond. Stellar hits the grounds, causing the terrain to become uneven. She uses Yellow Diamond's power to levitate huge boulders into the air. Stellar super heats the boulders with White Diamonds power until they fracture. She she hurls hundreds of smaller boulders at Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl uses dexterity to dodge the boulders. She stops several large boulders, using Blue Diamonds power of Hydrokinesis to reshape the boulders into sharp metallic spikes, she scatters them all around Stellar Diamond. Blue Pearl crosses her arms. Spikes bombard Stellar Diamond. Stellar uses her Yellow Diamonds power to stop the spikes, she's becoming overwhelmed. Blue Pearl summons two water arms that grab onto levitating boulders and she scales her way up towards Stellar. Stellar uses Pink's power for a space time jump. She appears in fronts of Blue Pearl in an instant.)

Stellar: Catch!

(Stellar moves out of the way and the spikes project back at Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl uses Hydrokinesis to turn the metal spikes into rust. Stellar attacks from below. Using White's power of energy, she shoots an energy wave at Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl creates an ice shield. Energy wave hits shield. Blue Pearl is being pushed back. She kicks the shield towards Stellar. Stellar smacks it aside. Blue Pearl summons Blue Diamond power and combines it with hydrokinesis to form a piercing sword. She comes at Stellar with full speed. Blue Pearl swings the sword downwards. Stellar Diamond catches the swords with four hands. The tip of the is so close to Stellar's gemstone. Suddenly, Stellar grabs Blue Pearl by her forearms with Whites hands. She activates White's power and shocks Blue Pearl. The pain is unbearable. She upper cuts Blue Pearl and throws her into a boulder. She flies towards Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl regains her composure and jumps out of the way. Stellar Diamond pursues her)

Stellar Diamond: No where to run, Pearl.

(Meanwhile back at beach city, Mayor Dewey brings the wrecking crane.)

Mayor Dewey: Greg, whats going on?

(Greg thinks)

Greg: The mission to defeat White has gone horribly wrong. The kids told me that she has a warp on Homeworld that will transport her to this city. We need to destroy the warp in the beach house immediately.

Mayor Dewey: But if we destroy the warp, how will the kids get back?

Greg: They won't.

(Mayor Dewey is briefly silent)

Mayor Dewey: I see. Alright then, lets do this.

Greg: Hold up a sec.

(Greg runs inside the beach house, grabs a ladder and takes down Rose's portrait. He takes it with him outside.)

Mayor Dewey: Got everything?

Greg: Yes.

Mayor Dewey gives the signal to the demolition crew. They begin to demolish the Beach House/Temple.)

(The battle continues between Blue Pearl and Stellar Diamond. Blue Pearl is somewhat outmatched. She catches her breath)

Blue Pearls thoughts: She's so strong. I can't keep this up! If I make one mistake...I'm done for.

Stellar Diamond: Have you had enough yet? You can't win. You can't stop me, nobody can. Its all over! Just give up!

Blue Pearl: I'm not finished yet!

(Blue Pearl uses hydrokinesis to grab enormous building, a very big building)

Blue Pearl: TRY AND STOP THIS!

(Blue Pearl hurls the enormous structure at Stellar Diamond.)

Stellar Diamond: A desperate act? (She smiles) Fine, bring it on!

(Stellar Diamond catches the building.)

Blue Pearl thought: NOW!

(She runs through the building. Stellar Diamond grabs the building. Its drags her back. She stops the building)

Stellar Diamond: A wasted effort!

(Blue Pearl suddenly burst out from the building)

Blue Pearl: I don't think so!

(Blue Pearl tackles Stellar Diamond and lands on top of her. She summons Blue Diamonds power and grabs ahold of Stellar's Gemstone in the attempt to shatter it. Stellar grabs Blue Pearl and slowly forces her off. Stellar kicks Blue Pearl away from her. Blue Pearl flies into some broken buildings before landing on her feet. She managed to chip Stellar's gemstone. Stellar notices this and becomes enraged)

Stellar Diamond: Why you little-

(Suddenly a cracking noise is heard. Stellar Diamond turns around to see the warp cracking)

Stellar Diamond: What?!

(Blue Pearl notices this)

Blue Pearl: It would seem that you have two choices to make, Stellar. You can continue your fight with me or become stranded on this planet. But if you decide to cut and run, it would only prove that you are a coward.

(another crack appears on the warp)

Stellar Diamond: Times up!

(Stellar makes a break for the warp)

Blue Pearl: No you don't!

(Stellar Diamond activates the warp, Blue Pearl grabs Stellar by the foot before she takes off. They are both teleported. Stevonnie uses his telepathy)

Stevonnie: Dad, you have to hurry! Stellar just took off!

(Greg hears his voice)

Greg: We're hitting this warp as hard as we can!

(Stevonnie focuses his telepathy on Pearl)

Stevonnie: Pearl, how long before Stellar reaches earth?!

Pearl: From the Main Warp, about thirty seconds.

Stevonnie: Dad, hit that warp with everything you got! Whatever you do, don't stop!

(Blue Pearl and Stellar Diamond fight through time and space)

Stellar Diamond: LET ME GO!

(She kicks Blue Pearl off her foot. Blue Pearl summons a pair of water arms. She grabs Stellar by the shoulder and lefts arms. Stellar Diamond uses white's power and body slams Blue Pearl into the walls of the Warp wormhole. Blue Pearl grabs a passing meteor and smashes it onto Stellar Diamond. She kicks Stellar Diamond away. Blue Pearl summons Blue Diamond's power and creates two sword. She attacks Stellar. Stellar creates energy projectiles and throws them at Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl cuts through them. Stellar summons White Diamonds power and conjures six swords. They attack each other with ferocity. Stellar looks up. She can see a glimpse of earth. She tries to escape but Blue Pearl grabs her by her back. They both smash into a passing meteorite.)

Stellar Diamond: Almost there! (She flies faster. Blue Pearl is falling behind. She can't keep up. The distance between the two is growing) Earth is mine now! You've all lost!

(Blue Pearl summons a water arm and creates an anchor on a passing meteorite. She them projects another water arm and grabs Stellar by the leg. Blue Pearl freezes it. Stellar Diamond is yanked back, Blue Pearl flies right past her. Blue Pearl summons an ice spear. She aims at the Temple Warp)

Stellar Diamond: NO!

(She launches a corruption energy chain from her hand. It wraps around Blue Pearl's hand, which prevents her from throwing the ice spear. Blue Pearl struggles to throw the spear. Back at the temple, the wrecking ball hits the Warp cracking it further)

Greg: One more hit, Dewey! Full power!

(Mayor Dewey resets the wrecking ball. Stellar Diamond retracts the corruption chains, forcing Blue Pearl towards her. Blue Pearl wraps her leg around the corruption energy chain. This frees Stellar Diamond, sends her flying at Blue Pearl. But Blue Pearl was counting on this. The corrupt chains loosen and Blue Pearl throws the ice spear)

Greg: Now!

(The wrecking ball and ice spear impact the Warp simultaneously. The Warp shatters. The warp wormhole is incomplete. Gravity starts to pull them back to the Homeworld Warp)

Stellar Diamond: No, what did you do?!

(Stellar and Blue Pearl are pulled back across time and space, faster than the speed of light. They are thrown out from the Homeworld Warp. Both are thrown quite a distance from the other gems. They have a violent landing.)

Stevonnie: They did it!

(Stellar gets up, shakes the dirt off her clothing. She looks at her Universal Main Warp, its completely out of commission. Blue Pearl gets up, her hair is a mess.)

Stellar Diamond:What have you done?

Blue Pearl: The only sensible thing at this point, containing you on Homeworld.

Stellar Diamond: And in doing so, you trapped yourself and the others. You destroyed the only way back to Pink Diamond's colony

Blue Pearl: It was our fail-safe to make sure that earth remains safe from you.

Stellar Diamond: I think the only sensible thing left to do is to take Blue Diamond's power.. AND HUNT YOU ALL DOWN LIKE VERMIN!

(She summons three space time portals and launches them at Blue Pearl. Stellar summons Yellow, Pink's and White Diamonds power throws them at Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl takes to the air to avoid Stellar's attack. She looks up when Stellar Diamond appears in front of her from a space time portal. Stellar combine the power of three diamonds into one. There is no time to react. Stellar hits Blue Pearl with her full might. It sends Blue Pearl flying sky high. Blue Pearl is knocked unconscious from the attack. Blue Diamond winces in pain as another shard of her gemstone splinters off. Stellar uses Yellow's power to hold Blue Pearl in place, uses Whites corruption chains which wraps around Blue Pearl and begins the process of siphoning Blue Diamond's power from Pearl's body. Blue Diamond senses this)

Blue Diamond: Pearl is in danger. My power is not enough to defeat Stellar Diamond!

Pearl: What do we do?

Blue Diamond: All of you, place your hands upon mine. (Blue Diamonds offer her hand) Whatever power we have to offer, whatever is left, I will channel it to Pearl (The blue one)

(Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Stevonnie, Lapis, Peridot, Sabina place their hands. The Rutile Twins, Fluorite, Padparadscha, Rhodonite are next to do so. Then the Famethyst. Blue's and Pink's gems place their hands on Blue Diamonds back and onto each other. They close their eyes)

Blue Diamond Thoughts: Pearl, you have done so much for me and your fellow gems. Now, it's our turn to help you. Please don't give up.

(Blue Pearl regains consciousness and realizes what happening)

Blue Pearl:No! (She struggles to get out of the corrupt chains)

Stellar Diamond: Its pointless. In a few moments Blue Diamond's power will be mine. And you, a pile of dust on the ground to be stepped on.

(Blue Pearl see's her body becoming corrupted. She's scared.)

Blue Diamond voice: Don't be afraid, Pearl. We believe in you. Pink, Yellow, myself, all of your friends, all of us are with you.

Stevonnie's thoughts: Earth is our home and yours too. Help us protect it.

Garnet's thoughts: We give you our strength. We give you our hope

Amethyst Thoughts: There are delicious foods on earth. You should try them with us when you beat Stellar.

(Pearl's voice can be heard, then more voices, and then many, many more. Blue Diamond begins to glow with a luminous blue light, then all the gems, each with unique colors begin to illuminate. Blue Diamonds gemstone begins to glow. Blue Diamond's Power, which resides within Pearl, begins to glow. Blue Pearl begins to glow. Stellar is unsure what is happening but she can't absorb Blue Diamonds power. in addition to that, Blue Diamond's power reverts back to Blue Pearl The corruption chains begin to break. Blue Pearl feels a surge of energy)

Blue Pearl: Thank you guys

(Blue Pearl discharges an energy blast which pushes Stellar Diamond back quite a distance. Stellar Lands on her feet. Blue Pearl transforms into a luminous form, She's as tall as Blue Diamond now. The bright light slowly dissipates. Stellar looks in amazement.)

Stellar Diamond: What are you?

For this part, Blue pearl's voice become multi-toned like Stellar. It would be similar to Elysium's from Soul Calibur V. Her clothing is similar to that of Elysium's combined Viking Scandinavian design. And, she possesses large white angelic like wings. Anyway, back to the story)

Blue Pearl: I am many things. I am a Pearl, Blue Diamond's hope, Pink Diamond's Will, the dreams of gems and freedom. I am everything that you fear. I am Hope Diamond and I am going to stop you.

Stellar Diamond: Really? Well, we'll just see about that.

(Stellar Diamond uses a space time jump. Hope Diamond remains perfectly calm. Stellar Diamond appears behind Hope Diamond ready for an attack. She summons White's power and tries to get the jump on Hope. Hope ducks before Stellar executes the attack and grabs her by the ankle. She slams Stellar onto the ground, but she's not finished there. Hope spins in circle while holding onto Stellar's ankle and throws her into the side of a mountain. Stellar is shocked by all of this. Stellar takes to the air. Hope pursues her. Stellar takes a stationary position and she summons thousands of energy based projectiles. She locks onto Hope and fires the barrage. Hope runs on the ground and takes to the skies, all this while dodging the projectiles. Hope Diamonds summons her power, she concentrates into a single beam and fires. Stellar almost gets hit by it, just narrowly missing her by inches. Stellar looks at Hope. Hope rushes her. Stellar rushes at her. Both release a battle cry as they attack each other. The attacks can be felt as the ground shakes due to the sheer intensity. This is no longer a battle between two Diamonds. This is a battle between two Gods. Stellar Diamond summons Yellow's, Pink's and White's Power. The angles the energies into a triangular shape.)

Stellar Diamond: That's it, I'm through these playing games! CORRUPTING LIGHT!

(Stellar fires the corrupting light attack. Hope doesn't even make the attempt of getting out of the way. She yells and extends her arms and hands in front of her. She braces for the attack. Hope holds the corrupting light. Stellar increases the intensity of the attack. Hope still holds the attack. She punches the corrupting light into the sky. It destroys a Homeworld moon.)

Hope Diamond: Your getting desperate, aren't you. Submit and accept defeat. Do so and I will grant you mercy.

Stellar Diamond: You're getting way to comfortable, Hope. Just because you took those fools powers doesn't mean you will be able to defeat me. Only a Diamond can defeat me and you are nothing more but a pale imitation. Let's see what happens when you face me at full strength.

Hope Diamond: Go for it. What do you have to lose?

Stellar Diamond: Then witness and fear me! I am the ultimate diamond. I have no equal! I have power to decides the fate of all beings. I decide what remains and what doesn't. I am power itself. Without Power, you are nothing!

(Blue Diamond suddenly remembers what Pink Diamond told her in the prison. Flash back)

Pink Diamond: Power, Blue. Power can be taken, but it can be released.

(Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond Thoughts: Released? Released. Something that cannot... cannot be contained...THATS IT! Thats how we stop her!

(Blue Diamond uses telepathy)

Blue Diamond: Pearl, can you hear me?

(Hope Diamond hears Blue as she watches Stellar Diamond growing stronger with each passing second. Yet, she shows no fear.)

Hope Diamond: I can hear you, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Listen closely. I want you to give Stellar my power.

(Hope Diamond is surprised to hear such a thing)

Hope Diamond: Are you sure you want me to do that? If I do so, she will become unstoppable. We've been fighting all this time to make sure that doesn't happen.

Blue Diamond: You are just going to have to trust me, more than ever now.

(Hope Diamond seems reluctant)

Hope Diamond: As you wish my Diamond.

(Stellar is wondering who Hope is talking too.)

Stellar Diamond: Who are you talking to? Perhaps you are a saying a prayer before you die.

Hope Diamond: No prayer. I just came up with an insane strategy.

(She removes Blue Diamond's power from her form. Hope Diamond reverts back to her Blue Pearl/Opal looking form. Her height is just a bit shorter than Blue Diamond. Stellar Diamond seems a bit confused)

Blue Pearl: You said that power is everything. Well this is Blue Diamond's gift to you. HERE, HAVE IT!

(She launches Blue Diamond's Power at Stellar. Stellar welcomes this opportunity and absorbs Blue Diamonds Power.)

Stellar Diamond: YES, YES. THE POWER, THE ABSOLUTE POWER! THANK YOU PEARL FOR MAKING THIS MOMENT POSSIBLE! WITNESS MY ULTIMATE FORM!

Stellar Diamond begins to transform. In this part listen to dramatic transformation music of your choice. I would suggest Rod Riess transformation OST from Attack on titan. Anyway back to the story. The Transformation is very dramatic. She sprouts a fourth pair of arms and eyes. The clothing almost looks celestial. Blue Diamond, The Off-Colors, The Famethyst, the Crystal Gems, Blue's and Pink Gems witness this event. The ground rumbles and shakes. The transformation is complete)

Nova Diamond: Finally, after all these eons, the power is mine at last!

(She chooses several planetary targets and destroys them. She then focuses her attention to Blue Pearl. She takes aim at Blue Pearl.)

Nova Diamond: ANY LAST WORDS YOU MISERABLE INSECT?!

(Blue Pearl remains silent)

Nova Diamond: Nothing. So be it. SO LONG, PEARL!

(Nova gives a maniacal laughter. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SHE IS STRICKEN WITH PAIN. She falls on one Knee. The pain is unbearable.)

Nova Diamond: Wha-What is this. Whats with all this pain?!

(The pain becomes even greater. She looks at Blue Pearl)

Nova Diamond: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

Blue Pearl: Its not what I have done. Its what you have done to yourself. Your form could not handle the power of four Diamonds. It cannot be contained. Now you will pay the price for creating this war and destroying Pink Diamond.

(Nova's Gemstones begins to crack)

Nova Diamond: You...Your tricked me. (The gemstone cracks even more) Its too much. Its way too much! (Her form start to crack) No, I am the ultimate Diamond, I refuse to be destroyed. (She looks up at Blue Pearl) If I shatter, I'm taking you with me! (Nova charges at Blue Pearl)

Blue Pearl: I don't think so.

(Just as Nova is about to strike, her form begins to crack further. Blue Pearl creates a ice spear)

Blue Pearl: For Pink Diamond!

(Blue Pearl throws the ice spear at Nova Diamonds gemstone located on her chest. The gemstone cracks. Cracks begin to appear all over Nova Diamond's form. In those mere moments, Nova has flashbacks of everything evil she has done. She remembers Pink Diamond's face. The last face she will ever see.

Nova Diamond thoughts: How can this be? I am the ultimate-

(She is shattered in an explosion. The explosion looks like a nuclear bomb of various illuminated colors. The gems look in amazement as the smoke clears from the explosion. Nova Diamond is nowhere to be seen. The Crystal Gems, Off-Colors, Famethyst, Blue Diamond, Pink and Blue's gems can't believe their eyes. Nova is gone. It's over. The rebellion...has won.)


	21. A New Beginning

(Blue Pearl has defeated Nova Diamond. However, the price of victory was far too great. Many gems have perished. Blue Pearl returns to the others. She walks towards Blue Diamond and kneels before her.)

Blue Pearl: It is finished, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Yes, yes it is.

Blue Pearl: How did you know that absorbing your power would end up destroying Nova?

(Blue Diamond sounds very weak)

Blue Diamond: I didn't know at first. Pink told me. Only power, Nova's ambitious desire to become unstoppable, eventually her destruction. Her form could not contain the power of all four Diamonds.

(Blue Pearl notices Blue Diamond's fractured gemstone. There is only one last sliver of Blue Diamonds Gemstone)

Blue Pearl: Your gemstone..

Blue Diamond: I know…

Blue Pearl: Is there no way to fix it?

Blue Diamond: I'm afraid not, Pearl.

(Stevonnie suddenly has an idea. They rush over to Blue Diamond)

Stevonnie: Blue Diamond, I have healing powers! I can heal your gemstone!

Blue Pearl: You can?

Stevonnie: Yes, my mother, Rose Quartz, had the ability to heal gems. No matter how bad their condition is.

Blue Pearl: Then get over here, quickly!

(Blue Pearl picks up Stevonnie with her hand and brings him near Blue Diamonds gemstone. Stevonnie licks her hand, places her hand onto Blue Diamonds gemstone. Nothing is happening. Stevonnie licks her hand again and tries one more time)

Stevonnie: I don't get it. It should work. It always has worked.

(Blue Pearl becomes upset)

Blue Pearl: You said you could! Can you heal her or not?!

Blue Diamond: Calm yourself Pearl, it was a hopeful effort. (Blue Diamond looks at Stevonnie) Rose….Steven, I appreciate your effort but your healing powers will have no affect on my gemstone. We Diamonds were created to be perfect and only one of our own can heal my gemstone. There's nothing more that can be done.

(Blue Pearl falls on both her knees. She hits the ground with her fist. Tears start forming in her eyes.)

Blue Pearl: I have failed you, my Diamond. I am absolutely worthless. I failed to protect you, a duty you charged me with. I am so, so, sorry.

(Blue Diamond has spoken those same words before. Blue Diamond comforts her by wiping away Blue Pearl's tears

Blue Diamond: It's okay, Pearl. It's okay. None of this is your fault. Do you understand? (Blue slightly lifts her pearl's face.) Do you understand?

(Blue Pearl regains her composure.)

Blue Pearl: Yes

Blue Diamond: Part of myself knew that something like this would happen. Pink Diamond's colony is safe now. Earth, our home, is safe. Yes, I feel great sorrow knowing that you (She turns to all of them), all of you have lost many friends in this war. I wish I could bring them back but I can't. I cannot undo what has past. All I ask yourselves is to remember them. Remember them for who they were and the joy they brought into your lives. That is the only thing I want you all to promise yourselves. That is my only wish…before I go.

Pearl: We will Blue.

Stevonnie: What do we do now? We can't go back home. All the ships have been destroyed.

Voice in the distance: I don't think so.

(They all turn to the direction of the voice. Its Lars of the Stars)

Stevonnie: Lars, you're okay!

Lars: Yep, I'm still her.

Bismuth: How did you survive?

Lars: The shields took most of the damage when Stellar attacked us and we crashed onto the ground. Then there must have been some massive cave in and we fell in it.

Amethyst: Wait, where is Peridot?

(Lars activates a beacon like device. A massive ship emerges from the ground. Its enormous. Peridot waves from the inside of the ship.)

Lars: We found this Ancient Gemship in that ravine. Peridot figured how to activate it. Surprising enough there is fuel in it. Just enough to get us home.

Blue Pearl: We must hurry then! There's not much time.

(Blue Diamond forces herself up, Blue Pearl assists her.)

Blue Diamond: Home,….yes it is time. Lets go home. All of us.

(The gems assist their digressing Diamond into their ship. The Crystal gems, Off-Colors and the rest of Blue's and Pink's gem board the ship. Peridot activates a resting mechanism, a bed, Blue Pearl helps lay down Blue Diamond into a resting position. Blue Diamond rest her hands on her torso Everyone is accounted for.)

Peridot: All are on board, Lars.

Lars: Alright, Captain Peridot. Set the coordinates to Earth. Fire away.

(The engines begin to fire up. Many gem look through the window at HomeWorld, taking in one last sight at everything they knew. They are leaving all that behind and heading towards a new future. Some seem uncertain, some have the look of excitement on their faces. But most of them have heavy hearts for the gems they have lost. The ship takes off. Homeworld is now nothing more but battered ruins enshrouded in a ghostly silence. Back on Earth, Greg, the Barrigas and Maheswarans, sit around a demolish beach house. They try to cope with the prospect that they just lost the most important things in their lives. Coping seems like a long way off. Greg remembers when Rose was with child. Memory plays. The setting takes place on the beach. Rose is wearing something different, a kind of maternal swim wear, than her usual getup. They are building a sand castle.)

Greg: Here's another bucket of sand.

Rose: Thank you Mr. Universe

Greg: No Problem Mrs. Universe.

( They rub noses. Rose tries to pile on the bucket of sand when the san castle collapses)

Rose: Oh no! oh, its ruined.

Greg: Hey, its no big deal.

Rose: But we spent so much time working on it. Don't you feel upset.

(Greg sits next to Rose)

Greg: Sometimes building a sand castle ain't easy. But when is does come down it leaves opportunities to make it even better. Hey, how about we go for a swim. The waters nice.

(Rose smiles. The scene switches to them swimming on the reefs. Rose pets a passing sea turtle. Greg and her see a manta ray with remoras swimming next to it. They both seem so happy. The scene switches to the late evening, the temperature is relatively warm for a summer night and the sunset is surely a sight to take in. Greg and Rose are in the back of the Universe Van enjoying the moment)

Rose: Greg, did you ever want more than what you have now?

Greg: There was a time when I did. But all that dissipated the night I met you. When we first met, I knew that you were the true meaning of happiness. There is nothing more I could possibly ask in this life, except you being with me.

(Rose smiles and leans her head on Greg's shoulder. She places his hand on her abdomen)

Rose: I've been thinking of a name. If its a girl, maybe Nora.

Greg: And if its a boy?

Rose: If it's a boy, what would you call him?

Greg: I think Steven sounds like a good name too.

(Rose is tired. She rest her head on his shoulder.)

Rose: That does sound like a good name.

(She rest. So does Greg. The scene switches to Rose carrying Steven in her arms. Steven is fading. Greg is crying. Rose comfort him.)

Rose: Its going to be alright, Greg. Everything will be fine. (Rose begins to glow, her gemstones removes itself from her torso and places itself onto Stevens's belly button. Steven cries out. Rose begins to fade. But she doesn't seem frightened. Greg holds her hand) Greg, promise me you'll take care of him.

Greg: I will.

(He hugs Rose. She hugs him. She's gone. Greg is left alone cradling Steven in his arms.)

Greg: I promise.

(Flash backs end)

Greg: I'm sorry Rose. I didn't protect our boy. I broke my promise. (Wipes his tears off his face.) Now he's gone. I'm sorry.

(Pryanka and Doug remember the days when Connie was a little kid. They have a flash back. They are at the doctors. They are observe Connie's eye examination.)

Doctor: Can you tell me what letter this is?

Connie: That's the letter A (Doctor is holding a sign with the letter V. Priyanka and Doug seem concerned. The examination is finished. The doctor walks Connie back to her parents.)

Doug: You did a good job sweetheart. Here why don't you take this lollipop and go to the coloring table and color us a pretty picture. The grown ups have to talk.

Connie: Okay daddy.

(She goes to the coloring table and begins to draw. Doug and Priyanka sit down with the doctor.)

Priyanka: Give it to us straight doctor. And don't try to skim me off cause I am also a doctor.

Doctor: Very well. Your daughter has an advanced form of Astigmatism. She is incredibly near sighted. I've never seen a case like this before. There are surgical treatments available to treat her condition but the risk is too high to recommend. There is no guarantee, even if treated, that her sight will only continue to get worse to the point of blindness.

Doug: What would be an alternative to surgery?

Doctor: Well… we can prescribe her specialized lenses that will stabilize her sight. Thats the only alternative we can recommend.

(Priyanka looks at Doug. They both agree)

Priyanka: We'll take the alternative.

Doctor: Very well, I'll go get the paperwork

(The scene switches to them driving back.)

Doug: Did we do the right thing?

Priyanka: I assessed the best choice. I don't want to see our daughter go blind. Imagining staring into nothing but darkness. What kind of life will that be for our kid? We will have to invest our time to give her a better future, better education, better everything. We can't let her think that her condition.. (Priyanka begins to get emotional. Doug grabs her hand to console her)

Doug: We will do what is right. No matter what challenges she might face, we will help her through it. Okay.

Priyanka: okay.

(The flash back ends. Doug comforts his crying wife. We switch to the Barrigas. They're crying too.)

Martha: WHY DID WE LET HIM GO? We just got him back, our son. We should have known better than letting him go back out there. (She starts crying) Why did we lose him again?

Dante: I wish…I wish I had an answer for that. (He has tears rolling down his face) He was our boy. I still remember the time when he was a shy and timid person. Do you remember, Martha?

(Martha wipes her tears from her face)

Martha: I do. School life was never easy for him, especially when it came to fitting in. But, all that changed when we moved to this place. He made many friends, found a good girlfriend and he made people laugh at his corny jokes. He came out of his shell….and I couldn't be anymore proud of our boy.

Dante: Me too, Martha. Me too.

(Mayor Dewey sees the acknowledges their grief to their parents.)

Mayor Dewey: I…I don't, or can't find the right words to comfort all of you. Those kids..they were truly special. It is painful knowing that this has happened. But they gave their lives to make sure that earth survived. I've informed the city about your losses. I am prepared to make a speech for each of them. There is more I have to say but I'm not sure how to put it in words yet.

Greg: What more is there? No amounts of words will bring our kids back. Comfort is all we hope to find now.

Mayor Dewey: The towns residents will be here soon.

(Back on the ship, the gems rest and recover. Some look after others. Blue Pearl monitors Blue Diamonds condition. She holds Blue's hand. Its very cold. Blue Diamond slightly opens her eyes.)

Blue Diamond: Are we there yet? I can hear her voice. Can you hear her? She sings to me.

(Blue Pearl believes that Blue Diamond is going through a state of delirium. But she doesn't tell Blue Diamond)

Blue Pearl: What is she singing?

Blue Diamond: Our poem. (She starts to recite the words) Another day with early dawn on our shoulders. The sky is painted with ink and hue. That there would be no other place, for Diamonds like Pink and Blue. We dance upon the the sandy shore. Full of laughter, joy and love evermore. The sky so clear and wonderful. We lay on the grass, staring at clouds that are bountiful. The birds sing with such cheer. They don't flee when they see us here. We see the stars in sky, we see all its wonder. A moment like this makes our love grow fonder. This is our new home, a world to care and nurture. Im glad you're with me Blue. Im glad to you're a part of my future.

(Blue Pearl has a tear roll down her face. She wipes away the journal.)

Blue Pearl: That was beautiful.

Blue Diamond: I remember when we would partake in the human celebrations and festivals. Pink always was great at throwing parties. She had a gift for making people happy, both gems and humans alike. Sometimes, we would stay up late to see the shooting stars, saying jokes to each other and watching the sunrise on the ocean. Pink would take me on a tour around the planet, showing me all manner of creatures, plants, flowers, trees and various landscapes from different continents. We would observe how the humans built their great cities. She would share our knowledge and technology with them to improve their lives. Pink was truly something else. It was almost upsetting every time I had to leave to manage my colonies. But whenever I got the chance, I would visit Pink. Time well spent.

(Blue Diamond closes her eyes. Blue Diamond resumes her rest. Yellow Pearl is seen holding Yellow Diamond's shards. Someone is coming, she stores Yellow's Shards in her gemstone. Some Pearls approach Yellow Pearl.)

Black Pearl: So, what do we do now? We have no purpose, no-one to serve.

(Yellow Pearl looks at all of them. They look worried and unsure of the next step in their future)

Yellow Pearl: There is a purpose for all of you. To serve yourselves. You will belong to no-one and kneel before no-one. You are free to be your own master, choose what you wish to be. Even though she's gone, Yellow Diamond would want that for all of you. None of you knows what Earth is like, but I'm sure that you will find something on that world that will give you a sense of purpose, something to live for. Do you understand?

Orange Pearl: What about you?

Yellow Pearl: What about me?

Orange Pearl: What will you do with your freedom?

(Yellow Pearl thinks for a moment)

Yellow Pearl: I'm not sure. I'll probably set up in a place where things make most sense. Its true that the future seems uncertain for -well-, all of us. But, for some unknown reason, (They see Earth, The gems are amazed) I'm looking forward to it.

(The scene switches to beach city, the sun is setting on the ocean. There are many people laying down flowers in front of pictures of Connie, Steven and Lars. Sadie places flowers in front of Lar's photo. Tears slide down her face. Barbara comforts her. The Pizzas and Frymans place flowers in front of Stevens photo down her face. Jamie and Vidalia place flowers in front of Connies photo. The residents take their seats. Mayor Dewey takes the podium and speaks into the mic.)

Mayor Dewey: There are somethings that are not meant to happen. There are things that no parents must endure. Steven, Connie, Lars, they were great kids. Steven Universe had a way to make people laugh. He always brought cheer to others, even to those having a bad day. Connie Maheswaran was a smart, talented, girl who turned any obstacle into a challenge to better herself. She also helped others in solving problems that were considered unsolvable. Lars Barriga was a timid person when I first met him many years ago. When he began expressing his corny jokes, he slowly changed to become the Lars that we knew today. That, along with his and Sadie's rich enthusiasm, to create culinary masterpieces when it came to making donuts. We are gathered here today to recognize the sacrifice these young kids made to keep Earth safe from the clutches of the evil gem, White Diamond. Even with all their might, it would seem that White Diamond was too powerful to stop. Destroying the warp was the only thing to prevent White from taking our world and wiping it clean of life. Earth has been spared, but our kids...(Mayor Dewey is starting to get emotional. He takes a deep breath to calm down) have been lost to us..forever. Lets remember them for what they have done for us and the world. (A slight breeze begins to blow from nowhere). To Connie, Steven, Lars, and to the gems that protected our world, you will be dearly missed but never forgotten. We'll see you all again, one day.

(Then, in an abrupt moment, the winds pick up. Everyone cover their faces from the beach sand being pick up by the gust. A giant ship begins its descent onto the beach.)

Mayor Dewey: Get back!

(The citizens get back. The HomeWorld Ship lands on the beach. The citizens, including Greg, Barrigas and Maheswarans are unsure how to react to this event. The ship door opens up. A bright light illuminate from the inside. a figure can be scene, then multiple figures. Greg, The Barrigas and Maheswaran eyes open wide with tears of joy. Their kids have returned. They run up to their kids. Steven, Connie and Lars do the same. They are reunited. They cry with tears of joy. The happiness is overwhelming. The Beach City residents cheer at their return. The gems emerge from the ship too.)

Sadie: Move! Get out of the way! (she approaches Lars.) Let me through! I'm gonna kill him

Lars: Hey, Sadie. (Sadie hugs him)

Sadie: YOU DUMMY, YOU DUMMY, YOU DUMMY! YOU DUMMY, YOU DUMMY!

Lars: Hey, I'm back now-

(Sadie kisses him. They embrace each other. Barbara and the Barrigas group hug and cheer)

Greg: I'm so proud of you Steven. Rose would be proud too. (Greg ruffles Stevens hair)

Priyanka: Connie you have really changed. Im so proud of you my Tēvatai.

Mayor Dewey: Three cheers for our Beach City Heroes!

Lars: Mayor, hold up just a sec. (He whispers something in his Dewey's ear)

Mayor Dewey: Three Cheers for the Guardians of Earth. (The gems seem surprised at this statement. The Citizens give praise to them. Pearl can't help but feel a tide of emotion, they all do. Blue Pearl see's this, she is happy to see this)

Blue Diamond: Now that is a sound that I haven't heard in a very long time.

(Blue Pearl turns to Blue Diamond)

Blue Pearl: You're awake.

Blue Diamond: Its safe to assume that we're on Earth?

Blue Pearl: Yes, we made it. We're home.

Blue Diamond: Where are we exactly?

Blue Pearl: A place called Beach City.

Blue Diamond: Beach City. Sounds like an interesting place. However, I don't have much time left.

Blue Pearl: What do wish, my Diamond?

Blue Diamond: Call the Captain of this ship. Tell him that I have a request.

Blue Pearl: As you wish, my Diamond.

Blue Pearl emerges from the ship and approaches the gems and Citizens. The gems make way. Blue Pearl approaches Lars. She take a knee. To make eye contact)

Blue Pearl: Lars?

Lars: Yes?

Blue Pearl: My Diamond has a request to ask of you.

Lars: Sure thing, Pearl. Can they come along? (Blue Pearl looks at the humans.)

Blue Pearl: All of you are welcomed to come along. (The gems and Beach City residents board the ship. The humans are amazed of this technological advanced vessel. Its not something you see everyday. Anyway, Lars approaches Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond slowly looks at him. She looks very weak. Beach City's residents meet Blue Diamond for the first time.)

Lars: What can I do for you, Blue?

Blue Diamond: There is a certain place I wish to go. The last place I want visit. Will you honor my request?

Lars: Off course, Blue Diamond. (Lars looks at the Beach City residents.) All of you, take a seat. We're taking off. (He turns to Fluorite) Fluorite, start up the engines

Fluorite: Aye, aye Lars.

Lars: Peridot, activate the coordinate holo.

Peridot: Sure thing Cap.

(Lars gets on the Com-Holo)

Lars: Alright you guys, take off might get a bit bumpy so hold on. (The massive engines fire up. The ship slowly lifts itself off the ground)

Peridot: Every system is in check. Awaiting coordinates

Blue Pearl: Everything is ready, Blue. Where do you want to go?

Blue Diamond: There is only one place. Take me to Pink's colony. Take me.. to her Palanquin.

Blue Pearl: As you wish, my Diamond. Blue Pearl speaks into the Com-Holo Captain Lars, our destination is Pink Diamond's Palanquin.

Lars: I'm not sure where thats at.

Steven: I do. Ive been their before. Here are the exact coordinates.

Lars: Sure thing, Steven. Assigning coordinates now. Destination, Korea. Taking off in five, four, three, two, one, take off.

(The take off faster than the speed of sound over the ocean. They are literally outracing the sun as it rises over them, turning night into day. It is nighttime in Korea. The deer are roaming the countryside, feeding on grass. The Night Jays sing their night songs. Crickets chirp in the distance. First light is not that faraway. Suddenly the animals pick up something in the air. Their natural response is to run and they do so. The Gem Ship arrives, it slows down its approach and begins to descend. The Gem Lands. The Doors open. People and Gems begin to emerge from the ship.)

Blue Pearl: We have arrived, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Yes, yes we have.

(Blue Diamond sits up from her resting apparatus. She tries to stand up but she's to weak to do so)

Blue Diamond: Pearl, help me up please.

(Blue Pearl helps her Blue Diamond. Garnet see's this.)

Garnet: You guys, we need Alexandrite.

(Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet fuse into Alexandrite. Alexandrite helps Blue Pearl carry Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond: Thank you.

(They take Blue Diamond outside.)

Blue Diamond: There. Place me near the cliffs ledge.

(They walks slowly to the spot. They reach the spot)

Blue Diamond: This is good enough. Please put me down.

(Alexandrite and Blue Pearl put her down. Alexandrite unfuses. The Gems and humans gather all around her)

Blue Diamond: This place takes me back. Even though so many ages have passed by, this place is still the way I remember it. (Blue Diamond smiles, A small ocean breeze moves her hair. You can hear the waves in the distance) This was always our favorite spot where Pink and I would watch the sunrise on this side of the world. Before Pink, I had lived a life of a tyrant. My status brought me nothing but an endless cycle of misery. There was no love, only order. I felt so alone. Imagine that, a Diamond with the power of wiping out entire worlds or conquering them on a whim, felt no happiness. When I met Pink, all that changed. She gave me happiness and love that I so longed for. Our love was something I would never trade for anything else in existence. There was even a point where I didn't care my status as a Diamond. I was happy just being called Blue was more than enough. She taught me that we were more then what we were designed for. Thank you for teaching me all that Pink. I only wish that you were still with me.

(Gems and Humans begin to get emotional. Then a smooth, ethereal like angelic voice makes itself known)

Voice: In a way, I'm still here Blue

(A Pink, translucent sphere materializes and approaches. Blue Diamond's eyes recognizes the voice. The voice of her beloved)

Blue Diamond: ...Pink? Is that...

(The Pink Sphere transforms into a translucent Pink Diamond. The gems can't believe their eyes. Even Pearl,Garnet,Amethyst and Steven are surprised)

Pink Diamond: Yes, Blue. It is me.

Blue Diamond: How is this...

Pink Diamond: It happened after the day I confronted White. This planet is a beautiful and pristine world full of wonder. A world untouched by White Diamond will. I managed to preserve myself by separating a small piece of my power and concealing with the natural force of this world. I waited for countless years. Fate, our love, has brought us together again. But it has come with a price, hasn't it Blue. (Pink looks at Blue's gemstone, or rather whats left of it) Seeing you hurt is not something that I will allow. With the last of my power, I restore your Gemstone. (Pink Diamond's puts her hands together and takes a knee. She moves one hand close to Blue's Gemstone. Pinks hand begins to glow.)

Blue Diamond: No..

Pink Diamond: No?

Blue Diamond: Being with you here again is all the comfort I will ever need. But we have lost so many gems, friends and loved ones, Pink. So many gems that have perished to protect your world, just so we could be reunited again. They paid the price for us. Please...please bring them back. (Pink looks at her fellow gems. She looks at Blue Diamond)

Pink Diamond: Blue, are you sure?

(Blue Diamond nods in approval)

Pink Diamond: Then as my last act, as Pink Diamond, **I HEREBY RESTORE All THOSE WHO HAVE PERISHED.**

(Pink places her hand on Blue's gemstone. She reads her memories and the memories of gems. The gems gemstone's all begin to glow. Yellow Pearl senses Yellow Diamond's shards activating. She immediately takes them out of her gem. The shards begin to fuse. Steven's and Sabina's gemstone begin to glow. Pink Diamond uses the Power of space and time to bring them all back. Biggs, Serpentine, Snowflake, Crazy Lace, Tigers Eye, Larimar, Holly Blue Agate, Jasper, Aquamarine, General Onyx, Steven and Sabina gemstones duplicate themselves to reform into Rose Quartz and Fuchsia. Yellow Diamond is restored but she looks very different. She's about the size of Pink Diamond, has a hairstyle like a Pink Diamond from the actual show and is wearing her usual apparel. Pink's, Blue's, even those gems who were manipulated and corrupted by White's influence, are restored. They are in a sleeplike state.)

Pink Diamond: Awaken.

(They all wake up. They are confused of what happened. Even Yellow Diamond is in a state of confusion. Yellow Diamond remembers the last moment before her corruption. She remembers Blue Diamond.)

Yellow Diamond: Blue? Blue! Where is she? Where am I?

Garnet: You're on Earth.

Yellow Diamond: Where is Blue?

(Garnet points. Yellow Diamond sees Blue and Pink Diamond. She approaches them. Yellow see's Pink.)

Yellow Diamond: Blue?

Blue Diamond: Hello, Yellow.

(Yellow Diamond sees Blue's weakened state. She begins to tear up and kneels next to Blue)

Yellow Diamond: Blue, I am so sorry for everything that I have done against you. I let my jealousy get the better of me.. (Suddenly Blue embraces Yellow.)

Blue Diamond: Its okay, Yellow. I forgive you. (Blue wipes away Yellow's tears. Yellow looks at Pink)

Yellow Diamond: Pink, I'm sorry as well.

(Pink Diamond smiles. She hugs Yellow with Blue Diamond.)

Pink Diamond: Live a life full of love, Yellow. Promise me you will look after Earth and care for it, for this is your home now.

Yellow Diamond: I promise, Pink. I promise.

(Pink Diamond turns to Blue Diamond)

Pink Diamond: Blue, its time. (Pink Diamond reverts back into a illuminated sphere)

Blue Diamond: Yes it is time now, Pink. (She turns to Blue Pearl.) Goodbye Pearl, Thank you for everything. (Blue Pearl nods with a smile on her face) Thank you all for everything. (Blue looks at Yellow)

Yellow Diamond: Go to her

(Blue closes her eyes. Blue's last sliver of gemstone falls off but she doesn't vanish. Instead she turns into a illuminated blue sphere.)

Pink Diamonds voice: Blue, come home.

(The two spheres fly off and ascend towards the sky and display a celestial event . For this part, Imagine something like the pillars of creation. Except that it shows an image of Blue and Pink Diamond embracing each other. They both become Purple Diamond, their love personified. Then they separate and the two spheres turn into A Pink and Blue Aurora Borealis lights that that fill the early morning light. The Borealis Lights dissipates and the sunrise appears over the ocean. It's one hell of a sight. The Gems Cheer and Celebrate.)

Biggs: Yo, Bismuth, over here

Bismuth: You guys! (She reunites with her crew. Steven sees his mother, Rose Quartz)

Steven: MOM! (Rose hears her son calling her)

Rose Quartz: Steven? (She becomes emotionally happy) Steven! ( She runs to her son)

Steven: MOM! (they run up to each other, and Rose embraces her son. She can't help but to cry a little, they both do.)

Rose Quartz: My boy. My son.

Greg: Rose! (She recognizes that Voice. Greg rushes over to them, he's outta breath. Regardless, He embraces his loving wife)

Rose Quartz: We're a family again (They group hug around Steven)

(Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet are happy seeing Rose again. Sabina taps Pearl on her shoulder. Pearl turns arounds to see Sabina. She blushes hard)

Pearl: Oh, hey Sabina.

Sabina: Come here. (she kisses Pearl. Pearl didn't expect this, But she closes here eyes and enjoys this moment. Her leg pops.)

Amethyst: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(The kiss ends, Pearl hearts begins to race, She tries to look away due to serious blush)

Voice: Jeez, Aren't you at least going to introduce me to her?

(Sabina turns around to see her mother, Fuchsia.)

Sabina: Mom, I mean, General! (She salutes)

Fuchsia: There is no need for a salute. Who is this?

Sabina: Mom, this is Pearl. Pearl, this is mother Fuchsia.

Fuchsia: Its a pleasure to meet you, Pearl.

Pearl: Likewise.

(Amethyst looks around, she see's Jasper.)

Amethyst: Jasper (Jasper hears Amethyst's voice. Peridot and Lapis see Jasper as well. Amethyst to runs up Jasper. She hugs Jasper)

Jasper: You did a great job 8xm. (She looks at Peridot and Lapis) All of you.

(Yellow Diamond seems to be the only one who does not celebrate with her fellow gems. Yellow Pearl approaches)

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: Hello, Pearl

(this is an awkward moment)

Yellow Pearl: My Diamond, I am...

Yellow Diamond: Don't apologize, Pearl. You freed me from White's corruption. I thank you for that.

Yellow Pearl: Is there anything I can do for you, my Diamond?

Yellow Diamond: Do not call me that. I do not deserve the title of Diamond. But there is something I can do..for you, Pearl.

Yellow Pearl: Something for me?

Yellow Diamond: Yes. As my last order, I release you from my service. You are free.

Yellow Pearl: Yellow, do you mean that?

Yellow Diamond: Yes.

(For a pearl, being set free from a service is a great honor)

Yellow Pearl: Serving you will be the greatest honor I will ever know, Yellow.

Yellow Diamond: There is something you can assist me with, if you want to that is.

Yellow Pearl: Off course

(Our scene switches. One week passes by. Yellow Diamond in the countryside, Lapis and Peridot Barn Location, The entire gem Population and Beach City residents, including friends and family, are waiting.)

Yellow Pearl: They're ready for you, Yellow

Yellow Diamond: I'll be right there.

(Yellow Diamond takes a deep breath and exhales, she takes to the stage and the podium)


	22. The End

Yellow Diamond: I stand before you all, not as a Diamond, not as a leader, but as a humbled gem who has come to recognize the errors of her ways. I have committed acts that would make me be seen as a tyrant. I was fashioned, created, to enforce White Diamond's Great Diamond Authority. An Authority based on White's views to destroy all that viewed as imperfect. I blindly followed her example, destroying gems that did not meet expectations, while a greater plot was envisioned. She couldn't have realized that evil ambition without a a conduit to create that opportunity. That moment began to materialize when Pink Diamond was created. Pink Diamond stood out from the rest of us. She was a gem unique in many ways, despite being considered flawed by me and the others Diamonds. Little did I know what Pink was truly capable of and that was create the greatest of change. She believed that we could be better than what we were designed for. She believed that things considered inferior, or imperfect, was worthy of preserving. That things shouldn't be destroyed but to be understood. Blue Diamond, a Diamond tyrant for a time, was curious by Pink Diamond unorthodox methods of ruling her colony. She taught Blue Diamond that we could live side by side with flawed gems and organic lifeforms. Blue Diamond began to consider Pink's ways and it changed her. In time, Blue Diamond fell in love with her. That is when the storm began to form in White Diamond's true agenda. But like I said before, I am responsible for shaping the past events. I was the key that created the great gem war. I was in love with Blue Diamond. My greed, my jealousy got the better off me and created the opportunity that White was waiting for. I knew better and I chose not to act so. I only found redemption when my power was taken, becoming corrupted by White and paid the price of my transgressions by being shattered by my Pearl. It is only by what Blue and Pink believed in, their love and mercy, that we are still here. We have been given a second chance to be better. Even though I am the last remaining Diamond, I will not be enacting the ways of a Diamond Authority. That rule is a false tradition created by White that must be discarded. Starting today, as my last act as Yellow Diamond, I hereby abolish the Great Diamond Authority and surrender my title of Diamond. We shall live our lives by the hope and dreams that Pink and Blue believed in. We begin anew. I don't know what events awaits us in this new future but I will say this. This is our home now and we will protect it. If there ever is a time when some unseen force may present itself that threatens our hopes and dreams, we will stand united and we shall face it, for we are the guardians of Earth, We are the Crystal Gems. Earth is a world where different species and various peoples can come together in unity and peace. Tonight lets celebrate to that dream and tomorrow... lets embrace the morning sunrise, our new beginning.

(The gems begin to clap and cheer, so do the Beach City residents. Celebrations begins, Fireworks can be seen in the night. Carnival games and rides are seen. Beach city residents are seen teaching gems how to play games. There are dance contests of all manner. Yellow is sitting on a boulder, observing the festivities. She seems happy, yet the shadows of her past prevent her from truly being so. Blue Pearl approaches Yellow)

Blue Pearl: May I have a seat.

Yellow: Yes, you may.

Blue Pearl: What will you do now, Yellow.

Yellow: Im not sure, perhaps travel around the planet while seeking a new purpose. I know I'll find something out there, not here. Something that will make sense me in this new world. You think you could do me a simple favor before I leave.

Blue Pearl: Sure. What is it.

Yellow: Could you spare the time to tell my Pearl (The Yellow One) and the others that I said goodbye.

(Blue Pearl sees Yellow Pearl approaching. And not just her, Steven, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Barbara, Greg, Rose, Priyanka, Doug, Dante, Martha, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Pearl, Sabina, Fuchsia, Lapis, Jasper, Bismuth, Rutile Twins, Fluorite, Padparadscha, Pink Pearl, Ruby, Holly Blue Agate, General Onyx, Aquamarine and her Topaz's, are accompanying her as well.)

Blue Pearl: You can tell them yourself.

(Yellow turns around to see them. Yellow Pearl approaches her former Diamond. Yellow takes a knee to look at Yellow Pearl.)

Yellow: Pearl, I can't stay here. Not now at least.

Yellow Pearl: I know. No matter where you go, no matter far away it may be, you will always be welcomed here.

(Yellow embraces Yellow Pearl, very emotional moment. The sky lights ups. They all look up to see a Pink and Blue Aurora Borealis lights. A symbol of hope)

Narrator: And so the days of the Diamond Authority, an Era of great strife and suffering, were concluded. Life continued onward since that day. Rose, Greg and Steven, reunited at last, spend time together as a family. Jasper started a Mixed Martial Arts School in Beach City. Mayor Dewey's term as mayor reached its end. He passes the torch to Nanefua and fully commits to his construction business. Lapis and Peridot stay in the countryside. Lapis plants new flowers and crops. Peridot opens up her art gallery hobby to the public, which draws the attention of Retro enthusiasts. Pearl and Sabina became quite the couple. They spend most of their time traveling around and seeing new places. Lars and Sadie invested their finances into opening another Big Donut business in another county of Delmarva. Pink Pearl, Ruby, Fluorite, twins of Rutile and Padparadscha help run the second location. Bismuth and her crew decide to work for Mayor Dewey. Dewey promotes Bismuth as Chief of Engineering. Yellow Diamond stayed in one of the kindergartens for a brief time before setting off into the world. Where she went, nobody knows. Connie and her parents would often visit the Universe family for family outings. Yellow Pearl became leader of the Pearls. With a charitable donation, they turn an old abandoned complex into a School of Ballet. Word spreads fast and the enrollment applications begin to pile up. Holly Blue, General Onyx, Aquamarine retired from their military duty. They bring Pink Diamond Zoo into the countryside to ease the introduction of the Zoomans with others of their kind. Amethyst and Garnet relax in a newly reconstructed beach house, along with the Famethyst. The rest of the gem populations return to the Old Kindergartens and begin to rebuild them as colonies. Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl rekindle their relationship due to a long absence. Both look up to the sky to see Blue and Pink Aurora Borealis Lights. Both combine to form Purple Borealis Lights in the night skies. The End)

Credits Songs (anything that sounds appealing for this ending, you can listen to that.)

 _After_ _credit scene_

(Somewhere at the furthest corners of galaxy, We see constructions of Great Warships. Constructions are overseen by Emerald, who has adopted the title of Green Diamond)

Osmium: Green Diamond, there is someone on the Com-Holo asking for you.

Green Diamond: Transmit the message to the main screen.

Osmium: Yes, my Diamond.

(Screen is transmitted. We can't see the face of the gem speaking)

Voice: Greetings Green Diamond, I have a proposition for you.

Green Diamond: And who exactly are you to do business with me

(the camera angles towards the viewers. It's White's Pearl. She gives off a sly smile)


End file.
